Rao's Daughter
by DarkkLight9
Summary: [Saison 5 Alternative - Fin de Crise Alternative - Supercorp Slow Burn] Je fais beaucoup souffrir les personnages ici, prévoyez des mouchoirs si vous êtes sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! J'ai fait une petite pause hier dans l'écriture de **_**Welcome to Midvale High School, **_**pour me concentrer sur un one shot.**

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, je continue ma fiction, j'ai même déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 17, mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis un petit moment et écrire un peu autre chose m'a fait du bien ! :D**

**Contrairement à WTMHS, cet OS se passe entièrement dans l'univers de la série, plus précisément, après la crise. Il y à quelques petits spoils sur la saison 5, mais je crois pas en avoir fait sur la crise, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le lire.**

**Sur ce, je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre petite lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

•••

**L-Corp, National City** **:**

Lena grimaça légèrement, alors qu'une douleur de plus en plus présente et persistante s'installait dans son crâne, creusant toujours plus la ride naissante entre ses sourcils. Cela était sans doute son signal pour prendre une pause, alors qu'elle avait perdu le compte des heures qu'elle avait passé dans son bureau à travailler encore et encore. Elle ne savait même plus quel jour il était, tant ses pensées semblaient s'embrouiller les unes avec les autres, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

L-Corp était l'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales et suite aux dégâts colossaux qu'avait engendrés la crise de l'anti-monitor, tout devait être mis à l'oeuvre afin de reconstruire le monde. Alors, était-ce vraiment le temps de faire une pause, lorsque des milliers voire des millions d'individus se retrouvaient à la rue ? Était-ce vraiment le temps de faire une pause, lorsque les hôpitaux étaient tellement pleins, qu'ils ne pouvaient accueillir tous ceux qui avaient besoin de soin ? La réponse était claire pour la brune. C'était un gigantesque NON… Tant pis pour son modeste mal de crâne, elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, alors que certains avaient tout perdu lors de cette crise qui s'étendait à tout le multivers.

Se massant les tempes quelques secondes afin d'essayer de faire disparaître cette douleur sourde, la jeune PDG soupira de lassitude quand elle se rendit compte que cela n'arrangeait absolument pas ses maux de tête. Elle avait bien essayé des cachets, mais rien n'y faisait, cet élancement de plus en plus incessant refusait catégoriquement de s'arrêter. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à s'avouer vaincu et elle reprit son travail avec une assiduité telle, qu'il était impossible pour quiconque, de se douter de sa souffrance.

_**\- Vous travaillez beaucoup trop Miss Luthor,**_ souffla soudainement une voix dans son dos, le souffle chaud venant s'écraser dans le creux de son oreille.

Aussitôt, Lena sursauta de surprise, son esprit tellement concentré à repousser ses limites et à continuer son travail acharné, qu'elle en avait complètement oblitéré son environnement, ne se rendant même pas compte que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son bureau. Le coeur battant à tout rompre après une telle frayeur, la brune pivota immédiatement son siège, faisant face à l'imbécile qui avait décidé de la déranger en plein boulot, sa bouche prête à lâcher une remontrance que le visiteur surprise ne serait pas près d'oublier.

_**\- No- Kara ?**_ S'arrêta immédiatement la Luthor dans sa tirade désobligeante, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le héros de National City, qui lui lançait un sourire timide, les mains sur les hanches.

_**\- Hey**_, la salua Supergirl d'un air hésitant, se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop loin avec la brune.

_**\- Q- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ Se reprit Lena, surprise de voir l'héroïne dans son bureau, mais se sentant étrangement satisfaite de ce fait.

_**\- Eh bien, je te connais plutôt bien et...**_ répondit la blonde avec une certaine nervosité, donnant l'impression à la PDG, qu'elle se trouvait plus en face de Kara que de la femme d'acier. _**Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas fait de pause déjeuner alors…**_ elle désigna les sachets de nourriture à emporter entreposer sur la table basse devant le canapé en cuir blanc. _**Comme je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser non plus, on pourrait… Tu sais, faire une petite pause ensemble, **_termina-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, le regard baissé.

Un petit silence s'installa, alors que Lena se contentait de fixer intensément la super héroïne, rendant celle-ci encore plus fébrile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La brune trouvait cela incroyablement mignon. La blonde pouvait soulever des avions sans le moindre effort, affronter des adversaires deux fois plus gros qu'elle sans frémir, mais elle était nerveuse à l'idée de demander à la PDG de déjeuner avec elle.

_**\- Je vous rends nerveuse Supergirl ?**_ Lâcha enfin la brune avec un petit sourire en coin en croisant les jambes, son regard ne quittant pas une seconde son vis-à-vis.

_**\- Euuuuh…**_ La blonde lança un petit rire nerveux. _**C'est juste que…**_ Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. _**Je sais que tu veux bien me donner une chance de me faire pardonner, mais… Je ne sais pas trop jusqu'où je suis autorisé à aller, alors… **_Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, son regard bleu teinté d'inquiétude, alors que le coeur de Lena se serra à ces mots.

Oui, après cette crise épouvantable où l'héroïne de Terre 38 avait bien failli y laisser la vie plus d'une fois, Lena avait enfin décidé de lui pardonner sa trahison. Comment ne pas le faire, alors qu'à chaque nouveau danger potentiellement mortel, son coeur battait douloureusement de peur de ne plus jamais voir la blonde. Comment ne pas le faire, quand chaque regard que lui lançait la femme d'acier, était teinté de regret et de douleur. Comment ne pas le faire, quand Kara subissait inlassablement sa rancoeur à travers des mots qu'elle crachait avec méchanceté, sans que jamais elle ne s'agace, ni même n'abandonne l'idée que leur amitié n'était pas morte à jamais…

Se levant enfin de son fauteuil de bureau qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté depuis des jours, la Luthor posa distraitement son doigt sur le symbole de la famille El, avant d'en suivre le tracé et de replonger son regard vert, dans celui bleu de l'extraterrestre, qui la fixait avec un air troublé, alors que leur corps n'avait jamais été aussi proche depuis que Lena avait volé le projet Myriade.

_**\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais tout perdu le jour où Lex m'a annoncé qui tu étais vraiment, **_commença à expliquer Lena, la voix douloureuse, son regard se perdant de nouveau sur le S présent sur la poitrine de Supergirl. _**Jamais une trahison ne m'avait fait aussi mal et pourtant, j'en ai vécu un nombre conséquent, mais comme on dit… Plus l'attachement est grand, pire est la trahison,**_ elle fit une pause, la blonde l'écoutant attentivement, alors qu'elle se sentait presque frissonner aux tracés que les doigts de son amie dessinaient de nouveau sur son blason. _**J'ai été tellement submergée par la douleur, que je suis restée sourde à toutes tes tentatives pour t'expliquer. J'ai été tellement aveuglée par la souffrance, que j'en ai presque oubliée mes principes et que j'ai bien failli me transformer en monstre que j'ai toujours eu peur de devenir. Puis…. La crise est venue,**_ ajouta-t-elle, remontant son regard vers Kara, alors que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _**La crise est venue et elle m'a permis de me rendre compte, que je n'avais pas tout perdu. Je n'avais pas tout perdu, parce que tu étais là, bien vivante et que tant que c'était le cas, alors il resterait toujours un espoir que ce gouffre qui est apparu dans ma poitrine se comble de nouveau. J'ai décidé d'avancer et pour ça, je ne peux le faire que si tu es à mes côtés. Alors oui, je te pardonne Kara et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner aussi, parce que tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.**_

L'héroïne de National City sourit, les yeux pétillants d'une joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis que leur amitié avait été brisée. Comme ce sourire et cette lueur avait manqué à la Luthor. Rien que pour ça, elle se sentait incroyablement satisfaite d'avoir fait la paix avec la Super et elle comptait bien profiter de chaque sourire que la blonde voudrait bien lui partager. Il était temps que son coeur guérisse et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau à la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie : Kara.

_**\- Donc,**_ reprit enfin Lena, alors que les deux amies s'étaient fixées silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. _**Je partagerais volontiers ce déjeuner avec toi,**_ accepta la brune avec un grand sourire. _**Cependant, je pense qu'il serait mieux si je le partageais avec Kara Danvers. Ma nouvelle secrétaire étant l'une de tes plus grandes fangirls, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de lui éviter la crise cardiaque qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute, si elle venait à apprendre que Supergirl déjeunait à quelques pas d'elle**_, plaisanta-t-elle.

La super héroïne rigola légèrement et Lena eut à peine le temps de détourner la tête pour s'avancer vers le canapé, que Kara Danvers lui faisait face, ses fidèles lunettes encadrant de nouveau son visage, alors qu'un sourire resplendissant éclairait la pièce, réchauffant toujours plus le coeur de la PDG.

Comme à son habitude, la blonde avait commandé pour un régiment et maintenant que Lena connaissait la vérité, elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt, que l'appétit de sa meilleure amie n'avait rien d'humain. Non mais vraiment, qui pouvait manger autant de saleté sans jamais prendre un gramme ? Certains Hommes le faisaient, mais certainement pas à un niveau aussi élevé.

Une fois que la gêne de la journaliste était passée suite aux explications de la brune, l'attitude pétillante de la blonde était revenue comme si rien n'avait jamais été brisé entre elles. Leur complicité, bien qu'encore précaire à certains moments, revenait petit à petit, leur faisant passer un moment léger et joyeux, emplissant Lena d'une sérénité qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis maintenant de longs mois.

_**\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Barry quand je lui ai dit ça ! **_Rit la journaliste. _**C'était ROYALE !**_

La brune rit à son tour, la bonne humeur de son amie étant comme toujours communicative, alors que celle-ci posait son regard bleu pétillant sur elle. Comment avait-elle pu penser, que Kara s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement dans le but de pouvoir la surveiller et se servir d'elle, quand celle-ci la regardait avec un tel émerveillement dans les yeux ? Comment avait-elle même pu louper, la façon dont la blonde la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde ? À moins qu'elle n'hallucinait, mais honnêtement, là, tout de suite, maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne rêvait pas cette lueur si unique, que la Super avait quand elle la regardait.

_**\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? **_Sourit Lena, le rouge lui montant étrangement aux joues, alors qu'elle était presque intimidée par l'intensité merveilleuse dans le regard bleu envoûtant de sa voisine.

_**\- Ton rire m'avait manqué,**_ dit affectueusement la blonde, avec un sourire resplendissant, augmentant la chaleur bienfaitrice dans le corps de la directrice générale.

_**\- Ces moments m'avaient manqué,**_ avoua la brune, alors qu'elle remarquait enfin à quel point leurs deux corps étaient proches.

Le sourire de Kara s'agrandit encore davantage à ces mots, alors qu'elle s'approchait encore plus de sa voisine, collant presque leur corps, leur bras appuyé sur le dossier du canapé maintenant leur tête qui n'était plus séparé que par quelques centimètres.

_**\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant,**_ souffla la blonde dans un murmure qui sonnait incroyablement intimiste aux oreilles de la Luthor. _**J'avais tellement peur de te perdre… Oui, même Supergirl peut se montrer lâche et égoïste, **_sourit-elle piteusement. _**Mais aujourd'hui je te promets, que je ne te cacherais plus jamais rien et je te promettrais que je passerai chaque jour qui me reste à vivre, à te prouver que me laisser une seconde chance, était une bonne décision,**_ fit-elle, avec une telle sincérité dans le regard, que Lena se sentit touchée en plein coeur.

Leur regard s'ancra avec une telle force, qu'aucune des deux ne semblait pouvoir le détourner, combien même la Terre s'effondrerait autour d'elles. Le coeur de Lena se mit à battre férocement dans sa poitrine, son corps devenant de plus en plus chaud, à mesure que l'intensité des yeux bleus face à elle augmentait.

On la qualifiait de génie, mais elle avait été incapable de comprendre que Supergirl et Kara Danvers étaient une seule et même personnes. On la qualifiait de génie, mais elle avait été incapable de remarquer avant aujourd'hui, la façon dont la journaliste la regardait. On la qualifiait de génie et elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant, alors que son souffle s'entremêlait avec celui de la blonde à lunettes, qu'elle avait toujours eue des sentiments bien plus fort que l'amitié à l'égard de sa meilleure amie…

Tant d'années gâchées à croire qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies, alors qu'elles auraient pu être bien plus… mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle saisirait sa chance ! Au diable les erreurs du passé ! Au diable la rancoeur et la douleur ! Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl. C'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant et ce qui compterait toujours demain et encore les jours suivants !

_**\- Lena, tout va bien ?**_ Susurra la voix de Kara, alors que Lena fronçait soudainement les sourcils, leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

_**\- O- Oui, oui,**_ gémit-elle, alors que son mal de crâne revenait en force, la faisant fermer les yeux, coupant soudainement leur moment.

_**\- Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es là Lee, **_murmura affectueusement la blonde, alors qu'elle massait gentiment les tempes de son amie, qui avait rouvert les yeux, pour tomber de nouveau sur le visage de la Super.

_**\- J'ai beaucoup de travail,**_ lâcha la brune dans un soupir de contentement, face aux gestes lents et miraculeusement reposant de la journaliste.

_**\- Pas ici,**_ lui répondit la blonde, avec toujours le même sourire emplit de tendresse.

Lena fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse, dont elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Reprit-elle, son mal de crâne revenant à l'assaut, la faisant grimacer, malgré toute la douceur de Supergirl.

Kara lui envoya un sourire emplit d'amour, mais qui sonnait étrangement triste aux yeux de la Luthor, qui sentit son coeur s'emballer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait nettement moins agréable que la fois précédente.

La blonde approcha son visage de celui de la PDG, déposant doucement son front contre le sien, alors que ses doigts continuaient leur massage sur les tempes de la brune. Leur souffle s'entremêla de nouveau et alors que Kara avançait ses lèvres à quelques micromètres de celles de Lena, elle lui souffla dans un murmure :

_**\- Il est temps que tu te réveilles…**_

•••

Lena se redressa brusquement sur son canapé, le souffle court, la sueur dégoulinant sur sa tempe, le coeur battant à tout rompre, alors que son crâne la martelait douloureusement et que ses yeux la brûlaient pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Son esprit était complètement embrumé, enserré dans un étau qui lui causait le plus gros mal de tête qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle était complètement perdue… Elle ne savait pas où, ni même quand il était. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à percevoir pour le moment, était la douleur lancinante dans son crâne.

Gémissant de douleur, elle porta instinctivement sa mains au niveau de ses yeux qui la faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, quand elle découvrit deux lentilles d'un bleu presque blanc reposer sur ses doigts. La brune battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux complètement irrités la brûlant comme jamais.

Sans plus se poser de questions pour le moment, elle se leva difficilement du canapé sur lequel elle semblait avoir été allongée depuis Dieu savait quand et elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être sa cuisine, se précipitant maladroitement vers l'évier pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et surtout au niveau des yeux.

Elle passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à essayer de reprendre ses esprits, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée sur le canapé de son appartement ? N'était-elle pas sur le canapé de son bureau en compagnie de …. de… de qui déjà ? Elle secoua la tête, essayant de réveiller son cerveau qui semblait complètement à la ramasse, mais cela lui donnait plus le tourni qu'autre chose. Elle s'agrippa au bord de son plan de travail, son équilibre de plus en plus précaire, alors qu'elle sentait la nausée monter en elle. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Avait-elle trop bu ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre trace d'alcool dans les environs.

Bien…. elle souffla…. Elle devait se calmer, s'agiter ainsi ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Reprenant doucement son souffle, elle s'avança de nouveau vers le canapé et reprit place lentement dans celui-ci, alors qu'elle laissait sa tête basculer en arrière, son bras se posant sur ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi un moment, reprenant doucement le contrôle de sa respiration saccadé, alors que le brouillard qui la poursuivait depuis son réveil, se levait petit à petit.

Bien, bien, quelles étaient les dernières choses dont elle se souvenait ? Elle se rappelait être au bureau, à travailler, quand quelqu'un était venu l'interrompre, mais qui ? Elle essaya de se concentrer, augmentant de nouveau son fichu mal de crâne, quand un flash-back lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Supergirl ! Elle avait été interrompue par Supergirl, puis, elles avaient déjeuné ensemble sur le canapé présent dans son bureau mais… cela était absurde, pourquoi aurait-elle déjeuné avec la blonde ? Cela n'était plus une nouvelle pour personnes, que les deux femmes n'étaient plus du tout en bons termes depuis que Lena avait appris la trahison de Kara. Alors pourquoi auraient-elles mangé ensemble ? Était-ce un rêve ? Mais cela semblait tellement réel…

Maintenant qu'elle arrivait un peu mieux à se concentrer, elle se rappelait sans peine de leur conversation, de la joie, des rires, de la chaleur, du corps de Kara presque collé au sien, de ce regard si envoutant, de ces lèvres si proches et... Lena secoua la tête, son coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce presque baiser et surtout de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là.

C'était ridicule ! Elle détestait Kara Danvers pour l'avoir trahi de la sorte ! Elle haïssait Supergirl pour lui avoir arraché sa meilleure amie ! Pourquoi ressentait-elle alors autant de chose en pensant à ce moment ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'était ce moment même ?! Il ne pouvait pas être réel ! Jamais elle n'avait pardonné à la blonde, mais cela semblait bien trop réel pour être un rêve… Elle était perdue. Perdu dans ses souvenirs. Perdue dans ce qui était réel ou non. Perdue dans ses sentiments si contradictoires que lui inspirait Kara.

Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur deux taches bleu posé sur sa table basse et son visage se décomposa soudainement… Des lentilles d'Obsidian… Alors, c'était son subconscient qui avait imaginé tout ça ? Qui avait imaginé ce déjeuner ? Ces excuses ? Ses promesses ? Ce rapprochement ? Ses sentiments ?

Non… Son esprit avait peut-être imaginé toute cette scène, ainsi que les réponses et les sentiments de la blonde, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé les siens… Elle avait des sentiments pour son ex meilleure amie, c'était un fait et cela lui éclatait en plein visage, au moment où elle se sentait vulnérable comme jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'en rende compte maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi pas jamais ?!

Elle souffla fortement, sentant son souffle s'emballer de nouveau, alors qu'un cocktail d'émotions bataillait en elle : la colère, la douleur, la rancoeur, la tristesse… Elle se sentait si dévastée… Pourquoi se sentait-elle si dévastée ? Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle sentait aussi une culpabilité immense la ronger de plus en plus, émergeant du plus profond de son esprit, mais… encore une fois, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressent-elle autant de culpabilité ? C'était Kara qui l'avait trahie ! Pas elle ! Alors POURQUOI ?!

Un sentiment de panique la prit soudainement, la faisant hyperventiler, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment, dû à une série de souvenirs flous qui se rejouait dans son crâne, l'envahissait. Son corps devient fébrile, laissant ses membres tremblants, alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement la télécommande de son home cinéma. La trouvant enfin, elle s'empressa d'allumer sa télévision.

Aussitôt, son visage devint blême, son corps s'immobilisa, comme sans vie, alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans son canapé et que le monde s'effaçait autour d'elle, ses yeux verts, presque aussi ternes que ceux d'un cadavre, ne fixant plus que le bordereau qui passait l'information en boucle sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision :

**\- SUPERGIRL EST MORTE -**

* * *

**Bien... ce qui me suive déjà un peu, savent que je suis une sadique... et je ne dirais pas le contraire xD**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Et surtout la question la plus importante... êtes-vous assez motivé pour vouloir une suite ?**

**Pour cela, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... Review ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voici donc la suite de mon one shot !**

**Bon, j'avoue... Normalement tout pouvait tenir dans une seule et même partie, mais... certains me connaisse maintenant assez pour savoir que je suis SADIQUE ! Oui, oui, en majuscules. Du coup je l'ai simplement coupé à un endroit un peu... sadique xD**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire et un grand merci aux reviews, vous êtes trop top de me laisser des commentaires ici aussi :D**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Haha merci beaucoup de ta review et de céder à ce chantage honteux !_

_Je suis satisfaite que ça ait eu l'air réel, c'était l'effet que je voulais et visiblement, vous êtes plusieurs à être tombé dans le panneau !_

_Pour les réponses, les voici, chapitre certes assez court contrairement à d'habitude, mais je pense que c'est suffisant xD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

Les yeux fermés, étalée dans l'herbe fraîche aux senteurs enivrantes, la douce brise venant caresser sa peau, Lena se sentait incroyablement apaisée, alors que le soleil réchauffait doucement sa peau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais peu lui importait. Elle se sentait tellement sereine en cet instant, qu'elle voulait en profiter pleinement. Les odeurs sensationnelles qui lui parvenaient, lui rappeler les contrées sauvages de son pays natal et elle se demandait vaguement comment elle était parvenue jusqu'ici.

Un frisson l'a parcouru soudainement le long de son bras droit, alors qu'elle sentait un doigt remonter lentement le long de sa peau et un sourire paisible se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Lorsque le doigt arriva en haut de son épaule, celui-ci s'en alla, laissant une petite sensation de manque à la brune, qui détourna enfin la tête sur le côté et ouvrit paresseusement les paupières, pour tomber sur deux prunelles bleus qui la fixaient avec une intensité attendrissante.

_**\- Hey…**_ murmura la voix presque angélique de Kara, qui offrit un petit sourire resplendissant à sa voisine.

_**\- Hey…**_ répondit Lena avec douceur, un sourire heureux s'étalant sur ses lèvres à la vue de la blonde à lunettes.

Le silence paisible s'installa de nouveau, alors qu'elles se contenter de se regarder, avant que la PDG ne reprenne sa position initiale et referme les yeux, Kara reprenant son doux tracé sur la peau du bras nu de son amie.

Lena perdu complètement la notion du temps, ne sachant absolument pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, dans ce décor idyllique et si paisible, la blonde restant silencieuse, mais continuant sans cesse ses douces caresses.

_**\- Lee,**_ souffla doucement la journaliste à l'oreille de la brune, qui ouvrit les yeux, perturbé par une douleur soudaine au niveau du crâne, qui vint perturber sa tranquillité si parfaite. _**Tu ne devrais pas être ici.**_

_**\- De-**_ commença Lena en gémissant légèrement. _**De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**_ Réussit-elle à reprendre, en ancrant de nouveau son regard dans celui de sa voisine.

_**\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Lena,**_ lui sourit tristement la Super.

La Luthor fronça les sourcils, son souffle commençant à s'emballer de panique, alors que son esprit douloureux essayait de sortir de ce brouillard épais, qu'avait engendré la béatitude de ce lieu aux allures de cartes postales. Elle grimaça fortement, se massant douloureusement les tempes alors qu'une image envahissait ses pensées… celle de Superman, le visage ravagé, tenant dans ses bras une Supergirl totalement inerte… sans vie…

Ce… ce n'était pas possible… Cette image ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination ! Il était impossible que cela soit vrai ! Supergirl ne pouvait être morte ! La preuve en était, elle se tenait là, juste à ses côtés, lui souriant tendrement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien… et ce mal de crâne qui ne cessait de l'agresseur de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant presque de se concentrer sur la magnifique blonde qui se tenait juste là, à même pas cinq centimètres d'elle…

_**\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir Lena, cela devint trop dangereux, **_murmura Kara en glissant une des mèches de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de son amie.

_**\- Je- Je ne comprends pas…**_ fit Lena, les yeux brillants de larmes. _**Tu… tu ne peux pas être morte…. tu es juste là, devant moi….**_

La jeune journaliste lui envoya un sourire exquis, qui réchauffa le coeur de la directrice générale, qui battait douloureusement depuis que ses maux de tête l'avaient envahi, entachant son bien-être.

_**\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, **_susurra doucement Kara.

Ces simples mots firent immédiatement paniquer la brune, qui se redressa immédiatement, secouant la tête pour effacer ces paroles de son esprit. Si, si c'était vrai ! Kara se tenait juste devant elle ! Elle devait se tenir juste devant elle ! Sinon… Elle ferma les yeux, laissant enfin des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues, alors que son esprit se souvenait enfin.

Non… Rien de tout ceci n'était réel… Ni la brise dans ses cheveux, ni la chaleur sur sa peau, ni les arômes exquis qui titilaient ses narines, ni l'herbe luxuriante, ni Kara Danvers… Cette femme devant elle, n'était que le pâle reflet de la femme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout… Tout ça était simplement le fruit de son imagination. Tout cela était rendu possible uniquement, grâce aux lentilles de réalité virtuelle d'Obsidian, qu'elle avait enfilé, encore et encore, depuis ce fameux jour…

Ce fameux jour où elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Ce fameux jour où elle avait saisi qu'elle avait tout perdu. Ce fameux jour où elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais dire à Kara qu'elle lui pardonnait... Qu'elle voulait réparer leur amitié brisée… Qu'elle voulait s'excuser de son comportement exécrable… Qu'elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour elle… à quel point elle l'aimait…

Ce fameux jour ou Supergirl était morte… Ce fameux jour ou Kara Danvers, sa meilleure amie, son soleil… s'était éteint.

Elle hyperventilait complètement. Son mal de crâne, pourtant grandissant de minutes en minutes, ne la préoccupait même plus, tant sa panique et son désarroi la submergeait complètement. Ses larmes, tel un torrent, dégringolaient sur ses joues, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Son coeur, vide, blessé, saignant, battait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait s'en échapper.

Elle avait connu la douleur. Oh oui, elle l'avait connu. À la mort de sa mère, à la trahison d'Andréa, à la trahison de son frère, au rejet et aux méfaits de sa belle-mère, à la mort de Jack, à la trahison de Supergirl et donc de Kara… Mais aucun de ces faits, elle disait bien aucun, ne l'avait autant blessée, meurtrie, déchirée, mutilée, que la mort de Kara Danvers.

Son corps tremblait atrocement, elle avait froid et se sentait si vide… un gouffre sans nom s'élargissait de secondes en secondes dans sa poitrine, lui donnant la nausée et des vertiges incommensurables. Des bras chauds vinrent soudainement s'enrouler autour de son cou, la rapprochant immédiatement du corps chaleureux de son amie. Non, ce n'était pas son amie… juste une création de son imagination…

_**\- Ça va aller,**_ lui souffla affectueusement Kara, son souffle chaud s'échouant dans le creux de l'oreille de Lena, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, malgré que son esprit se souvenait maintenant que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

_**\- Non, ça ne va pas aller…**_ pleura la brune, qui serrait compulsivement le haut de la journaliste. _**Tu n'es que dans mon imagination…**_

_**\- Eh bien, **_reprit la blonde en se reculant légèrement de la PDG, afin de la regarder et d'essuyer les larmes du bout de ses pouces. _**Tu as une belle imagination au moins,**_ se vanta-t-elle légèrement, avec un petit sourire tendre aux coins des lèvres.

Lena lâcha un petit rire malgré elle devant cette intervention, agrandissant merveilleusement bien le sourire lumineux de sa meilleure amie.

_**\- Il faut que tu rentres, **_ajouta Kara après quelques instants de calme.

La brune secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Tout ceci n'était peut-être pas réel, mais au moins, dans cette réalité, Kara Danvers existait et existerait toujours. Dans cette réalité, elle pourrait continuer d'admirer son si beau visage. Elle pourrait continuer de s'émerveiller devant ce sourire si resplendissant. Elle pourrait continuer de s'attendrir devant ce caractère parfois si enfantin. Elle pourrait continuer de frémir devant la proximité de son corps. Elle pourrait continuer de profiter de sa chaleur, sa bienveillance et sa tendresse. Elle pourrait tout simplement continuer de vivre…

_**\- Ton mal de crâne ne va faire qu'empirer si tu ne rentres pas bientôt,**_ la prévint la blonde, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

_**\- Je m'en fiche,**_ souffla la Luthor, la tête baissée, épuisée par ses pleurs qui avaient cessé, son corps qui en ayant trop laissé coulé, n'en avait plus une seule en réserve. _**La douleur dans ma tête et toujours plus gérable que celle que j'ai dans le coeur…**_

La journaliste sourit tristement à ses mots et mit de nouveau ses mains sur les joues de la brune pour l'obliger à la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Le regard intense qu'elle lui lança alors, bouleversa complètement Lena :

_**\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai promis,**_ murmura-t-elle, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, alors que de nouvelles larmes réussirent de nouveau à couler sur les joues de la directrice générale.

•••

Lena sursauta sur son canapé alors qu'elle sortait brutalement de la réalité virtuelle qu'avaient engendrée les lentilles et son esprit chagriné. Elle enleva précipitamment les contacts qui lui brûlaient les rétines tant elle s'en servait et remarqua que les larmes qu'elle avait versées, étaient loin d'être aussi fictives que le reste, tout comme la douleur irascible dans son crâne et surtout dans sa poitrine.

Se levant avec difficulté, la brune se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa cuisine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage et au niveau de ses yeux, effectuant les mêmes gestes qu'elle faisait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines… plusieurs semaines d'espoirs brisés, de regret, de culpabilité et surtout de souffrance.

D'espoirs brisés, car malgré son travail acharné, malgré son QI hors norme, malgré ses diplômes, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à trouver une solution pour ramener Kara à la vie. De regret, car jamais elle ne pourrait avouer à sa meilleure amie, à quel point elle l'aimait bien plus que de raison. De culpabilité, car les dernières choses qu'elle lui avait dites depuis le projet Myriade, n'étaient que méchanceté, rancoeur et haine. De souffrance, car la perte de sa meilleure amie, lui faisait mal comme jamais et qu'elle préférait revivre mille trahisons, plutôt que de supporter de devoir vivre sans son rayon de soleil...

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Lena s'accouda à son comptoir, fermant les yeux douloureusement, tant ses tempes la faisaient souffrir. La Kara de son subconscient avait raison… plus elle se perdait dans la réalité virtuelle, plus celle-ci mettait à mal son cerveau, mais comment ne pas se perdre dans les méandres de son imagination, quand celle-ci était bien moins douloureuse que la réalité ?

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que la crise de l'Anti-Moniteur était terminée et cela faisait donc plus d'un mois que Supergirl avait donné sa vie pour sauver le multivers… Un mois, où la vie de Lena Luthor n'était plus que rythmée par ses recherches en laboratoire et ses allées et venues dans une réalité virtuelle quelconque, ou elle avait tout le loisir de passer du temps avec Kara.

Cependant, la technologie d'Obsidian avait ses limites et surtout ses dangers… La brune abusait de plus en plus des lentilles, restant parfois connecté une journée entière si ce n'était plus, zappant ainsi son alimentation ou son sommeil et causant toujours plus de dommage à son cerveau, qui ne parvenait tout simplement plus à gérer cette activité intense que lui demandait la création d'une réalité alternative. Ses maux de tête empiraient alors de jour en jour et son esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus, mélangeant parfois la réalité avec la fiction.

Elle se souvenait par exemple avoir appelé la blonde il y a quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, elle ne savait plus… Elle l'avait appelé pour s'excuser et pour lui dire d'à quel point elle lui manquait… juste avant de tomber sur un journal qui l'avait ramené à la dure réalité des choses : Supergirl était morte et de ce fait, Kara Danvers aussi…

Son coeur s'emballa de nouveau, battant aussi fort et douloureusement que son cerveau. Elle était finie… Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. Elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir… pas sans Kara… Ses larmes revinrent une nouvelle fois et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, sa tête toujours dans ses mains, alors qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses sanglots qui faisaient trembler son corps, affaibli par le manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer cette routine plus que destructrice, qui, en plus de griller son cerveau à petit feu, l'empêchait de se concentrer assez pour trouver LA solution qui lui permettrait de lui ramener Kara… La vraie… Mais plus elle échouait dans sa tâche, plus elle se réfugiait dans la réalité virtuelle, l'enfermant ainsi dans un cercle vicieux sans fin et mortel.

Mais si tout ceci n'était que le vain espoir, d'une âme tourmentée par le chagrin et la douleur ? Et si elle ne trouvait jamais la solution pour ramener Kara, car il n'y en avait tout simplement pas ? Barry et Alex avait bien essayé le puits de Lazare, mais celui-ci c'était montré étrangement inefficace avec la Kryptonienne. Ils avaient ensuite voulu passer un pacte avec Monitor, mais là encore… ils avaient échoué, l'homme, le Dieu ou qu'importe ce qu'il était, ayant refusé un quelconque marché, leur disant que le sacrifice de Supergirl et de Arrow était dans l'ordre des choses.

Alors comment, comment sa science et sa technologie pouvaient réussir, là ou même la magie et un Dieu avait échoué ? C'était simple… elle ne pouvait pas… ses espoirs étaient vains et aujourd'hui, après exactement quatre semaines, trois jours et six heures, elle perdait réellement tout espoir de pouvoir un jour revoir sa belle journaliste… la vraie…

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son crâne, empoignant douloureusement ses cheveux bruns, alors que ses sanglots se faisaient encore plus puissants, résonnant dans son grand appartement vide et froid, seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville nocturne à travers sa baie vitrée gigantesque. Elle commença à se basculer d'avant en arrière, criant à pleins poumons, alors que son mal de crâne empirait, tout comme la douleur lancinante qu'elle avait dans la poitrine.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Supergirl et Kara soit une seule et même personne ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette stupide crise soit provoquée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Supergirl se sacrifie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Flash refuse de remonter le temps ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le puits de Lazare soit inefficace ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Monitor refuse de la ramener à la vie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit si horrible avec sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit trop stupide pour trouver une solution ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit si douloureux ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ressente des sentiments si forts pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ne se rende compte que maintenant que la blonde n'était plus là, qu'elle avait des sentiments si forts pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'aime ? POURQUOI ?

Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des flashs d'une vie passée où elle se sentait encore heureuse. Des flashs où Kara était encore en vie et lui souriait comme seule elle savait le faire. Des flashs où elles étaient ensemble, à rire, à discuter, à manger, à s'enlacer, à se sourire, à se regarder, à vivre…

Aujourd'hui, plus aucune des deux ne vivait, car l'être humain ne pouvait pas vivre sans soleil et qu'elle, elle avait perdu le sien…

Muée par une détresse insoutenable et une souffrance effroyable, Lena se redressa brutalement, son corps affaibli ayant du mal à la soutenir correctement. À l'aide des différents meubles contre lesquels elle s'appuyait, elle s'approcha d'une commode près de l'entrée et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un objet métallique.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de son canapé, où elle passait le plus clair de son temps depuis ces dernières semaines et se laissa presque tomber dans celui-ci, tout son corps tremblant. Tremblant de froid, de douleur, d'hésitation et surtout d'anticipation, alors que son regard vert et terne, fixait le pistolet automatique que ses mains, amaigries par le manque de nourriture, tenait faiblement.

Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça… Elle ne voulait pas continuer comme ça…

Alors, après un temps infini à regarder l'objet, elle remonta sa main et le pointa sur sa tempe, fermant les yeux et tout ce qu'elle put penser à ce moment là était :

_**\- Je suis désolé….**_

* * *

***... Fuis en lâchant des mouchoirs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Pour ceux qui suivent un peu mon autre FF, voilà donc la petite surprise que je vous avez promis, la suite de cette "OS" qui à brisé le coeur de certain(e)s !**

**À la base, avant même que je commence à l'écrire, cela devait vraiment n'être qu'un simple one shot, qui c'est transformé en two shot pour mon envie de couper la première partie sur l'annonce de la mort de Supergirl.**

**Puis, j'avais même pas commencer à écrire la première ligne, que finalement, je savais pertinement que je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Pourquoi ? Et bien comme je l'ai dit à Prettylittlecamren, je ne sais pas faire de OS ! Mon imagination ne pense pas sur le format court, donc...**

**Voilà bien une nouvelle Fanfic**

**Alors vais-je arrêter ou faire une pause dans Welcome To Midvale High School ? Absolument pas non ! WTMHS reste ma ff principale et vous aurez toujours des mises à jours régulières ne vous inquiètez pas là-dessus ! Rao's Daughter me permet juste de faire des petits pause dans l'écriture de ce gros pavé que j'ai commencé**

**Sur ce, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira aussi et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ai ressenti sa douleur, c'était bien mon attention, maintenant, voilà la suite !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

•••

**Appartement Luthor, National City** **:**

Les yeux fermés, elle sentit soudainement une douce lumière venir réchauffer son visage et perturber ses paupières. Légèrement intriguée, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, la soudaine luminosité, agressant ses rétines. Se décalant légèrement sur le côté, elle fit alors une nouvelle tentative, celle-ci étant moins directe que la précédente.

Toujours assise sur son canapé, son arme à la main braquée sur sa tempe, Lena baissa délicatement son bras, éloignant le pistolet de son crâne, alors qu'elle restait soudainement bloquée quelques secondes face au spectacle devant elle. Là, dans la pénombre de son appartement, perçait un unique rayon de soleil à travers les hauts gratte-ciels de National City, venant s'échouait sur la peau terne et froide de son visage, alors que l'aube naissait tout juste à l'horizon.

Complètement fascinée par cet unique rayon solaire, qui venait doucement caresser sa joue et réchauffer son épiderme, depuis longtemps frigorifié par la solitude et le manque, Lena leva lentement sa main libre, apposant délicatement ses doigts sur la peau exposée dans la lumière.

Son souffle était coupé, son coeur battant lentement pour la première fois depuis maintenant bien longtemps, alors que ses yeux verts, cernés de noir, ne pouvaient détourner son attention de l'éclat lumineux, qui lui rappela soudainement une scène de son passé.

•••

_Lena était véritablement exténuée. Depuis qu'elle faisait bâtir une toute nouvelle aile pour l'hôpital pour enfants, elle avait l'impression de passer ses journées là-bas. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas une impression en fait, elle était persuadée de passer plus de temps ici, que n'importe quel autre membre du personnel médical. Soupirant de lassitude alors que personne n'était dans les parages, la brune s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur devant elle, s'appuyant sur le mur en métal avant de se masser les tempes douloureuses. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle fasse un break, mais évidemment, il avait fallu qu'on lui signale que le bénévole d'habitude présent pour cette heure de la journée, était absent pour l'un des groupes d'enfants et qu'aucun de ses stupid- "incroyables" employés, n'avait réussi à lui trouver un remplaçant ou trouver une solution par lui-même. Elle avait vraiment autre chose à penser en ce moment, que de trouver et gérer les bénévoles !_

_L'ascenseur se stoppant enfin à l'étage souhaité et Lena inspira un bon coup, repositionnant son masque en place. Elle ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de son état de fatigue à qui que ce soit, arpentant fièrement les couloirs de l'hôpital et se dirigeant vers le lieu de réunion où se trouvait le groupe d'enfants abandonné par leur bénévole._

_**\- La reine des neiges !**_

_**\- Non c'est nul ! C'est pour les filles ! Moi je veux Tarzan !**_

_**\- Non, le Roi Lion !**_

_**\- Non, non L-**_

_La milliardaire fronça des sourcils en entendant tout le vacarme qui s'échappait de la pièce où elle se dirigeait. Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils excités de la sorte ? Ne devaient-ils pas s'ennuyer à mourir, vu que leur activité de l'après-midi venait d'être annulée ? Accélérant le pas, elle ouvrit alors la porte en verre, pénétrant dans la pièce envahie d'enfants de tous âges et surveillés par quelques membres du corps médical. Les gamins sautaient dans tous les sens, du moins, pour ceux qui pouvaient encore se le permettre et parlaient tous en même temps, créant une cacophonie assourdissante._

_Mon dieu… mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec les enfants et calmer tous ses minis humains complètement excités n'était absolument pas son boulot ! Elle se sentait déjà perdre patience et elle sentait que si les employés ne parvenaient pas à faire en sorte que tout ce petit monde se calme, ses nerfs lâcheraient au pire moment et devant le pire public qu'il soit._

_**\- Ok, ok, on se calme, tout le monde se calme**__, intervint soudainement une voix douce mais autoritaire, qui fit étrangement taire les gamins._

_Cette voix… Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille mais… Fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension, Lena tourna son attention vers la jeune femme qui avait si simplement instauré le calme et tomba sur sa pétillante meilleure amie, qui se tenait au milieu des gamins, les regardants tous avec un sourire immense et rayonnant qui éclairait et réchauffait toute la pièce. Mais que faisait Kara à l'hôpital ?_

_**\- Alors, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Madame Boulard, nous avons deux heures devant nous, cela est largement suffisant pour chanter plusieurs chansons,**_ _déclara Kara avec un calme et une joie qui captivait absolument tout le monde dans la pièce._

_Les enfants s'excitèrent immédiatement à l'idée de la journaliste et celle-ci les calma de nouveau avec une simplicité qui laissait Lena et même les autres adultes présents dans la pièce, complètement impressionné._

_**\- Bien, tout le monde va commencer par s'asseoir calmement,**_ _reprit-elle alors que les enfants obéissaient sans trop de bousculade. __**Voilà c'est ça,**_ _les félicita-t-elle avec un sourire ravissant. __**Maintenant…..**_ _elle fit planer le suspense, tous les gamins étant suspendu à ses lèvres, en fait, peut-être pas que les enfants… __**Je vais commencer par deviner vos prénoms !**_

_**\- Mais, tu peux pas faire ça !**_ _Dit un petit garçon._

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ _lui sourit la blonde à lunettes, alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise d'enfant au milieu de la petite troupe, qui s'était naturellement installée en arc de cercle autour d'elle. __**Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu ne t'appelles pas Ben…**_

_**\- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn, mais comment tu sais ?! **__S'exclama-t-il, faisant s'élever d'autres petites voix étonnées._

_**\- C'est un secret, **__sourit-elle mystérieusement avec un petit clin d'oeil._

_**\- Et moi et moi ? Je m'appelle comment ? **__lança une petite fille en levant la main aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait._

_Kara rit doucement devant la petite rousse excitée, qui semblait déborder de joie malgré le fait qu'elle était assise dans un fauteuil roulant._

_**\- Huuuum,**_ _**laisse moi réfléchir…**_ _**Sophie ?**_

_**\- WOUAAAAAH ! **__S'écrièrent en coeur tous les enfants, faisant éclater de rire la journaliste, alors que Lena était de plus en plus abasourdi._

_Comment faisait-elle ? La brune tourna la tête vers l'infirmière la plus proche, l'interrogeant du regard et celle-ci secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, avouant silencieusement qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle._

_Le petit jeu de "devinette" dura jusqu'à ce que chaque enfant soit passé, laissant toujours plus d'acclamation à chaque bonne réponse de Kara, qui n'en loupa pas une seule, même en ce qui concernait les deux membres du corps médical présents avec eux._

_**\- Et elle, c'est qui ?**_ _Intervint une petite fille en pointant Lena du doigt, qui se tenait toujours debout, juste devant l'entrée._

_Tous les enfants se retournèrent alors vers la brune et elle se sentit complètement ridicule d'être plus intimidée par l'attention que lui portaient une dizaine d'enfants malades, qu'une horde de journalistes ou d'hommes d'affaires._

_Kara redressa alors la tête pour la première fois en direction de sa meilleure amie et son sourire s'illumina aussitôt, alors qu'elle ne remarquait sa présence que maintenant, son attention bien trop accaparée par ces enfants adorables, pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_Lena sentit alors une douce chaleur s'installer dans ses entrailles, ayant subitement l'impression que pendant quelques secondes, la journaliste ne regardait qu'elle et personne d'autre, son regard se mettant subitement à briller d'une lueur unique._

_**\- Elle, elle s'appelle Lena. C'est une femme formidable et j'aimerai que vous la remerciiez tous, car c'est grâce à son travail acharné, que vous pouvez bénéficier des meilleurs soins possibles,**_ _sourit immensément la blonde, fixant intensément la brune, qui se sentit rougir malgré elle, d'autant plus lorsque tous les enfants se mirent à l'applaudir et la remercier avec enthousiasme, ravissant encore plus Kara._

_La Luthor sourit, quelque peu gênée de toute cette attention joyeuse et sincère qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de connaitre._

_**\- T'es très jolie Lea ! **__Lança un petit garçon, faisant immédiatement rire les adultes présents, Lena le faisant aussi, mais de manière bien plus nerveuse et gênée._

_Ok, elle était une Luthor et elle était presque incapable de rester de marbre face à une bande de gamins… Sa mère et son frère seraient ravis de voir ça…_

_**\- C'est Lena,**_ _reprit Kara avec un rire mélodieux. __**Tu sais déjà parler aux filles à ce que je vois,**_ _s'amusa la blonde, faisant de nouveau rire les adultes, les enfants ne saisissant pas le propos._

_**\- Alors, on chante ?! **__Clama l'un des petits loustics._

_La journaliste se mit à rire joyeusement et se leva de sa chaise pour aller saisir une guitare derrière, après avoir demandé la permission à l'une des infirmières, qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Une fois de nouveau à sa place, Lena la regardant avec une intensité assez impressionnante, Kara releva la tête vers elle et lui envoya son plus beau sourire, la brune détournant la tête, le rouge lui montant quelque peu aux joues. Non mais il lui arrivait quoi là ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille dormir._

_**\- Bien, comme vous n'êtes que dix, chacun de vous va proposer une chanson, chacun son tour. On va commencer par Harry et on fera ainsi de suite, **__expliqua la blonde, la guitare à la main._

_Certains enfants râlèrent de ne pas passer en premier, mais Kara les calma bien vite avec encore la plus douce des manières, tandis que le petit Harry réfléchissait._

_**\- Euh….**_

_**\- Allez, il sait pas. Au suivant !**_ _Déclara son voisin._

_**\- Calme toi Tom,**_ _rit doucement la blonde. __**Alors Harry, tu as une idée, ou tu préfères réfléchir un peu.**_

_**\- Euh…. J'aime bien… Toy Story, tu peux chanter ça ? **__Lui demanda timidement le petit garçon._

_**\- Toy Story, alors c'est parti !**_ _Lança joyeusement la Danvers en grattant doucement les cordes._

_Aussitôt, les enfants applaudirent joyeusement, excités comme jamais, faisant toujours plus sourire la guitariste, alors que les deux infirmières venaient s'installer près des enfants et que Lena se décidait enfin à s'assoir sur l'une des chaises près de l'entrée._

_**\- Ton ami, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis ton ami,**_ _commença à chantonner Kara._

_Les enfants se mirent immédiatement à la suivre comme ils le pouvaient, certains chantant n'importe quoi, d'autres connaissant incroyablement bien les paroles après avoir déjà vu le film en boucle à l'hôpital. L'ambiance était extraordinaire, légère et pleine de joie, faisant vraiment oublier à tous ses gamins, qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital et gravement malades pour la plupart._

_Kara rayonnait avec une telle chaleur et sa voix était si merveilleuse que tous étaient charmés. Lena était charmée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait sa meilleure amie chanter et interagir avec des enfants et clairement, ce moment la touchait en plein coeur et resterait gravé à jamais dans son esprit, comme étant l'un des plus beau souvenir de sa vie._

_**\- Ton ami, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis ton ami. Si t'as des soucis, j'ai les mêmes aussi, mais je f'rais n'importe quoi pour toi, **_continua la blonde, plongeant son regard bleu dans le vert de Lena, insistant bien sûr ces paroles pour lui faire passer le message.

La brune sourit immédiatement, attendrit. Chanter une chanson d'un film Pixar pour lui faire passer un message était vraiment très… Karaesque ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, Supergirl était peut-être l'Héroïne du monde, mais Kara Danvers était son héroïne à elle et ça, rien ne le changerait jamais.

D'autres chansons vinrent rapidement suivre, de la Reine des Neiges, en passant par le Roi Lion, les deux heures de spectacle, plus que magique, se terminèrent bien vite au goût des petits loustics et tous vinrent serrer Kara dans leurs bras, avant de devoir repartirent dans leurs chambres respectives. La blonde les salua bien sûr joyeusement, offrant un câlin à chaque enfant qui en demandait un et elle leur promettant de repasser les voir, arrachant des cris de joie de la part de tous.

_**\- Tu as un vrai don avec les enfants,**_ intervint Lena avec un grand sourire, qui s'était rapproché après que tout le monde soit parti.

Finalement, elle l'avait eu son break. Ce n'était peut-être pas celui à laquelle elle avait pensé, mais elle était plus que ravie de ce fait. En fait, elle remerciait même le bénévole de ne pas être venu comme il l'aurait dû.

_**\- C'est parce que je suis moi-même une enfant**__, plaisanta Kara en réinstallant la guitare et s'approchant de nouveau de son amie, alors que celle-ci rit aux paroles de la blonde._

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kara**__, reprit Lena après quelques plaisanteries échangées. __**Pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, j'en suis ravie, mais, c'est….. inattendu.**_

_**\- Eh bien, figure-toi que je venais rendre visite à ma meilleure amie, qui semble avoir élu domicile ici ! Et puis je suis tombée sur ces pauvres infirmières qui savaient plus où donner de la tête avec tous ses petits excités. Alors je suis passé voir ce qu'il se passait et je me suis fait en quelque sorte kidnapper,**_ _rit la journaliste._

_**\- Heureusement que ton patron est magnanime alors, quelque chose me dit que tu devrais travailler cet après-midi,**_ _s'amusa Lena._

_**\- Magnanime, merveilleux et si je me souvient bien de ce qu'a dit Miles : "Jolie".**_

_La milliardaire rit, son coeur se réchauffant incroyablement bien en présence et aux mots de la blonde à lunettes, qui la fixait avec un sourire resplendissant._

_**\- Dis-moi, ce patron à l'air d'être une personne assez exceptionnelle.**_

_**\- Elle l'est,**_ _assura Kara, alors que Lena sourit en se mordillant la lèvre._

_**\- Quel est ton secret Kara Danvers ?**_ _Lança la PDG, fixant sa meilleure amie avec admiration._

_**\- De quoi tu parles ? Quel secret ?**_ _Fit timidement la blonde, baissant le regard en triturant ses lunettes, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues devant l'intensité du regard de Lena._

_Automatiquement, le sourire de sa patronne s'élargit, attendrit devant la gêne et l'attitude de la journaliste, ne se doutant pas un seul instant à ce moment là, que Kara avait vraiment eu envie de lui dire qu'elle était Supergirl._

_**\- Comment tu fais pour rayonner autant ?**_ _Précisa alors Lena, la blonde redressant immédiatement la tête._

_**\- C'est simple !**_

_**\- Ah oui ? Dis-moi tout !**_ _Rit la milliardaire._

_**\- Je suis la fille du soleil ! **__Plaisanta Kara, lui envoyant son plus beau sourire._

_Et à ce moment là, Lena pouvait vraiment croire ces paroles, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explications à cela. Ce jour-là alors, en plus d'être définitivement devenu l'héroïne de Lena, Kara Danvers était aussi devenue son soleil, celle qui chassait le froid de la solitude et la noirceur de la famille Luthor…_

•••

Une larme unique perla sur le coin de l'oeil de Lena, alors qu'elle revenait peu à peu au présent, la pièce étant maintenant complètement illuminés par le soleil qui avait déjà bien entamé son ascension dans le ciel rose orangé.

Son coeur était toujours lourd, sa main tenant toujours le métal froid de son pistolet, mais quelque chose s'immisçait de plus en plus en elle, une espèce de chaleur bienfaitrice, qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Sa peau se réchauffait de plus en plus grâce à l'action du soleil, qui en cet instant, ne semblait briller que pour elle.

Finalement, elle lâcha l'arme, la posant négligemment sur la table basse, alors qu'elle se levait faiblement et s'avançait lentement en direction de la baie vitrée, ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux, le spectacle que lui offrait le lever du soleil.

"_**Je suis la fille du soleil !"**_

Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, lui envoyant sans cesse l'image de ce sourire si resplendissant, qui avait illuminé sa vie pendant plus de quatre ans. Elle ne croyait pas du tout en l'existence d'une quelconque divinité, mais là, maintenant, cette scène, ce rayon de soleil qui se posait sur sa joue, qui ne semblait rayonner que pour elle, elle voyait cela comme un signe.

Elle se sentit automatiquement stupide de penser une chose pareille, mais son coeur battit furieusement dans sa poitrine et cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien de douloureux. Non, c'était exactement la même sensation qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsque Kara était à ses côtés. Là, maintenant, elle la sentait à ses côtés et cette pensée était toute aussi ridicule que la précédente, mais elle ne put empêcher un timide sourire de naître sur son visage, réchauffant son coeur meurtri.

"_**Je suis la fille du soleil !"**_

Et alors que ces mots apparurent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, Lena écarquilla les yeux, son coeur se mettant à battre la chamade toujours plus fort. En cet instant, qu'elle pourrait qualifier de magique, si son esprit scientifique ne lui interdisait pas, elle eut un regain d'espoir. Un regain d'espoir dû à une chose en particulier… une idée. Une idée qui pourrait potentiellement changer tout son avenir. Une idée qui pourrait potentiellement réparer son coeur brisé. Une idée qui pourrait potentiellement la sauver. Une idée qui pourrait potentiellement ramener Kara auprès d'elle… la vraie Kara….

Là, en cet instant, elle se promettait alors une chose. Elle réussirait à ramener le soleil de sa vie.

* * *

**Beaucoup plus léger non ? xD Peut-être l'esprit de Noël à t-il réussi à m'atteindre cette année !**

**Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le moment que vous avez préféré, vos théories...**

**J'aime lire vos reviews, alors n'hesitez pas !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël et vous dit à très bientôt par la suite de mes histoires !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Voici la suite de Rao's Daughter ? Et j'ai quelques petites choses à dire dessus.**

**Premièrement, je crois bien que j'ai répondu à aucune de vos reviews... honte à moi ! Je m'excuse, je crois bien que je me suis un peu perdu avec celle de WTMHS et je vais donc vous répondre ici même !**

**Deuxièmement, comme vous avez pu le constater, les chapitres de cette fiction sont extrênement court par rapport à Welcome To Mideval High School. Ils me prennent à peine une demi journée à écrire et je voudrais savoir ce que vous préféré ? Des chapitres un peu plus long, mais moins régulier ? Ou de cette taille là et donc généralement posté le jour qui suit un chapitre de WTMHS ? A vous de voir, je m'adapterais à votre convenance.**

**Dernièrement, cette fiction prends place après la crise. Celle-ci n'étant pas terminé et aimant brodé autour des faits réels, je l'ai adapté à ma convenance sur certains points et ai aussi décidé d'une fin qui m'est propre. Certains spoils sont donc bien évidemment présent, mais d'autres faits sont purement issu de mon imagination.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Hey ! Oui, merci soleil ! Lena à eu chaud x)_

_Comment va-t-elle ramener Kara ? À voir dans ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ton avis m'intéresse grandement._

_Oui, le souvenir de l'hôpital est un vrai, je l'ai peut-être pas bien précisé, alors je te le dis là. Ce n'est pas issu de son imagination et il à eu lieu avant la saison 4 je dirais._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et un grand merci de lire mes deux histoires !_

* * *

**Réponse Prettylittlecamrem** **:**

_Hey ! Est-ce que mon côté sadique s'envole ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan xD Si je le faisais, tu t'ennuierais vite :p et puis... pour briser de nouveau vos petits coeurs, faut bien vous redonner un peu d'espoir... xD_

_Alors oui, en effet, les OS c'est vraiment pas pour moi. Pour te dire, hier soir mon cerveau m'a même donné une idée pour peut-être faire un tome II à cette histoire aussi alors..._

_En tout cas un grand merci, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une de tes reviews et bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Réponse Sawfy31** **:**

_Hey ! Y'a pas de soucis, comme tu vois, je suis moi aussi une mauvaise élève puisque je ne vous ai pas répondu._

_Le fait que tu crois qu'elle était passé à l'acte était bien voulu, mais si j'avais laissé une fin ouverte (ne précisant pas qu'elle appuyait sur la détente) exprès pour laisser planer le suspense._

_Est-ce qu'elle va galérer à la ramener à la vie ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non :p Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui sera compliqué dans cette histoire, sinon... bah ça serait pas une histoire à moi xD_

_Merci bien pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

•••

**Appartement Danvers, National City** **:**

Alex enfila ses chaussures d'un geste mécanique, comme elle le faisait inlassablement depuis deux mois. Son esprit était pour la plupart du temps égaré ou fermé, essayant de bloquer son attention sur le moment présent, pour ne pas avoir à penser à des souvenirs trop douloureux, ou à la soudaine absence de certaines personnes dans son quotidien. Sa vie semblait être devenu tellement terne depuis…

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de toute son énergie, sa motivation, sa passion et pourtant, elle tenait bon. Elle tenait bon pour eux. Eux, tombés au combat pour sauver le multivers. Beaucoup des héros qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour vaincre l'Anti-Monitor étaient des amis très proches, voire, de la famille, comme J'onn et Kara…

Ces deux personnes avaient été de véritables piliers dans sa vie et maintenant, elles n'étaient plus… La directrice du DEO souffrait tellement de cette perte. Il n'y avait pas une journée, une heure, une minute, une seconde, ou elle ne pensait pas à eux. Chaque objet, chaque pièce, chaque activité, lui rappelait inlassablement leur absence douloureuse et pesante.

Elle aurait pu alors tout laissé tomber, elle y pensait tellement par moment… mais cela ne serait vraiment pas faire honneur à tous ses héros morts pour permettre aux autres de continuer à vivre. Alors, elle tenait bon, difficilement, très difficilement, mais elle le faisait, pour eux…

L'agente du gouvernement soupira lourdement, sa main passant dans ses cheveux d'une façon lasse, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, assise sur son lit, son regard fixant un point inexistant. Elle était tellement fatiguée…

Une paire de bras vint soudain s'enrouler autour de son abdomen, un corps qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur, se plaquant contre son dos. Kelly déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie et Alex se détendit légèrement, s'enfonçant dans l'étreinte salvatrice que seule la soeur de James Olsen savait lui procurer en ce moment. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longue minutes, à fixer l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre, la brune gardant le silence, sachant pertinemment que tout ce dont la Danvers avait besoin en ce moment, était son soutien inconditionnel.

Alex ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de paix devenu bien trop rare au fil du temps. Pas que Kelly y était pour quelque chose, non au contraire, la psychologue se montrait d'un soutien sans faille, mais l'agente du DEO peinait simplement de plus en plus à se détendre et à ne pas penser au passer.

_**\- Tu es sûre de devoir aller travailler aujourd'hui ?**_ Murmura enfin l'ex soldat, à l'oreille de sa bien aimée. _**On pourrait prendre notre journée et la passer ensemble.**_

_**\- Je ne peux pas,**_ soupira Alex, complètement lessivé. _**Le DEO à besoin de moi.**_

_**\- Tu travailles trop Lexa,**_ reprit doucement Kelly d'une voix tendre, mais teinté d'inquiétude. _**Même la directrice d'une agence gouvernementale à le droit de dormir.**_

_**\- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter…**_ lâcha douloureusement la soeur de Supergirl, ce qui serra immédiatement le coeur de sa petite amie.

Kelly se sentait tellement impuissante face à l'immense chagrin qui s'emparait de plus en plus de l'âme d'Alex. Elle avait tout essayé, mais la seule chose qui semblait l'aider un minimum, était juste sa présence, calme et silencieuse, mais toutefois solide. La réalité, était qu'elle était devenu le seule pilier, ou presque, de la directrice et ce fait l'angoissait passablement. Il suffisait d'une seule erreur de sa part, pour que la guerrière qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras, s'effondre pour de bon et elle le savait…

_**\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ?**_ Demanda la brune, de plus en plus incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider sa compagne.

_**\- Juste… rester comme ça encore quelques minutes….. et peut-être, sortir un peu ce soir ?**_

_**\- Tout ce que tu voudras, **_sourit Kelly, en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. _**Une idée de sortie ?**_

_**\- Hummmmm… Cinéma ? **_Hésita Alex, pas sûr d'avoir vraiment la force de faire quoi que ce soit. _**Une bonne vieille comédie où j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir.**_

_**\- Parfait, je vais voir pour organiser ça.**_

La soeur de Supergirl la remercia et comme demandé, elles restèrent encore enlacées pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kelly ne doive partir au boulot pour rejoindre l'un de ses patients.

Aussitôt partie, Alex se sentie vite mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant seule dans son appartement. C'était son signal pour partir, si elle restait là quelques minutes de plus, elle allait complètement déprimer pour le reste de la journée et cela n'était absolument pas au programme.

Elle s'empara alors prestement de sa veste et alors qu'elle cherchait son casque de moto dans son salon, des coups résonnèrent à la porte et l'agente du gouvernement fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir toquer chez elle à huit heure du matin ?

Ses sens en alertes, son comportement à la limite de la paranoïa dicté par son expérience en tant qu'agent, elle s'approcha de la porte, sa main posée sur le pistolet qui était installé à sa ceinture et l'ouvrir, se bloquant instantanément devant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

_**\- Lena ?**_ Fit Alex, presque choquée, quand elle vit l'apparence sombre de la brune, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.

L'arrivante surprise posa sur elle un regard terne, souligné par des cernes profondément creusés sur son visage. Ses joues étaient plus creusées que d'habitude et bien qu'elle gardait une certaine prestance dans ses habituels vêtements de haute couture, celle-ci était mise à mal par le manque évident de conviction et de hargne de la par de la Luthor.

_**\- Bonjour Alex,**_ lâcha la milliardaire avec une voix rauque, ses cordes vocales n'ayant plus vraiment été utilisé depuis maintenant un certain temps.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

La directrice du DEO était plus qu'étonnée de voir la PDG de L-Corp sur le seuil de son appartement. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis la fin de la crise, la brune n'étant même pas venu aux funérailles organisés pour honorer les héros morts en combat. Cela avait d'ailleurs profondément énervé Alex, d'autant plus lorsque Lena n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre à ses nombreux appels, alors qu'elle voulait l'inviter pour que la femme d'affaire puisse dire au revoir à sa soeur.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle la voyait ainsi, toute la colère et la rancoeur que la motarde avait pour elle, fondu comme neige au soleil et une seule pensée tournait dans son crâne à cet instant : Pourquoi Lena était-elle dans un état aussi pitoyable ?

_**\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides,**_ ajouta la brune, ignorant le regard fixe que lui envoyait la soeur de son ex meilleure amie.

Alex fronça encore plus les sourcils, de plus en plus étonnée, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se décaler et d'inviter silencieusement la milliardaire à entrer. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour la remercier et s'avança dans la pièce principal de l'appartement, son regard observant nerveusement son environnement, alors qu'elle commençait à stresser sur la suite de la conversation.

L'agente du gouvernement referma la porte et se tourna vers son invitée surprise qui lui tournait le dos et un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Alex n'osant intervenir, alors qu'elle percevait l'ancienne amie de sa défunte soeur, se triturer nerveusement les mains. Qu'était-il arrivé à Lena ? la directrice en avait bien une idée, mais quelque part, elle espérait que ça ne soit pas ça, car sinon, elle se sentirait étrangement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour la brune.

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lena ?**_ Intervint enfin Alex, la plus jeune n'étant visiblement pas décidé à commencer.

_**\- J'ai… J'ai besoin de la voir…..**_ lâcha faiblement Lena, tellement, que la soeur de Supergirl avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Alors si, c'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait… Lena était complètement anéanti par la mort de sa soeur, parce que c'est elle qu'elle voulait voir, elle en était persuadée… La Danvers serra soudainement la mâchoire, sentant sa culpabilité grandir en elle, alors qu'elle avait complètement abandonnée la femme qui avait été si importante aux yeux de sa soeur et qui avait aussi été son amie. Cependant, aurait-elle vraiment pu l'aider ? Elle-même était dans un état lamentable, cela ne se voyait juste pas physiquement, parce que Kelly s'était toujours arrangé pour la convaincre de continuer à prendre soin d'elle. Lena n'avait pas de Kelly elle… la vérité, c'est que la brune devait penser qu'elle n'avait plus personne… mais n'était-ce pas la vérité ?

_**\- Tu ne peux pas,**_ lui répondit l'agente d'un air désolé.

_**\- Pourquoi ?**_ Répondit immédiatement Lena, se retournant en un éclair, la faisant légèrement tressaillir, tant son corps était faible et son crâne toujours aussi douloureux.

Alex le remarqua tout de suite et elle se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir laissé la brune seule dans cette atroce épreuve que leur avait infligé la vie. Elle proposa alors à son ancienne amie de s'asseoir et celle-ci voulut d'abord refuser, voulant une réponse immédiate, mais son mal être physique l'obligea quelque peu à accepter.

_**\- Après les funérailles de groupe que l'on à fait de tous ceux tombé au combat, chacun d'entre eux a eu le droit à une cérémonie unique. Après délibération avec Kal El, on a décidé d'organiser des funérailles kryptoniennes pour Kara, tout comme pour sa tante Astra. À l'heure actuelle, son cercueil doit graviter autour de la Terre où s'être perdu dans l'espace,**_ informa Alex, sa voix monotone, ne pouvant mettre trop d'émotions dans ses explications, si elle ne voulait pas craquer.

Le visage de Lena se plissa quelques secondes de contrariété, mais elle reprit vite le contrôle, reprenant un masque vide de toute émotion, laissant Alex un peu effrayée, lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver face à un mort vivant.

_**\- Comment est-ce que je peux la retrouver ? Chercher à l'aveugle dans l'espace risque fort de… contrarier mes plans.**_

_**\- Tes…. plans ? De quoi tu parles Lena ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**_ S'inquièta la plus âgée.

_**\- Je….**_ Elle s'arrêta un moment, vraiment pas sûr de la réaction de la soeur de Supergirl face à ce qu'elle allait avouer. _**Je crois savoir comment la ramener.**_

Un nouveau silence se fit face à cette déclaration et Alex sentit une multitude de sentiments contradictoire s'élever en elle.

_**\- Comment ça, "la ramener" ? **_Reprit-elle après un temps qui avait semblé interminable pour la Luthor. _**Tu veux dire, comme… La ramener à la vie ?**_

La milliardaire se mordilla la lèvre, de plus en plus incertaine sur ce que pensait la motarde, alors que son visage était devenu complètement impassible suite à sa dernière révélation.

_**\- Oui, je veux dire ça. La ramener à la vie,**_ indiqua Lena, ce qui choqua immédiatement la directrice.

Alex ouvrit grand la bouche, complètement sonnée par cette révélation. Elle avait tant de fois cherché des solutions et espéré pouvoir ramener sa soeur et aujourd'hui, deux mois après sa mort, Lena débarquait chez elle pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait réaliser son souhait ? Cela était complètement incroyable et d'un autre côté, cela réveillait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elles ne devaient pas faire ça, cela n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses…

_**\- Je… Je…..**_ Alex bégaya, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit. _**Tu…. comment ?**_

_**\- Le soleil,**_ dit simplement la brune, laissant tout le temps nécessaire à sa voisine pour assimiler.

_**\- Nous avons déjà essayé les lampes solaires, cela n'a servi à rien,**_ commenta la motarde, sentant immédiatement le fin espoir qu'elle avait eu, s'effondrer de nouveau.

_**\- Parce qu'elles sont loin d'être assez puissante. Souviens-toi, lorsque Kara s'est combattu contre l'Anti-Monitor pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible, elle a absorbé une quantité impressionnante de rayon solaire et c'est ça qui la fait tenir aussi longtemps. Alors, j'ai travaillé la dessus et…. **_Elle fit une pause. _**Pour faire simple, j'ai en quelque sorte mi le soleil dans une seringue.**_

La directrice fixa intensément Lena, la rendant presque mal à l'aise. Alex ne voulait pas espérer pour rien, mais elle se souvint soudainement de la fois où Kara été morte pendant quelques instants, suite à son combat contre son double de Kaznia et qu'elle était revenu à elle, après avoir aspiré l'énergie solaire de son environnement…. et si Lena pouvait vraiment la ramener ? En fait, la directrice était sûr d'une chose. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour y arriver, c'était bien la brune.

\- …_**. Je ne suis pas sûr que….. Enfin je… a t-on réellement le droit de faire ça ? **_Lança Alex, les épaules affaissés le regard perdu. _**C'est… contre nature. Elle est morte et….**_

_**\- Alors si je comprends bien, Barry et toi avait le droit d'essayer de la ramener avec le puits de Lazare au risque de ramener une Kryptonienne folle, mais tu traite ma science comme une aberration ?**_ S'irrita automatiquement Lena, qui redoutait justement ce genre de réaction.

Alex fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant les propos de Lena et elle la regarda soudainement comme si une nouvelle tête venait de pousser sur l'épaule de la milliardaire.

_**\- Quoi ?**_ Grogna la brune.

_**\- Lena, on a jamais fait ça…**_

_**\- Bien sûr que si, je m'en rappelle très bien !**_

_**\- Non, **_ajouta Alex, regardant maintenant sa voisine avec une inquiétude grandissante. _**Barry est mort Lena. C'est le premier des sept à s'être sacrifié…**_

Lena allait répliquer que tout cela était ridicule, quand elle se stoppa soudainement, son regard se perdant dans le vide, alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient, s'emmelant à d'autres, que son cerveau avait inventé avec la réalité virtuelle. Barry était mort… voilà la vérité. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à jongler entre la réalité et l'imaginaire, que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qui était faux et vrai… Y avait-il d'autre souvenirs comme ça, qu'elle avait complètement détraqué ?

Alex la regarda clairement alarmé par son état de santé et elle posa une main sur son genou, essayant d'attirer de nouveau son attention.

_**\- Lena, quel est le problème ?**_

La PDG inspira et expira de manière tremblante, essayant de réguler son souffle qui ne voulait que s'emballer.

_**\- Ils sont tous morts n'est-ce pas ? Les 7 ? **_Fit Lena, complètement perturbée.

_**\- Non. Kate est toujours vivante, enfin… normalement. Elle est coincé dans la zone fantôme et on essaye de trouver un moyen de la sortir de là, sans ramener tout le petit monde qu'elle a emmené avec elle… et toi, tu es encore là… **_signala la directrice, qui se demandait bien pourquoi Lena avait la mémoire aussi troublé.

Est-ce que son cerveau avait préféré effacer tous ses souvenirs douloureux ? Ou y avait-il autre chose que la brune ne voulait pas mentionner ?

_**\- Moi ?**_ Reprit la milliardaire, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas.

_**\- Oui toi… Tu étais l'une des 7 Lena et tu es la seule à avoir survécu.**_

La patron de L-Corp se leva, faisant plusieurs pas dans le salon de la soeur de Supergirl, alors que son cerveau douloureux lui rappelait les véritables événements qui c'étaient passés, plutôt que les mensonges que lui avait servi la réalité virtuelle, qui avait complètement polluée ses souvenirs. Oui, elle avait fait parti des 7… et elle était la seule à s'en être sortie… enfin, cela restait à voir, parce qu'elle n'était pas persuadé qu'on puisse vraiment la qualifier d'indemne.

_**\- Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?**_ S'inquiéta vraiment la directrice, qui se leva à la suite de la meilleure amie de sa soeur disparue.

_**\- Rien, rien,**_ mentit-elle. _**Je suis juste incroyablement fatiguée et j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non, tu comptes m'aider ?**_ Reprit Lena avec son masque de Luthor, ne voulant absolument pas qu'Alex sache à quel point elle avait été faible durant ces deux derniers mois.

La fausse agente du FBI ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de fixer étrangement son vis-à-vis. Elle savait pertinemment que Lena mentait, qu'il y avait autre chose qui expliquait l'embrouillement de ses souvenirs, mais elle savait aussi, qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part, pas pour le moment en tout cas…

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors en direction de sa soeur et de ce que la brune prévoyait de faire. Elle voulait essayer de la ramener à la vie… Et si cela échouait ? Supporterait-elle de sentir de nouveau l'espoir quitter tout son être ? Mais si elle refusait de l'aider, supporterait-elle de continuer à essayer de vivre normalement, alors qu'elle y aurait peut-être une solution pour ramener sa chère soeur auprès d'elle ? Et si cela réussissait, mais que Kara n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, comme zombifié, le supporterait-elle ? Tant de question et si peu de réponse…

_**\- Tu vas le faire n'est-ce pas ? Que je t'aide ou non, tu trouveras le moyen d'arriver à tes fins ?**_ Demanda-t-elle enfin à la Luthor.

_**\- Absolument,**_ affirma-t-elle.

_**\- Bien… alors trouvons ma soeur….**_

* * *

**Voilà, déjà fini ! Que c'est-il passé pendant la crise ? Hum, mystère ! Je pense que je ferais un chapitre entièrement là-dessus, mais pas pour tout de suite !**

**Je sais pas vous, mais le personnage de Kelly me laisse vraiment indifférente, je la trouve un peu terne comme personne, un peu comme l'était James (cela dit, ça ne reste que mon point de vue) Aussi, je pense que je vais essayer de le rendre plus intéressant et il y a de forte chance que je la fasse OOC, un peu comme j'ai fait avec Sam. Cela dit attention, je la ferais pas comme j'ai fait Sam, loin de là !**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous préférez sur la longueur des chapitres et sachez que quelque soit votre réponse, cela n'impactera pas le rythme de publication de Welcome To Midvale High School, qui reste bien évidemment ma fiction principale !**

**À bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Oui, encore moi xD Étant donné que les chapitres de cette fiction sont très courts et que vous avez voté pour qu'ils le restent et bien ça s'écrit très vite xD Si j'avais que cette fiction, vous pourriez avoir un chapitre par jour x)**

**Je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, ceux qui laissent des reviews, follow ou favorite et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Hey ! en effet, je te sens septique sur ce coup là xD Et je pense que débattre sur la divinité des Kryptoniens est un débat bien réel, en vrai, si Superman ou Supergirl existait vraiment... Je pense que leur culte serait vraiment très très grand x)_

_Après, c'est pas la première fois qu'un Super revient à la vie, suffit de regarder le film Justice League_

_Bref, j'espère que ça te bloquera pas trop, enfin... si ça marche :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

•••

**Catco, National City** **:**

_**\- Hey !**_

_Lena détourna son attention de son ordi portable installé sur la table basse entre les deux canapés et orienta son regard vers l'entrée du grand bureau, tombant nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie qui lui envoyait un petit sourire timide, les mains chargées de plats à emporter._

_**\- Hey,**_ _sourit à son tour la brune, en se redressant du sofa, un peu étonnée que Kara semble si incertaine, presque gênée._

_Sa meilleure amie déposa les sacs de nourriture sur la table et s'approcha de la milliardaire pour l'enfermer dans un câlin serré, comme elles avaient l'habitude de faire chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient et cela sembla détendre passablement la belle blonde._

_**\- C'est la première fois que je te vois avec des lunettes, **__signala la blonde, presque fascinée. __**Ça te va bien !**_

_**\- Merci,**_ _sourit Lena, tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient l'une à côté de l'autre et que la PDG redressait les dites lunettes sur le dessus de sa tête. __**Ce ne sont que des lunettes de repos.**_

_**\- Re- quoi ? Lena Luthor connaît ce mot ? Je suis choquée,**_ plaisanta la journaliste dans un rire, alors que sa patronne lui envoyait un petit coup dans l'épaule, avec un air faussement scandalisé.

_**\- Vous vous moquez de moi Miss Danvers ?**_

_**\- Non, loin de moi l'idée de faire une chose pareille ! **_Continua de s'amuser Kara.

_**\- Et tu peux parler, tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux que moi,**_ ajouta Lena, attrapant la barquette de sa salade préférée, que la journaliste venait de lui apporter, lui procurant un sourire.

Kara la connaissait par coeur.

_**\- Tu veux rire,**_ rit la blonde, alors qu'elle avalait déjà une quantité astronomique de raviolis à la vapeur, amusant son amie. _**Je ne suis jamais ici.**_

_**\- Eh bien, j'ose espérer que c'est parce que tu pars à la recherche de sujet d'articles ou que tu enquêtes,**_ lança Lena en haussant son sourcil gauche, agrémenté d'un petit sourire en coin.

_**\- Ah non, du tout,**_ _**je passe mon temps à dormir et manger,**_ avoua la blonde, comme si tout était normal.

Lena haussa encore plus son sourcil, un petit silence se fit et finalement elles éclatèrent de rire.

_**\- Tu es une employée épouvantable en fait,**_ rit la PDG.

_**\- Complètement ! Mais ne le dit pas à mon patron hein,**_ plaisanta la journaliste, amusant Lena.

Elles continuèrent de partager des rires, rendant l'ambiance incroyablement légère et détendant complètement la milliardaire, après cette journée harassante de boulot. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kara Danvers était le meilleur antistress au monde.

_**\- Maintenant qui j'y pense, moi, je crois bien ne jamais t'avoir vu sans,**_ _ajouta soudainement la Luthor en désignant les montures noires, sur le nez de sa meilleure amie._

_Automatiquement, Kara, tritura ses lunettes avec nervosité, soudainement extrêmement gênée, attirant un sourire quelque peu incrédule sur le visage de la brune, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cette soudaine nervosité._

_**\- Oui, euh, non, oui, c'est, euh… il faut mieux éviter,**_ _rit-elle nerveusement, baissant le regard._

_**\- Kara,**_ _sourit doucement sa meilleure amie. __**Je suis persuadée que tu es aussi jolie sans, qu'avec.**_

_Le rire de la blonde devint encore plus nerveux, alors que son visage rougissait furieusement sous le compliment, agrandissant le sourire de la femme d'affaire, qui trouvait cela véritablement trop mignon._

_**\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose… Comme, je sais pas… Il paraît…. que tu sors... avec James ?**_

_Lena reprit soudainement son sérieux et déposa sa salade, avant de reporter son attention en direction de la journaliste._

_**\- Oui, c'est vrai,**_ _avoua-t-elle, observant attentivement le comportement de sa meilleure amie sur ce sujet._

_Elle savait que sortir avec l'ex de sa meilleure amie n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire, mais…. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé sur le coup. Cela s'était fait naturellement et sans prise de tête, une évolution logique du flirte qui s'était petit à petit instauré entre James et elle._

_Kara perdit immédiatement son sourire, se pinçant les lèvres en évitant clairement le regard de sa voisine, ce qui serra le coeur de la milliardaire._

_**\- Je suis désolé Kara, je ne n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû le savoir que ça te gênerait que je sorte avec lui, après tout c'est ton ex et- **__commença à s'excuser rapidement la PDG._

_Elle ne voulait pas que Kara lui en veuille pour ça. Elle s'entendait bien avec le photographe, ils formaient un bon duo de travail, leur relation était simple, sans prise de tête, mais il était hors de question que cela gâche son amitié avec la blonde._

_**\- Calme-toi Lena, ça ne me gêne pas que tu sortes avec James,**_ _sourit timidement la journaliste, ce même sourire qu'elle avait eu en entrant dans le bureau. __**C'est vrai qu'on a eu un "truc" ensemble, mais je suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse le qualifier d'ex. Je veux dire, ça a duré quoi… je sais même plus tellement c'était ridiculement court,**_ _rit-elle nerveusement._

_**\- Kara, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gênes,**_ _continua Lena, inquiète._

_Un silence lourd s'installa, faisant battre furieusement le coeur de la brune, alors qu'elle espérait désespérément de capter le regard de sa meilleure amie._

_**\- K-**_

_**\- C'est vrai, ça me gêne ! **__La coupa finalement la blonde, surprenant la Luthor._

_**\- Je suis dé-**_

_**\- Mais ce qui me gêne, ce n'est pas que tu sortes avec James.**_

_**\- Alors quoi ?**_ _S'inquièta la brune._

_La Danvers se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, puis elle s'approcha lentement de la brune, le regard intense, alors que le coeur de Lena faisait une embardée dans sa poitrine, son regard vert ne pouvant quitter des yeux les iris bleus si magnétiques de sa meilleure amie._

_**\- Ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu sortes avec quelqu'un en général…**_ _souffla la journaliste, son souffle s'échouant sur les lèvres de la PDG, tant son visage c'était approché._

_La brune sentit sa respiration se couper à ses mots, une sensation de chaleur intense se répandant dans ses tripes, des frissons parcourant sa peau. Son regard s'abaissa soudainement vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Kara, celles-ci semblant l'appeler, tant son envie de l'embrasser était soudainement insoutenable et alors qu'elle allait céder à sa pulsion, ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement._

_Elle se souvenait de ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec la blonde, il était réel… du moins, elle en était presque persuadée, mais…. en aucun cas il ne s'était fini de la sorte. En aucun cas, Kara lui avait sorti ces mots. Non, elle avait encore préféré changer de sujet et Lena l'avait laissé faire… mais alors, pourquoi…._

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure et automatiquement, ses doigts vinrent se poser au niveau de ses yeux, alors qu'un mal de crâne, maintenant devenu habituel, l'assaillait soudainement. Cependant, aucun lentille n'était présente sur ses iris, cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve, un souvenir, quelque peu déformé par son imagination… encore.

La brune s'assit sur la couchette ou elle se trouvait et se massa les tempes douloureuses. Était-ce réellement un souvenir ? Elle n'était même plus sûre… Son cerveau faisait vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment et il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire n'importe quoi avec lui, ou elle n'arriverait jamais à ramener Kara auprès d'eux.

Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva difficilement, le pas encore chancelant, son équilibre n'étant plus ce qu'il était depuis quelque temps. Puis, elle se stoppa d'un seul coup, le corps complètement immobile pendant quelques secondes, alors que son regard se perdait à travers l'immense vitre qui se trouvait devant elle et qui lui offrait une vue magnifique. Une vue, qui juste qu'à présent, n'avait été que dans son imagination, où présente sur un écran… La Terre, vu de l'espace.

Si son cerveau n'était pas complètement amorphe ces temps-ci et si son corps n'était pas aussi faible, nul doute possible, qu'elle aurait agi comme une gamine qui recevait le cadeau qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout. Elle était dans l'espace… Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce jour…

D'un pas lent et incertain, la milliardaire s'avança vers la vitre, posant sa main dessus, comme pour être certaine qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, mais non, c'était bien réel…. enfin, elle le pensait. Automatiquement, ses doigts reprirent la direction de ses yeux verts, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne portait aucune lentille, mais non…. il n'y en avait aucune et son regard s'émerveilla, devant tant de beauté, alors qu'elle réalisait un rêve qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était gamine.

_**\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?**_ Intervint soudainement la voix d'Alex, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Lena, qui avait été complètement perdu dans sa contemplation.

La brune hocha simplement de la tête, ne trouvant pas les mots. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement et elle était persuadée que si sa vie n'était pas devenue un tel champ de ruine et que Kara était toujours belle et bien vivante, à l'heure actuelle, elle serait complètement incontrôlable et sans doute aussi joyeuse qu'une enfant. Joyeuse…. cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus comment l'être…

_**\- Tu viens ? On a du nouveau,**_ signala doucement la directrice Danvers, ne voulant brusquer la PDG.

Lena hocha encore une fois la tête, toujours silencieuse et il fallut attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, avant qu'elle ne quitte la vue magnifique des yeux, se tournant enfin vers l'agente pour la suivre à travers le vaisseau.

Une fois arrivé à la salle des commandes, Lena reconnu immédiatement les lieux et se rappela maintenant qu'ils avaient embarqué sur le vaisseau de la légion et que Brainy les avaient suivi, affirmant qu'il avait un moment de localiser le cercueil de Supergirl. Sa mémoire et son sens de la réalité devenait vraiment n'importe quoi… Elle devait vraiment remédier à ça, mais pour le moment, sa priorité était Kara.

_**\- D'après le scan, le caisson ne devrait plus être loin,**_ signala l'agent Dox, installé dans le siège de commande, alors qu'il était concentré sur les divers hologrammes qui se dessinaient devant lui.

_**\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre,**_ commença Alex. _**Que je suive l'idée folle de ramener ma soeur à la vie, deux mois après sa mort, ou que tu aies installé un traceur dans son cercueil**_, termina-t-elle en lançant un regard étrange à son ami.

_**\- Eh bien, pour ma défense, j'ai calculé qu'il y avait environ 31,67% de chance, que Lena trouve une solution pour nous ramener Kara, alors… J'ai voulu mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.**_

Les deux agents du DEO se tournèrent alors vers la brune, qui, sentant leur regard sur elle, les regarda à son tour.

_**\- Hum ? **_Lança-t-elle seulement, n'ayant absolument pas suivi la conversation, complètement perdu dans son esprit chaotique.

Alex et Brainy se lancèrent un regard en coin, tout aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre, par le comportement de Lena, qui était loin d'être celui qu'ils lui connaissaient. La directrice envoya un signe de tête à Brainiac et celui-ci fit de même, avant de retourner son attention sur les hologrammes, alors que la soeur de Kara se dirigeait vers un compartiment, pour s'avancer ensuite vers la brune, qui les bras croisés, l'air absent, fixait l'espace depuis le hublot principal.

_**\- Tiens, mange-ça,**_ fit doucement Alex, en tendant une pomme à la milliardaire.

_**\- Je n'ai pas faim,**_ signala Lena, sans même bouger d'un pouce et détourner son regard.

La plus âgée soupira et se positionna devant la Luthor, bloquant son champ de vision et lui insérant l'aliment dans ses mains, alors qu'elle employait un air sévère, du même genre qu'une mère qui gronde son enfant qui refuse de manger.

_**\- Lena, si tu continues de maigrir, tu vas finir par perdre un os, alors mange avant que je n'emploie la manière forte.**_

La brune soupira de mécontentement, mais n'ajouta rien, baissant juste son regard pour fixer la pomme. Alex exagérait, elle le savait, la brune n'était pas non plus devenue anorexique, mais elle avait perdu du poids et s'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas, personne ne le ferait et certainement pas Lena elle-même.

_**\- Tu as un couteau ?**_ Demanda-t-elle enfin, sans aucun enthousiasme.

_**\- Tu sais, tu peux tout aussi bien croqué dedans, promis, je ne le dirais à personne, **_ricana Alex, se moquant gentiment des manières Luthoriennes.

Cependant, le regard qui lui envoya la PDG la fit lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer d'exaspération, alors qu'elle partait chercher un couteau, pour lui donner avec un sourire faux, que Lena ne prit même pas le temps de noter.

_**\- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais appelé ?**_ Demanda Alex avec hésitation, après plusieurs minutes de silence, alors que la Luthor s'obligeait à manger.

_**\- Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus. C'est que mon cas ne devait pas vraiment t'intéresser, **_lança neutrement Lena, serrant le coeur d'Alex, dans une culpabilité qui se faisait de plus en plus profonde.

_**\- Je suis désolé,**_ lâcha piteusement la soeur de Supergirl. _**J'étais un peu… perdue et j'avoue, que j'ai été assez égoïste et que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que ça pouvait te faire.**_

La main de la brune qui se dirigeait vers sa bouche alors qu'elle tenait un morceau de pomme découpé, s'arrêta en chemin, son regard se perdant dans le lointain, puis elle abaissa de nouveau son bras, l'aliment toujours intact.

_**\- C'était ta soeur. Tu as parfaitement le droit de… de penser à autre chose que…. qu'à la fille qui… a complètement merdé et qui c'est transformé en monstre qu'elle redoutait de devenir,**_ souffla faiblement Lena, le regard presque vitreux.

_**\- On a tous fait des choses qu'on regrette Lena,**_ fit Alex, en posant une main, sur celle presque gelée de la PDG. _**On t'a tous menti pendant longtemps et pour être honnête envers toi, pendant longtemps, j'ai vivement déconseillé à Kara de t'avouer qu'elle était Supergirl et pourtant, elle le voulait, crois-moi. J'ai toujours été méfiante, en particulier lorsque des gens devenaient proches avec ma soeur et, tu n'as pas échappé à ça et oui, ton nom n'aidait pas. Mais… je ne me suis jamais autant trompé sur quelqu'un, qu'avec toi. Tu es vraiment une femme bien et ce n'est pas pour rien, si tu as été le paragon de l'humanité… tu as tes défauts, tu as ton côté sombre, comme tout le monde, mais tu n'as jamais franchit la limite.**_

_**\- Uniquement parce que vous m'en avez empêché, **_déclara difficilement la brune, les yeux brillants, la voix tremblante.

_**\- C'est à ça que servent les amis,**_ sourit timidement Alex. _**Parce que oui, on ne t'a peut-être pas mise dans la confidence, mais l'amitié qui nous liait tous, l'amitié qui te liait à Kara, était sincère. Tu t'es senti trahie et je le comprends parfaitement. Tu as été blessée et je le comprends parfaitement. Je comprends aussi parfaitement que tu es sombrée, même si je n'approuve pas vraiment tes décisions, mais le plus important, c'est qu'au final, rien d'irréparable n'a été commis.**_

_**\- Tu veux dire, seulement si on arrive à ramener Kara…**_ fit Lena, alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait silencieuse du coin de son oeil, serrant la poitrine de l'aînée des Danvers, tant elle pouvait percevoir la détresse dans le regard vert de la Luthor à ce moment précis.

_**\- Si il y a quelqu'un d'assez brillant pour la ramener, c'est toi,**_ continua Alex, ne laissant pas la peur de l'échec s'immiscer en elle.

Ce n'était pas le moment, elle devait se montrer forte, Lena en avait besoin à ce moment-là. Elle avait été seule avec ses pensées pendant deux longs mois, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse de nouveau seule dans son tourment plus qu'évident. Malgré ce qu'elle en disait depuis la trahison de Kara, Lena tenait encore énormément à la blonde et si quelqu'un en doutait encore, qu'il vienne observer le regard détruit et hanté de la PDG…

_**\- Et si jamais… et si jamais on n'y arrive pas, alors sache, que tu n'auras pas à affronter ça seule… El Mayarah,**_ reprit la directrice avec un petit sourire triste.

Lena sentit son coeur brisé se serrer, mais pas douloureusement, non, elle était sincèrement touchée par les paroles d'Alex, même si elle n'était pas persuadée de vraiment pouvoir supporter un second échec. Elle était cependant soulagée, de savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule, même si elle pouvait toujours percevoir la douleur de la trahison, derrière la souffrance de la perte...

_**\- Plus fort ensemble**_... souffla la brune avec l'ombre d'un sourire, qui sonnait presque comme une victoire pour l'agente.

_**\- Tu connais le Kryptonien ?**_ Questionna Alex, peu étonnée en réalité, que le petit génie qu'était Lena, puisse connaitre une telle langue.

_**\- Je suis une Luthor, il faut connaitre ses ennemis, **_plaisanta amèrement la femme d'affaires.

_**\- Bien, voilà qui devrait mettre Kara en joie alors,**_ lança la Danvers avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait d'enthousiasme, ce qui, n'était pas bien haut, mais l'effort était là. _**Kara a toujours voulu trouver quelqu'un pour qu'elle puisse continuer de s'exercer avec sa langue maternelle, mais… je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été très douée avec ça,**_ avoua Alex, en s'approchant comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Un autre sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la milliardaire, agrandissant celui de l'aînée Danvers, satisfaite d'avoir un tant soit peu amélioré l'humeur de son amie.

_**\- Mesdames,**_ intervint solennellement l'agent Dox, les mains derrière le dos, attirant le regard des deux femmes sur lui. _**Nous y sommes,**_ indiqua-t-il, en désignant le hublot principal, avec un geste de la main.

Les deux amies se tournèrent vers le hublot comme un seul homme, se levant lentement alors que leur regard était braqué sur le caisson Kryptonien, qui flottait en orbite autour de la Terre.

Lena sentit immédiatement son coeur s'emballer, l'angoisse de l'échec et l'anticipation de la réussite se mélangeant en elle, créant un cocktail explosif, qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer. Une main douce se posa lentement sur son épaule, attirant soudainement son attention, alors qu'elle fixait le cercueil depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Son regard tomba dans les yeux sombres d'Alex, qui hocha la tête dans un signe d'encouragement, puis elles tournèrent leur attention en direction de Brainy, qui n'attendait plus que leurs instructions.

_**\- Allons-y…**_ souffla alors Lena, sa voix tremblante.

Les dés étaient jetés… il était enfin temps de savoir, si oui ou non, Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, serait de retour parmi eux et comblerait enfin le vide intersidéral, qui c'était installé dans le coeur de tous depuis sa mort.

* * *

**Bon réveillon à vous ! La suite... l'année prochaine :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Voici donc la suite de Rao's Daughter !**

**Vont-ils réussirent à ressusciter Supergirl ? Maybe :p**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Vais-je arrêter de couper comme ça ? ABSOLUMENT PAS ! MOUAHAHHAHAH. C'est frustrant ? Tant mieux :p_

_Peut-être que Lena va sombrer dans la folie, après tout, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais pour le moment, mon histoire est loin d'être toute fluffy et dégoulinante de guimauve :p_

_Oui, en effet, ils s'amusent à défier la nature mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime nos Krytoniens, sinon, eh bah, ils seraient pas Super xD_

_Bonne lecture à toi :D_

* * *

**Réponse DroDrov** **:**

_Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne année à toi aussi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Quelque part autour de la Terre** **:**

Le silence était lourd, glacial, mortuaire… Le cercueil de Supergirl avait été rapatrié dans le vaisseau, à l'aide d'un faisceau de téléportation high-tech, venu tout droit du 31ème siècle. Depuis lors, le caisson Kryptonien, aux formes futuristes et gravées de glyphes étranges, était entreposé dans une des pièces de la navette, où se tenaient les trois membres de l'équipage, chacun d'un côté de la boîte qui renfermait Kara, formant presque un triangle.

Le haut du cercueil était fait d'une sorte de verre teinté de noir, dissimulant l'occupante à l'intérieur, laissant une espèce de suspense dans la pièce, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la blonde aurait pu sortir de là...

Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste, ni même prononcer le moindre mot, tous étant paralysé, l'angoisse s'emparant de leurs tripes. Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien ? Et s'ils échouaient ?

Alex sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de sa soeur, depuis plus de deux mois et maintenant, elle se sentait juste incapable d'effectuer un pas de plus vers elle. Kara était juste là, si proche et pourtant si loin à la fois…

Son regard brun glissa vers son voisin, qui semblait passablement mal à l'aise. Brainy ne savait pas comment gérer toutes les émotions humaines qu'il ressentait à cet instant, ne parvenant même pas à tous les identifier. Il essayait de les tasser dans ses "petites boîtes", mais il peinait grandement, complètement submergé par ce que la mort de Kara lui faisait ressentir.

Puis enfin, la directrice porta son attention vers Lena. La brune se tenait immobile, telle une statue, son regard inexpressif braqué sur le caisson, ne clignant même pas des yeux. À ce moment, la Luthor semblait comme morte et cela fit frissonner Alex. Jamais elle n'avait vu une personne "vivante" manquer autant d'émotions, c'était vraiment effrayant et l'agente sentit son inquiétude pour la milliardaire, monter encore d'un cran.

Soudainement, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard et la soeur de Supergirl aperçu que l'agent Dox venait d'effectuer le pas qui le séparait du cercueil, effectuant le pas qu'aucune des deux femmes n'avait eu le courage de franchir. Il inspira profondément, jeta un regard à ses deux voisines, leur demandant leur accord silencieux et alors que Lena ne réagissait pas, Alex lui fit un signe de tête.

Il avança une main tremblante vers le caisson et après une hésitation qui sembla durer une éternité, le brun activa le panneau de commande holographique du cercueil et désactiva l'effet de verre teinté, rendant progressivement la vitre parfaitement transparente. Ils retenaient tous leurs souffles, leur coeur battant follement à l'unisson, alors que le visage pâle de Kara, se dévoilait petit à petit. Brainiac se figea, Alex serra la mâchoire et Lena haleta difficilement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette pièce, la PDG ne semblait pas dénuée d'émotions. Au contraire même, celles-ci venaient la submerger d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle revoyait le VRAI visage de Kara, depuis maintenant deux longs mois… Ce vrai visage, empli d'ecchymoses et d'entailles en tout genre, le corps d'un Kryptonien restant figé à sa mort, comme s'il était plongé dans une stase cryogénique.

Alex essuya son visage, des larmes traîtresses étant parvenues à passer la barrière de ses paupières. Revoir sa soeur et ce, aussi blessée qu'elle l'était lors de la fin de son combat avec l'Anti-Monitor, la brisait intérieurement, lui envoyant une série de souvenirs, qu'elle préférait oublier.

Brainy releva la tête, reniflant le plus silencieusement possible, le dos droit, les mains derrière le dos. Il n'osait plus regarder les traits de la personne, qui fut jadis, son amie et ce symbole d'espoir, qui leur avait permis de tous tenir, dans les moments les plus sombres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir été assez doué pour aider Supergirl dans son combat. Lui, un intellect de niveau 12, n'avait pas réussi à aider la Super…

_**\- Et maintenant ? **_Lâcha difficilement Alex, la voix rauque, serrée par l'émotion, alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à regarder sa défunte soeur.

_**\- Si nous partons maintenant, nous atteindrons l'atmosphère terrestre d'ici une heure et vingt-trois minutes,**_ indiqua Dox.

La directrice lui envoya une autorisation silencieuse et le Coluan effectua un signe de tête, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la salle des commandes, préparant ainsi leur retour sur Terre. Alex tourna ensuite son attention en direction de Lena et son coeur se brisa encore un peu plus, alors qu'elle avisait l'air anéanti sur le visage de la PDG.

La brune ne quittait pas du regard le visage blessé de la fille qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie. Cette blonde, si lumineuse qui faisait parfois de l'ombre au soleil tellement elle était radieuse. Cette blonde qui, d'un seul câlin, d'un seul regard, d'un seul sourire, pouvait chasser les ombres du stress, de l'angoisse et du chagrin. Cette blonde, qui pendant près de quatre années, avait été son pilier, cette main tendue, qui lui avait permis d'échapper aux affres de la solitude et de la noirceur qui tapissait son coeur. Cette blonde qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois, sans même que Kara ne s'en rende compte. Cette blonde qui l'avait trahie. Cette blonde qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours…

_**\- Lena,**_ intervint soudainement l'agent du DEO, poussant une main délicate sur son épaule. _**Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Je te réveillerais dès que l'on arrivera.**_

_**\- Non,**_ lâcha neutrement la milliardaire. _**Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.**_

Sur ces mots, la brune se retourna soudainement, saisissant la mallette en métal gris qui reposait derrière elle sur une table, sans même qu'Alex l'eût remarquée. D'un geste robotique, Lena tapa un code et posa ses pouces sur les scanner d'empreinte, intégrés à la petite valise, puis après vérification, celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant plisser des yeux les deux femmes, tant la lumière qui en émanait soudainement, agressait leurs rétines.

_**\- Lena, on devrait sans doute attendre d'être au DEO pour ça.**_

_**\- Et pourquoi ça ? Ce vaisseau possède la meilleure technologie possible et si ça échoue, ça nous évitera de revenir ici pour la balancer de nouveau dans l'espace, **_grogna Lena, véritablement sur les nerfs, alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de lunettes pour protéger ses yeux des rayons solaires artificiels, qui filtraient à travers une seringue de taille assez conséquente.

Alex allait répliquer quelque chose, mais rien ne sortie, après tout, la brune n'avait pas vraiment tort et à quoi bon attendre, elles l'avaient déjà assez fait comme ça… Alors, la directrice s'empara d'une autre paire de lunettes que son amie lui tendait et les mit immédiatement, soulageant ses yeux. Lena ne rigolait visiblement pas quand elle disait qu'elle avait mis le soleil dans une seringue… une seringue très grosse d'ailleurs… avec une très grosse aiguille…

_**\- Tu es sûr que cela est nécessaire ?**_ Lança Alex.

La directrice eut soudain une pensée pour son ami Winn, qui aurait sans aucun doute tourné de l'oeil face à un instrument pareil…

_**\- J'ai besoin de lui administrer directement dans le coeur,**_ ajouta la scientifique d'un ton professionnel, laissant ses sentiments loin derrière elle pour le moment. _**Ouvre le caisson et enlève-lui sa robe s'il te plaît,**_ reprit-elle en examinant une dernière fois son produit.

Alex soupira, ne se sentant pas vraiment prête pour ça, mais au vu de l'air concentré et déterminé de sa voisine, celle-ci ne comptait pas attendre une minute de plus. Elle s'exécuta donc sans broncher, ouvrant le cercueil à l'aide des commandes holographiques, dévoilant entièrement sa soeur dans une robe Kryptonienne traditionnelle.

Après un petit temps de flottement, l'aînée des Danvers respira lourdement, puis s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux, pour découper l'habit de sa cadette. Chaque contact avec la peau glaciale de la blonde, lui rappelant fatalement, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un cadavre, faisait frissonner l'agente et semblait descendre sa température corporelle de quelques degrés à chaque fois, malgré le produit lumineux de Lena, qui réchauffait grandement la pièce.

Finalement, Alex enleva enfin la robe, laissant la Super en sous-vêtements et dévoilant encore plus d'ecchymoses et d'entailles sur son corps, en grande partie concentrées sur son abdomen et sa cage thoracique.

L'aînée ferma alors les yeux, détournant la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter une telle vision, alors que Lena déglutit difficilement, mais brava courageusement le tumulte de ses émotions, qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. La brune s'avança alors en direction de la femme, qui fut jadis sa meilleure amie et d'un geste tremblant, vint poser sa main gantée en direction de ses côtes, cherchant le quatrième espace intercostal gauche.

La brune trouva l'endroit qu'elle cherchait et elle se mordilla la lèvre, son courage vacillant soudainement. Et si cela ne marchait pas ?

_**\- Combien de temps ça devrait mettre ? Avant qu'on sache…**_ demanda l'agente, qui s'était complètement retournée cette fois, tournant le dos à son amie et sa soeur défunte.

_**\- Je n'en sais rien… ça devrait être assez rapide, en particulier en lui administrant directement dans le coeur.**_

_**\- Ne risque-t-elle pas de faire une sorte… "overdose" ? Je ne sais pas si tu as eu connaissance d'Overgirl, mais en gros, cette Supergirl de Terre X, est morte à cause d'un excès de rayonnement solaire dans le sang, **_commenta difficilement Alex, n'appréciant pas vraiment l'idée de réussir à ressusciter sa soeur, pour la voir mourir quelques instants plus tard

_**\- Oui, je sais ça,**_ fit Lena, en plantant enfin l'aiguille. _**Je me suis beaucoup renseignée et il se trouve que le corps de Kara ne réagit pas du tout de la même façon que son cousin ou Overgirl, aux rayonnements solaires,**_ ajouta-t-elle d'une façon presque distante, son attention entièrement concentrée sur l'injection qu'elle faisait.

_**\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?**_ Demanda Alex, fronçant les sourcils.

_**\- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis renseignée.**_

_**\- Comment ?**_

Lena soupira, retirant l'aiguille alors qu'elle avait enfin injecté le produit dans le coeur de Kara, observant attentivement le moindre changement, en retirant les lunettes sur son nez.

_**\- Mon frère avait beaucoup de données sur Superman. Quant à celles sur Kara, tu devrais dire à Brainy de renforcer la sécurité du DEO.**_

_**\- Quoi ?!**_ S'exaspéra l'agente en se retournant. _**Tu veux dire que tu as piraté le D-**_

Alex se stoppa immédiatement, se rendant compte que la milliardaire avait déjà injecté le "soleil liquide" dans le coeur de sa soeur et tout comme la brune, son regard se stoppa sur Supergirl, alors que son coeur palpitait d'angoisse et d'impatience, la faisant complètement perdre le fil de ses pensées et de la précédente conversation.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre…

•••

Le vaisseau de la Légion s'était stoppé juste à la limite de l'atmosphère et ce, depuis plus de trente-six heures maintenant… trente-six heures d'attente… trente-six heures d'espoir… et finalement trente-six heures de rien…

Il n'y avait eu absolument aucune amélioration. L'agent Dox faisait des vérifications toutes les heures, Alex et Lena étant bien trop perturbées pour sortir de leur propre chambre. Aucune amélioration… Kara était morte et le resterait…

Alex avait perdu le compte des heures et elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fixer le vide et à attendre. Attendre d'entendre de nouveau, le son de la voix de sa soeur. Attendre de pouvoir de nouveau, voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Attendre pour profiter de nouveau, d'un de ses câlins merveilleux. Attendre, encore et toujours…

Seulement, après une dizaine d'heures, Alex avait déjà perdu espoir… Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre signe de rétablissement et maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Ses espoirs avaient été vains et cela faisait tellement mal. C'était comme si Kara était morte pour la seconde fois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre l'idée de Lena. Elle, qui avait tellement galéré à garder la tête hors de l'eau depuis la fin de la crise, se retrouvait maintenant submergée.

Kelly loin, elle ne savait plus comment gérer toutes ses émotions négatives qui lui polluait l'esprit. Alex se sentait tellement vide, détruite, anéantie… Elle avait échoué, encore… Depuis que Kara et elle étaient entrées en de bons termes, l'agente s'était promis de protéger sa petite soeur quoi qu'il arrive, mais forcé de constater, qu'elle avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse.

Soupirant, la directrice se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, son regard terne se posant sur le hublot de sa petite chambre, lui montrant la Terre en contrebas. Même cette vue magnifique, ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle était maintenant morte intérieurement et elle savait que plus rien ne lui permettrait de sortir du gouffre infini dans lequel elle venait de sombrer.

Elle se leva d'un geste raide et sortit enfin de sa chambre, son pas quasi robotique, son esprit complètement fermé, pour ne pas sombrer maintenant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait continuer encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à remettre Kara dans l'espace. Sa soeur méritait de reposer en paix, suivant les rites funéraires de son peuple.

_**\- Lena… **_interpella la directrice, en toquant à la porte de la chambre de la brune.

_**\- Laisse-moi tranquille Alex… **_souffla une voix faible et tremblante, juste de l'autre côté de la porte, indiquant à l'agente, que Lena devait se trouver assise juste derrière celle-ci.

Alex ferma les yeux, des larmes s'écoulant silencieusement le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle posait son front contre le métal froid qui la séparait de la brune, dont elle sentait tout le désespoir, juste à travers sa voix.

_**\- Je suis désolé Lena…**_ articula difficilement la plus âgée, qui peinait véritablement, à ne pas juste s'effondrer là, tout de suite, maintenant. _**On- On va la ramener maintenant et… et en rentrera…**_

_**\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire…**_ ajouta la milliardaire, suivit d'un sanglot déchirant, qui démantela encore un peu plus, le coeur déjà en miettes de la Danvers.

La directrice lança encore une série d'excuses, alors qu'elle pouvait entendre les pleurs ravagés de son amie de l'autre côté de la porte et s'écarta enfin de celle-ci rebroussant chemin en direction de la salle des commandes, alors qu'elle essuyait rageusement ses joues, sentant une étrange colère monter en elle. Contre elle-même, contre l'Anti-Monitor, contre le monde, contre l'injustice de cette situation, contre tout !

Lena, de son côté, était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le dos contre la porte, la tête sur ses genoux, alors que ceux-ci étaient entourés de ses bras, son corps tremblant à cause des sanglots incontrôlables qu'elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter. Elle pleurait tellement, que ses yeux lui faisaient mal, le sel de ses larmes larmes, brûlant presque ses rétines et la peau de ses joues. Elle avait échoué…

Elle croyait, que lors de ces deux derniers mois, elle avait atteint le fond, que la douleur ne pouvait pas être plus grande, mais elle s'était trompée... Elle dégringolait encore et toujours plus bas. Son coeur était tellement brisé, qu'il n'était plus que poussière et son cerveau était complètement hors-service, ne parvenant tout simplement pas à gérer la souffrance intense qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

Stupide rayon de soleil ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se pointe au moment où elle allait enfin en finir ?! N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Avait-elle été si monstrueuse, pour devoir souffrir de la sorte ?

Oui, oui elle le méritait… Elle avait été tellement ignoble avec Kara… Cette femme si extraordinaire, si souriante, si rayonnante, si chaleureuse… Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment laissé le temps de s'exprimer correctement sur sa décision de ne pas lui dire avant qu'elle était Supergirl et aujourd'hui, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Jamais plus elle ne pourrait de nouveau partager un repas avec elle. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait l'entendre rire, la voir sourire ou admirer c'est si jolis yeux, d'un bleu incroyable. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait l'entendre chanter, cette voix si merveilleuse qu'elle avait entendue un jour, à l'hôpital et qui depuis, la fascinait tant. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait profiter de sa chaleur, quand elle la prenait dans ses bras. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait sourire en observant sa gêne si mignonne. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait l'entendre bafouiller ou parler tellement vite qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait la taquiner sur sa maladresse si attendrissante. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, grand elle lui annonçait qu'elle l'invitait à un buffet à volonté. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait apercevoir cette lueur si unique qu'elle avait, quand elle posait son regard sur elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui demander de lui parler de Krypton, de son enfance, de sa culture, de sa famille. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire d'à quel point elle était désolée. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire à qu'elle point elle l'aimait. Jamais…

Elle ne savait pas cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là, prostrée contre la porte, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. faiblement, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit, n'ayant même pas la force de se redresser sur ses jambes et fouilla dans la poche de son sac de voyage, qui traînait non loin de là. Elle en sortit alors un petit boitier noir, où brillait des lettres argentées, inscrivant le nom : Obsidian.

Elle savait pertinemment que son cerveau avait de grandes chances de ne pas supporter une énième création d'univers alternatifs, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle s'en fichait. En fait, son cerveau pouvait bien griller, ça serait sans doute la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était revoir Kara une dernière fois et la serrer dans ses bras, peu importe si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait, elle serait même plutôt satisfaite de ce fait.

Elle sortit alors les deux lentilles, les posa sur ses doigts, prête à les enfiler et alors qu'elle allait enfin les positionner et partir de nouveau pour un monde meilleur, la voix de Brainiac résonna dans le haut-parleur qui permettait les communications à travers le vaisseau, faisant immédiatement stoppa Lena dans son geste et la faisant frissonner incroyablement fort :

_**\- Il y a un léger problème par ici….**_

_**\- Quoi ? **_Grogna la voix dure d'Alex, qui semblait étrangement énervée.

_**\- Le caisson… il est vide….**_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà et oui, encore une fin... digne de moi, enfin, j'aurais pu vous laisser sur le mal-être de Lena aussi, j'ai hésité xD Cela dit, c'est vous qui avez voulu des chapitres courts donc... :p**

**Pendant un petit moment, j'avais décidé que Kara n'était pas vraiment morte, que son coeur et ses signes vitaux étaient tellement bas, qu'on la croyait morte, j'avais même commencé le chapitre comme ça, engendrant une petite dispute entre Alex et Lena, parce que Lena n'était pas très joyeuse, de savoir que pendant tout ce temps, Kara était en fait vivante. Mais... cela n'aurait pas rendu mon chapitre aussi dramatique que je le voulais, donc... bah je l'ai vraiment tué ! Mouhahahahahahahah**

**À la prochaine :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey oui, encore un chapitre, dis donc, je carbure en ce moment, je m'impressionne moi même :o**

**Bref, voici donc la suite de Rao's Daughter, ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite de Welcome demain hein, je vais faire une micro pause avant xD**

**S'avez vous un peu comment fonctionne la visibilité des histoires sur Wattpad ? Je me demande si je posterais pas là bas aussi, enfin, Welcome a peut-être des chapitres un peu long pour ce site.**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Haha, trop tard, tu as déjà voté et pour le moment, ça restera des chapitres courts, on verra par la suite xD_

_Voici la suite pour éviter de te faire mariner trop longtemps xD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Juste au-dessus de l'atmosphère Terrestre** **:**

— _**Le caisson… il est vide….**_

Le souffle de Lena s'emballa immédiatement à ces mots. Le caisson était vide… Mais alors… Kara...

Les lumières du vaisseau vacillèrent soudainement, alors qu'il se mettait à trembler étrangement, surprenant la brune dans un petit sursaut. Les lentilles qui tenaient encore en équilibre sur ses doigts, tombèrent au sol, leur triste sort n'interessant même pas leur propriétaire, qui se redressa difficilement, en fixant les luminaires de sa chambre, grésiller en même temps que la navette s'agitait, alors qu'il faisait du surplace.

S'avançant d'un pas chancelant vers le boitier de communication incrusté dans le mur près de la porte coulissante en métal, la milliardaire appuya sur le bouton principal et lança un appel général pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci resta sans réponse. Lena fronça les sourcils, tentant une nouvelle fois, toujours en vain. Les communications ne fonctionnaient plus.

Une secousse plus imposante que les autres faillit faire tomber la jeune femme, qui s'était miraculeusement accrochée à un meuble à la dernière seconde. Les tremblements du vaisseau durèrent bien une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se stabilise de nouveau, les lumières, restant quant à elles, complètement instables, ne cessant de clignoter. Que se passait-il ? Était-il attaqué ?

Elle tendit l'oreille contre la porte, tentant de déterminer si des combats avaient éclaté plus loin, mais seul le grésillement des lampes lui répondirent. S'approchant de son sac de voyage, elle sortit alors une arme de sa conception, pas plus grosse qu'un révolver et s'approcha prudemment de la porte, ouvrant celle-ci en braquant immédiatement son pistolet vers la sortie. Rien devant. Rien à gauche. Rien à droite. Pour le moment, le couloir était dégagé et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir de la vitre présente dans sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun autre vaisseau que le leur, à la limite de l'atmosphère terrestre. Du moins, pas de ce côté de la navette.

Contrôlant son souffle tremblant dû à la montée d'adrénaline soudaine, Lena s'avança lentement dans le couloir d'en face, celui-ci étant le plus direct pour atteindre la salle des commandes et donc, Alex, enfin… normalement.

Un bruit derrière elle l'a fit soudainement sursauter, la faisant se retourner aussi vite que son corps affaibli lui permettait. Toujours rien. Pourtant, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi… Le néon au-dessus d'elle éclata brusquement, lançant une gerbe d'étincelles dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle se plaquait contre le mur du couloir, la surprise lui faisant momentanément perdre l'équilibre. Toute la série de lumières présentes dans ce couloir, éclata à la suite, obligeant Lena à levaient les bras pour se protéger la tête, dans un geste purement instinctif, alors que son coeur s'emballait subitement, son souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique, tandis qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

Elle resta la tête basse, pendant encore une longue minute après l'éclatement du dernier néon, puis, elle redressa prudemment la tête, pour de nouveau faire face à son environnement. Le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, était maintenant plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par quelques ampoules miraculeusement survivantes, situées au sol, le long du chemin.

Son souffle trembla. Elle avança prudemment en longeant le mur, orientant de nouveau son arme devant elle, regardant de tous les côtés. Brusquement, elle gêla sur place. Son souffle lourd. Ses pensées éteintes. Son coeur bondissant férocement dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, juste derrière elle, un souffle chaud venant percuter la peau d'une de ses épaules dénudées.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps semblant se figer, alors que la chair de poule apparaissait sur son épiderme, ou le souffle inconnu venait s'écraser. 1… 2… 3 !

Lena se retourna en vitesse, reculant de quelques pas en pointant son pistolet sur l'étranger qui… n'était plus là. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Son cerveau était-il si endommagé qu'elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations ? Était-elle même vraiment éveillée ?

Elle recula, ses doigts glissant sur la paroi du mur à ses côtés et elle sursauta soudainement, son coeur s'arrêtant dans une mini crise cardiaque, quand son dos percuta un corps. Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna immédiatement et tomba à la renverse, chutant douloureusement sur le dos, alors qu'elle avisait enfin l'étranger…

Cette partie du couloir était tellement obscure, qu'elle distinguait à peine les traits humanoïdes devant elle, ne détaillant que la silhouette athlétique d'une femme, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure aux boucles familières. Soudainement, une certaine lueur apparut sur la poitrine de l'étrangère. Celle-ci semblait s'échapper directement de ses veines, qui s'éclairaient d'une douce lueur dorée, en rythme avec son battement cardiaque.

— _**K- Kara ?**_ Bégaya la brune, complètement choquée, alors que la soudaine source de lumière pulsatile, lui avait permis d'apercevoir les traits de son visage et de constater que la femme était en sous-vêtements.

Ce nom prononcé, la silhouette redressa légèrement la tête, qui jusque-là était braquée vers ses pieds et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard intense, figeant complètement l'espace autour d'elles, alors que le coeur de Lena faisait une embardée dans sa poitrine.

Puis, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un mirage, la blonde disparue en un seul battement de paupières, laissant la milliardaire seule, étalée sur le sol, complètement abasourdie, une larme unique coulant sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Elle espérait réellement, ne pas avoir rêvé…

•••

Alex s'avançait prudemment en direction de la salle où ils avaient entreposé le cercueil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais les nombreuses secousses, les problèmes de communication, ainsi que l'éclatement de certains néons et le grésillement constant des autres lumières, ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Elle pointait son pistolet fétiche dans toutes les directions, regardant constamment de toutes parts, pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise. Elle arriva enfin à destination au bout de longues minutes, le temps de trajet qui aurait en normalement dû se faire rapidement, avait quasiment doublé, au vu de la prudence que mettait la directrice à franchir chaque couloir.

Elle se stoppa soudainement devant la porte de la pièce qu'elle voulait atteindre, fronçant les sourcils quand elle avisa sa forme déformée, créant une véritable bosse sur l'extérieur, comme si quelqu'un avait été projeté dessus. Évidemment, le système d'ouverture électronique de la porte ne fonctionnait plus, ayant probablement grillé comme une bonne partie des lumières.

Alex, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte coulissante, qui était légèrement ouverte et ne remarquant rien de suspect pour le moment, elle entreprit de se faufiler à l'intérieur, en la coulissant manuellement, ce qui lui demandait bien plus d'effort, maintenant que celle-ci était complètement abîmée.

Elle réussit enfin à se glisser difficilement à l'intérieur, n'ayant pu l'ouvrir qu'avec un espace suffisamment grand pour passer en se plaquant bien sur le côté.

— _**Brainy ! **_Lança-t-elle immédiatement, en remarquant son ami assommé sur le sol, non loin de l'entrée.

Elle se pencha vers lui, avisant son arcade sourcilière en sang, ainsi que quelques ecchymoses si et là. Elle posa immédiatement deux doigts au niveau de son cou, prenant son rythme cardiaque et soupira de soulagement quand elle le sentit tout de suite.

La pièce était dans un état épouvantable, complètement dévastée, de nombreuses bosses apparaissant sur les murs et les meubles, signes évident que son agent avait dû se battre contre quelqu'un… Elle n'avait pourtant rien entendu. Le vaisseau était-il si bien isolé ?

Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur le caisson positionné au centre de la pièce. Celui-ci était renversé, ébréchés à de nombreux endroits et résolument vide…

Le coeur d'Alex s'accéléra immédiatement. S'il était vide, cela voulait-il dire que… Elle secoua la tête. Sa raison lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Sa soeur s'était bel et bien réveillée et visiblement, son réveil était assez… chaotique et c'était sans doute elle qui avait attaqué Brainiac. Cependant, son coeur, ravagé par tant de faux espoir, lui soufflait que c'était impossible et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais espérer. Sans espoir, il n'y avait pas de déception…

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de l'agent Dox et essaya de le réveiller, en vain. Une immense secousse se fit brutalement sentir. Alex tomba au sol le tremblement n'ayant visiblement pas envie de s'arrêter, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre un grognement douloureux en provenance du couloir.

Jetant un dernier regard pour son ami, après être assuré qu'il ne risquait rien, la femme se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, avec les secousses qui lui donnaient un équilibre précaire et elle sortir dans le couloir avant de suivre les grognements qu'elle percevait. Elle aperçut alors soudainement une silhouette dans le fond du tunnel, discernable uniquement grâce au petit hublot sur le plafond, qui diffusait une petite quantité de lumière.

Celle-ci était adossée au mur, à moitié pliée en deux, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, alors qu'elle gémissait douloureusement.

— _**Kara ? **_Lança Alex, abasourdie en reconnaissant directement la silhouette de sa soeur cadette.

Immédiatement la tête de la blonde se redressa dans la direction de la directrice, celle-ci fronçant les sourcils, en avisant les veines dorées, luire sous la peau de l'extraterrestre, comme le ferait la Kryptonite. Supergirl se redressa du mur difficilement, sa tête ayant des petits spasmes nerveux de temps en temps, tant la douleur semblait insupportable dans son crâne.

— _**Kara ? **_Lança de nouveau Alex, en s'approchant prudemment de la blonde.

Puis, soudainement, l'alien grimaça de douleurs, les veines dorées illuminant son visage. La lueur s'approcha ensuite dangereusement de ses yeux, alors que ceux-ci commençaient à briller dans un éclat qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l'agente. Kara ouvrit alors la bouche, poussant un cri de douleur et de rage et sa vision thermique s'activait enfin, se dirigeant dangereusement en direction d'Alex.

L'agente se pencha immédiatement, esquivant habilement le rayon, son équilibre s'étant enfin stabilisé, depuis que les secousses s'étaient enfin calmées. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser, que Supergirl s'était approchée d'elle à pleine vitesse, lui envoyant un poing dans l'estomac, qui balança Alex plusieurs mètres plus loin, son corps s'écrasant contre le mur d'un nouveau couloir qui traversait celui où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

La directrice poussa un râle douloureux, silencieusement satisfaite d'avoir enfilé son uniforme pour la mission, qui absorbait énormément les chocs. Sinon, elle ne serait jamais sortie indemne de ce coup. Un deuxième rayon de vision thermique s'élança vers elle et encore une fois, elle eut le réflexe de se décaler.

Kara en prépara alors un suivant et sa soeur aînée dégaina son pistolet et tira, envoyant valser la blonde jusqu'au fond du couloir, dans un bruit sourd de métal froissé. Alex grimaça en se relevant, ses côtes douloureuses et son esprit appréciant peu d'avoir tiré sur sa soeur. Cependant, alors qu'elle posait de nouveau son regard brun à l'endroit où Supergirl s'était écrasé, celle-ci était introuvable…

•••

Lena sentait son stress grandir, au fur et à mesure qu'elle percevait des bruits de combat brutaux et des cris de douleurs. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la salle des commandes et la bataille qui y avait fait rage quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait s'être arrêtée, laissant un silence angoissant dans l'air.

Une fois arrivée, elle constata en effet qu'il n'y avait plus personne, mais le combat qui avait eu lieu ici, avait sans doute été sauvage, au vu des ravages qu'il avait laissés sur son sillage.

Un mouvement attira soudainement son regard et alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir de nouveau aperçu la chevelure blonde de Supergirl, une main la saisit par derrière, plaquant son dos contre un corps, alors qu'une seconde main venait se poser sur sa bouche, stoppant le cri de surprise qui allait s'échapper des lèvres de la PDG.

— _**Chuuuuut,**_ murmura Alex à l'oreille de son amie.

Le coeur de Lena se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant la directrice, la maudissant mentalement pour lui avoir fichu une frousse pareille.

— _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alex ?**_ Souffla la brune, alors que l'agente desserrerait enfin son emprise, quand elle n'entendit plus rien aux alentours.

— _**C'est Kara…**_ lâcha-t-elle. _**Elle- Elle s'est réveillée, en quelque sorte…**_

Kara ? Alors la femme d'affaires n'avait pas rêvé ? À moins que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve… Peut-être avait-elle mis ces lentilles finalement…

— _**Alex…**_ murmura difficilement la brune, alors que la guerrière, armée de son pistolet fétiche, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe, regardait prudemment dans le couloir, encore miraculeusement éclairé, alors que toutes les lumières de la salle de commandes avaient sauté. _**Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?**_

Alex fronça les sourcils et tourna son attention en direction de Lena. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?

— _**Pas que je sache non.**_

Lena baissa la tête et après un soupir profond, elle se décida à passer ses doigts au niveau de ses yeux, faisant encore plus froncer les sourcils à son amie, alors que la brune soupirait de soulagement cette fois-ci, en se rendant compte, qu'elle ne portait aucune lentille.

Alors Kara était bel et bien de nouveau vivante...

— _**Est-ce- Est-ce que c'est elle qui a fait ça ?**_ Demanda difficilement la brune, en regardant le désordre dans la salle et les blessures d'Alex.

La directrice hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement.

— _**Elle est devenue… incontrôlable. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose.**_

Lena inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moment de ramener Supergirl à la raison, en espérant qu'ils puissent…

Le peu de lampes qui restaient encore allumées, s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, faisant frissonner les deux femmes, se doutant que la blonde n'était plus loin d'elles. Leurs souffles devinrent alors plus rapides, les alentours n'étant plus qu'éclairés par le hublot principal.

Alex se sentit soudainement poussé en arrière, alors qu'une main venait de l'agripper par le col et elle s'écroula lourdement sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin, se stoppant non loin de la vitre. Lena, elle, eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle se retrouva férocement plaquée contre un mur, lui laissant pousser un grognement douloureux. Puis, la panique s'installa immédiatement en elle, quand elle sentit une main féroce, se positionner sur son cou, empêchant tout air d'atteindre ses poumons.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent soudainement ceux bleus de sa meilleure amie, ceux-ci étant étrangement parcouru de filaments dorés, alors que ses veines s'éclairaient encore par intermittence, dans une lueur semblable à celle du soleil.

Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Son corps était trop affaibli pour réussir à se sortir de la poigne d'acier et puis… même en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas pu y faire grand chose…

Alors, était-ce ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Tuée par la personne qu'elle avait ramenée elle-même à la vie ? Douce ironie... et peut-être même une espèce de châtiment divin, pour la punir d'avoir défié toutes les lois de la nature…

— _**Kara ! Arrête !**_ Cria Alex, alors qu'elle se redressait difficilement. _**Kara tu vas la tuer lâche-là !**_

La blonde fixa intensément les yeux de la Luthor, son visage se crispant de douleur, de concentration, de rage, de tristesse et de tant d'autre émotions que la brune ne parvenait à déchiffrer. Lena commençait à percevoir des tâches dans son champ de vision, son mal de crâne revenant au grand galop, alors que son emprise sur le bras de Kara, diminuait de plus en plus.

Puis, finalement, elle sentit son corps être envoyé sur un mur, son dos percutant douloureusement la surface dure. Supergirl l'avait simplement envoyé valser, sans même lui accorder la moindre attention, son regard se concentrant soudainement sur la Terre, qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le hublot principal.

Lena toussa frénétiquement, sa gorge et ses poumons en feu, à la recherche d'air. Alex se précipita sur elle, examinant que tout allait bien et elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil, Brainy arrivé d'une démarche boitillante. Tous allaient garder quelques séquelles de cette mésaventure. Enfin, s'ils vivaient assez longtemps pour ça…

Un grognement douloureux attira brusquement le regard des trois amis en direction de Kara, qui se tenait la tête, en poussant des cris de plus en plus puissants, engendrant étrangement, de nouvelles secousses du vaisseau.

L'agent Dox se dirigea difficilement vers le panneau de commande, encore miraculeusement intact et fronça les sourcils en examinant les données qu'il lui renvoyait. Alex et Lena elles, de leur côté, fixaient la blonde qui souffrait de plus en plus, leur enserrant le coeur. Qu'avaient-elles fait ? Kara était de nouveau vivante, du moins, en partie, mais ce sort était-il mieux que la mort ? Certainement pas...

— _**ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !**_ Cria Brainiac

À peine eut-il le temps de dire cela, que le vaisseau s'éteignit complètement, les commandes électroniques disjonctant, faisant chuter le vaisseau dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

L'agent Dox resta solidement cramponné au panneau de contrôle, Lena et Alex elles, n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit et se retrouvèrent durement plaquées au plafond de la navette, alors que celle-ci était en chute libre, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Kara, comme si de rien n'était, restait fixement sur le sol sans même qu'elle n'agrippe quoi que ce soit, se tenant toujours la tête, poussant toujours plus de cris déchirants.

— _**Brainy, redémarre le système ! TOUT DE SUITE !**_ Ordonna Alex en criant.

— _**Je ne peux pas ! Supergirl dégage une quantité d'ondes électromagnétique trop importante ! Elle perturbe complètement les commandes du vaisseau !**_

Il leur était impossible de bouger, Alex et Lena étant plaquées au plafond par la force de la vitesse de chute et Brainiac étant obligé de maintenir ses deux mains agrippées aux commandes pour ne pas rejoindre les deux femmes.

Le regard de la directrice se porta alors sur Kara, dont les joues étaient maintenant inondées de larmes, sa tête la faisant souffrir atrocement. Les larmes montèrent aussitôt aux yeux de sa soeur aînée, alors qu'elle s'agrippait férocement à une irrégularité du plafond.

— _**Lena, accroche-toi à moi de toutes tes forces,**_ dit Alex, son regard ne quittant pas sa soeur des yeux, alors que la brune s'exécutait en fronçant les sourcils. _**Brainy, prépare-toi à réactiver le système !**_

Puis, après avoir inspiré et expiré lourdement, l'agente braqua son arme en direction de Kara, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Lena.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu f-**_

_**PAN !**_

* * *

**Bon... Je fais vraiment des fins de grosse bâtar** en ce moment... Désolé !... En fait non, désolé, mais je ne suis pas du tout désolé... :p Mais je suis sûr, qu'au fond, vous aimez ça !**

**À la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos théories etc ! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Et oui, on ne m'arrête plus xD Je suis le Flash de l'écriture en ce moment !**

**Bon, ces chapitres sont nettement plus petits que ceux de Midvale aussi, alors ça aide ! Et puis, je commence à être rodé à faire d'écrire xD**

**Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez ! Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Kara ? Et va-t-on le savoir dans ce chapitre ? À vous de le découvrir ! :p**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Oui, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse revenir à la vie sans séquelle ! Enfin, techniquement, on ne revient pas à la vie tout court xD Pas après deux mois en tout cas xD Bref, voici la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Atmosphère Terrestre** **:**

Lena fixait un point invisible dans la salle des commandes, la mâchoire serrée, la tête, le dos et la gorge douloureux, suite à leur petit combat contre une Supergirl détraquée. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi à ramener Kara à la vie, mais à quel prix ? La blonde ne les reconnaissait même plus, attaquant sa propre soeur sans hésiter. Cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de la milliardaire, qui malgré sa réussite, le vivait comme un véritable échec.

— _**Lena tu… Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce que tu as réussi à faire est juste improbable et pourtant tu l'as fait d'accord. La réaction de Kara n'a rien d'étonnant. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle gravite autour de la Terre, sans vie. Il était évident que son réveil n'allait pas se passer sans heurt. Nous aurions dû prendre plus de précaution,**_ déclara Alex. _**Nous allons la ramener d'accord. Ensemble, comme on a dit.**_

— _**Pour ça, il faudrait savoir où elle se trouve ! **_Cracha la brune d'une voix rauque, sa gorge plus qu'irritée par l'étranglement de l'alien fou, en envoyant un regard noir à la directrice. _**Où même si elle est toujours vivante ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle se réveille après être morte pendant deux mois. Nous ne savons absolument pas si elle était en pleine possession de ses capacités et toi, tu as eu la brillante idée de la balancer par la fenêtre, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du sol ! **_Acheva-t-elle, plus qu'énervée contre Alex, qui soutenait bravement son regard.

— _**Oui. Oui j'ai tiré sur la vitre. Oui, Kara a été éjectée on se sait où. Oui, elle est peut-être de nouveau morte. Cela dit, tout ça ne sont que des suppositions,**_ se défendit l'agente d'un ton calme, acceptant les reproches de son amie sans rechigner. _**En revanche, si je n'avais pas vite prise cette décision, nous nous serions tous les quatre écrasés et ils y auraient au moins trois d'entre nous, qui auraient perdu la vie. Sans compter, les dégâts et les possibles victimes qu'aurait pu engendrer le crash du vaisseau. Alors… ai-je apprécié prendre cette décision ? Absolument pas. Mais je l'ai prise et je la prendrais de nouveau, si cela était nécessaire. Parce que c'était la chose à faire et que Kara, notre Kara j'entends, pas cette coquille sans âme qui nous a fait face, aurait voulu que je fasse ça.**_

Lena regarda la soeur de Supergirl pendant quelques instants, son visage se contractant, avant de finalement détourner le regard. Alex avait raison. Elle avait raison, mais… Elle ne pouvait empêcher la panique, sentiment devenu trop familier ces temps-ci, de prendre possession d'elle. Elle avait tellement peur que Kara soit de nouveau morte. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle reste une coquille sans âme. Elle avait tellement peur que le dernier souvenir réel qu'elle ait de sa meilleure amie, soit celui où elle l'étranglait sans la moindre émotion. Elle avait tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau…

— _**Lena, écoute, je suis désolé, j'aurais vraiment préféré avoir une autre solution, mais il fallait agir vite. Le plus important maintenant, c'est d'essayer de la retrouver. Tu vas m'aider pour ça ?**_ Demanda la directrice, incertaine.

La mort de Kara les avait quelque peu rapprochées, c'est vrai, mais Alex ne perdait pas de vus, que Lena leur en avait beaucoup voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité sur Supergirl. Elle le comprenait parfaitement d'ailleurs, elle avait dû se sentir si exclue. Alors elle n'était pas encore sûre de la place qu'elle avait dorénavant au côté de la milliardaire. Pour elle, Lena restait son amie, mais l'inverse était-il vrai ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre.

La PDG toussa bruyamment, se tenant le cou, où étaient distinctement visibles les doigts de la Super, alors que le moindre toussotement lui laissait des picotements désagréables dans la gorge.

— _**Évidemment que je vais aider. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant, ça serait vraiment ridicule.**_

Alex lui lança un sourire, rassurée de l'avoir de son côté, même si elle sentait que leur entente était pour le moment, bancale. Elle lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

— _**Bien, alors allons soigner toutes nos blessures et retournons chercher Kara, **_ajouta la directrice.

Elle ne savait pas si sa soeur était toujours vivante suite au crash qu'elle avait dû subir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas, si elle retrouverait un jour ses esprits. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'espoir de la revoir auprès d'elle, qu'à l'heure actuelle et tout ça, elle le devait à ce petit génie, qu'était Lena Luthor. De ce fait, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, qu'importe si Lena ne voulait plus jamais être son amie. Elle, elle se promettait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver à la femme d'affaires, elle serait là pour l'aider. Quoiqu'il se passe…

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

Sa tête tournait épouvantablement, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, ses pensées étaient tellement confuses, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir une seule correctement. Ses membres étaient lourds, sa respiration difficile, ses sens complètement détraqués. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, la gorge sèche, elle avait tellement soif. Son estomac était noué, grondant tel un fauve, tellement elle avait faim. Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux correctement, ses paupières refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir, malgré ses nombreux efforts. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle était tellement perdue. Des souvenirs s'enchaînaient dans sa tête, mais elle était incapable de les déchiffrer correctement à l'heure actuelle, ni même de pouvoir les replacer. Des visages s'affichaient dans son esprit, des visages qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle était quasiment sûre de chérir, mais elle ne parvenait à mettre un nom dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?

Des petits bruits attirèrent son attention. Quelqu'un approchait d'un pas léger, mais en même temps craintif. Plus elle se concentrait sur son ouïe, plus celle-ci captait un nombre incroyable de sons différents, lui défonçant les tympans et la faisant grimacer de douleur. Ok, pas de concentration pour le moment. Un léger gémissement sorti de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait que son corps était étalé par terre, dans un endroit poussiéreux, ou peut-être était-ce de la terre, elle ne savait pas trop.

— _**Madame ?**_ Lança soudainement une petite voix à côté d'elle, mais paraissant pourtant si lointaine, la faisant presque sursauter, alors qu'elle avait été prête à retomber dans l'inconscience. _**T'es toujours vivante madame ?**_

La femme retenta une nouvelle fois de se concentrer, cette fois-ci sur cette voix, qui sonnait terriblement enfantine. Elle voulait se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, elle le voulait, mais elle était si fatiguée. Son cerveau était si embrouillé et ses muscles si lourds…

— _**Est-ce que t'es un ange ? Non, non tu n'as pas d'ailes, ou alors, tu les as perdus en tombant. Mais t'es tombé du ciel. Alors, si t'es pas un ange, t'es quoi ?**_

C'est ça, il fallait que le gamin continue de parler, ses paroles l'aidaient à se concentrer suffisamment, pour chasser le brouillard dans son esprit. Elle se sentait bouger légèrement son corps, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Encore un petit effort…

— _**Dis-donc, mon papa il va être drôlement surpris quand il va tomber sur toi. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il a des madames, qui tombe sur le toit de sa grange.**_

— _**J¥¢ʤ…**_ réussit difficilement à articuler la femme encore à moitié dans les vapes.

— _**Wouah mais tu parles ! Mais… je comprends rien, tu viens de dire quoi là ?**_

Elle grogna douloureusement et rageusement. Elle savait qu'elle était à deux doigts d'y arriver, encore un peu, juste un dernier petit effort et elle pourrait les ouvrir, elle le savait. "_Allez, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Ouvre-les !_" ragea-t-elle contre elle-même.

— _**Chris ! Chirs ! Où est-ce que tu es ?**_ Appela une voix inquiète, nettement plus adulte que la précédente.

— _**Dans la grange papa ! Y'a une madame toute nue qui est tombée du ciel !**_ Répondit la petite voix avec force.

Elle entendait des pas se précipiter par ici, mais ils étaient encore loin, elle le sentait.

— _**Allez madame, je sais que tu peux te réveiller,**_ _**vas-y ! **_L'encouragea son voisin, avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

Oui, oui elle pouvait, il fallait juste, il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à ouvrir les yeux, juste…

Elle sentit une petite main froide se poser sur sa main, alors que le corps du gamin se penchait vers elle, se glissant vers son oreille :

— _**Allez, tu peux le faire. T'es un ange. Les anges ça peut pas mourir…**_ souffla-t-il doucement, remontant un souvenir à la mémoire de la femme, qui avait l'impression de le revivre, tellement il passait clairement dans son esprit.

•••

— _**Kara, j'ai juste une tendinite au poignet, je ne suis pas infirme, ni même mourante, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule,**_ _sourit Lena, amusée et silencieusement touchée, que sa meilleure amie soit aussi attentive à son bien-être._

_La blonde s'approcha de son canapé où était assise la milliardaire, et déposa un plateau empli de délices divers et variés, pour offrir un petite déjeuner de reine à sa brune préférée, lui envoyant un sourire lumineux, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés._

— _**Si tu as cette tendinite, c'est parce que tu travailles trop ! Alors, pour quelques jours,**_ _reprit la journaliste, en attrapant un verre de jus d'orange tout juste pressé, en le tendant à sa voisine, avec toujours le même sourire. __**Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi.**_

— _**Tu es un ange Kara,**_ _fit la PDG, attendrie, en prenant le verre que lui tendait son amie._

— _**Je-**_

— _**Je serais toi, je ne parlerais pas trop vite**__, intervint Alex, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, une tasse de café fumante à la main, coupant ainsi sa soeur dans ses mots, alors que celle-ci agitait ses lunettes, les joues légèrement rosées par le regard et les mots que lui lançait Lena en toute innocence. __**Sous cette façade angélique, se cache en réalité un vrai démon !**_

_La "blessée" rit aux paroles de la plus âgée, ayant clairement du mal à les croire, mais appréciant grandement la moue outrée qui se glissa immédiatement sur le visage de sa meilleure amie._

— _**Q- Quoi ? Mais… Mais n'importe quoi !**_

— _**Dois-je te rappeler, comment chaque matin, tu attendais que je me lève du lit et que je parte en direction de la salle de bain, pour te lever en toute hâte et me gruger au dernier moment, avec un sourire démoniaque et fier ?**_ _Reprit l'agente du DEO, avec un sourire mesquin, appréciant sincèrement afficher sa soeur devant sa patronne._

_Kara ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre de telles calomnies, un doigt levé en l'air avec détermination, Lena attendant sa réponse avec amusement. Cependant la blonde referma la bouche, puis la rouvrit, puis la referma de nouveau, son doigt se baissant lentement, alors qu'un soudain rire nerveux lui échappa :_

— _**Je- Je- J'étais jeune et stupide à cette époque,**_ _se défendit-elle maladroitement, engendrant un petit rire de sa voisine et de sa soeur, qui se délectaient toutes les deux, du spectacle que leur offrait une Kara embarrassée._

— _**Ou quand tu m'as fait croire que J'onn m'appelait, pour pouvoir s'empiffrer toute seule, la boîte de beignets que J'AVAIS ramenée,**_ _continua Alex, avec un petit sourire en coin._

— _**J- J'avais faim !**_

— _**Et quand, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, tu as raflé cette boîte de biscuits, juste sous le nez de cette grand-mère au supermarché ?**_ _Lança la soeur de Supergirl, adorant vraiment taquiner sa cadette, en particulier devant la Luthor, qui appréciait visiblement le spectacle autant qu'elle._

— _**Mais... c'était mes préférés ! Et elle en avait un caddie plein ! Et on avait dit qu'on en reparlerait plus ! Je me suis senti trop mal après ça !**_ _S'agita la journaliste, de plus en plus gênée._

_Lena et Alex rirent en choeur, alors que la blonde à lunettes se mettait à bouder dans son coin, les joues rouges de honte, attirant toujours plus de rigolade. Le téléphone de l'agente sonna soudainement, celle-ci se redressant avec toujours le rire aux lèvres et s'exilant sur le petit balcon pour répondre au calme, alors que Lena posait un regard amusé sur Kara, qui faisait toujours une moue enfantine._

— _**Alors, comme ça, tu t'en prends aux mamies ?**_ _Plaisanta la femme d'affaires, agitant de nouveau le corps de Kara, dans des tics nerveux._

— _**Non, non je- c'est- euh- eh bien… pfffffffffffffffffffffff**_

_La blonde s'empara d'un beignet et mordit dedans, évitant sciemment le regard vert rieur de sa meilleure amie, qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer gentiment de son comportement._

— _**Comment une journaliste si talentueuse, peut se montrer si peu éloquente ?**_ _Continua de taquiner Lena, les yeux pétillants, se rapprochant de la blonde, leurs jambes se touchant maintenant._

— _**Je ne te parle plus… **__bouda Kara._

_La milliardaire éclata de rire, la blonde se renfrognant encore plus. Puis, Lena avança son visage près de celui de la journaliste, celle-ci s'agitant nerveusement, son corps soudainement incroyablement chaud, au fur et à mesure que la brune s'avançait._

— _**J'adore les bad girls...**_ _souffla Lena dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner atrocement, alors qu'elle dirigeait ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue, déposant un baiser, avant de se replacer correctement dans le canapé._

_Aussitôt, Supergirl détourna le regard, les joues rouge écarlate, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. La PDG se rendait-elle seulement compte, de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle ?_

•••

À l'instar de son souvenir, la femme, toujours étalée par terre, sentit son coeur accélérer et son corps se réchauffer agréablement. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à resituer dans le temps ce flashback, mais elle se souvenait de cette scène, avec un détail impressionnant. Elle se sentait si bien à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui cependant, malgré les quelques rayons solaires qui semblaient filtrait sur son dos nu. Malgré la chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle suite à ce souvenir. Malgré ses veines, qui semblaient bouillir en elle. Elle se sentait vide et froide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, mais quoi ?

— _**Chris qu'est-ce qu- Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!**_ S'agita l'homme, sans doute le père du gamin, qui avait appelé son fils, quelques secondes plus tôt.

— _**C'est un ange papa ! Elle est tombée du ciel !**_

— _**Euh… tu- S'il te plaît, vas chercher une couverture à la maison Chris,**_ bégaya un instant son père.

Le petit garçon sembla accepter sans rechigner, "l'ange" entendant ses pas se précipiter plus loin, alors que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle, posant une main froide et hésitante sur son épaule. Il la secoua doucement, testant sa réaction. Aussitôt, la femme bougea légèrement ses muscles, grondant de frustration de ne toujours pas réussir à bouger plus que de quelques centimètres.

— _**Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?**_

Elle gémit encore. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son audition, mais encore une fois, un nombre incroyable de bruits différents l'attaquèrent de toutes parts, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Elle entendait tous, tous avec une amplitude exacerbée. Elle savait son ouïe exceptionnelle, mais là, elle était persuadée que ça allait bien plus loin que ça.

Son coeur s'agita, tout comme son corps, qui agissait instinctivement à la douleur qui se répandait dans ses oreilles, puis dans son crâne. Elle était submergée. C'était comme si une ville entière s'était installée dans sa tête, broyant son cerveau de tous les côtés. Elle se sentit pousser des cris de douleurs, ses mains se glissant automatiquement autour de son crâne, la lourdeur de ses muscles ne semblant plus être un problème, comparé à la souffrance que subissait son esprit. Tellement de sons différents lui parvenaient, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à les identifier.

"_Doucement Kara, doucement. Respire. Oui comme ça, continue, c'est très bien. Respire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça doit être difficile et douloureux, mais il faut que tu essayes de te concentrer. Concentre-toi sur un son. Un son qui arrive à te bercer. Un son qui t'apporte du réconfort. Un son paisible. Repère-le parmi toute cette cacophonie et écoute-le. N'écoute que lui. N'écoute que lui…_" Intervint soudainement une voix calme, venu tout droit de son passé.

Elle avait déjà eu ce genre de crise, mais jamais avec une exposition pareille. Cependant, elle se concentra sur ses paroles, qui résonnaient dans son esprit, bravant la douleur intense dans son crâne. Un son paisible. Elle devait se concentrer sur un son paisible. Qui lui apportait du réconfort. Elle ne savait pas du tout quel son chercher, son esprit et ses souvenirs se mélangent encore dans sa tête, en particulier avec cette souffrance atroce.

Néanmoins, elle brava celle-ci et continua courageusement à se concentrer. Elle devait trouver. Puis soudainement, le calme se fit autour d'elle, comme si elle se retrouvait dans le calme du néant et là, dans le silence le plus total, elle l'entendit. Ce bruit si particulier. Si paisible. Qui lui apportait tant de réconfort. En se concentrant encore un peu plus, elle en constata en réalité deux. Deux bruits calmes, lents, sereins et répétitifs. Deux bruits qu'elle avait souvent entendus. Qu'elle avait souvent écouté.

_**Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam...**_

Des battements de coeur. De deux coeurs. Ils sonnaient comme une mélodie pour ses oreilles. Comme un baume pour son cerveau maltraité. Comme un remède, pour son coeur douloureux et vide. Puis, après un ultime effort de sa part, alors que toute son attention était portée sur cette musique si douce pour son esprit malade, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, apercevant lentement les contours de son environnement prendre forme devant elle.

Elle aperçut d'abord une main, entreposant une peau légèrement dorée par le soleil, posée à plat sur le sol de terre, juste devant elle, près de son visage. Puis un bras musclé. Une épaule habillée d'un simple tee-shirt et enfin un visage, relativement jeune, la mâchoire carrée, entourée d'une barbe soigneusement taillée et deux yeux gris la fixant avec inquiétude.

— _**Hey, est-ce que ça va aller ?**_ Lança-t-il doucement, les sourcils froncés, examinant attentivement les traits du visage de la jeune femme, à la recherche du moindre signe de problème.

La femme hocha faiblement la tête, son audition captant encore les deux battements de coeur en fond sonore, lui permettant de rester contrôlée et calme. Elle tenta alors de se redresser sur ses bras, mais l'homme en face d'elle posa immédiatement une main sur son épaule, la stoppant dans son geste, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard perplexe.

— _**Euh,**_ il se racla la gorge, gêné. _**Peut-être, peut-être devriez-vous attendre que mon fils revienne avec une couverture, il ne devrait plus tarder,**_ fit-il, en fixant fermement le visage de sa voisine, interdisant ses yeux gris, de se balader sur le corps nu de la femme devant lui.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, puis baissa son propre regard sur son corps, ce découvrant allongé sur le sol, complètement nu. Pourquoi était-elle nue ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle ne parvenait pas à ce souvenir correctement. Elle se rappelait être tombée. Elle se rappelait de plus en plus sa vie passée, mais son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de lui dévoiler comment elle avait fini par chuter et atterrir dans cette grange, qui était en réalité une écurie.

— _**Je m'appelle Nolan, Nolan Perceval,**_ reprit l'homme d'une trentaine d'années, après avoir laissé un peu de temps à son invitée surprise pour se repérer. _**Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de comment vous-vous appelez ?**_

La femme retourna son regard vers lui, son esprit bien trop occupé à essayer de se souvenir de comment elle avait atterri ici, pour ressentir une quelconque gêne de se retrouver nue devant un parfait étranger. Comment elle s'appelait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche, sa voix extrêmement rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps :

— _**K-**_ Elle se racla la gorge douloureuse. _**Kara…. Kara Zor- Dan- Lu- …. Kara,**_ termina-t-elle simplement, son cerveau trop embrouillé encore, pour ce souvenir clairement de son nom de famille, qui se mélangeait parmi tant d'autre, alors qu'elle entendait des pas joyeux et précipités se rapprocher.

Son cerveau était encore complètement perdu, mais au fond d'elle, alors qu'elle percevait toujours ces sons chers à son coeur, elle savait. Elle savait qu'on viendrait la chercher. Elle savait que ces personnes à qui appartenaient ces coeurs, viendraient la chercher. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle le savait...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, après plus de 24.000 mots, on a enfin un point de vue sur Kara. Une Kara un peu embrouillé, mais une Kara quand même x)**

**Alors, que va-t-il se passer pour la suite ? Alex et Lena vont-elles la retrouver et si oui est-ce bientôt ? Kara était-elle définitivement de retour ?**

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre :p d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé et ce que vous préféré ! À bientôt :D 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Voilà la suite ! Alors, comment va aller Kara ? Lena et Alex vont-elles la retrouver dans ce chapitre ? Peut-être ! :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

Hey ! Oui, c'est un peu embrouillé dans son esprit, mais bon... je pense que ça peut-être un peu normal après avoir passé deux mois à être morte xD

Voici donc la suite, à voir si les souvenirs remonte et qu'elle se souvienne d'Alex et Lena :D

Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu et bonne lecture pour la suite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

Kara resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle était maintenant assise sur une chaise, dans la cuisine de Nolan et de son fils Chris. Le père était allé chercher des vêtements pour la blonde à l'étage, tandis que son fils se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec de grands yeux émerveillés, en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau et un paquet de biscuits, comme s'il avait compris à quel point elle avait soif et faim.

Kara le remercia silencieusement avec un petit sourire, sa gorge encore passablement douloureuse pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison et son esprit encore trop embrouillé pour former des phrases correctes. Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'on lui disait, enfin une partie en tout cas, mais parler semblait être un exercice encore trop intense pour son cerveau encore à moitié hors-service.

Mangeant doucement un petit gâteau au chocolat alors que son estomac grondait étrangement, comme s'il n'avait pas eu de nourriture depuis longtemps, son regard bleu se posa sur celui de l'enfant et même si elle n'avait pas encore toute sa tête, elle était prête à parier que ce gamin n'était pas humain. Du moins, pas entièrement. Morphologiquement parlant, son corps était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humanoïde. Cependant, sa peau mate détonnait clairement avec sa chevelure platine, le mélange des deux n'étant clairement pas habituel chez un être humain. De plus, ses yeux étaient vraiment particuliers, l'un étant aussi gris que ceux de son père et l'autre, aussi doré que le soleil.

— _**Alors, est-ce que t'es un ange ?**_ Demanda-t-il, affichant un immense sourire, dévoilant par la même occasion, quelques dents manquantes.

La journaliste sourit, attendrie par le comportement émerveillé du petit. Cependant, elle secoua doucement la tête, avec un air un peu contrit. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment briser ses rêves d'enfant, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui mentir non plus. Le sourire du gosse s'effaça, pour transformer son expression enthousiaste, en une plus pensive. Finalement, alors que Kara buvait son verre d'eau d'une seule traite, la fraîcheur apaisant quelque peu sa gorge, le gamin mis ses mains sur ses hanches et reprit avec en train :

— _**Moi je crois que si ! T'es belle comme un ange en tout cas !**_

Supergirl rit doucement et Chris retourna lui chercher de l'eau au robinet, posant un petit marchepied devant, pour être suffisamment grand. Elle profita de ce petit moment de pause, pour examiner les environs. La petite maison était simple, mais chaleureuse, de nombreuses photos étaient encadrées un peu partout. Dehors, le terrain était très vaste, entouré de champs ou broutaient de nombreux chevaux, aucune autre maison étant visible à l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un bleu pétant, aucun nuage n'étant à dénoter et le soleil brillait de mille feux, filtrant à travers les légers rideaux blancs.

Certains de ces rayons s'écrasèrent sur la peau de Kara et cela lui procura une sensation de bien-être assez incroyable. Elle avait toujours aimé le soleil de ce qu'elle se souvenait, mais était-ce vraiment à ce point là ?

Comme hypnotisée, elle se leva doucement, maintenant bien la couverture en place et s'avança vers la baie vitrée, fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle savourait pleinement, le soleil qui venait se perdre sur la peau de ses épaules, de son cou et de son visage.

— _**Whoooooooo, c'est quoi ça ?**_ Fit le petit blond platine, avec les yeux écarquillés, s'extasiant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tandis qu'il était de nouveau au côté de son invitée surprise, le grand verre tenant dans ses deux petites mains.

Kara rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Chris, avant de suivre la direction du regard du gamin et de les poser sur sa propre main, qui dépassait légèrement de sous le plaid qui servait à la couvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, levant sa main pour la regarder de plus près, alors que ses veines traçaient un chemin doré sous sa peau, se dessinant progressivement, avant de s'éteindre et de recommencer le même chemin.

Ça, c'était nouveau, se dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? La seule chose assez similaire à laquelle elle pouvait comparer ce phénomène, était lorsque son corps se retrouvait trop proche de la Kryptonite. Cependant, cela n'était aucunement de couleur verte et ce n'était certainement pas douloureux, bien au contraire même.

— _**Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! Kaa elle a du soleil dans le bras !**_ S'enthousiasma le garçonnet de pas plus de six ans, quand il entendit son père descendre des escaliers.

— _**Houla, fais attention avec ça,**_ s'exclama Nolan, attrapant le verre que tenait son fils, alors qu'il mettait de l'eau partout à force de sautiller sur place avec excitation. _**Et c'est Ka-Ra, pas Ka- Euh… est-ce que vous faites souvent ça ?**_ Se coupa-t-il, haussant les sourcils, en observant lui aussi le phénomène étrange sur le bras de la blonde.

Supergirl sortit de sa contemplation, tournant son regard bleu en direction de l'homme, qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, mais son cerveau se retrouva incapable à formuler le moindre mot, se mélangeant parmi toutes les langues qui se trouvaient dans son crâne.

Nolan n'insista pas, semblant remarquer que la blonde ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'exprimer et se formalisa donc pas du manque de réponse.

— _**Je vous ai préparé la salle de bain si vous voulez,**_ lui dit-il, Kara buvant encore d'une seule traite, le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait apporté.

Elle avait tellement soif. Elle hocha la tête, lançant un sourire reconnaissant à son hôte qui était des plus gentil avec elle, alors qu'elle venait d'écraser le toit de son écurie. Deux ou trois verres d'eau plus tard et le paquet de gâteaux entièrement dévoré, Chris avait finis par aller regarder les dessins animés à la télé, après avoir parlé de tout et de rien à la blonde, avec une vitesse impressionnante, qui lui avait donné un mal de crâne épouvantable. Cependant, la joie et l'excitation du gamin était tellement adorable, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

Nolan la mena ensuite à l'étage et lui montra la salle de bain, qui comme le reste de la maison, était simple, petite.

— _**Tenez, là vous avez une serviette propre,**_ lui indiqua l'homme aux cheveux châtains très clairs. _**Et là, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vous habiller. Ces vêtements appartenaient à ma femme, alors…**_ son expression tomba légèrement en mentionnant sa femme, laissant un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres de Kara, qui comprit que le sujet était semble-t-il douloureux pour son hôte. _**Ça sera peut-être un peu grand pour vous, mais ça sera toujours mieux que cette couverture.**_

— _**Th- Gr- Da- Ýß¿-...**_

Kara fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait le remercier, mais même cela semblait compliqué pour son cerveau, de trouver le mot approprié. Cela l'agaçait passablement. Ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. Ne pas pouvoir remercier cet homme qui se montrait généreux, patient et gentil avec elle. Ne pas pouvoir répondre aux mille et une questions que lui posait son fils. Tout cela l'irritait, encore plus que ses souvenirs encore brouillons.

Au début, elle pensait qu'il n'y avait que les noms et le souvenir d'avant le crash qui lui manquait vraiment, mais la réalité était tout autre, quand elle s'était aperçue de la date du journal du jour. En réalité, elle ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait depuis plus de deux mois. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait avant ce trou noir complet, était complètement flou, mais elle se souvenait vaguement d'être sur le balcon du DEO avec sa soeur, alors qu'elles parlaient de sa meilleure amie pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. La brune, dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus, hantait d'ailleurs son cerveau et pour ça aussi, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'explication. Tous étaient tellement confus...

— _**Il n'y a pas de quoi,**_ sourit Nolan, en se rendant compte que Kara essayait en vain de le remercier.

Sur ce, il lui fit un signe de la tête et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissa Supergirl seule, avec ses pensées embrouillées.

•••

— _**Kelly et moi allons manger des sushis, tu viens ?**_

— _**Docteur Deegan.**_

— _**J'AI TUÉ MON FRÈRE POUR TOI !**_

— _**Je vais mettre une semaine à enlever la boue de ma cape.**_

— _**Oliver ?**_

— _**Combien de temps ils leur restent ?**_

— _**Nous avons-**_

— _**Une crise majeure sur les bras.**_

— _**Ne laisse pas mes erreurs te transformer en une personne que tu n'es pas…**_

— _**Barry ? BARRY ?!**_

— _**Argos City.**_

— _**Livre de la Destinée.**_

— _**Ça aura un résultat cataclysmique.**_

_**Aucun Signal**_

Kara s'agitait dans les draps. Ses yeux étaient férocement fermés. Sa respiration frénétique. Elle frissonnait. Elle avait mal. À la tête. Aux côtes. Au coeur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Des flashbacks se succédaient dans sa tête. Des souvenirs ou un simple cauchemar ? Non. C'était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un cauchemar. Elle voulait se réveiller. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le faire ?

— _**Lex ?**_

— _**Paragon de l'espoir.**_

— _**Anti-Monitor.**_

— _**Ne fais pas ça !**_

— _**Antimatière.**_

— _**J'ONNNNNNN !**_

— _**C'est la fin…**_

— _**Vous avez perdu…**_

— _**Kara ?! Kara ! KARA ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie réveille-toi ! KARAAAAAAAAAA !**_

Supergirl se redressa vivement dans son lit. Trop vivement… Perdant complètement la maîtrise de son corps et de ses pouvoirs, qui ne semblaient vouloir en faire qu'à leur tête depuis son réveille dans l'écurie, son corps entier fut projeté en avant et elle décolla. Elle rencontra alors un obstacle dur qui s'écrasa sur son passage, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans la terre fraîche à plusieurs centaines de mètres, de la maison où elle était.

Elle gémit difficilement, se redressant avec douleur, le souffle sifflant, un mal de tête horrible la saisissant, lui donnant la nausée et des vertiges. Des frissons intenses lui parcouraient le corps. Avait-elle vraiment froid ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir froid, elle était Supergirl. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et porta automatique sa main sur son front, fronçant les sourcils, quand elle découvrit au clair de lune, un liquide rouge et chaud, couler sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle saignait ? Mais…. Ce… Ce n'était…..

Sa tête tourna atrocement. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Son corps tremblait. Elle se sentait si faible. Elle avait si froid. Pourquoi saignait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle froid ? Elle ne devrait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas…

— _**Papa, pourquoi y'a un trou dans le mur ? **_Lâcha une petite voix endormie, qui semblait lointaine.

— _**Retourne dans le lit Chris et ne bouge pas !**_ Ordonna son père avec autorité et inquiétude.

Ils étaient loin. Trop loin pour qu'un humain puisse les entendre. Elle avait donc toujours sa super ouïe, mais alors… pourquoi avait-elle si froid ? Pourquoi saignait-elle ? Elle sentit son corps s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le sol. Celui-ci ne parvenait plus à la garder redressée. Il était trop faible. Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible ? Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne com..pre..nait...pas…..

— _**Kara ? Kara ? Réveillez-vous ! Et merde ! Kara ?!**_

Elle ne pouvait plus… elle était trop fatiguée….

•••

**Voiture Danvers, en route pour le Texas** **:**

Assise sur le siège passager, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un foulard autour de son cou pour dissimuler l'énorme ecchymose qui s'était formée suite à l'étranglement de Supergirl, Lena fixait intensément les données qui ne cessaient de fluctuer sur sa tablette.

— _**Lena, tu devrais dormir un peu. On est partie depuis presque de dix-huit heures, dont quasiment dix-sept de vol et je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil depuis qu'on a quitté le vaisseau de la Légion, **_lança Alex, en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa voisine, avant de retourner son attention sur la route.

La brune l'ignora simplement, fronçant les sourcils à mesure des évolutions qu'elle percevait sur l'écran. La directrice soupira. Ce que Lena pouvait être bornée quand elle s'y mettait.

— _**Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?**_ Reprit Alex après quelques minutes de silence, comprenant que de toute façon, elle ne parviendrait pas à faire entendre raison à la milliardaire.

— _**Le pic d'ondes électromagnétiques qu'on a détecté plus tôt, augmente de nouveau. L'augmentation est lente, mais le niveau reste élevé pour une zone aussi déserte, **_répondit la brune, son visage toujours plissé de concentration.

Avoir les yeux ainsi braqués sur l'écran, provoquait un mal de crâne atroce à Lena. Mal de crâne qui était de plus en plus habituel. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, chaque donné étant un potentiel indice sur Kara.

— _**Donc… Brainy et toi, vous pensez que c'est Kara qui produit ce pic ?**_

— _**Lorsqu'elle était dans le vaisseau, le corps de Kara dégageait tellement d'ondes électromagnétiques qu'elle a détraqué tous les systèmes électroniques. Donc oui, on pense que ça peut être elle.**_

— _**Mais pourquoi dégage-t-elle autant d'ondes ? Elle ne le faisait pas avant, **_lâcha l'agente, ne comprenant pas.

— _**Elle devait le faire, mais pas à un point aussi élevé oui.**_

Alex lui lança un nouveau regard et Lena soupira, comprenant qu'elle voulait de plus amples explications.

— _**Le corps d'un Kryptonien est assez similaire au nôtre en réalité. Sa seule véritable différence, est qu'il absorbe les rayons du soleil. C'est, en quelque sorte de la photosynthèse. Les rayonnements du soleil sont chargés d'ondes électromagnétiques, donc en les absorbant, Kara absorbe aussi les ondes, d'où le fait qu'elle en dégageait déjà une certaine quantité. Cependant… **_Lena se mordilla la lèvre, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. _**Le "soleil liquide" que je lui ai injecté, est nettement plus puissant que les quelques rayons qu'elle absorbe en temps normal. Son corps avait besoin d'un véritable coup de boost pour repartir. Donc, étant donné qu'il est nettement plus puissant…**_

— _**Elle émet nettement plus d'ondes électromagnétiques,**_ termina Alex.

— _**Voilà…**_

— _**Cela est problématique, **_fit l'agente, en fronçant les sourcils.

— _**Je ne pense pas que ça le soit pour elle. À long terme cependant, ça risque de poser problème pour son entourage et à tout ce qui est électronique oui, **_répondit Lena, grimaçant légèrement.

Elle avait eu tellement hâte et tellement envie de revoir Kara, qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment penchée sur les problèmes que cela pouvaient engendrer. C'était une erreur. Peut-être même une grave erreur...

— _**Alors il va falloir que l'on règle ça vite. Mais pourquoi y'a t-il eut une baisse phénoménale de ces ondes cette nuit ?**_

— _**Je pense que le soleil liquide que je lui ai injecté, a été assimilé par son organisme. De ce fait, il ne doit plus y en avoir qui circule dans son corps, ou alors très peu, d'où l'énorme diminution des ondes il y a quelques heures.**_

— _**Donc, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?**_ Demanda Alex.

— _**Je ne sais pas, **_répondit Lena, trop sombrement pour ne pas inquiéter sa voisine.

— _**Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? **_S'alarma-t-elle.

— _**Parce que je préfère la voir et l'examiner, avant de tirer des conclusions, c'est tout. Elle est morte pendant deux mois Alex. Il y a pleins de variables qui peuvent troubler notre diagnostic. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, **_dit la femme d'affaires, légèrement agacée de ne pas savoir et surtout de plus en plus impatiente de trouver Kara.

La conductrice hocha la tête, comprenant. Elle était une scientifique aussi. Tout ce que Lena venait de lui dire, elle l'avait comprise, mais elle voulait être sûre de ne pas avoir mal interprété.

— _**Encore combien de temps ? **_Reprit Alex.

— _**On devrait arriver d'ici deux heures. Si ce n'est pas elle. Je ne sais pas comment on la retrouvera,**_ lâcha difficilement Lena, qui était vraiment de plus en plus fatiguée, son mal de crâne ne l'aidant pas.

Une main se posa alors sur son bras et Alex tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle pour quelques secondes, avant de retourner sur la route :

— _**On la trouvera Lena. Je suis persuadée qu'on la trouvera.**_

La milliardaire serra la mâchoire, nettement moins assurée que sa voisine, mais elle soupira finalement. Cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer le pire. Cela dit, elle n'imaginait pas non plus le meilleur. Elle ne voulait plus avoir l'espoir de quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait trop mal… Cependant, pouvait-on vraiment s'interdire d'espérer ?

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, sentant deux petites mains se poser sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc, à profiter des rayons du soleil, encore une fois éclatant aujourd'hui. Chris, qui portait un chapeau de cowboy semblable à son père pour se protéger du soleil, lui lança un grand sourire et Kara lui répondit de la même façon.

— _**T'as plus mal à la tête,**_ déclara-t-il en sautillant sur place avec joie.

Supergirl posa une main sur son front, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de son accident d'hier et qu'en effet, elle n'avait plus mal à la tête. Elle avait commencé à guérir, dès que les premiers rayons du soleil s'étaient levés et l'avaient touché. Le processus avait été assez long, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi, elle se sentait bien mieux, quoique encore un peu faible, comme si elle manquait cruellement d'énergie. La blonde reporta son attention sur Chris et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement.

— _**Super ! J'étais inquiet ! Papa aussi il l'était d'ailleurs.**_

Kara porta son regard vers l'homme, qui quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, s'occupait de ses cheveux avec minutie et attention. Elle grimaça soudainement, alors qu'elle repensait au trou énorme, qu'elle avait fait dans le mur de sa chambre… Ce pauvre homme devait la maudire et il était trop gentil pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. En même pas deux jours, elle avait ruiné la toiture de son écurie et défoncé l'un de ses murs… Comment pouvait-il se montrer si hospitalier après tout ça ?

— _**Est-ce que les anges ils détruisent souvent les murs comme ça ?**_ Reprit le gamin, en la regardant avec un air innocent.

Elle se mit à rire et allait essayer de répondre, mais Chris reprit avec une vitesse Hallucinante :

— _**Et est-ce qu'ils peuvent tous se soigner comme toi ? Ils ont tous les cheveux jaunes ? Est-ce qu'eux aussi ils brillent de la peau ou c'est juste toi ? Pourquoi t'es tombé du ciel ? Tu-**_

— _**Hey, respire champion, tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes,**_ taquina son père qui s'approchait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, alors que Kara avait une expression amusée sur le visage, devant le comportement du petit garçon, qui quelque part, lui faisait penser à elle dans sa manière de se comporter.

Automatiquement, quand l'homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, laissant un espace confortable entre eux, Kara se sentit gênée, car elle se sentait vraiment coupable de créer tous ses problèmes à cet homme et ce petit garçon si adorable. Se mordant la lèvre, le père et le fils discutant sans qu'elle n'écoute trop, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, tentant une nouvelle fois de communiquer :

— _**I- Je- Soy- ….. pfffffffffff**_

Elle souffla, elle en avait vraiment assez !

— _**Elle veut dire qu'elle est désolée pour ton mur,**_ dit le petit blond en regardant son père.

Kara tourna immédiatement un air surpris sur le garçon. Comment avait-il compris ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à formuler sa phrase, si ?

— _**Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ce petit champion et moi, on répara ça en moins de deux, **_sourit-il en tapant dans la main de son enfant.

— _**C'est vrai ? Cool ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas bricolé ! Je vais chercher mes outils !**_

— _**Mais pas maint-**_

Son père n'eut pas le temps de finir, que le gamin de six ans détalait en direction de l'atelier, qui se situait non loin de l'écurie où Kara avait atterrie. Supergirl sourit, en suivant le petit blond des yeux.

— _**Chris est… très empathique et… télé….. enfin bref, très empathique. Il tient ça de sa mère,**_ tenta d'expliquer Nolan, alors qu'il avait bien perçu le questionnement de la blonde, quand son fils avait parlé pour elle.

Kara réfléchit un instant à cette information, puis quand elle se souvint de la photo que Chris lui avait montrée de sa mère hier avant d'aller se coucher, la blonde eut une soudaine illumination :

— _**Z- Zeydarian ?**_ Réussit-elle à prononcer.

— _**Vous, vous connaissez ce peuple ?**_ Demanda-t-il, surpris, ses sourcils se cachant presque sous son chapeau de cowboy.

— _**U- Un poco ? Little ? ƋƩǣ ? Euh…**_

— _**Un peu ?**_ Dit-il avec un sourire, pour lui donner le mot qu'elle semblait chercher.

— _**Un peu,**_ reprit-elle avec une certaine joie, reconnaissante qu'il l'ait aidé.

Il allait reprendre, quand soudainement, Kara se redressa, tel un chien de garde, qui avait entendit quelques bruits étranges, faisant immédiatement froncer les sourcils de Nolan. Elle se leva, oubliant complètement la présence de l'homme près d'elle, alors qu'elle avançait de quelques pas, en direction de ces bruits si familiers, qui semblaient de plus en plus proches.

_**Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam, Bam-Bam...**_

Elles étaient là, juste à quelques kilomètres. Ces personnes dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus. Sa soeur et sa meilleure amie. Oui, c'étaient elles, elle en était sûre. Elles étaient juste là, non loin. Elles arrivaient et automatique, Kara sentit son coeur s'emballer d'impatience et d'excitation, comme si elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des mois. Seraient-elles ce qui lui était arrivée ? Pourraient-elles l'aider ? Elle ne savait pas, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'elles soient là, pour qu'elle puisse les prendre dans ses bras. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué...

* * *

**Bon, j'ai préféré le chapitre précédant à celui-ci, je l'avoue, mais bon... Lena et Alex approchent ! Les retrouvailles dans le prochain chapitre ? À voir, avec moi, tout est possible, vous le savez bien maintenant :p À la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Va falloir que j'arrête de poster aussi tard xD**

**La suite tout de suite :p**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J** **:**

_Dans quel point paumé elle est tombé ? Un coin vraiment perdu xD Cependant tu auras peut-être la réponse à tes questions dans les chapitres qui suivent :)_

_Sont-elles vraiment si proche de se retrouver ? En me connaissant, rien n'est moins sûr xD et contente que tu apprécie mes deux petits personnages. Ce n'est pas toujours évident dans une fanfiction de faire aimer des personnages originaux._

_Une solution à long terme pour Kara ? Peut-être à voir... :p_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

_Lena battit légèrement des paupières, les yeux encore ensommeillés, alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait titiller la peau de sa joue. Son corps était encore lourd et son esprit brumeux, mais pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Le halo que produisait l'étoile jaune, la baignait d'une lumière chaleureuse, réchauffant doucement son être, alors qu'elle avait incroyablement bien dormi._

_Décidant de savourer ce trop rare moment de bien-être, la milliardaire referma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'étrange battement régulier, qu'elle entendait. Une partie de son cerveau, se demandait pourquoi diable son oreiller semblait avoir des pulsations cardiaques, mais l'autre partie s'en fichait éperdument, bien trop déterminée à simplement se délecter de cette tranquillité étonnante._

_Elle entendit soudainement un murmure, prononcer quelques mots étranges et Lena fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas elle qui murmurait alors…. Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux, ceux-ci n'appréciant guère l'ouverture si brusque, qui les obligea à se refermer aussitôt, à cause de la différence de luminosité. Lena grogna, son corps s'agitant un peu plus alors que le sommeil commençait réellement à la quitter. "__**Dommage**_" _se dit-elle._

_De plus en plus consciente de son environnement, la brune sentit soudainement un souffle chaud percuter l'épiderme de son front, alors qu'une douce chaleur protectrice, semblait émaner du corps sous elle. Du corps… Donc, elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait absolument pas le souvenir d'avoir ramené quelqu'un chez elle. En fait, elle ne se rappelait même pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé la veille…_

_Elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, cette fois-ci, bien plus doucement, afin de les habituer progressivement à la luminosité ambiante. Un mal de crâne soudain s'empara d'elle, la faisant quelque peu grimacer. Ok, au vu de son état et des deux trois bouteilles de vin sur la table basse, elle avait visiblement bu. Trop bu. Maintenant que sa bulle de bien-être avait quelque peu éclaté, la femme d'affaires se rendit compte, d'à quel point son corps était empli de courbatures. Ses folies d'hier soir avec cet inconnu sous elle avaient-elles été si intenses, pour laisser ses muscles aussi douloureux ?_

_Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils en avisant la table basse. Pourquoi elle voyait la table basse ? Ce n'était pas logique, elle n'avait pas de table basse dans sa chambre. En fait, elle n'avait même pas CETTE table basse. Elle détourna son regard sur le côté gauche et découvrir qu'en réalité, elle était étalée sur un canapé, entièrement habillée, un plaid reposant sur ses épaules, un bras fin mais musclé s'enroulant autour de celles-ci._

_Elle n'était pas chez elle. Cet appartement, c'était celui de…._

_Lena tourna son regard vers la droite cette fois-ci et elle tomba immédiatement sur sa meilleure amie, encore profondément endormie. Les cheveux en pétard, les lunettes complètement de travers, la bouche légèrement ouverte, s'ouvrant et se refermant de temps en temps pour marmonner quelques paroles inintelligibles, Kara respirait tranquillement, resserrant parfois son bras autour du corps de la brune._

_Souriant doucement, la milliardaire trouvait ce spectacle incroyablement adorable et elle préférait nettement ce scénario, à celui qu'elle avait d'abord cru : cette à dire, se retrouver dans son lit après une soirée arrosée, avec un parfait inconnu. Maintenant qu'elle regardait les traits du visage de la blonde, elle se souvint doucement de leur soirée, qui avait été riche en rires et en conversations de toutes sortes._

— _**þĦŧŷűƵ - ᶀḄᵏᵂᴔ…**_

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**_ _Sourit doucement Lena, alors que la journaliste murmurait encore des propos complètements incompréhensibles pour sa meilleure amie._

_Elle était véritablement trop adorable se dit la PDG, alors qu'elle dirigeait sa main en direction des lunettes de la blonde, afin de lui enlever et de les poser sur la table. Cependant, à peine ses doigts frôlèrent la monture noire, qu'une main forte se referma brusquement sur son poignet, stoppant immédiatement son geste. La réaction de Kara la fit complètement sursauter, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard bleu alerte de la soeur d'Alex, qui la fixait étrangement pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle ne la reconnaissait pas._

— _**C'est… C'est quoi ces réflexes de ninja ?**_ _lâcha Lena, un peu abasourdie._

_La voix de la brune, sembla éveiller quelque chose en sa voisine, sa prise sur son poignet se relâchant tout de suite, alors que les traits de son visage se détendaient et que son regard s'adoucissait quasi instantanément._

— _**Euh…. désolé. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?**_ _S'inquiéta immédiatement Kara, alors qu'elle se redressait sur le canapé, forçant Lena à faire de même, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main, maintenant que la blonde avait lâché son emprise._

— _**Non, non, **__la rassura la brune, en se massant le poignet, véritablement surprise de la poigne d'acier de son amie et de ses réflexes incroyables en plein sommeil. __**Tu m'as juste… surprise.**_

— _**C'est toi qui m'as surprise en première,**_ _rit nerveusement la Super, dont Lena ignorait encore l'identité._

_Elle remit ses lunettes en place, fuyant le regard vert de la milliardaire, qui la fixait un peu trop intensément pour qu'elle soit tranquille._

— _**En tout cas… Joli réflexe,**_ _ajouta enfin la brune, souriant d'un air amusé, détendant l'atmosphère qui était assez étrange jusque-là du point de vue de Supergirl._

— _**Euh, mer-**_

_Kara n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ses remerciements, qu'un bruit monumental s'échappa de son estomac. Elle s'immobilisa sur-le-champ, son corps penché en avant, alors qu'elle tendait le bras en direction d'un verre d'eau posé sur la table basse. Un silence se fit, Lena la fixant étrangement, avant de finalement éclater de rire, bientôt suffit par un rire plus gêné de la part de la journaliste, qui baissa la tête, un peu exaspérée par elle-même._

— _**Bien, je crois que je vais commander quelque chose à manger, Godzilla a l'air d'avoir faim,**_ _rit la brune, se levant du canapé, se baissant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie qui sembla rougir aussitôt et se dirigeant vers un meuble de la cuisine, là où son portable était posé._

_Lena savait qu'elle rêvait actuellement, sans doute avait-elle fini par s'endormir dans la voiture au côté d'Alex, mais, était-ce un simple rêve ? Elle pensait réellement avoir déjà vécu ce moment, mais son cerveau n'étant plus vraiment ce qu'il était en ce moment, pouvait-elle vraiment se fier à lui ?_

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, ? ? ?** **:**

Kara avait les yeux fermés, se concentrant uniquement sur ses deux battements, qui se rapprochaient toujours plus de là où elle était. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à évaluer la distance, peut-être quelques kilomètres, mais elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre. Depuis son réveil après son crash, ses pouvoirs semblaient étrangement "puissants", son ouïe vraiment aiguisée, enfin… encore plus que d'habitude. C'était une sensation étrange et peut-être n'était-ce que ça, une sensation, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui la perturbait avec ses facultées extraordinaires.

Nolan s'approcha, se postant derrière la blonde, alors qu'il jetait un oeil rapide en direction de son atelier, apercevant son fils qui rassemblait encore tous ses outils étalés au sol, qu'il n'avait semble-t-il pas rangés la dernière fois qu'il avait joué avec. Il avait essayé deux ou trois fois de communiquer avec l'étrangère, mais celle-ci n'avait pas réagi, comme si elle n'était en fait même pas là. Il patienta alors, laissant de l'espace à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le petit garçon, qui n'arrivait pas à attendre son marteau, malgré le marchepied sur lequel il était.

Supergirl fronça soudainement les sourcils, un étrange mal s'immisçant petit à petit dans son crâne, alors qu'elle continuait d'écouter les rythmes cardiaques, qui pour elle, sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies. Le son semblait bizarrement de plus en plus lointain, alors qu'elle était pourtant sûre qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Un frisson la parcourut soudainement et elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

— _**Tiens champion, **_fit Nolan, donnant son marteau à Chris une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés.

Le petit blond le saisit avec enthousiasme, descendit de son mini escabeau d'un seul bond pour aller poser son outil dans sa caisse prévue à cet effet. Son père l'observa faire avec un sourire doux, le couvant du regard. Puis, soudainement, il fronça les sourcils, son fils jusque-là excité, semblant étrangement "éteint".

— _**Hey, tout va bien Chris ? **_Lui demanda-t-il tout de suite, s'agenouillant devant lui pour être à sa hauteur, alors que le gamin se tenait mollement debout, les épaules tombantes, la tête basse.

— _**On… on doit réparer le mur maintenant ?**_ Fit le mini alien d'un ton faible.

— _**Non, il faut d'abord que j'examine les dégâts de plus près,**_ lui répondit son père en posant une main sur son épaule, l'autre lui relevant la tête pour examiner les traits de son visage.

Son fils avait le teint étrangement pâle, le souffle un peu trop rapide pour être normal, le regard complètement hagard. Nolan s'inquiéta directement et il posa de suite une main sur le front de son petit bonhomme, pour tester sa température corporelle. Celle-ci semblait normal.

— _**Papa….**_ souffla maladivement Chris, dodelinant de la tête, inquiétant de plus en plus son père, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. _**Je crois…. que Kaa ne se sent pas très bien…..**_

Toujours en maintenant les épaules de son fils, de peur qu'il tombe, Nolan tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé à peine quelques minutes. Son visage blêmit aussitôt, alors qu'il avisa la blonde, allongée sur le dos.

— _**Chris où est ton inhibiteur ?**_ Dit son père d'un ton précipité, alors qu'une certaine panique s'emparait de lui.

— _**Dans la cuisine… mais je veux pas le mettre… j'aime pas ça… il me fait mal à la tête… **_chouina le petit garçon.

— _**Je sais bien bonhomme, mais là tu en as besoin.**_

L'homme prit immédiatement son fils dans ses bras et s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction de l'étrangère, voulant d'abord constater son état. Cependant, chaque pas qui la rapprochait d'elle, semblait mettre de plus en plus à mal l'esprit de son fils. À regret, il s'éloigna alors de Kara et se précipita chez lui, posant son fils sur un des deux canapés du salon et se dirigeant vers le boitier noir qui se trouvait sur un comptoir de la cuisine, tout en gardant un regard sur son garçon.

Il se posta de nouveau au côté de Chris, ses gestes tremblants, tant il ressentait l'urgence de la situation. Pour le coup, il se maudissait de vivre si loin de tout, un ou deux voisins auraient été utiles, puis il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Non, ici, il y aurait eu plus de chance que les gens laissent crever la blonde pour son sang alien, que lui venir en aide. Il ouvrit le boîtier, en sortit un petit objet circulaire et plat et le positionna sur la tempe du petit blondinet, qui sembla immédiatement respirer mieux.

— _**Ça va aller champion ?**_ Lui demanda Nolan, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

Chris hocha doucement la tête, une mine tristounette crispant les traits de son petit visage.

— _**Va aider Kaa…**_

— _**D'accord, tu ne bouges pas ok ? Je reviens tout de suite.**_

Le petit blond fit encore un oui silencieux et son père se précipita alors dehors, après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils adoré.

— _**Kara ?!**_

L'homme se précipita sur elle, fronçant les sourcils quand il avisa le sang qui avait coulé de son nez. Il mit immédiatement deux doigts au niveau de son cou, testant son poul. Il était faible, mais présent. Cependant, la température de la blonde était étrangement basse. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans son écurie, il avait perçu à quel point le corps de l'étrangère dégageait de la chaleur. Sans doute plus qu'un être humain normal. Néanmoins là, elle était vraiment très froide… Il devait la réchauffer. Vite. Tout de suite, il passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules et un autre dans le creux de ses genoux et la souleva sans difficulté, se dirigeant d'un pas précipité vers la maison.

•••

**Voiture Danvers, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

Alex soupira lourdement, alors qu'elle éteignait enfin le contact de la voiture. Son coeur battait rapidement, un certain stress s'emparant d'elle, alors qu'elle avisait les environs. Elle tourna son regard vers sa voisine, avisant le visage de Lena, qui avait enfin fini par s'endormir, complètement épuisée de veiller autant. Son visage était neutre, mais en l'observant bien, la directrice pouvait se rendre compte, que parfois, il se contractait pour former l'ombre d'un sourire et d'une expression plus détendue.

L'éveillée sourit à ce constat. La brune devait sans doute rêver. Un beau rêve semblait-il. Décidant de lui laisser quelques minutes de repos en plus, Alex saisit la tablette qu'elle avait installée sur le tableau de bord après l'endormissement de la brune et scruta attentivement les données. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils en les apercevant et se décida à contacter Brainy pour avoir confirmation des chiffres.

— _**Brainy, peux-tu vérifier les amplitudes des ondes électromagnétiques sur notre position ? **_Fit Alex en appuyant sur son oreillette qu'elle venait de fixer de nouveau à son oreille. _**Les données que me renvoie la tablette ne semblent pas cohérentes.**_

— _**Toute suite, **_obéit immédiatement l'agent Dox.

Alex patienta à peine une minute, avant que le Coluan ne réponde de nouveau :

— _**Ces données sont tout à fait correctes.**_

— _**Mais si on les compare à ce qu'on avait i peine une heure, elles sont quasi nulles maintenant ! Sommes nous au bon endroit ?**_ S'exaspéra Alex, sentant l'assurance qu'elle avait de retrouver sa soeur, s'effriter de plus en plus.

— _**Il semblerait oui,**_ confirma Brainiac. _**Si je suis l'évolution des ondes, celles-ci ont fortement chuté i peine dix minutes, les laissant encore plus basses que la chute que nous avions dénotée durant la nuit.**_

— _**Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'elle… s'est envolée ? Si ça trouve… Ce n'était tout simplement pas elle... **_Lâcha faiblement l'agente du DEO.

— _**Alex. D'après mes calculs, il y a 98,21 % de chance que ce soit elle. De plus, les ondes enregistrées dans un périmètre de 753 kilomètres carré autour de votre position, ne dénotent aucune hausse particulière. Si Supergirl s'était réellement envolée, nous aurions constaté un pic.**_

— _**Bien… On va voir ça de plus près. Je te tiens au courant.**_

Alex coupa la communication et un soupir las s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'elle s'accoudait au bord de la fenêtre, se massant le front nerveusement en fermant les yeux. "_Garde espoir, garde espoir, garde espoir…_" Se répéta-t-elle mentalement comme un mantra.

— _**Al- Alex,**_ souffla Lena, encore passablement endormie, alors qu'elle se réveillait tout juste. _**Sommes-nous arrivées ?**_

— _**Oui, oui. D'après Brainy, nous sommes au bon endroit,**_ répondit la directrice d'un ton neutre, en avisant la maisonnette devant elles.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**_ Lâcha aussitôt la brune, se redressant, fermant les yeux un instant sous l'effet de son mal de crâne, avant de les rouvrit pour les poser intensément sur sa voisine.

La soeur de Supergirl soupira. Elle ne voulait pas briser encore plus les espoirs de Lena, la brune n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle savait très bien que celle-ci ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Alex lui tendit alors la tablette, la milliardaire s'en emparant aussitôt, son expression restant neutre en avisant les données. Cependant, son amie n'était pas dupe. Le manque de sommeil, de nutrition, les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle avait traversé ses derniers temps, avait mis à mal son masque de Luthor et malgré les efforts de Lena pour le maintenir en place, Alex aperçut très bien la lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux et le déglutissement difficile de la PDG.

— …_**. Maintenant qu'on est là, autant aller regarder,**_ lâcha Lena, sans un regard pour sa voisine, alors qu'elle remettait ses lunettes de soleil et qu'elle sortait de la voiture.

Alex la suivit aussitôt, l'espoir qu'elle avait récupéré depuis que Kara était revenue à la vie, étant mise à mal par les dernières découvertes.

— _**Est-ce que tu vois ça ? Où j'hallucine ? **_Lança la Luthor, en fixant l'énorme trou dans la toiture de la grange, ainsi que celui dans le mur, à l'étage de la maisonnette.

— _**Non, non, tu n'hallucines pas,**_ répondit Alex, observant les dégâts.

Les deux amies tournèrent leur attention l'une vers l'autre, leurs coeurs bondissant à l'unisson, alors que la même pensée les avait traversée. C'était Kara qui était à l'origine de ces dégâts structurels. Redressant sa posture, Alex se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de la maisonnette, vite suivit par Lena, qui regardait encore par moments, les trous dans le mur et la toiture. Il était temps qu'elles aient des réponses. Arrivées sur le perron, la directrice sonna, sortant son badge du FBI.

Des bruits étaient audibles de l'autre côté et après un certain temps d'attente, un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint leur ouvrir, le visage fermé, peu aimable.

— _**C'est pour quoi ?**_ Lâcha-t-il sans la moindre amabilité.

— _**Agent Danvers, FBI, **_présenta Alex en montrant sa plaque. _**Et voici ma coéquipière, l'agent Kieran.**_

Lena ne réagit pas à l'utilisation de ce nom. Si elles voulaient passer le plus incognito possible, le nom Luthor était sans doute à éviter. Plus qu'à espérer qu'avec le coin perdu où il vivait, l'homme ne serait pas capable de reconnaître sa véritable identité. Le blond les observa un moment, son attention surtout focalisée sur Lena. Puis il reporta son attention en direction d'Alex :

— _**Nolan Perceval. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**_

— _**Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, pouvons-nous entrer pour discuter un peu ?**_

— _**Non,**_ lâcha l'homme, faisant immédiatement froncer les sourcils des deux femmes.

— _**C'est un sacré trou que vous avez là-bas,**_ indiqua Alex sans se démonter, désignant le toit de l'écurie. _**Comment est-ce arrivé ?**_

— _**La charpente a cédée.**_

— _**Et votre mur ?**_

— _**Dégâts des eaux.**_

Alex eut un rictus nerveux. Cet homme ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Lena de son côté, commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Elle percevait très bien que le blond leur mentait et elle était vraiment de plus en plus agacée. Nolan passa un rapide coup d'oeil dans son salon, laissant son corps bloquer la ligne de vue de ses deux visiteuses surprises.

— _**Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cette jeune femme ?**_ Reprit la directrice, gardant son calme, alors qu'elle tendait une photo, tout droit sorti de son portefeuille, à son interlocuteur.

Nolan s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils en avisant une photo de Kara, les cheveux à moitié attachés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, portant des lunettes à monture noire. Une fois bien observé, il rendit la photo à sa propriétaire.

— _**Bien sûr,**_ avoua-t-il.

Immédiatement, les deux femmes se redressèrent, toute leur attention braquée sur Nolan, leurs coeurs se remettant à battre avec espoir.

— _**Où ? Quand ?**_ Continua Alex, avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

— _**Ce n'est pas parce que je vis au milieu de nulle part que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur,**_ lança l'homme, sa voix toujours emplie de méfiance. _**Où et quand j'ai vu cette femme ? Tous les jours à la télé depuis plus de deux mois maintenant. Toutes les chaînes ne parlent que d'elle. Super-**_

— _**PAPA, PAPA ! **_Le coupa brusquement une petite voix paniquée.

Alex et Lena qui étaient encore bloquées sur ce qu'allait dire l'homme, baissèrent leur regard en direction du petit garçon blond qui venait soudainement d'apparaître avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux si particuliers. Chris saisit immédiatement le bras de son père, le tirant aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour l'obliger à le suivre à l'intérieur.

— _**Vite papa vite ! Je sens plus les boum boum que tu m'as montré dans son cou !**_

* * *

**Vous allez vraiment finir par croire que j'ai une dent contre Kara... mais non, je vous assure, je l'adore ! xD**

**À bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Alors, Kara va-t-elle enfin vivre ? Les retrouvailles que vous attendez tous vont-elles enfin avoir lieu ? Maybe :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Super Guest J :**

_L'adage "qui aime bien châtie bien" je l'applique avec pleins de monde xD Demande donc à ma meilleure amie la pauvre..._

_Oui, il la cache pour la protéger en effet, je suis contente que ça ce soit compris :D_

_Bonne lecture :p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

— _**Vite papa vite ! Je sens plus les boum boum que tu m'as montré dans son cou ! **_

Le visage de Nolan se décomposa immédiatement et sans plus se préoccuper de ces soi-disant agents du FBI, il leur referma la porte au nez et se précipita sur Kara, qui avait le teint blême et dont la température corporelle semblait avoir encore plus dégringolé.

Le petit Chris trépignait, se tenant derrière son père, qui après avoir testé son pouls, avait commencé un massage cardiaque maladroit. C'était sa femme le médecin, pas lui. Lui n'était qu'un pauvre fermier, préférant nettement la présence des animaux, à celle des autres humains. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver cette femme, qui donnait tant de bonne humeur et d'enthousiasme à son fils ? Le petit blond avait été tellement éteint depuis la disparition de sa mère… Et puis, il n'avait suffi que d'un contact avec cette blonde mal en point, pour que son fils devienne un véritable rayon de soleil, qui avait réchauffé son coeur tant brisé depuis la mort de la femme qu'il aimait tant…

— _**Que se pass- Kara ?!**_ Paniqua immédiatement Alex, en avisant l'homme effectuer un massage cardiaque sur sa soeur.

— _**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!**_ Cria Nolan. _**Je ne vous ai pas invit- Hé mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!**_

L'homme fut rapidement jeté sur le côté, la directrice du DEO prenant rapidement le pouls de sa soeur, avant que son visage ne se décompose. Aussitôt, elle effectua un massage cardiaque nettement plus adroit que celui du fermier et elle grimaça en sentant une côte craquer sous la pression qu'elle effectuait sur la cage thoracique. Le blond contait protester, mais quand il aperçut les yeux pétillants de larmes de l'agente, ainsi que sa technique pour les gestes d'urgence, il n'intervint pas, se relevant alors que la bousculade d'Alex l'avait fait tomber sur le sol. Il se rapprocha ensuite de son fils, l'éloignant du triste spectacle qui se déroulait dans son salon.

Chris n'était pas très vieux, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait. Qui était ces gens ? Pourquoi Kaa était-elle malade tout d'un coup ? Toute blanche, toute froide ? Pourquoi on appuyait sur elle ? Pourquoi la madame aux cheveux rouges semblait si triste ? Pourquoi la madame aux lunettes de soleil, qui se tenait encore en direction de la porte, ressemblait à une statue à être immobile comme ça ? Et pourquoi elle pleurait ? Il ne savait pas tout ça, mais il savait que quelque chose de grave se passait et il se mit aussitôt à pleurer à son tour, son père le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras.

— _**Lena fait quelque chose !**_ Cria Alex, son regard concentré sur sa soeur, dont le coeur ne voulait toujours pas repartir. _**Pourquoi il repart pas ?!**_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la fausse agente du FBI tourna un instant son attention vers la brune et la trouva complètement immobile, celle-ci semblant fixer Kara à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

— _**LENA ! BOUGE-TOI !**_ Reprit la soeur de Supergirl.

La milliardaire sursauta, comme réveillé en plein cauchemar, son corps tremblant immédiatement, quand son cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité. Son souffle devint rapide. Elle se sentait perdre pied. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être un véritable cauchemar depuis quelques mois ? Elle aimerait tellement revenir à l'époque, où elle passait des heures, assise sur le canapé dans son bureau à discuter avec Kara. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux ? Pourquoi...

— _**LENA ! C'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique ! **_Cria de nouveau Alex, les larmes dégringolant de ses yeux bruns. _**Aide là ! S'il te plaît…. fait quelque chose…. n'importe quoi….**_

La détresse dans la voix de son amie fut un véritable électrochoc pour la PDG et elle s'activa quasi instantanément après ça, tournant les talons et se précipitant dehors.

— _**LENA ! MAIS OU EST-CE QUE TU VAS ?!**_

La fausse partenaire de la directrice n'écouta pas un mot, se précipitant vers le coffre de la voiture, qu'elle ouvrit en vitesse. Elle fouilla parmi les nombreuses boîtes de gadget en tout genre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Alex ayant quasiment emporté un labo portatif avec elles, au cas où Kara ne pourrait être transportée immédiatement au DEO. Elle trouva la seule mallette qu'elle avait elle-même emmenée et la récupéra avant de se précipiter de nouveau à l'intérieur.

Alex commençait à fatiguer, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle effectuait ce fichu massage cardiaque, mes tous ses muscles soufflaient de protestation.

— _**Pousse toi,**_ lui dit soudainement la voix de son amie juste à côté d'elle.

Automatiquement, Alex releva la tête en direction de la brune et écarquilla les yeux quand elle avisa la seringue lumineuse que tenait Lena dans sa main. Nolan de son côté, était tapi dans un coin de la pièce, berçant son garçon qui avait la tête dans son cou, fronçant les sourcils en avisant les actions des deux femmes du "FBI". Il n'avait pas cru à leur histoire du FBI et il y croyait de moins en moins maintenant.

— _**Mais tu… quand as-tu pris le temps d'en faire une autre ?**_ Demanda Alex, incrédule, son massage devant soudainement moins énergique à cause de son manque d'attention.

— _**J'en avais préparé trois. Pousse toi maintenant !**_

Dans l'urgence, la scientifique poussa à son tour Alex, celle-ci tombant sur le côté, comme l'avait fait Nolan avant elle. Lena se mit immédiatement à genoux pour être à la bonne hauteur, gardant ses lunettes pour protéger un tant soit peu des rayons lumineux de la seringue, les autres dans la pièce, détournant le regard du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Elle souleva ensuite le tee-shirt de Kara, cherchant de nouveau le meilleur point d'entrée pour que son aiguille pénètre directement dans le coeur de la Kryptonienne. La brune grogna, le dossier du canapé la gênant dans sa manipulation, mais elle parvint quand même à enfoncer l'aiguille et elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le piston, avant qu'une main ne se pose soudainement sur son bras, stoppant son geste.

— _**Attends !**_ Lança la directrice, paniquée. _**Rappelle-toi ce que ça a donné la dernière fois… On n'est pas toutes seules ici,**_ fit-elle en désignant Nolan et Chris.

— _**Je ne vais pas l'utiliser entièrement et si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis tout ouïe,**_ grogna la brune. _**En revanche, si ce n'est pas le cas, lâche-moi et laisse-moi faire. **_

La soeur de Supergirl freeza pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement immobile, telle que l'avait pu l'être Lena il y a quelques instants.

— _**ALEX !**_ Lâcha la milliardaire, son ton mécontent.

La directrice voulait l'empêcher de faire ça ? Eh bien elle allait devoir l'y forcer dans ce cas-là, parce que Lena ne comptait pas renoncer. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à le faire, l'agente du gouvernement relâchant son emprise, baissant la tête d'un air vaincu. La femme d'affaires ne perdit plus une seconde. Elle appuya sur le piston et injecta au moins un tiers de soleil liquide dans le coeur de sa meilleure amie, avant de retirer l'aiguille, se reculant légèrement, alors qu'elle priait mentalement pour que Supergirl se réveille. Pour que Kara, se réveille. La vérité, c'est qu'elle se fichait de Supergirl… son cerveau et son coeur, ayant encore du mal à concevoir qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. Pour Lena, Supergirl était pour le moment, la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie.

Une minute passa….. puis deux… Le silence était assourdissant. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Même Chris avait fini par tourner de nouveau la tête vers le canapé, tandis que Lena avait renfermé sa seringue dans la mallette blindée.

Sans crier gare, la blonde se redressa brusquement sur le canapé, inspirant difficilement alors qu'elle cherchait son air. Alex saisit immédiatement le bras de Lena, l'obligeant à reculer et à se mettre derrière elle, alors qu'elle posait une main sur son arme attachée à la ceinture, se positionnant comme un bouclier devant son amie et les deux Perceval.

Kara se mit à respirer brutalement, tel un buffle mécontent et automatique, l'agente resserra son emprise sur son pistolet, alors qu'elle reculait lentement, obligeant tout le monde à faire de même. Des grognements, mêlés à des gémissements douloureux sortirent de la gorge de Supergirl, qui se tint immédiatement la tête, rappelant aux deux fausses agentes du FBI, leur soirée catastrophique sur le vaisseau, lorsque Kara s'était éveillée.

— _**Prend ça,**_ fit Alex en tendant les clés de voiture à Lena. _**Emmène-les dans la voiture et partez le plus loin possible. Je la retiens.**_

— _**Quoi ? Il en est hors de q-**_

— _**Tout de suite Lena !**_ Lui ordonna la directrice, Lena se sentant hors d'elle, qu'Alex lui demande ainsi de partir, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le faisait dans le seul but de la protéger.

— _**Je-**_

La femme d'affaires s'arrêta soudainement, tout le monde sentant un frisson leur parcourir le dos, alors qu'un courant d'air se fit sentir. Les deux femmes qui s'affrontaient du regard, tournèrent alors leur attention sur le canapé et c'est avec effroi, qu'elles se rendirent compte que Supergirl était maintenant hors de vue.

Une sensation étrange passa dans le corps d'Alex et celle-ci eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle se sentit envoyer valser en arrière, tombant durement contre une étagère qui la fit grimacer de douleur. Elle aurait vraiment dû se faire une uniforme. Supergirl se trouvait maintenant juste à un pas de Lena, sa tête tournant lentement son attention vers elle, alors que le regard de la blonde était lumineux, comme si elle utilisait sa vision thermique, cependant, aucun rayon n'en sortait.

La milliardaire sentit sa peur monter d'un cran, alors qu'elle avisa l'alien prête à lui asséner un coup magistral au visage. Néanmoins, celle-ci n'eut jamais le temps de lui donner, Alex utilisant son arme pour envoyer la Super valser à quelques mètres, s'écrasant elle aussi dans le mobilier de la maison.

— _**COURREZ ! **_Hurla la directrice.

Oubliant sa précédente révolte, Lena obéit cette fois-ci sans faire d'histoires et elle s'échappa de la maison, vite suivit de Nolan qui tenait toujours son fils dans les bras, celui-ci s'accrochant à son père, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Des bruits de combat éclatèrent dans la maison, attirant une grimace sur le visage de Lena, qui n'osait imaginer dans quel état se retrouverait Alex.

Arrivée à la voiture, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, la Luthor s'empressant de mettre le contact, alors que Nolan s'installait sur le siège passager avec Chris. Le véhicule eut soudain un sursaut monstrueux, surprenant ses occupants, qui remarquèrent avec épouvante, que Supergirl avait atterri sur le capot, déformant complètement celui-ci, les regardant de ses yeux toujours lumineux, semblant atrocement meurtrier. Quoi qu'il se passait dans la tête de la Kryptonienne en ce moment, Kara n'était absolument pas là.

Lena se sentit soudainement tirer agressivement en dehors de la voiture, son dos percutant douloureusement la porte arrière, Supergirl pressant immédiatement son avant-bras sur la gorge de la brune, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se défaire de la prise de la Super, qui n'avait plus une seule expression sur le visage.

— _**K- K- Ka-**_ essaya-t-elle piteusement d'articuler, alors que la panique la prenant entièrement, son souffle devenant de plus en plus rare.

Les yeux de l'alien se mirent soudainement à briller de plus en plus, ses veines luminescentes se dessinant de la naissance de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son regard brûlant, transformant la panique de la femme d'affaires, en véritable terreur.

— _**COURS CHRIS ! COURS !**_ Cria Nolan à son fils, qui se mit aussitôt à suivre les ordres de son père, alors que l'homme s'emparait d'une planche de bois près du véhicule et tapait le plus fort possible sur le dos de Supergirl.

La planche se brisa en mille morceaux sur la blonde, qui broncha à peine, stoppant juste sa vision thermique, en tournant lentement son attention vers le blond, qui fixait son arme de fortune avec effroi. La Super lâcha sa prise sur la brune, celle-ci tombant au sol alors qu'elle toussait sauvagement en se tenant la gorge, qui était déjà douloureuse de la dernière fois. La blonde s'avança ensuite lentement de l'homme, qui se reculait instinctivement, sans pouvoir détourner le regard de ce gouffre lumineux qu'étaient les yeux de la femme qu'il avait tenté d'aider du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais encore une fois, il avait échoué, tout comme avec sa femme…

Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, trop occupé à fixer son agresseur dans les yeux, Nolan trébucha malencontreusement contre un tronc d'arbre abattu, qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de couper. Il se retrouva alors au sol, à moitié sur le dos, l'alien le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, prête à le faire frire sur place, avec sa vision thermique. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, son fils comptait sur lui, il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien faire contre une Supergirl détraquée ? Évidemment qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait, il était peut-être fermier, mais il était loin d'être idiot et il avait reconnu la jeune femme, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Alors comment pouvait-il bien lutter. Elle posa soudainement son pied sur son torse, l'enfonçant douloureusement, alors qu'elle l'empêchait simplement de bouger, pour le viser avec ses rayons solaires. S'en était fini de lui. Il partait rejoindre sa femme, mais il se sentait tellement coupable de laisser son petit garçon de six ans derrière lui… Il ferma les yeux, attendant son heure…. son heure qui sembla étrangement longue à arriver….

La pression sur son torse cessa, le laissant perplexe, alors que le soleil chauffait maintenant doucement son visage, lui prouvant ainsi que la silhouette de Supergirl ne l'empêchait plus de l'atteindre. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressant doucement, de peur qu'un geste brusque n'attire de nouveau son attention.

— _**Chri- Chris…. qu'est-ce que…. non…. non….. éloigne-toi d'elle,**_ lâcha-t-il avec panique, alors que son fils adoré se trouvait devant l'alien détraquée, celle-ci fixant le gamin sans réagir.

La blonde s'agenouilla soudainement lentement devant le garçonnet, celui-ci la fixant d'un air triste et posant quelque uns de ses petits doigts, sur l'une des tempes de la blonde, qui ferma aussitôt les yeux.

Nolan resta bouche bée devant le spectacle, ne remarquant qu'après quelques instants, que Chris avait enlevé son inhibiteur et qu'il devait sans doute créer un lien psychique avec la Super.

Alex se redressa difficilement, couinant de douleur en se tenant les côtes, alors qu'elle dégageait le morceau d'armoire qui trainait sur son corps. Elle avait mal partout. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, elle était persuadée d'avoir au moins deux côtes cassées, si ce n'était plus. Son poignet était aussi douloureux et elle avait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle avait vaguement perçu des bruits de bagarre à l'extérieur, mais maintenant, elle n'entendait plus que le silence et son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accélérer, alors que son esprit imaginait le pire des scénarios.

Elle se redressa douloureusement, vacillant légèrement sur ses appuis tremblants, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie. Le salon et la cuisine était un véritable champ de ruines et elle se demandait comment elle pouvait être encore en vie, après la misère que venait de lui mettre sa soeur. Elle grimaça fortement, appuyant sur son oreillette, alors qu'elle était bientôt dehors. Elle avait bien essayé de contacter le DEO plus tôt, mais Supergirl devait encore avoir perturbé les communications.

— _**Brai- Brainy ?**_ Articula-t-elle dans un souffle sifflant, s'appuyant un instant sur un mur encore en un seul morceau, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

— _**Directrice Danvers ? Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda immédiatement l'agent Dox, inquiet de la voix faible et gémissante de sa patronne et amie.

— _**Il nous faut….. D- Des soins par ici…. rapidement…**_

— _**Tout de suite ! **_S'empressa de répondre Brainiac.

La tête d'Alex tourna brusquement, une nausée épouvantable s'emparant d'elle. Elle dodelina de la tête, se sentant de plus en plus sombrer dans l'inconscience. Non. Non. Elle ne devait pas…. elle devait savoir ce qui se passait dehors…. elle…

Son corps glissa lentement contre le mur, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de la portée. Elle luttait en vain de rester éveillée, mais le sommeil l'appelait. Elle était fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée… Elle sombra…

Kara rouvrit soudainement les yeux, tombant nez-à-nez avec le regard si particulier de Chris, qui la fixait avec un petit sourire adorable. Elle papillonna des paupières, son regard perdant peu à peu sa luminosité, redevenant aussi bleu qu'il devait l'être en temps normal. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas, que s'était-il passé ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était d'avoir écouté deux battements de coeur et puis… plus rien.

— _**Ça va aller Kaa,**_ lui dit doucement Chris, ses doigts quittant enfin les tempes de la blonde. _**L- La- Li- **_

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément au mot qu'il voulait prononcer, mais dont il ne se souvenait plus trop. Il haussa finalement les épaules et reprit avec entrain, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

— _**Lala elle va te guérir !**_

— _**La…...la ?**_ Articula difficilement Supergirl, ne comprenant pas qui était Lala et ce qui se passait.

— _**Oui, Lala !**_ Il pointa quelque chose derrière elle. _**Elle va t'aider, j'en suis sûr ! Pas vrai papa ?**_ Demanda Chris, en se tournant vers son père qui le regardait avec ahurissement, fasciné que son fils de six ans, ait réussi à ramener Supergirl à la raison.

De son côté, la blonde, toujours accroupie à hauteur du gamin, tourna lentement son attention vers l'arrière. Elle aperçut alors, une silhouette familière, qui se tenait debout, à quelques pas d'elle. La brune la fixait avec émotions, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, alors qu'elle se mit à déglutir difficilement, quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de la Super.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, les enfermant toutes les deux dans une bulle, alors qu'elles ne percevaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Kara se redressa alors lentement, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement dans un air concentré, alors qu'elle tentait de se rappeler qui était cette femme. Elle la connaissait, elle en était persuadée. Un son atteint soudainement son ouïe surdéveloppée, un battement régulier, mais étrangement rapide. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant dessus et uniquement dessus.

_**Bam-Bam Bam-Bam Bam-Bam Bam-Bam**_

Puis elle les rouvrit brusquement, tombant de nouveau dans le regard de la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce son, elle le connaissait, elle le chérissait. Ce son, c'était les battements de coeur de cette femme. C'était les battements de coeur de…..

— _**Lena ?**_

* * *

**Pauvre Lena, elle va plus pouvoir parler à force de se faire étrangler... Et pauvre Alex... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? À voir :p**

**Un petit merci à petit Chris pour avoir reconnecté Supergirl à la réalité x)**

**Et... enfin Kara se souvient du nom de Lena ! À voir où tout ça va nous mener :D**

**À bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! Petit post tardif pour la suite de Why ? Nouvellement rebaptisé Rao's Daughter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse l'Incroyable Super Guest J : **

_Oui, heureusement qu'il était là x)_

_En effet, les injections ont un peu l'air de lui faire péter les plombs pour le moment xD Va vite falloir changer ça !_

_Enfin elle se souvint de Lena, mais... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? À voir :p_

* * *

**Réponse DroDroV :**

_Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te répondre, honte à moi, mais je me perds un peu à savoir à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, la messagerie du site n'est pas vraiment au top je trouve x)_

_Va tu avoir enfin de vrai retrouvailles ? Et que de questions qui n'ont toujours pas de réponses x)_

_Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

Lena sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre, alors que Kara prononçait son prénom. La blonde avait enfin retrouvé la raison et elle se souvenait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire… Après plus de deux mois d'enfer. Après plus de deux mois à penser que jamais plus elle retrouverait sa meilleure amie, elle se tenait là, devant elle, la fixant de son regard bleu qu'elle aimait tant. Immédiatement, la brune passa ses doigts au niveau de ses yeux, vérifiant qu'elle ne portait aucune lentille, mais non. Non cela semblait bien réel. Kara Danvers était en vie.

La milliardaire fit un pas tremblant en direction de Supergirl, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis que ses yeux avait rencontré ceux verts de son vis-à-vis. Lena n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout ceci soit réel. Un pas après l'autre, la brune se rapprochait de Kara, se stoppant uniquement quand son corps fut a à peine quelques centimètres de celui de la Super, qui semblait irradier de chaleur. Lena détailla minutieusement le visage de sa voisine qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils, la blonde entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un léger souffle tremblant.

Kara avait du mal à comprendre et gérer toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient à chaque pas qu'avait fait la Luthor dans sa direction. Il y en avait tellement qui s'entrecroisaient, certaines complètement contradictoires et celles-ci se mêlaient à un ensemble de flashbackS, qui lui remémorait l'ensemble de son intense amitié avec la brune. Cependant, un détail la chiffonnait. Pourquoi Lena la regardait-elle ainsi ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement maintenant, n'était-elle pas censée être fâchée contre elle ? Fâchée qu'elle lui ait caché sa véritable identité pendant tant d'années ? Pourquoi la regardait-elle alors comme ci elle était soulagée, voire même heureuse de la voir ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, il lui manquait encore des détails pour comprendre la situation.

Kara se souvenait-elle ? Se demandait Lena, alors que le temps semblait être complètement figé, depuis que leur regard c'était connecté. Se souvenait-elle de toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait pu lui balancer à travers toute la souffrance qu'avait provoquée sa trahison ? Se souvenait-elle de comment elle l'avait emprisonné dans sa propre forteresse pour lui dérober le projet Myriade ? Se souvenait-elle de l'idée grotesque qu'elle avait eu de l'utiliser pour rendre l'espèce humaine plus "heureuse" ? Se souvenait-elle de chaque réplique cassante qu'elle lui avait envoyé durant la crise ?

Elle avait été tellement ignoble avec Kara et cette culpabilité n'avait fait que renforcer la douleur de son coeur en miettes, lorsque la Super avait donné sa vie, pour retenir l'Anti-monitor suffisant longtemps pour que l'on puisse l'éliminer. Elle se sentait tellement mal à propos de ça et c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et de rester collé à elle aussi longtemps que Kara lui permettrait.

— _**Le- Le-na… Wh- What tu fa-**_

Kara n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase complètement décousue, Lena ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps et ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du cou de la Super, qui sursauta légèrement de surprise, alors que le visage de la brune se perdait dans son cou. Supergirl ne réagit pas immédiatement, son cerveau un peu perdu sur le comportement illogique de Lena, au vu des derniers événements qui avait mis à mal leur amitié. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Kara ne comprenait pas, mais elle était étrangement satisfaite de sentir la chaleur du corps de Lena contre le sien. Celui-ci parvenait à chasser un tant soit peu le vide qui s'était emparé d'elle, depuis qu'elle avait atterit sur le toit de l'écurie.

Alors, elle ne se posa pas plus de question et enserra finalement la taille de Lena, se rendant compte d'à quel point leurs câlins lui avaient manqué depuis qu'elles étaient brouillées. Immédiatement, la brune resserra ses bras, rapprochant toujours plus leurs deux corps, alors que des larmes finissaient par dégringoler sur ses joues, puis sur le cou de la Super. Elle était là… Kara Danvers était là, dans ses bras, irradiant d'une douce chaleur qui soulageait son coeur brisé. Son odeur était telle qu'elle se souvenait. Ses câlins étaient toujours aussi merveilleux, bienfaiteurs, si ce n'était même plus. Kara était en vie… Elle avait réussi à ramener son soleil… Kara était en vie…

Supergirl ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact qui lui avait bien trop manqué. Lena semblait plus mince que dans ses souvenirs, mais ses cheveux sentaient toujours aussi bons et sa présence avait toujours le don de faire palpiter son coeur comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Elle se sentait tellement bien sur le moment, elle savait qu'elles allaient avoir besoin d'une conversation, ne serait-ce pour que Kara comprenne ce brusque changement de situation, mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter.

Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle se sentait étrangement vivifié par cette accolade, qui de l'extérieur semblait bien plus intime qu'amical. Cependant, ce sourire se fana aussitôt, alors qu'elle avisait l'une des voitures du DEO avec le capot complètement enfoncé et une portière arrachée. Elle fronça les sourcils, son emprise sur le corps de Lena subitement moins importante, ce qui attira l'attention de la brune. Celle-ci se détacha alors légèrement à contre coeur, mais garda tout de même ses bras enroulé autour du cou de la blonde, les laissant dans une position proche d'un slow.

— _**Kara ?**_ Chuchota Lena avec une pointe d'inquiétude quand elle avisa le regard fixe que sa meilleure amie portait derrière elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, n'arrivant même pas à attirer son attention. Elle détourna alors la tête et tomba sur le véhicule défoncer, son visage devenant immédiatement blême. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que Kara avait retrouvé ses esprits à l'aide du petit blond et Lena avait été tellement accaparé par ses retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie, qu'elle en avait totalement oublié la situation. Son corps s'agita immédiatement, se décollant entièrement de la Super, alors qu'elle avisait Nolan qui discutait avec Chris un peu plus loin, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien. Puis, son regard se posa avec affolement sur la maison, puis de nouveau dans les iris bleus de Kara, où elle put soudainement y déceler une panique sans nom.

— _**A-**_

Supergirl n'essaya même pas de terminer son mot, qu'elle se précipita vers la maisonnette, enclenchant sa super vitesse par mégarde qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le tas de bois qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de là. Le boucan attira immédiatement l'attention de Nolan et Chris, qui s'inquiétèrent tout de suite en avisant la Super tituber avant de s'approcher de la maison en ruine, celle-ci bien vite suivit par la brune.

•••

Kara fixait un point invisible sur le sol, le visage vide de toutes expressions. Elle était adossée au mur du couloir qui était faiblement éclairé, les épaules effondrées, le dos légèrement voûté, son regard hanté. Des flashbacks se succédèrent dans son crâne. Des souvenirs des atrocités qu'elle avait commises alors qu'elle avait été hors de tout contrôle. Elle se souvenait d'avoir balancé sa soeur à travers les murs. Elle se souvenait du regard suppliant qu'elle lui avait lancé, pour qu'elle tente de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se souvenait de sentir et d'entendre ses os craquer sous ses poings. Elle se souvenait de son souffle haletant. Du sang s'écoulant sur sa tempe. De ses gémissements de douleur.

Elle ferma férocement les yeux, ses mains se cramponant à sa chevelure dorée emplit de saleté dû à sa bataille contre Alex. Contre sa soeur. Qu'avait-elle fait par Rao ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu ainsi les pédales ? Un bruit de porte coulissante se fit entendre sur sa gauche, mais elle ne fit même pas attention, bien trop occupé à se fustiger mentalement.

Une présence s'installa face à elle, elle le sentit, mais elle n'ouvrit pas davantage les yeux, tentant toujours vainement d'éloigner les affreuses images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

— _**Kara ?**_ Intervint finalement Lena, qui avait attendu quelques instants pour que la blonde ne daigne lui prêter attention, en vain.

La blonde ne réagit pas à son appel, se contentant de secouer mollement la tête de gauche à droite, alors qu'elle était en plein tourment. Lena sentit son coeur se serrer devant la détresse évidente de sa meilleure amie. Oui, elle l'avait ramené à la vie, mais son retour allait certainement être compliqué et le retour à la normale serait sans doute long, très long, voire même impossible… La milliardaire n'était pas naïve et optimiste, elle savait très bien que ramener Kara à la vie, n'allait pas se faire sans conséquence. Cependant, elle n'avait absolument pas pensé aux conséquences qui toucheraient la blonde et elle se sentit aussitôt incroyablement égoïste.

— _**Kara ?**_ Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

Toujours rien. Elle leva alors lentement le bras, approchant sa main en direction de celui de la journaliste avec hésitation. De ce qu'avait pu comprendre tout le monde depuis la résurrection de celle-ci, c'était que Kara semblait passablement instable et elle n'était pas sûr que la surprendre dans ses pensées soit la meilleure des idées. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait laisser sa meilleure amie dans cet état sans rien tenter, après tout, c'était à cause d'elle que tout avait dérapé…

Elle soupira alors un bon coup et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle posa enfin sa main sur l'avant-bras de la Super, celle-ci sursautant immédiatement, redressant la tête avec vitesse. Lena se recula vivement, avisant le regard lumineux de Kara, prête à utiliser sa vision thermique, mais elle referma tout de suite les yeux, quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Lena qui se trouvait devant elle.

— _**ßǯǽȶ….**_ articula faiblement Supergirl, rouvrant les paupières, dévoilant de nouveau ses iris bleus, qui fuyait piteusement le regard de la brune, qui fronçait les sourcils en entendant Kara s'excuser en utilisant la langue de Krypton.

— _**Ce n'est rien,**_ rassura Lena. _**Je t'ai surprise, je suis désolé. **_

— _**A- Alex ? **_

— _**Elle va s'en tirer Kara. Ses blessures n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'il n'y paraissait. Et Brainy est arrivé à temps avec le vaisseau de la Légion, la technologie à l'intérieur va grandement augmenter sa récupération,**_ informa la milliardaire, laissant un petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

Kara soupira de soulagement, alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement, laissant son regard se perdre à travers le hublot du vaisseau de la Légion, qui était garé près du ranch, observant le coucher du soleil qui se perdait à l'horizon.

— _**Chris ? Nolan ? **_

— _**Ils vont bien,**_ assura de nouveau la scientifique, qui portait une blouse blanche. _**Ils sont avec Brainy dans la salle des commandes. **_

Supergirl s'appuya de nouveau sur le mur, alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus faible à mesure que la nuit tombait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Lena fronça les sourcils, avisant le teint de plus en plus blafard de son interlocutrice.

— _**Viens avec moi Kara, il faut que je t'examine.**_

— _**N- non… Alex, **_protesta la blonde.

— _**Elle va bien Kara. Elle se repose et si tu veux vraiment l'aider à aller mieux, alors laisse-moi t'examiner.**_

La blonde soupira, mais hocha lentement la tête. Lena avait raison, Alex serait plus fâchée contre elle si elle négligeait sa santé, que de l'avoir autant malmenée. Elle se détacha alors du mur, mais sa tête se mit atrocement à tourner et elle tituba, prête à tomber au sol si la femme d'affaires n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper, passant immédiatement un bras de la blonde autour de ses épaules pour la maintenir debout.

— _**Ɇɜˠʯ ϞϡΊ ӞԊ…**_

Lena sentit son coeur s'emballer en apercevant l'énergie de Kara chuter de plus en plus.

— _**Oui, Kara, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas très bien,**_ répondit la brune, inquiète se demandant pourquoi la journaliste parlait encore en Kryptonien.

Les deux femmes se dirigeait aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient vers le laboratoire, Kara ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, son poids reposant toujours plus sur le corps fatigué de la scientifique.

— _**Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?**_ Demanda Lena, tentant de contrôler son affolement croissant.

Supergirl secoua mollement sa tête, qui reposait déjà sur l'épaule de sa voisine.

— _**N- Non…. Juste…. Tired….**_

Génial, pensa Lena. Maintenant elle se mettait à mélanger les langues. Il y avait vraiment un souci. En plus de sa fatigue soudaine et handicapante elle voulait dire. Enfin arrivé au laboratoire, la brune aida Kara à s'installer sur le lit médical, celui-ci avait le dossier légèrement relever, ne laissant pas le corps de la blonde entièrement allongé. Tout de suite après, la scientifique alluma les lampes solaires qui avait été installé et amélioré suite à la résurrection de Supergirl, éclairant le corps de la Kryptonienne avec intensité et chaleur, qui sembla immédiatement lui redonner un peu de couleur.

Kara ferma les yeux, savourant chaque rayon que lui envoyaient les puissantes lumières. Elle sentait son corps se détendre de plus en plus, ainsi que la fatigue excessive qu'elle avait subitement ressenti, se détériorer lentement, la laissant presque dans un cocon de bien-être parfait.

La Luthor se permit un soupire de soulagement en constatant que les lampes semblaient redonner de l'énergie à sa meilleure amie et s'empressa de mettre des lunettes de protection, les rayons puissants lui brûlant les rétines.

— _**Tu te sens mieux ?**_

Kara, toujours les yeux fermés, hocha la tête et lui sourit béatement, amusant quelque peu Lena, mais l'intriguant aussi énormément. Jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde agir de façon si satisfaite en prenant un bain de soleil. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir deux trois fois Supergirl être obligée de se positionner sous les lampes pour reprendre des forces, mais à ce moment-là, cela semblait plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Or là, avec le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres, on pourrait presque imaginer qu'elle se pensait au paradis, oubliant tous les précédents événements qui l'avait laissé quelque peu dépressive.

Après s'être perdue quelques instants dans la contemplation de la blonde, Lena secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un petit ordinateur holographique, pour lancer tout un tas de test sur la blonde qui semblait au comble du bonheur. Elle pouvait remercier la technologie du 31ème siècle qui lui faciliterait grandement la tâche, pour obtenir toutes les données dont elle aurait besoin sur Supergirl.

Le scan lancé, Lena s'installa dans un fauteuil tout près de sa meilleure amie, l'observant de nouveau avec attention. Elle parcourait chaque centimètre carré de son visage avec minuties, savourant chaque ligne, adorant chaque détail sur sa peau qui avait repris son teint lumineux habituel. Elle était là. Bien vivante. Devant elle. Elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Tellement, qu'elle passait encore ses doigts au niveau de ses yeux de temps en temps, s'assurant qu'elle ne portait aucune lentille. D'autre fois, elle se pinçait légèrement, pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais non, tout indiquait que c'était réel.

Elle sourit. Un sourire fatigué par son manque de sommeil et de nutrition, mais un sourire quand même. En à peine dix minutes auprès de Kara, elle avait souri plus de fois qu'en plus de deux mois sans elle. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir tirer un trait sur leur amitié, quand la blonde avait un tel effet sur elle ? Elle se sentait tellement idiote.

Elle bailla, son épuisement la rattrapant de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas, car malgré le soulagement et le bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifier à ce que sa meilleure amie lui soit de nouveau arraché. Cependant, ses paupières s'alourdissaient de seconde en seconde et c'est finalement résigné, qu'elle plongea, à l'instar de Supergirl, dans un sommeil réparateur, qui la plongea dans un souvenir bien heureux avec sa blonde préférée…

•••

— _**Alors ?**_ Lança joyeusement Kara, tenant une cuillère à soupe dans sa main, qu'elle tapotait légèrement sur son menton, alors qu'elle fixait Lena avec intensité, attendant son verdict.

Celle-ci avala le peu de pâte de gâteau au yaourt qu'elle avait mise dans sa bouche et s'essuya les lèvres, essayant de ne pas grimacer, alors que sa meilleure amie attendait sa réponse avec enthousiasme.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu as mi dedans ?**_ Demanda Lena, gardant une expression composée, malgré le goût ignoble qui traînait dans sa bouche.

— _**Oh eh bien, yaourt, oeuf, huile, sucre, farine. Pourquoi ?**_ Questionna-t-elle innocemment.

La milliardaire porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres, essayant de faire passer le goût atroce.

— _**Tu n'aurais pas confondu le sucre avec le sel par hasard ? **_

— _**Quoi ? Nooooon,**_ rit Kara. _**Je suis peut-être blonde, mais je sais faire la différence entre le sucre et le sel merci ! **_

— _**Oui, oui, je n'en doute pas… Cela dit, tu peux te montrer tellement tête en l'air parfois, **_taquina la scientifique.

— _**Je nie ! Je suis quelqu'un de très concentré !**_ Réfuta la Danvers avec mauvaise foi, attirant un haussement de sourcil de la part de sa meilleure amie. _**Bon ok…. pas toujours. Maiiiiiiiiis, il m'arrive de l'être ! Et c'est ÇA qui est important à préciser.**_

Lena rit de bon coeur.

— _**Bon alors, verdict ?**_ Insista Supergirl, impatience.

— _**Je pense que tu devrais goûter avant.**_

— _**Bien, puisque madame veut préserver le suspense ! **_

Kara plongea sa cuillère dans la pâte à gâteau, l'emmenant ensuite à sa bouche, sous le regard attentif de Lena, qui peinait à retenir le rire qui voulait sortir en imaginant la tête qu'aurait la blonde en goûtant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Supergirl mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de tout recracher et avala difficilement, avant de s'emparer du verre d'eau que la milliardaire avait encore dans les mains et de le finir d'une seule traite.

— _**Ok…. J'ai inversé le sucre et le sel,**_ grimaça Kara, sous les rires sonores de Lena. Non mais arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! J'étais sûr d'avoir réussi cette fois ! Bouda la blonde.

— _**Kara, tu as de nombreux talents, vraiment, mais désolé de te dire, la cuisine n'en fait pas partie,**_ s'amusa la brune.

Supergirl fit une moue désespérée qui attendrie immédiatement la PDG, puis elle se lamenta sur son incapacité à suivre une simple recette. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa râlerie, qu'elle n'aperçut même pas la femme d'affaires plonger un doigt dans la préparation et de l'approcher ensuite dangereusement vers le visage de sa meilleure amie.

— _**Non mais sérieusement ! Il y a pas plus simple comme recette ! C'est vrai-**_

Kara se tut aussitôt, alors que Lena essaya enfin son doigt sur la joue de la blonde, laissant s'écouler de la pâte sur sa peau. Supergirl avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, fixant sa voisine avec étonnement, alors que celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, parfaitement fière de son coup.

— _**Tu… Tu te rends bien compte que c'est une déclaration de guerre n'est-ce pas ?**_ Dit enfin la soeur D'Alex, en désignant la pâte sur sa joue.

— _**Tout de suite les grands mots,**_ ricana nerveusement Lena en avisant le regard espiègle de sa meilleure amie, qui se perdait entre la préparation ratée et elle. _**Je cherchais juste un moment pour t'arrêter de te rabaisser comme tu le faisais,**_ annonça-t-elle innocemment en levant les mains en signe de paix.

La blonde secoua la tête avec un grand sourire, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne marchait pas dans ses explications foireuses.

— _**Si tu fais ça, tu vas salir tout ton appartement !**_ Tenta la jeune Luthor, alors qu'elle voyait Kara plonger dangereusement sa cuillère dans le plat. _**Si tu fais ça… tu sais très bien que tu vas perdre,**_ retenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, faisant un pas en arrière.

— _**Salir mon appart, ça c'est certain**_, affirma Kara avec le sourire. _**Perdre en revanche…**_

Son sourire devint carnassier, prête à envoyer la pâte directement sur sa meilleure amie. "_Ok, réfléchis Luthor !_" Son regard s'arrêta sur le plan de travail à portée de main et alors que Supergirl allait enfin se venger, Lena saisi le sachet de farine sur le comptoir et balança son contenu en plein sur la face de la journaliste, qui n'eut aucunement le temps d'esquiver, le coup la surprenant totalement.

Kara s'immobilisa, clignant des yeux et lâchant la cuillère qui tomba sur le sol, alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle toussota, essuyant ses lunettes pleines de farine et secoua l'air de sa main pour éloigner les particules de poudres blanches, avant de relever son attention vers sa meilleure amie, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la silhouette devenue blanche de la journaliste.

— _**Pour ma défense, ceci était un réflexe auto-défensif,**_ plaida la milliardaire.

— _**Oui, oui, je comprends,**_ lança Kara en s'emparant du saladier.

— _**Kara, Kara pose ça, je suis sûr qu'on peut parler calmement,**_ rit nerveusement la scientifique en avisant la blonde se rapprocher lentement d'elle.

— _**Tu as raison, faisons ça,**_ sourit mesquinement la soeur d'Alex. _**Mais avant… Venge-**_

Supergirl n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase, que son pied glissa en avant à cause de la cuillère et de la pâte tombée sur le sol, la blonde s'écoulant durement sur le dos, le saladier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, déversant son contenu sur elle. Lena ouvrit la bouche, posant une main devant celle-ci, avant d'éclater d'un rire monumental, alors que Kara se redressait sur ses coudes, ses lunettes de travers, le visage et son haut plein de pâte à gâteau et de farine.

— _**C'est une BLAGUE ?!**_ Pesta la Kryptonienne, tandis que la brune s'était laissée glisser contre le mur, le souffle court, son rire instoppable lui rendant des difficultés à respirer correctement. _**Bien….. VENGEANCE !**_

Lena eut à peine le temps de réagir pour fuir sa meilleure amie qui se jetait sur elle, que celle-ci la prenait déjà dans ses bras, collant son visage et son haut au corps de Lena.

— _**Non, non, non ! Kara mon chemisier !**_ Tentait de gronder la jeune Luthor, mais son ton rieur n'aidait pas vraiment à prendre ça au sérieux.

Bientôt s'ensuivit une attaque chatouille sur ses côtes et les rires de Lena redoublait d'effort, l'étouffant encore plus.

— _**K- Ka- Kara arrête ! C- C'est- Bon, t'as gagné ! T'as gagné ! Je- je me rends ! **_Réussit-elle à abdiquer entre deux rires.

Supergirl s'arrêta alors, un sourire fier sur son visage encore plein de pâte à gâteau.

— _**Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un Luthor abandonnerait aussi vite,**_ taquina-t-elle.

Lena toussa, son corps encore envahit de spasmes dû à ses rires.

— _**Que voulez-vous, il faut croire que vous êtes ma Kryptonite miss Danvers,**_ lança-t-elle en rigolant, son ventre complètement courbaturé.

Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers sa meilleure amie qui était restée étrangement silencieuse suite à sa réplique et elle tomba sur ces deux yeux bleus qui la fixaient intensément, ses joues légèrement rougies, un sourire presque niais sur les lèvres.

— _**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_ S'amusa la milliardaire, la blonde détournant immédiatement le regard en tripotant nerveusement ses lunettes.

— _**Euh… pour rien,**_ rit-elle fébrilement.

Lena fronça alors les sourcils avec un petit sourire, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de taquiner Kara sur sa maladresse et se moquant gentiment de l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était, complètement recouverte de pâte et de farine.

•••

Lena se réveilla soudainement au bruit qu'avait effectué l'ordinateur suite à la fin du scan complet. Elle se mit à bailler, posant une main devant sa bouche, ses yeux accrochant immédiatement la silhouette de Kara qui était toujours étalée sur le lit, baignant dans la lumière des lampes solaires. Elle sourit, rassurée de voir qu'elle était toujours là et en vie. Puis, son cerveau lui remémora le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir, ou plutôt le souvenir, la faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils.

Maintenant que Lena se souvenait de cet évènement qui datait d'il y a au moins un an et demi, elle se demandait si ce regard que lui avait donné Kara, ainsi que le sourire qu'elle avait eu sur les lèvres à ce moment-là, ne signifiait pas quelque chose de plus qu'elle ne l'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Elle avait été aveugle sur tellement chose, ne se rendant même pas compte que sa meilleure amie et Supergirl était en réalité la même personne. Alors, était-il possible qu'elle est loupée autre chose ? Était-il possible qu'en réalité, Kara ne lui avait pas caché un, mais deux secrets ? Était-il possible qu'en réalité…. Kara avait, ou du moins, avait eu, des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié à son égard ?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, mais rien qu'à cette idée, son coeur se mit soudainement à palpiter férocement et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cela faisait atrocement du bien à son âme meurtrie.

* * *

**Bien, à la base, ce chapitre était vraiment trop court (il devait s'arrêter au moment ou Lena s'endormait) mais je pouvais décemment pas faire un chapitre aussi court x) alors j'ai rajouté un souvenir, qui c'est un peu éternisé xD Résultat, c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic.**

**Mais bon, un peu de gaiété dans ce monde de sadisme ne fait pas de mal xD Ça fait même du bien xD**

**N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Chapitre 13 en approche !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pendant que je vous tiens, quelqu'un serait intéressé pour faire la traduction de cette fiction ? On me l'a demandé, malheureusement, je suis une quiche en anglais xD Alors si quelqu'un est intéressé, merci de me MP :D**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Mais... qui a dit qu'il y aurait un repos ? À par peut-être un repos éternel... Mouhahahaha_

_Oui en effet, Kara est instable, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, à voir comment ça évoluera !_

_J'ai adoré l'écrire ! C'était si spontané et inattendu xD_

_Merci j'ai trouvé que ce titre correspondait plutôt bien x)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

Alex grimaça, ses yeux toujours résolument fermés. Tout son corps était douloureux, en particulier ses côtes, son poignet et sa tête. Que s'était-il passé déjà ? Elle avait beaucoup de mal à ce souvenir, ou même à aligner deux pensées cohérentes dans son esprit. Où était-elle ? Elle s'entendit poussé un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle se réinstallait correctement sur le lit où elle était visiblement allongée. Sa cage thoracique la tiraillait atrocement et son souffle se faisait difficile à chaque pique de souffrance qui s'étalait dans celle-ci.

— _**Papa, papa ! La madame aux cheveux trop cool elle bouge !**_ Résonna soudainement une voix enfantine non loin d'elle.

Oui, oui, elle se souvenait vaguement d'un gamin, un petit blond à la peau mate. Il y avait son père aussi, peu aimable si elle se souvenait bien. Des flashbacks désordonnés se succédèrent soudainement dans son crâne, aggravant la douleur qui est régnait déjà. Elle se souvint bien des deux Perceval. Puis de Lena étrangement immobile et silencieuse. Elle se souvint s'être battue. Enfin, s'être fait casser la gueule serait une expression plus juste. Puis, elle se rappela avoir effectué un massage cardiaque. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? La réponse avait du mal à atteindre sa conscience, alors que son coeur, qui lui n'avait pas oublié, s'emballait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce visage. Ses cheveux…

— _**KARA !**_ Cria-t-elle brusquement, se relevant dans seul coup, avec les yeux grands ouverts, sur le lit médical où elle se trouvait, faisant immédiatement sursauter de surprise les deux autres personnes dans la pièce, alors qu'une douleur effroyable se répandait soudainement dans les côtes d'Alex, ainsi que dans sa tête.

Sa tête se mit aussitôt à tourner ignoblement et elle sentit son corps retomber mollement sur le matelas sous elle. Ok, juste brusque, à éviter, se dit-elle, alors que tout son corps était envahi d'une effroyable souffrance et que de la sueur perlait soudainement sur son front. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps, où qu'elle soit, elle devait retrouver Kara, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé !

Elle inspira un bon coup, ses yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Une fois que son état était de nouveau un tant soit peu stabilisé, elle tenta de se redresser, mais une main forte l'obligea à rester allonger, la faisant immédiatement grogner de mécontentement, alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau les yeux.

— _**Vous devriez rester encore allonger. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit votre "collègue du FBI", vous êtes encore un peu mal en point malgré la technologie avancée de ce vaisseau, qui vous a bien retapé,**_ dit simplement Nolan.

La directrice grogna de nouveau. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là au juste ? De quel droit il lui disait quoi faire ? Elle devait trouver sa soeur. MAINTENANT ! Elle repoussa la main de l'homme et celui-ci s'écarta étrangement, laissant à l'agente le loisir de se lever comme elle le voulait. Satisfaite, Alex se redressa de nouveau, mais sa tête se remit subitement à tourner, aussi bien que ses côtes la rappellèrent à l'ordre dans un râle de douleur. Elle retomba de nouveau dans le matelas, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé à chaque effort qu'elle faisait.

— _**Je vous avais prévenu,**_ lui dit le fermier, s'approchant de nouveau au côté de la femme qui respirait difficilement.

— _**Je vous emmerdes,**_ grogna Alex, frustrée par sa faiblesse actuelle.

Nolan eut un petit rictus alors qu'il se tenait les bras croisés.

— _**Heeeen, c'est pas bien, t'as dis un gros mot !**_ Lâcha de nouveau Chris, celui-ci avait ses bras appuyés sur le lit d'Alex, sa tête dépassant tout juste du haut lit médicalisé.

La directrice tourna la tête vers la petite blonde qui dépassait, alors que son père posait une main sur la chevelure de son fils et lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

— _**Ah ne surtout pas répéter champion,**_ sourit son père. _**Ces gens de la ville, ils se croient vraiment tout permis,**_ ricana-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à la blessée.

Celle-ci l'aurait bien recadré directement, mais ses mots n'étaient certainement pas le genre de chose que l'on disait devant un gamin.

— _**Tes cheveux ils sont vraiment trop cool ! **_S'excita soudainement le gosse, sautillant sur place.

Alex haussa des sourcils, avant de sourire doucement, attendrie.

— _**Merci. Les tiens sont très cool aussi. Jolie couleur.**_

— _**Oui comme ceux de mon papa ! **_

— _**Mais ce qui est encore plus cool, ce sont tes yeux, sans conteste,**_ sourit de nouveau l'agente, admirant l'iris gris et l'autre dorée du petit garçon.

— _**T'as entendu papa ?! Elle a dit que mes yeux étaient trop cool !**_ S'enthousiasma de nouveau Chris, faisant toujours plus sourire les deux adultes.

— _**Bien-sûr qu'ils le sont,**_ sourit tendrement son père. _**Tiens, si tu allais voir tonton Brainy pour lui dire que l'agente Danvers est réveillée ?**_ Demanda Nolan.

Fier qu'on lui demande quelque chose comme si il s'agissait de la mission de la plus haute importance, le petit blond s'exécuta avec grand plaisir et sortit de la pièce en gambadant joyeusement.

Alex sourit en fixant pensivement la porte d'où était parti l'enfant. Comment ne pas vouloir des enfants, quand on était spectateur de ce genre de scène. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Chris, mais il était véritablement adorable. Cependant, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle venait de capter ce qu'avait dit son père.

— _**Tonton Brainy ?**_ Lança-t-elle incrédule.

Nolan rit, semblant nettement moins reservé que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré.

— _**Oui, quand il l'a vu Chris la immédiatement adopté.**_ _**Le pauvre homme, vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.**_

Alex rit aussi, imaginant parfaitement comment Brainy avait dû être mal-à-l'aise avec le gosse. Cependant, elle s'arrêta bien vite, ses côtes douloureuses la rappelant encore une fois à l'ordre. L'ambiance retomba, un silence s'installant dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Alex est enfin le courage de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— _**Où est ma soeur ?**_

— _**Votre soeur ?**_ Demanda Nolan sans comprendre.

— _**Kara…**_

Le grand blond haussa ses sourcils sur le coup de la surprise. Il avait compris que Kara était Supergirl. Il avait compris que les deux femmes qui étaient venues frapper chez lui, n'étaient sans doute pas agent du FBI. Comment avait-il compris ça ? Eh bien parce qu'il avait très bien reconnu Lena Luthor. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait loin de tout, qu'il ne se tenait pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde. En revanche, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que Supergirl puisse avoir une soeur et encore moins qu'il s'agissait de cette femme.

— _**D'après mademoiselle Luthor, elle se porte bien pour le moment. Elle a reprit ses esprits peu de temps après vous avoir combattu et actuellement elle se repose au laboratoire.**_

Alex soupira de soulagement. Sa soeur allait bien. Sa soeur, morte depuis deux mois, allait bien. Elle était là, non loin d'elle, son coeur battant, en vie… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se lever là, maintenant ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était retourner auprès de Kara et de l'enlacer. Elle lui avait tellement manqué…

— _**Vous aviez reconnu Lena depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda la directrice en tournant de nouveau la tête vers son voisin qui se tenait toujours debout à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle chassait les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir en sachant sa soeur sauve.

— _**En effet et, vous n'êtes pas agent du FBI j'imagine ?**_

Alex hésita un moment, puis reprit :

— _**Non, je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment.**_

Nolan fronça légèrement les sourcils sur la fin de la phrase, mais n'ajouta rien. Il comprenait parfaitement que cette inconnu n'est pas vraiment envie ou même le droit d'en dire plus.

— _**Cela faisait longtemps que ma soeur était chez vous ?**_

— _**Non. Elle s'est crashée sur le toit de mon écurie hier, dans l'après midi. Je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment calé sur : comment gérer une Supergirl aux problèmes de santé assez évident,**_ avoua-t-il penaud.

— _**Le principal est que vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Je vous remercie,**_ termina sincèrement Alex, qui sentait une soudaine fatigue lui tomber dessus avec force.

— _**Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Qui que soit réellement Supergirl et quoi qu'il lui arrive en ce moment, elle à apporter beaucoup de joie de vivre à mon fils et pour cela, je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant, **_avoua-t-il. Je vous laisse vous reposer, vous en avez visiblement encore besoin et n'en profitez pas pour filer en douce jusqu'à votre soeur, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin, alors qu'Alex sentait déjà ses paupières se fermer.

•••

Lena enleva ses lunettes de vue qu'elle avait mise depuis qu'elle s'était penchée sur les analyses de Supergirl et se frottant le visage des deux mains d'un air las. Elle était épuisée, le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait glané quelques heures plus tôt ne lui avait pas permis de rattraper tout le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Puis il fallait que ce fichu mal de tête se pointe de nouveau… Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était penchée sur les données que lui avait procuré le scan complet de Kara. Des heures de recherches, de test à l'aide des simulateurs du laboratoire et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle avait été stupide ! Toutes les pertes de contrôle de la Kryptonienne suite à ses injections étaient simplement dû à son impatience, sa fatigue et sa stupidité ! Si Kara s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi maltraité Alex, s'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute.

— _**ʦɮʬ˵ˢ ѩҳд**__**ؿ**__**Ꞟ**_

Lena redressa immédiatement la tête en entendant la voix de Kara, qui s'exprimait encore une fois en Kryptonien. Son attention n'avait pas été assez importante pour qu'elle comprenne ce que la blonde venait de dire, mais son cerveau se stoppa dans sa réflexion quand elle tomba dans le regard bleu de la Super, qui lui lançait un sourire, assise sur le bord de son lit.

— _**Je- ce- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?**_ Réussit enfin à articuler Lena, sa gorge encore douloureuse de ses très nombreuses maltraitances ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, pour se rapprocher de la Kryptonienne.

Celle-ci tourna la tête en direction de l'horloge numérique et reporta ensuite son attention vers la brune, toujours un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Un sourire qui faisait chavirer la milliardaire…

— _**Te- Ten- Dix… minutes ? Yes, dix minutes, **_affirma la soeur d'Alex, semblant contente d'avoir dit cela dans la bonne langue.

Lena sourit et vint finalement s'assoir aux côtés de Kara qui ne détournait pas le visage d'elle, rendant la brune légèrement nerveuse. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire que la blonde était là, à ses côtés, la fixant intensément, sa chaleur corporelle étrangement élevée étant perceptible pour Lena, qui était pourtant à plusieurs centimètres d'elle. Elles se fixèrent du regard, la Luthor savourant juste la présence de Kara qui lui avait tant manquée et la blonde semblant juste admirer le visage de la brune.

Soudainement, son regard bleu se stoppa sur le foulard qui entourait le cou de la scientifique et Supergirl fronça immédiatement les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment la submergeant étrangement. Sa main se leva lentement, s'approchant du tissu pour l'ôter, mais Lena l'en empêcha, posant sa main qui paraissait véritablement glacée comparé à celle de la Kryptonienne. Leur regard se rencontra de nouveau, la brune secouant la tête de gauche à droite, indiquant à la blonde que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais Kara ne pouvait empêcher ce mauvais pressentiment de grandir en elle et elle écarta gentiment la main de Lena d'une main, pour tenter d'enlever le foulard de l'autre.

— _**Kara… Ne fais pas ça,**_ supplia la femme d'affaires, qui ne voulait absolument pas voir la réaction de sa meilleure amie face aux immenses bleus qui se trouvaient sous le tissu.

Supergirl redressa de nouveau son regard bleu, le plongeant dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage, qui semblait soudainement pâle. Finalement, elle reporta une dernière fois son attention sur le morceau de tissu et l'enleva, faisant déglutir Lena qui n'osait pas observer le visage de Kara se décomposer en avisant les marques violacées.

Le souffle de la journaliste s'emballa immédiatement, alors qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ses traces immondes. Traces qu'elle avait elle-même laissée… Elle se souvenait très bien maintenant. Par deux fois, elle avait failli étouffer la brune de ses propres mains. Alors blessé Alex n'avait pas suffit ? Il avait fallu qu'elle s'en prenne aussi à Lena ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Avait-elle été sous l'emprise de la kryptonite rouge ? Elle ne voyait que ça… sinon pourquoi…

Elle se leva d'un bond, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, la secouant frénétiquement de gauche à droite, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle avait faillit tuer les deux personnes en qui elle tenait le plus.

— _**Kara, Kara s'il te plaît écoute moi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire, pas nous,**_ s'empressa de réagir Lena, se levant à la suite de la Super, qui se recula immédiatement d'elle.

— _**N- N- No… pas approche me…. **_lâcha Kara, les yeux embués de larmes. _**I- I- Je- Je… Dangereuse….**_

Elle paniquait complètement. C'était un monstre. Lex et Lilian avaient raison de ne pas apprécier les Kryptoniens. Ils étaient beaucoup trop dangereux… Aucun être ne devrait posséder autant de pouvoir dans un monde comme celui-ci. Elle était une erreur de la nature, elle ne devrait pas être là.

— _**Kara s'il te plaît, calme toi,**_ tenta Lena, mais plus elle s'approchait, plus Supergirl paniquait.

La blonde était maintenant prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, complètement miséreuse et Lena sentit son coeur se serrer. Oui, elle était en vie, mais certainement pas en un seul morceau…. Kara se laissa glisser contre le mur, ses doigts cramponnés à son cuir chevelu, son crâne envahi de flashback douloureux, qui lui remémorait sans cesse les deux dernières évènements où elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle se revoyait tabasser sa soeur. L'envoyant planer d'un bout t'as l'autre de la pièce. Elle se voyait enserrer sa main autour de la gorge de Lena où elle pouvait lire la terreur dans son regard et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réagit. Elle se voyait appuyer de plus en plus son avant-bras sur la trachée de la brune, l'empêchant toujours plus de respirer…

— _**ALERTE, ALERTE, ALERTE !**_ Sonna subitement une voix robotique à travers tout le vaisseau, une lumière rouge s'activant de suite. _**Détection d'une hausse subite d'ondes électromagnétiques et radioactives. Confinement du vaisseau en cours, jusqu'à décontamination totale. Il est recommandé aux personnes présentes à bord, d'avaler une pilule de G-28 située dans les boîtes de secours présente dans toute les pièces du navire, afin de protéger son organisme.**_

Après quelques secondes de flottement où Lena était perdue sur la silhouette dévasté de Kara, la brune se mit à s'activer prestement, se dirigeant vers la boîte d'urgence, pour s'emparer d'une des pilules présente. Merci le 31 siècle… D'ailleurs, ils pouvaient sans doute remercier ces pilules lors du réveil de Supergirl. En effet, Alex leur en avait fait avaler une à chaque membre de l'équipage par mesure de précaution, les voyages dans l'espace étant toujours dangereux et potentiellement sans retour.

— _**Kara, Kara je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes, **_tenta de nouveau Lena, elle même paniqué en avisant la détresse de la blonde.

Le son de l'alarme était horripilant et assourdissant et Kara se mit soudainement à crier de douleur, comme si elle était de nouveau en contact avec la réalité et que le bruit intense était enfin perçu par son ouïe extraordinaire. Ce cri était ignoble, déchirant et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la brune, qui ne supportait plus le spectacle horrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— _**Lena ! Lena ! Ouvre cette porte !**_ Cria soudainement Alex, qui frappait sur la vitre de la porte du laboratoire, qui refusait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'agente. _**Lena bouge toi ! BRAINY ! FAIS MOI TAIRE CE TRUC !**_

La Luthor détourna enfin les yeux de Kara, qui hurlait encore à pleins poumons sa douleur, qui déchirait ses tympans et son cerveau. Elle se précipita vers la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Grognant de frustration, l'alarme et les cris de Kara pesant de plus en plus lourd dans son esprit, elle démonta le boitier qui contrôlait la porte et trifouilla rapidement à l'intérieur. En à peine quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et Alex se précipita à l'intérieur, se dirigeant immédiatement en direction de sa soeur, ne se souciant même pas de la douleur qui perçait dans son crâne et ses côtes.

— _**Kara, Kara regarde-moi,**_ souffla Alex, le coeur brisé de voir sa cadette ainsi.

Elle prit le visage de Supergirl en coupe et l'obligea à regarder dans sa direction. Le regard bleu tomba alors sans celui brun de la plus âgée et Kara eut un léger frise, alors qu'elle voyait sa grande soeur devant elle. Alex était là, elle allait bien, elle était venue la chercher…

— _****Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, désolé Alex….** **_Pleura Kara, alors que sa soeur fronçait les sourcils.

Son Kryptonien n'était pas vraiment au top et ce bruit affreux manger presque la moitié des mots de la blonde, rendant difficile pour Alex, de comprendre ce que Supergirl lui disait.

— _****J'ai mal Alex….. Je suis désolé….. J'ai mal….****_

La Super n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal….

— _**Putain Lena va m'éteindre ce truc !**_ Cria Alex.

La milliardaire s'exécuta aussitôt, ne se formalisant pas du ton et des mots d'Alex, qui ne faisait que paniquer en voyant le cauchemar que vivait sa soeur. La directrice s'installa aux côtés de Kara, l'emmenant immédiatement dans un câlin serré. La blonde, les mains cramponnées férocement à ses oreilles, se laissa faire, plaquant son visage dans le cou de sa soeur, se laissant envahir par son odeur familière et rassurante, essayant de se concentrer là-dessus, plutôt que sur le bruit immonde qui la tuait à petit feu.

L'aînée des Danvers se mit aussitôt à bercer sa soeur, collant son front contre le sien, chantonnant une chanson que Kara adorait quand elle était plus jeune. Combien de fois avait-elle vu la blonde avoir une attaque de panique dans ses premières années sur Terre… Elle ne pouvait même pas les compter, elles avaient été si nombreuses. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait cependant pas de recette miracle. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était être présent, le plus calme possible et surtout, extrêmement patient.

L'alarme se stoppa enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous et Alex continua de bercer Kara, en chantonnant à son oreille. Tel un koala à sa branche, la blonde enleva immédiatement ses mains de ses oreilles et les cramponna aussitôt au maillot de sa soeur, se rapprochant le plus proche possible de son corps.

— _****Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, désolé Alex….** **_continua de marmonner Kara dans un sanglot étouffé et toujours dans sa langue natale.

— _**Chuuuut, ça va aller Kara. Tout ira bien. Calme-toi. Respire doucement. Voilà, comme ça. Doucement,**_ chuchota tendrement Alex, resserrant doucement son emprise sur le corps de la Super.

Kara s'endormait lentement dans ses bras, son oreille maintenant calé sur le coeur de sa soeur, qu'elle écoutait attentivement, alors que l'agente continuait de la bercer en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant.

— _**Ça va aller Kara… Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il n'est plus question que je te lâche…. Jamais…. **_Termina Alex dans une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, la blonde finalement paisiblement endormie dans ses bras.

* * *

**Et encore une fois, pas de repos pour notre pauvre Kara... Désolé, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était le comportement le plus logique qu'elle pourrait avoir en découvrant les marques sur le cou de Lena !**

**Je sais pas vous, mais si Alex n'était pas gay, je l'aurais bien casé avec Nolan et dire adieu à Kelly, qui a complètement disparue malgré mon envie d'essayer de faire quelque chose d'elle xD**

**À la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! Je poste tôt aujourd'hui je m'impressionne moi-même :o**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Oui, elle s'en serait bien souvenu un jour en effet et heureusement que Super Alex sait comment gérer sa soeur ! J'adore Chris aussi x)_

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Y'a vraiment du laissé aller dans mes réponses aux reviews en ce moment..._

_Oui je comprends l'idée xD Je ne suis pas encore décidé là-dessus, mais on verra bien où tout ça m'emmènera ! Je pense que Nolan sera toujours plus utile que Kelly... xD_

_Super Alex en action, le chapitre d'avant était centré sur Lena/Kara, la je voulais un moment entre soeurs parce que Alex est aussi importe pour Kara que Lena l'est je pense._

_Contente que tu apprécies Nolan !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

— _**Comment va Kaa ? Comment va Kaa ?! **_S'affola Chris, se précipitant vers Alex et Lena, qui revenaient du laboratoire où elles avaient laissé Kara se reposer.

— _**Chris, calme-toi,**_ lança doucement son père, s'agenouillant près de son fils pour poser une main sur son épaule et l'empêcher de trop s'agiter. _**Laisse-les un peu respirer.**_

— _**Mais je veux savoir comment va Kaa ! Elle va bien ? Est-ce que je peux l'enlever maintenant ?**_ Demanda le petit blond en désignant son inhibiteur sur sa tempe, que son père avait dû lui remettre suite à la crise de Supergirl qui avait encore une fois atteint son fils. _**Et pourquoi elle criait ? Elle va allait bien hein ? Dis, elle va aller bien ? Elle va pas faire comme ma maman hein ? Dis, elle va pas faire comme ma maman !**_ Se mit-il à pleurer en tirant sur le bas du haut de Lena, après avoir enchaîné toutes ces paroles à la vitesse de la lumière, ne permettant à aucun adulte d'en placer une.

La brune le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux complètement perdus, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre, son cerveau en mode off devant la détresse du petit garçon. Elle n'était déjà pas douée avec les enfants en temps normal, mais encore moins quand il était dans un tel état de détresse, qui au fond, reflétait assez celui qu'elle avait déjà pu ressentir auparavant.

Alex grimaça légèrement, passant une main sur ses côtes encore douloureuses, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à son tour devant le gamin. Celle-ci porta immédiatement son regard sur elle, maintenant encore le pull de Lena dans sa petite main, se cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors que son père, qui venait d'enlever l'inhibiteur de la tempe de Chris, gardait toujours une main rassurante sur son épaule, déglutissant douloureusement devant les propos de son fils.

— _**Écoute, Chris c'est ça ?**_ Commença doucement Alex avec un petit sourire.

Le blondinet hocha doucement la tête, mettant un pouce dans sa bouche, écoutant la voix rassurante de la directrice, alors qu'il se collait de plus en plus à Lena, qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors que Chris semblait presque la prendre pour son doudou.

— _**Kara est malade,**_ reprit la femme accroupie devant le petit blond. _**Je pense que tu as très bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors c'est inutile de te mentir. Elle est malade, mais nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le l'aider à aller mieux. Tu vois cette dame,**_ fit-elle en désignant Lena, qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue, alors que Chris avait fini par poser sa tête sur son ventre tout en jouant avec le bas de son pull. _**Elle s'appelle Lena, elle est très intelligente et je suis persuadée qu'elle arrivera à remettre Kara sur pied,**_ termina Alex avec un sourire rassurant.

Chris tourna alors son attention vers la brune, qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— _**C'est vrai tu vas l'aider ?**_ Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Lena ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, ne sachant pas du tout quelle réponse était appropriée à donner à un gosse de 6 ans. Quel terrible Luthor elle faisait… perdre contenance devant un môme…

— _**Oui, je sais que tu vas l'aider, je l'ai senti,**_ fit finalement le gamin à sa place, la regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui rendaient Lena encore plus mal à l'aise, la brune ne tiltant même pas que les mots du gosse était un peu étranges.

Qu'on enlève ce gosse de là ! La milliardaire ne savait absolument plus au se mettre. Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Elle était une scientifique, une femme d'affaires, une Luthor, pas une femme avec la moindre fibre maternelle ! Si elle était là, c'était pour soigner Kara du mieux qu'elle pouvait et s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas ramené à la vie pour rien !

— _**Est-ce que tu peux ramener ma maman à la vie aussi ?**_ Lança subitement le petit garçon, en regardant Lena avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Alex, Brainy et Lena haussèrent les sourcils en même temps, se demandant bien d'où lui était sorti cette idée. Immédiatement, Nolan prit son fils dans les bras, l'éloignant de Lena qui se sentit tout de suite plus sereine, maintenant que le garçon n'était plus collé ainsi à elle.

— _**Chris, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu lises dans les pensées des gens, ce n'est pas bien,**_ chuchota l'homme, les autres entendants cependant parfaitement ces mots.

— _**Mais j'ai pas fait exprès,**_ s'excusa le petit Perceval, avec une petite moue. _**Elle a dit qu'elle a ramené Kaa à la vie. Ça veut dire qu'elle peut faire pareille avec maman non ?**_

Nolan écarquilla les yeux et tourna immédiatement son attention en direction de la scientifique, qui se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise devant le regard soudainement plein d'espoir des deux Perceval. Le fermier savait très bien que c'était une idée ridicule et que ce n'était absolument pas dans l'ordre des choses mais…. Sa femme lui manquait tellement… tellement qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cette étincelle de naître dans son coeur meurtri depuis qu'il l'avait perdue.

— _**Désolé Chris mais… Kara est un cas particulier. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle Lena a pu faire ça,**_ répondit Alex à la place de son amie, qui se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner auprès de Kara, au moins, il n'y aurait personne pour la mettre mal à l'aise, du moins, jusqu'au réveil de la blonde.

Nolan détourna la tête, l'espoir retombant aussi facilement qu'il était venu, tandis que Chris baissait piteusement la tête, Lena se mordant la lèvre devant ce spectacle déchirant. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, étonnamment, elle n'avait pas la force mentale pour ça semblait-il…

•••

— _**Alors, est-ce que tu as de quelconques informations sur son état ?**_ Demanda Alex, qui entrait dans le laboratoire, observant sa soeur qui se reposait, les lampes solaires toujours positionnées au-dessus d'elle, un écran de protection ayant été mi en place afin de protéger les yeux des invités et surtout les protégés des UV bien plus intense depuis qu'elles avaient été améliorées.

Lena enleva ses lunettes, les posant sur le bureau où elle travaillait, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à dormir, mais elle devait d'abord finir de revoir sa formule de soleil liquide, c'était sans doute une question de vie ou de mort pour Kara.

— _**Oui, oui j'en ai,**_ lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle fatigué, attirant immédiatement l'inquiétude d'Alex.

— _**Peut-être devrais tu te reposer un peu Lena, tu as l'air vraiment à bout, **_reprit la directrice, en s'approchant de son amie.

— _**Je dormirais quand j'aurais fini, je dois retravailler ma formule.**_

— _**Lena…**_

— _**Écoute c'est vraiment important d'accord, la vie de Kara en dépend, **_répondit la brune devant le regard gentiment réprobateur de sa voisine.

Elles se fixèrent un moment, puis Alex finit par détourner les yeux, soupirant devant l'attitude têtue de la milliardaire.

— _**Bien, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais alors. Peut-être que je peux aider et après ça, tu me laisses te faire passer un scanner.**_

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ Lança Lena.

— _**Écoutes Lena, je suis médecin aussi et j'ai bien compris que tes maux de tête n'étaient pas normaux. Non, non, n'essaye pas de nier ou de refuser, je ne te laisse pas le choix,**_ la coupa Alex alors que la brune s'apprêtait comme elle l'avait pensé, à tout nier en bloc.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser dicter ce qu'elle devait faire, Lena allait donc de nouveau protester, mais elle eut subitement le tourni et se sentit obligée de s'assoir sur son tabouret, la femme à ses côtés sentant immédiatement son inquiétude pour son amie, augmenter encore d'un cran.

La milliardaire sentait son coeur s'emballer, alors que ses tempes la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau face à elle, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, tandis que sa voisine semblait communiquer avec Brainy à travers l'intercom, mais elle ne saisit pas trop le sens de leur conversation, ses sens complètement à l'ouest.

Elle souffla doucement, attendant que son vertige passe, remarquant à peine Alex poser un plateau près d'elle, où étaient entreposés une bouteille d'eau, un thé fumant, quelques petites choses à manger et un comprimé contre la douleur.

— _**Tiens, ça ne résoudra pas le problème, mais ça te soulagera,**_ lança la directrice, en lui tendant la pilule avec la bouteille d'eau.

Lena souffla d'une façon tremblante, le visage pâle se tournant en direction de ce que lui tendait la soeur de Supergirl. Elle hésita un petit moment, mais finit par le prendre et l'avaler avec un peu d'eau. En fait, maintenant qu'elle buvait un peu, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait extrêmement soif et elle but finalement toute la petite bouteille quasiment d'une seule traite.

— _**Tiens, mange un peu,**_ reprit doucement Alex.

— _**Je n'ai pas faim.**_

— _**Oui, comme tu n'avais sans doute pas soif, **_se moqua légèrement l'agente du DEO, renfrognant légèrement Lena, qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'Alex avait sans doute raison. _**Écoute Lena,**_ reprit son amie avec plus de douceur. _**Tu n'as pas ramené Kara à la vie, pour mourir toi-même… ça serait vraiment égoïste et ça serait sans aucun doute la perte de trop pour Kara.**_

Lena appuya sa tête sur l'une de ses mains et regarda dans la direction de la soeur de sa meilleure amie, qui l'observait vraiment avec une espèce de tendresse amicale dont elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude, excepté avec Kara et Sam. La Luthor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore un peu énervée contre la femme, qui, tout comme Supergirl, lui avait menti en la regardant droit dans les yeux, mais Alex pouvait-elle vraiment simuler cette affection qu'elle avait dans le regard ?

Lena détourna alors le regard, gênée, mais finit par obtempérer et commença lentement à manger, dénouant peu à peu son estomac qui était bien trop peu actif ces temps-ci.

— _**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Kara ?**_ Reprit la plus âgée, s'asseyant à son tour.

La milliardaire porta un morceau d'orange à la bouche, l'avalant lentement, avant de répondre :

— _**Je crois avoir trouvé pourquoi elle perdait tout contrôle lorsque je lui fais une injection. Et j'ai aussi détection quelque changement dans son organisme. **_

— _**Je t'écoute.**_

Énième soupir de la part de la scientifique.

— _**La formule que j'ai mise au point génère exactement le même type de rayonnement que le soleil. Cependant, je n'ai pas pris en compte l'atmosphère terrestre,**_ commença à expliquer Lena.

— _**Comment ça ?**_ Lança Alex en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où la PDG voulait en venir.

— _**Notre atmosphère est un puissant filtre qui absorbe les rayonnements les plus dangereux émis par le soleil. Une grande partie des UV est ainsi filtrée et aussi, et surtout, les rayons gamma. J'ai fait plusieurs simulations, j'ai analysé des tonnes de données et… j'ai fini par remarquer que les rayons gamma multipliaient la puissance de Kara d'une façon inimaginable, mais que c'était beaucoup trop à gérer pour son cerveau et c'est pour ça qu'elle perd tout contrôle à chaque injection.**_

— _**Si ça multipliait autant sa force que ça, on ne serait pas là à en parler,**_ indiqua Alex.

— _**Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. Ce qui m'amène à penser, que quelque part, Kara savait que c'était nous et qu'elle se retenait comme… instinctivement, **_ajouta Lena. _**Cela dit, j'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais stupide de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de retirer les rayons gamma de ma formule, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que sans eux, Kara ne serait jamais revenue.**_

— _**Alors c'est une bonne chose, mais pourquoi revois-tu la formule alors ?**_ _**Kara n'en a plus besoin, si ?**_

— _**Eh bien si, justement, **_souffla Lena. _**Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai détecté quelques changements dans son organisme. Son corps s'est semble-t-il adapté à la puissance de ma formule, ce qui en résulte, qu'elle a besoin d'énormément de rayonnement solaire pour… se maintenir en vie. Ce n'est même plus pour garder ses facultés, mais bien pour rester en vie. Tu te rappelles quand on a remarqué la chute soudaine d'ondes électromagnétique une nuit ?**_

Alex hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement la scientifique.

— _**J'en ai parlé un peu avec Nolan et il m'a dévoilé qu'elle avait fait un malaise et qu'elle ne s'était réveillée qu'au petit matin, lorsque les rayons solaires ont commencé à la frapper. La nuit son corps ne reçoit plus assez d'énergie et elle s'affaiblit considérablement. Lorsqu'elle a fait son arrêt cardiaque dans le salon, elle avait été extrêmement affaiblie par sa nuit et je pense qu'il lui a simplement suffi de trop puiser dans ses pouvoirs, pour la faire basculer. **_

La directrice resta silencieuse un petit moment, digérant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

— _**Donc, tu penses qu'en arrangeant ta formule, tu vas pouvoir régler ce problème ?**_ Reprit Alex.

Lena hésita quelque peu, avant de poursuivre :

— _**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais régler ce problème, **_avoua la brune, faisant immédiatement froncer les sourcils de sa voisine. _**Je peux revoir la formule, de façon à la rendre moins puissante et ainsi, que Kara garde le contrôle. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de réadapter son corps à recevoir un rayonnement comme elle avait avant de mourir. Peut-être en diminuant peu à peu les doses, comme une sorte de cure, mais… je ne peux pas promettre que ça marche. **_

— _**La façon dont tu en parle me donne l'impression que ma soeur est droguée au rayonnement solaire,**_ lâcha sarcastiquement Alex.

Lena détourna subitement le regard, se mordillant la lèvre.

— _**Attend-ten-ten-tend ! C'est quoi cette expression,**_ reprit la soeur de Supergirl en écarquillant les yeux. _**Tu vas me sortir que ma soeur est vraiment droguée au soleil ?!**_

— _**Je- Je ne sais pas,**_ avoua Lena. _**Mais… quand je vois la tête qu'elle fait maintenant, quand elle se retrouve sous les lampes solaires, je t'avoue que je me pose la question, de savoir si ça ne deviendrait pas addictif pour elle. Et si c'est le cas et qu'elle finit par absorber beaucoup trop d'UV, ça pourrait potentiellement créer une autre crise, même sans rayon gamma.**_

Alex se pinça l'arête du nez, secouant la tête. Si les théories de Lena étaient exactes, elle se voyait mal gérer une Supergirl droguée ou en manque.

— _**Bon, concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**_ Demanda la directrice, après s'être reprise.

— _**Dans un premier temps, elle va rester dans le vaisseau. Les scanners ont mis en évidence des lésions cérébrales assez importantes, c'est pour ça qu'elle est embrouillée, qu'elle a un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions, ses souvenirs et son langage. Cela dit ne t'en fait, elles se résorbent rapidement grâce au rayonnement. D'ici quelques jours, son cerveau sera comme neuf,**_ commença Lena. _**La nuit, elle devra dormir ici, avec les lampes, pour éviter à son corps une baisse fatale d'énergie. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais arranger ma formule, pour qu'elle soit assez puissante pour faire tenir Kara toute une nuit, mais pas trop afin de lui éviter une éventuelle crise. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé le bon dosage, je pense qu'il faudra faire une injection à Kara, chaque nuit. Je pense aussi lui créer une sorte.. d'inhalateur, à utiliser en cas d'urgence. Après ça, peut-être qu'on pourra essayer la "cure", mais je n'ai pas grande conviction que ça marche,**_ termina la milliardaire.

Alex hocha la tête. Lena avait vraiment essayé de penser à tout et Alex ne pourrait jamais assez lui montrer sa reconnaissance de prendre ainsi soin de sa soeur. Aujourd'hui et après cette explication, jamais l'espoir de la directrice de revoir sa soeur telle qu'elle était avant tout ce drame, n'avait été aussi fort. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas se montrer si confiante, mais elle l'était. Elle était, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que Lena ferait tout pour permettre à Kara de reprendre une vie un tantinet normale.

— _**Je remercie Lena,**_ lâcha finalement l'agente du DEO. _**Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait et tout ce que tu continues à faire. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier pour ça. Tu m'as rendu ma petite soeur, **_dit Alex, émue, les yeux pétillants.

Lena hocha simplement la tête en lui envoyant un petit sourire timide, pas confiance dans sa voix qui se mettrait sans doute à trembler sous l'émotion. Oui, elle aussi ressentait l'espoir renaître peu à peu en elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kara n'était pas le paragon de l'espoir pour rien...

* * *

**Et voilà, on en sait enfin un peu plus sur le cas de Kara, qui est complètement absente de ce chapitre encore une fois. Cela dit, ne vous en faites pas, elle reviendra pour le suivant et je pense que l'on va enfin pouvoir commencer à attaquer l'évolution de quelque chose que vous attendez certainement : Le Supercorp ! À la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait plaisir et me motive :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ! Voici donc la suite !**

**Petite note à prendre en compte pour la lecture : Dans les dialogues, les phrases entre **...**, sont des paroles dites en langue Kryptonienne. Sur ce :**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Et oui, la badassitude de Lena vaincu par un gamin de six ans xD Mais bon, il faut avouer qu'il est trop choupi._

_En espéreant en effet que la situation se règle sans trop de mal, mais bon, me connaissant..._

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_J'ai une vie, il est vrai xD Mais je pense que je vais répondre aux reviews ici, parce qu'en réalité entre cette fic et l'autre, je sais jamais quand j'ai répondu ou non, répondre ici devrait donc simplifier la chose._

_Oui ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis._

_Est-ce qu'Alex et Lena trouveront une solution pour Kara ? Peut-être_

_Oui je pense aussi que la relation Lena/Alex peut-être intéressante, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment exploité dans la série, mais bon, c'est pas la seule chose donc on est plus à ça près xD_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV:**

_Oui Lena a enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec Kara, va-t-elle réussir à résoudre le problème, ça c'est autre chose :p_

_Merci beaucoup pour tout tes petits coms, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

•••

**Catco, National City, [Il y a un an et demi]** **:**

_Lena jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans l'open space du journal, essayant de repérer sa tête blonde préférée. Elle la chercha pendant bien dix minutes, avant de la trouver en train de grogner sur la photocopieuse, qui ne voulait visiblement pas faire ce que la journaliste lui demandait. Vue d'ici, Kara semblait tendue, mécontente et cela fit immédiatement froncer les sourcils de la Luthor, qui sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ce n'était certainement pas une stupide machine, qui aurait eu raison de la bonne humeur légendaire de sa meilleure amie._

— _**Kara ?**_ _L'interpella-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés. _

_La Danvers ne sembla pas réagir, continuant de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Lena retenta une nouvelle fois, mais toujours rien, elle était comme invisible. Elle posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la reporter et celle-ci grogna encore plus :_

— _**Pas maintenant, je suis occupée avec cette stupide machine ! **_

— _**Kara…**_

_La Kryptonienne redressa immédiatement la tête, semblant avoir enfin entendu l'appel de Lena et elle se retourna alors, faisant enfin face à sa meilleure amie qui la regardait d'un air inquiet :_

— _**Lena !**_ _Sourit nerveusement Kara. __**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_

— _**Eh bien, je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Je t'ai attendu au restaurant. Tu n'es jamais venue,**_ _signala la milliardaire._

_Elle n'était pas accusatrice, non, elle était réellement inquiète pour la blonde qui semblait vraiment à cran à l'heure actuelle, ce qui était vraiment très rare, voire du jamais vu pour la PDG._

— _**Le- Le restaurant ?**_ _Lâcha Kara, ne semblant pas comprendre._

— _**Oui, le restaurant,**_ _sourit doucement Lena, appréciant la moue perdue de sa voisine. __**Tu sais, généralement, le mardi midi, on va manger au restaurant toutes les deux. Tu as oublié ?**_

— _**Quoi ? Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié !**_ _Répondit immédiatement la blonde avec empressement, faisant quelque peu tilter sa meilleure amie, qui trouvait Kara de plus en plus étrange. __**C'est juste… **_La journaliste baissa le regard, triturant ses lunettes. _**C'est juste que James m'a dit que vous deviez déjeuner aujourd'hui alors… J'ai pensé que tu avais préféré y aller avec lui…**_

_Une fois ces mots lâchés d'un ton un peu fataliste, la journaliste reporta son attention en direction de la photocopieuse, réessayant son action précédente._

— _**Eh bien, il a dû te dire cela avant de me le proposer, parce que je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà prise à midi,**_ _lui répondit Lena, passablement irrité que son petit ami lui ait gâché son déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie. _

_La Danvers ne réagit pas vraiment, fronçant les sourcils alors que la machine lui signalait encore une erreur. Si Kara n'avait pas eu plus de contrôle en cet instant, nul doute que ce stupide photocopieur aurait appris à voler à défaut de photocopier…_

— _**Kara,**_ _interpella de nouveau la milliardaire en déposant une main sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, qui tourna enfin de nouveau son regard vers la femme d'affaires._ _**Écoutes, j'apprécie James d'accord, mais il est hors de question qu'il se mette en travers de notre amitié ok ? Les copines d'abord,**_ _sourit la brune avec un petit haussement de sourcil. _

_La blonde se mit finalement à sourit, puis à rire légèrement, le premier depuis sa discussion avec James plus tôt ce matin. _

— _**Je crois que tu regardes trop les Frères Scott Lena.**_

_La Luthor se mit à rire à son tour, rassurer de voir de nouveau ce visage reprendre de sa luminosité habituelle. _

— _**Non, non, non, non. Je pense que la bonne chose à dire est : Que TU me fait trop regarder les Frères Scott.**_ _**Nuance,**_ _lança la brune avec un petit sourire en coin. _

— _**Je- Quoi ?**_ _**Mais comment tu rejettes la faute sur moi !**_ _S'outra la Kryptonienne. __**Je t'ai fait regarder la première saison certes, mais maintenant, c'est toi qui me harcèles presque pour regarder la suite ! On a quasiment vu l'intégrale en à peine quelques semaines,**_ _se défendit la blonde._

— _**Pour ma défense, c'est avant tout pour le plaisir des yeux. Je pense que si Lucas Scott débarquait un jour chez moi, il ne dormirait pas dans la baignoire,**_ _avoua Lena avec un petit sourire mutin. __**Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus,**_ _reprit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à sa meilleure amie. _

_Kara détourna la tête, les joues légèrement rouges en jouant de nouveau nerveusement avec ses lunettes. Lena se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de rire. Elle ne devrait sans doute pas flirter comme ça avec la blonde, mais la voir réagir ainsi était tellement adorable et drôle._

— _**J'ai une préférence pour son frère personnellement,**_ _ajouta enfin Kara, n'osant toujours pas regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. _

— _**C'est vrai qu'il ne dormirait pas non plus dans la baignoire,**_ _rit Lena. _

_Les deux femmes se mirent à rire ensemble, Kara oubliant finalement la stupide machine à côté d'elle._

— _**Tu sais, peut-être devrais-tu prévenir James, qu'il n'entre pas exactement dans tes critères de sélection masculine,**_ _intervint de nouveau la blonde, une fois qu'elles arrêtèrent de rire. _

"_Retiens-toi, retiens-toi, retiens-toi" se dit mentalement Lena qui se mordilla encore une fois la lèvre._

— _**Je n'ai jamais précisé que mes critères de sélection était uniquement masculine,**_ _lâcha finalement la brune, ne pouvant se retenir devant la perche que venait de lui tendre Kara, alors qu'elle aurait juré pendant un court instant, que l'attention de la blonde était focalisée sur ses lèvres. _

_La réaction de la journaliste ne se fit pas attendre et elle vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine devant le nouveau regard que lui lançait la Luthor, puis se mit à s'étouffer soudainement avec sa propre salive. Lena éclata de rire, puis eut un air désolé devant la moue boudeuse de la blonde qui reprenait enfin son souffle :_

— _**Désolé Kara, j'ai vraiment essayé de me retenir, mais j'aime tellement te taquiner comme ça,**_ _sourit Lena, son regard s'adoucissant en quelque chose de plus tendre après ces mots._

_La reporter ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais James fit soudainement son apparition, saluant la blonde avec un sourire, avant de se pencher en direction de sa petite amie pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il échangea quelques mots avec Lena, la brune ayant momentanément dérivé son attention vers le nouveau venu, n'apercevant alors pas l'expression de Kara s'effondrer en un instant. Si Lena n'avait pas détourné la tête à ce moment-là, sans doute aurait-elle compris, que le flirt qu'elle avait instauré entre elles, n'était pas une plaisanterie pour tout le monde. Si Lena n'avait pas détourné la tête à ce moment-là, sans doute aurait-elle compris, que Kara ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé comme une amie, ni même comme une meilleure amie…_

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **:**

— _**Tu verrais, y'a plein de gens dans notre maison, ils sont en train de tout reconstruire ! Mon papa il est pas très content. Il voulait faire ça tout seul mais Lalex lui a dit que ça serait beaucoup plus rapide ! Et c'est vrai, ils ont déjà tout refait presque ! Soit pas triste, c'était pas ta faute. Oh et tonton Brainy il m'a aussi montré comment on pilotait le vaisseau ! C'était trop coool ! Alors comme ça t'es vraiment Supergirl ?! C'est encore plus cool qu'un ange alors ! Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras voler dans le ciel ? Est-ce que tu vas rester habiter avec mon papa et moi ? Ça serait trop cool ça aussi ! Je pourrais te présenter Nutella ! C'est mon cheval rien qu'à moi ! T'aimes les chevals ? Euh…. les chevaux pardon. Oh regardes ! Lala elle se réveille !**_

La brune papillonna des yeux, son esprit encore embrumé de son précédent rêve, qui encore une fois n'était qu'un souvenir, alors qu'elle pouvait aussi percevoir un discours d'une rapidité et d'une énergie épuisantes. Réussissant enfin à ouvrir convenablement les yeux, Lena tomba nez-à-nez avec la silhouette de Chris, qui était à cheval sur les jambes de Kara, qui était toujours assise dans son lit, le dos appuyé sur le mur, alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, lui envoyant un petit sourire timide.

La milliardaire lui rendit aussitôt, heureuse de constater que la blonde semblait en forme. Elles se fixèrent un instant, Lena savourant de pouvoir de nouveau se plonger corps et âme dans ce regard si intense et magnifique et Kara appréciant juste le fait que la brune voulait bien de nouveau la regarder et ce, sans toute cette haine et cette souffrance qu'elle avait eue depuis sa trahison.

— _**Ta raison, elle est jolie,**_ dit Chris à Kara, coupant la bulle dans laquelle étaient plongées les deux femmes.

Immédiatement, la Kryptonienne détourna les yeux, les joues devenant rouge écarlate, alors que Lena haussait un sourcil. "_Intéressant_" se dit-elle avec un petit sourire, ayant très bien compris que Chris avait dû lire dans les pensées de Kara.

— _**Quoi ? Mais non c'est pas vrai !**_ Fit soudainement le petit blond avec une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras, alors que Supergirl eut un petit sourire en coin.

La femme d'affaires fronçant les sourcils, trouvant étrange de suivre une conversation avec les répliques d'une seule personne. C'était assez… frustrant. Le petit Perceval semblait comprendre à la perfection les pensées de la blonde et c'était assez impressionnant à voir la complicité qui semblait les unir, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours.

— _**Bah puisque c'est comme ça, je boude !**_ Lâcha Chris, se dandinant pour descendre du lit, avant de se jeter subitement sur les genoux de Lena, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement, le corps soudain tendu.

Non mais il faisait quoi là ? Maintenant assis sur ses jambes, le garçon de six ans enlaçait son abdomen de ses petits bras, sa joue se collant à l'épaule de la femme aux cheveux noirs, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Elle leva son attention en direction de Kara, lui lançant un regard de détresse, mais la blonde ne le capta pas, ses yeux focalisés sur le blondinet qu'elle regardait d'un air boudeur, jaloux ?

Chris finit par se décoller légèrement, mais resta sur les genoux de Lena. Il la regarda de son regard si particulier et lui fit un grand sourire. Il y eut un petit temps de flottement et finalement, la brune le lui rendit, de façon plus timide, mais son corps se détendit un peu plus après ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin semblait autant l'apprécier. Il ne la connaissait pas et elle était tellement mal à l'aise avec les enfants, que généralement, ils évitaient de trop l'approcher, mais lui, c'était limite s'il n'y avait pas une force invisible qui le poussait vers elle.

Elle remonta de nouveau le regard et cette fois-ci, elle croisa immédiatement le regard bleu de Kara, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire, l'air passablement attendri devant le spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle.

— _**Dit Lala, est-ce que t'es la namou-**_

— _**Chris ! **_Le coupa subitement Kara d'un air nerveux, alors qu'elle semblait avoir compris la fin de la phrase du gamin, avant même qu'il ne l'ait terminé.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la blonde, alors que Lena fronçait de nouveau les sourcils. Chris pouvait lire dans les pensées, ça elle l'avait compris, mais là, un l'instant, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression que Supergirl avait fait de même avec le garçon de six ans.

— _**Ok ! T'as raison, moi aussi j'ai faim !**_ Lança le fils de Nolan, descendant des genoux de Lena, avant de sortir de la pièce à toute allure, faisant cligner des yeux la brune, qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

La milliardaire se leva alors, s'approchant du lit de la blonde qui semblait fuir son regard.

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?**_ Tenta Lena avec un petit sourire.

Kara haussa des épaules, secouant la tête en effectuant une petite moue qui signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas, ou du moins… voulait-elle le faire quoi.

— _**Tu ne me feras pas gober ça Kara,**_ ricana la brune, mais elle n'insista pas en observant le regard de la blonde résolument braqué devant elle.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce, nettement plus tendu maintenant que Chris était parti. Lena soupira, croisant les bras et regardant le sol. Kara était vivante. Cependant, rien n'était encore joué entre elles. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues avant la mort de Supergirl, les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement brouillées. Enfin… Lena en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Kara et celle-ci subissait simplement, gardant peut-être espoir qu'un jour, elles arriveraient de nouveau à recoller les morceaux de leur amitié brisée.

À cette époque, Lena n'était absolument pas prête pour faire ça, mais maintenant… Il n'était plus question de s'éloigner de nouveau de la blonde, pas quand la perdre l'avait autant anéantie. Elles devaient se parler, il y avait beaucoup à dire, notamment rafraîchir la mémoire de Kara, qui ne semblait pas avoir de souvenir entre le moment où les sept s'étaient retrouvé coincé dans Vanishing Point et son réveil dans le vaisseau. Cela allait être compliqué…

— _**Kara je…**_ Lena fit une légère pause, hésitante, alors qu'elle se décidait à s'assoir sur le bord du lit, la blonde tournant enfin son regard bleu vers elle en entendant l'intonation particulière dans la voix de la PDG. _**Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler de… certaines choses.**_

— _**J- M- I-**_

Kara souffla d'exaspération, n'arrivant pas à sortir les mots qu'elle arrivait pourtant très bien à formuler dans sa tête, c'était extrêmement frustrant ! Elle arrivait très bien à s'exprimer en Kryptonien, alors quel était le problème ? Et pourquoi avait-elle des problèmes d'abord ?! Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait et elle était entièrement d'accord avec la milliardaire. Elles avaient besoin de parler. Beaucoup. Mais comment le faire quand elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots ?

— _**Tu peux t'exprimer en Kryptonien si ça t'aide,**_ l'encouragea Lena.

Supergirl haussa des sourcils, complètement surprise devant la demande de la femme d'affaires, alors qu'elle sentait son coeur bondir subitement dans sa poitrine, s'imaginant déjà avoir une conversation en Kryptonien avec la Luthor.

— _**Tu- I- You-... Parles.. Kryptonien ?**_ Réussit difficilement à s'exprimer Kara, fixant étrangement la brune, qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'intensité qu'elle pouvait déceler dans les prunelles bleues de son amie.

— _**Disons que je pense pouvoir tenir une conversation oui,**_ avoua Lena, détournant le regard. _**Enfin… **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup le pratiquer, alors tu excuseras mon accent déplorable…****_, ajouta-t-elle, terminant sa phase dans la langue natale de Supergirl, regardant de nouveau sa voisine.

Kara avait un sourire magnifique sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de joie et… d'autre chose que Lena ne parvenait pas à cerner. Son sourire était d'un de ceux qui pouvaient illuminer une pièce et qui avait tant manqué à la brune… Son coeur bondit soudainement agréablement dans sa poitrine, son corps se réchauffant alors qu'elle rendait du mieux qu'elle put son sourire à l'ange blond devant elle.

— _**Ton accent et parfait et…. parfait,**_ répondit finalement la Kryptonienne, qui savourait de pouvoir utiliser de nouveau sa langue maternelle.

Parfait et… Parfait ? Lena était intriguée, se demandant bien ce qu'avait voulu ajouter la blonde, mais elle se reconcentra sur le moment présent. Maintenant, elles pouvaient parler correctement et elles allaient enfin avoir leur conversation, qui s'annonçait riche en émotion à n'en pas douter...

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, les deux femmes étant subitement fébriles, ne sachant comment continuer cette conversation. Elles avaient tellement de choses à aborder, qu'elles ne savaient pas trop par où commencer. Finalement, elles ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, commençant à parler de façon simultanée et les deux amies se mirent à se sourire mutuellement, Lena faisant signe à Kara de commencer.

La blonde s'appuya sur une main et détourna alors le regard, le posant sur un point au sol, l'esprit occupé par de nombreuses questions qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans l'écurie des Perceval. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours et elle trouvait ça extrêmement perturbant et frustrant.

Lena lui laissa le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, son corps étant de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure de l'attente. Elle se demandait bien comment allait réagir Kara, quand elle allait finir par lui dire que si elle n'avait pas de souvenir de ces deux derniers mois, c'était parce qu'elle les avait passés morte, enfermée dans un cercueil Kryptonien en orbite autour de la Terre.

— _****Je… J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe…**,**_ avoua enfin Kara, Lena étant étrangement pendue à ses lèvres, l'entendre parler dans sa langue natale lui procurant des sensations… Étranges. _****J'ai un trou noir complet dans la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on se reparle. Pas que je ne sois pas contente de ce fait ! Non, non, non, je suis très contente de ça ! Mais je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là**, **_s'agita la blonde. _****Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai complètement pété un câble… deux fois et comment j'ai pu vouloir vous tuer ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai failli vous tuer !****_ S'agaça-t-elle maintenant, se levant du lit pour subitement faire les cent pas dans la pièce. _****Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai. Mes pouvoirs semblent complètement instables et par moments j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont : soit dix fois plus puissants que la normale, ou au contraire, dix fois moins puissants. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler correctement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quand je vous regarde dans les yeux, que ça soit toi, Alex ou Brainy, j'ai l'impression que vous me regardez étrangement, comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. J'ai une impression vraiment étrange, comme si je me mettait à regarder une série en ayant loupé la saison d'avant. Alors… J'aimerais juste comprendre. Explique-moi s'il te plaît, parce que de toute évidence, il y a beaucoup de trucs qui m'échappent…****_

Kara avait terminé son petit discours, laissant de nouveau un silence dans la pièce, alors qu'elle s'était finalement arrêtée de marcher, pour se stopper debout devant la Luthor, qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

— _****Est-ce que… J'ai parlé trop vite ? Tu n'as peut-être pas tout compris. Je suis désolé, je me suis un peu laissée emporter et-****_ Reprit Kara, s'agitant de nouveau, se trouvant ridicule d'avoir parlé aussi rapidement, alors que Lena n'était pas forcément une experte dans la maîtrise du Kryptonien.

— _****Non c'est bon Kara, j'ai compris, calme toi**, **_intervint enfin la brune, attrapant l'une des mains de sa meilleure amie pour la faire se rassoir.

La blonde s'exécuta, son corps frissonnant agréablement au toucher de la milliardaire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était les sensations incroyables que lui procurait Lena d'un simple toucher banal.

— _****Écoute… Ce que j'ai à dire, n'est pas vraiment simple et je ne sais pas du tout comment tu vas réagir. En fait, si j'étais à ta place, je ne serais moi-même pas comment réagir, mais… Tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. Tu DOIS la savoir…**, **_commença la PDG d'un ton hésitant.

Lena fit encore une pause, la tête basse, alors que sa main était toujours dans celle de sa voisine, lui procurant une douce sensation de chaleur. Tout comme la brune l'avait fait pour elle précédemment, la Kryptonienne laissa à Lena le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, alors qu'elle-même se contentait de la regarder, caressant le haut de la main de la Luthor de son pouce, sans même vraiment y faire attention.

La femme d'affaires ferma les yeux, savourant silencieusement le toucher étrangement réconfortant de Kara. Elle devait lui dire, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment on pouvait annoncer à une personne qu'elle avait été morte pendant deux mois avant d'être ressuscitée par sa meilleure amie qui avait tout simplement été anéantie par son deuil… En réalité, il n'y avait pas de moyen correct et délicat de dire ça, alors, après un temps qui sembla interminable, Lena redressa enfin la tête, plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleu de Kara et elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, ses mots sortant de façon tremblante, dû à son souffle perturbé par le stress :

— _**** Si… Tu es complètement perdue. Si tu n'as pas de souvenirs de ces derniers temps. Si tu as complètement pété un câble. Si tes pouvoirs semblent complètement détraqués. Si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te reparle. Si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi on te regarde de manière un peu étrange, c'est parce que…****_

Lena se stoppa encore, son coeur s'accélérant de plus en plus à cause de la tension, alors que Kara lui envoyait un petit sourire encourageant. La brune ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant lentement pour se donner un peu de courage. Puis, finalement, elle les rouvrit et lâcha enfin d'un ton fébrile :

— _****C'est parce que tu es morte pendant deux mois et que je t'ai ramené à la vie…****_

* * *

**La suite arrivera prochainement ! Et je tiens à préciser, que les prochains chapitres seront sans doute consacrés à des flashbacks. Vous allez enfin savoir comment s'est déroulé ma version de la crise...**

**Bonne journée à vous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ! J'ai fini l'écriture du chapitre 16 qui est entièrement un flashback pour raconter la crise ! Ce flashback va s'étaler sur plusieurs chapitres. Combien ? Je ne sais pas encore, je le découvrirais en même temps que vous xD**

**En ce moment je suis pas mal penché sur cette fiction. Je l'ai posté sur Wattpad et j'ai pas mal de gens qui attendent la suite, donc ça motive !**

**Quelques petites précisions avant de débuter : La fin de la crise est complètement différente de celle des séries, ça, vous avez dû le comprendre si vous suivez les épisodes du Arrowverse. Cependant, j'ai gardé le début. Les événements se déroulant dans les trois premiers épisodes du crossover sont donc à garder. Seule différence, si vous avez bien suivi mon histoire, Lena est le Paragon de l'Humanité et non ce gars qui sort de nulle part.**

**Je pense que j'ai tout dis et pensez à préparer vos mouchoirs, parce qu'encore une fois, si vous avez bien suivi... Il va y avoir pas mal de morts dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Oui c'est vrai, ça fait un peut Dr Frankenstein... Beaucoup même xD_

_Je pense pas qu'il y avait de façon correcte de le dire xD La réaction de Kara n'est pas pour tout de suite en revanche, la partie Crise risque de s'étaler. _

_J'adore mon Chris aussi xD_

_J'aime faire les Flashbacks ça me permet de renforcer la relation qu'elles ont de base dans la série et surtout de développer les sentiments de Kara et montrer à quel point Lena est un génie stupide xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_On est d'accord, aucun ne dors sur le canapé xD_

_J'aime beaucoup développer Chris et la relation qu'il à avec les autres, je compte bien continuer de les faire évoluer d'ailleurs._

_Comment elle le prendra ? Il faudra malheureusement être patient pour le savoir, mais vu comment les chapitres de cette fiction s'écrivent presque tout seuls xD Ça ne sera peut-être pas si long en fait._

_Oui et je veux être sûr de le faire et ce pour chaque personne qui laisse une review, je trouve ça plus que normal !_

_Je t'avourais que je suis de moins en moins motivé par WNC, je vais l'écrire bien entendu, les publications seront juste moins nombreuses. Je sens qu'il y a une baisse d'attention chez les lecteurs (ou du moins d'interaction) et du coup ça me démotive un peu. Heureusement que tu es là avec J et Erec, c'est bien pour ça que je continue d'ailleurs alors merci !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Et oui, j'adore m'arrêter comme ça, à force tu le sais xD Mais ça ne vous donne que plus envie d'avoir la suite :p Pour la réaction il faudra attendre malheureusement. La tout de suite, la crise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

•••

**Vanishing Point** **:**

_Kara fixait un point au loin dans l'espace infini, depuis l'une des fenêtres encore intactes de l'ancienne forteresse des maîtres du temps. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils avaient été transporté ici par Pariah, le temps étant une notion inconnue dans ce lieu, tout comme il l'était dans la zone fantôme. La blonde ferma les yeux à cette pensée, contractant la mâchoire alors qu'une subite crise de claustrophobie ne demandait qu'à s'emparer de son esprit. Être ici lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Être ici lui comprimait la poitrine atrocement. Être ici lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait plus de Multivers. Être ici lui rappelait qu'en plus d'avoir perdu Krypton, elle avait aussi perdu Argos, puis Terre 38, puis toutes les autres… Elles les avaient toutes perdues et elle n'avait rien pu faire contre ça... _

_Monitor l'avait désigné comme le Paragon de l'Espoir. Comment pouvait-elle l'être, alors qu'elle n'en avait plus un seul… Elle avait perdu tellement de gens dans sa vie et voilà qu'elle en perdait toujours plus. Sa mère qu'elle avait retrouvée à peine un an plus tôt : Morte avec le reste de son peuple. Sa mère adoptive dont son sourire doux et rassurant lui manquait en cet instant : Morte. Tous les amis qu'elle avait pu se faire sur Terre 38 et au-delà : quasiment tous morts. Sa soeur, son roc, sa moitié…. morte. _

_Kara souffla de façon tremblante, son corps frissonnant atrocement, ses yeux pétillants de plus en plus. Elle en avait assez de pleurer, elle ne l'avait que trop fait ces derniers temps, mais... Ils étaient morts… Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce qu'un individu sortit de nulle part avait juste envie de tout détruire ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer dans un enfer pareil ? Comme si sa lutte pour récupérer Lena n'avait pas été suffisante. _

_Lena… La Kryptonienne ferma les yeux, tentant de garder un tant soit peu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Si la brune ne s'était pas montrée être un Paragon, alors elle serait morte elle aussi et honnêtement, la journaliste ne savait pas si elle aurait pu résister davantage si ça avait été le cas…_

_Un frisson atroce la parcourut et Kara resserra les pans de sa cape sur elle. Le temps n'existait peut-être pas ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas du froid. L'absence de soleil dans cette partie de l'espace avait eu raison de ses pouvoirs et bien que sa chaleur corporelle et sa résistance aux températures était naturellement plus élevée que celle d'un être humain, elle en ressentait de plus en plus les effets, se demandant encore combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir tenir comme ça avant de mourir tous de froid._

_Un mouvement sur le côté attira son attention, elle tourna alors lentement la tête sur la gauche et lança un sourire faible à J'onn, qui venait se placer à ses côtés. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants silencieux, observant le vide devant eux. D'après le livre de la Destinée, ils devaient être les sauveurs du Multivers, mais cela semblait bien mal engagé à présent. _

— _**Comment tenez-vous le coup ?**_ _Articula enfin le martien, le dos droit, les mains derrière le dos._

_Kara soupira, son regard se perdant sur le sol, puis à gauche, à droite… Finalement elle haussa simplement les épaules, se sentant juste complètement incapable de pouvoir donner une réponse, aucun mot ne pouvant décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. L'homme à la peau noire sembla le comprendre et il hocha simplement la tête, les deux amis retombant dans un silence oppressant que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler, comme le gouffre de plus en plus profond dans le coeur de chacun. _

— _**Barry passe son temps à courir à droite à gauche pour essayer d'avoir assez de vitesse en peu de distance et de pouvoir ainsi remonter le temps. Sara et Kate garde la tête sur les épaules d'une façon qui m'échappe complètement, passant leur temps à essayer d'élaborer des plans. Lena et… Lex, passe leur temps à essayer de créer quelque chose qui nous sortira tous d'ici. Vous aidez les autres en les encourageant, vous les aidez à se surpasser, à rester debout et côté de ça… je me sens tellement inutile. Je ne peux pas aider Barry, parce que je ne suis plus Supergirl. Je ne peux pas aider Sara et Kate, parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à faire abstraction comme elles le font. Je ne peux pas aider Lena et Lex… parce qu'ils ne veulent tout simplement pas de moi et je ne me sens vraiment pas assez sage et solide pour faire ce que vous faites. Alors à quoi est-ce que je sers exactement ? Je pense que Monitor s'est trompé. Il s'est trompé de Kryptonien. Ce n'est pas moi le Paragon de l'espoir. Il aurait été préférable pour tout le monde, que cette responsabilité repose sur les épaules de Kal, pas les miennes,**_ _lâcha Kara d'un ton fataliste._

_Elle ne servait tellement à rien. Elle se sentait tellement inutile, impuissante ! Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Sans ses pouvoirs elle n'était rien ! Voilà la cruelle vérité. Le Paragon de l'espoir était Supergirl ! Or, sans soleil jaune, Supergirl n'était plus. Ne restait que l'insignifiante Kara Danvers… Qu'est-ce qu'une journaliste pouvait bien faire pour essayer de retourner la situation à leur avantage, ou du moins à une situation moins catastrophique ? _

_Une main chaude et amicale, presque paternelle, se posa soudainement sur son épaule, attirant son attention en direction du martien qui la regardait :_

— _**Vous et moi avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Nous avons souvent perdu pieds. Nous avons perdu espoir. Nous avons trébuché et nous sommes tombés,**_ _commença à énoncer J'onn. __**Cependant, nous nous sommes toujours relevés. Toujours. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas femme à abandonner et que lorsque vous vous relevez, vous relevez les autres. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes Supergirl que vous n'abandonnez pas. Non. Supergirl n'abandonne pas, parce qu'elle est Kara Danvers. Ce ne sont pas vos pouvoirs qui vous définissent, mais plutôt ce que vous en faites et ce que vous continuez de faire lorsque vous ne les avez plus,**_ _continua-t-il, alors que Kara le regardait, reniflant péniblement, touchée par ces paroles qui faisaient un bien fou à sa confiance en elle, qui semblait s'être volatilisé en même temps que la dernière Terre. __**Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois où vous vous êtes retrouvé sans pouvoir ? National City était terrassée par de nombreuses secousses et dans le chaos ambiant, des petites frappes s'étaient mises en tête de braquer une épicerie. Vous n'aviez pas vos pouvoirs à ce moment-là. Votre bras était cassé et pourtant, vous avez enfilé votre costume et vous vous interposez malgré le danger. Cette arme que l'on braquait sur vous, aurait très bien pu vous tuer, mais vous en avait fait fi. Vous avez suivi votre coeur, vos convictions et vous avez réussi à retourner la situation. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de voler, de sens ultra développés ou de votre super force. Non. Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin, c'était votre coeur, **__ajouta-t-il en posant un doigt sur le coeur de Kara. __**Parce que Kara, votre plus grand pouvoir est là. C'est votre coeur. Supergirl n'est pas exceptionnelle parce qu'elle a des capacités hors du commun. Non. Elle est exceptionnelle, parce que vous l'êtes et pour aucune autre raison,**_ _Termina enfin J'onn, espérant que son discours, qui était des plus sincère, permette à la blonde de reprendre confiance en elle, parce qu'il était convaincu qu'ils ne parviendraient à sortir d'ici, que si la Kryptonienne reprenait espoir. _

_Il était vrai que tous les autres s'activaient pour tenter de trouver une solution, mais le problème, c'était que se n'était pas l'espoir qui guidait leur pas. Non, c'était le désespoir et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils en étaient toujours au même point. J'onn était convaincu qu'ils avaient en effet tous un rôle à jouer. Ils n'étaient pas les Parangons d'un attribut spécifique pour rien. Il n'avait pas encore identifié le rôle qu'aurait chacun, mais il était sûr du rôle de Supergirl. C'était elle qui allait allumer la mèche de leur contre attaque. C'était elle qui allait redonner espoir à chacun, leur donnant ainsi la force de se donner au maximum et de restaurer le multivers._

_Kara soupira fortement, les paroles de J'onn résonnant toujours dans son esprit. Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le néant de l'espace infini qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle était le Paragon de l'Espoir. Les gens, ses amis, sa famille, avait placé leur espoir en elle. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit forte, solide, peu importe la situation et elle avait cruellement échoué. Elle avait abandonné ses responsabilités et il n'y avait pas plus grand péché pour un Kryptonien. _

_Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, son regard tombant sur ses mains, alors que J'onn, toujours positionné silencieusement à ses côtés, souriait. Il savait qu'il avait accompli son devoir. Pas en tant que Paragon, mais en tant qu'ami. Il avait semé la graine qui allait permettre à la Super de reprendre de l'aplomb et faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : Briller. _

_Kara réfléchit intensément. Ils avaient quasiment tous perdu. Leurs amis. Leur famille. Leur planète. Cependant, ils leur restaient encore quelque chose. Ils étaient en vie et comme le disait si bien le proverbe : Tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir. La Kryptonienne serra soudainement ses mains en un poing serré. Elle avait perdu pied et elle était tombée, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste au sol. Ils avaient encore des gens qui comptaient sur elle et tant que ça serait le cas, alors elle se battrait jusqu'au bout et elle se promit qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir balancé sa plus belle droite dans la face de l'Anti-Monitor. _

•••

— _**Tiens donc, la Kryptonienne nous fait l'honneur de sa visite,**_ _ricana Lex en apercevant Kara et J'onn s'approcher de l'endroit où ils étaient tous rassemblés pour discuter, à l'exception de Barry, qui comme toujours, devait encore courir. __**As-tu donc fini de pleurnicher sur le sort de tes amis ô combien pitoyable ?**_

_La mâchoire de Kara se serra subitement et les autres Paragons eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, que la blonde avait plaqué violemment le chauve contre un mur, son bras appuyant fortement sur sa gorge. _

— _**Je n'ai peut-être plus mes pouvoirs, mais crois-moi, j'en ai pas besoin pour te mettre en pièces !**_ _Ragea furieusement la Kryptonienne, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce, même Lex._

_Un silence s'abattit autour d'eux, simplement dérangé par le souffle colérique de Supergirl, qui lançait un regard tellement noir au Luthor, qu'il pouvait se sentir frissonner, même s'il n'en montrait absolument rien. _

— _**Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Fais-le. Ou n'est-ce que des paroles en l'air, comme celles que tu as servies à ma chère soeur durant toutes ses années,**_ _finit par lâcher le scientifique fou, un rictus s'étalant sur son visage, malgré l'air de plus en plus dangereux de la blonde. _

_Kara contracta encore plus la mâchoire, celle-ci fusionnant presque, tellement elle émettait de pression dessus. L'ambiance était électrique. Lena s'était immédiatement tendue aux propos de son frère. Kate était à deux doigts d'achever elle-même ce sale type qu'elle n'avait pas pu encadrer dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. J'onn s'était rapproché pour tenter de calmer la journaliste plus que furieuse et Sara se contentait de croiser les bras, le visage fermé, observant l'altercation avec les sourcils froncés. _

— _**Kara, ne tombez pas dans son jeu. Vous valez mieux que ça,**_ _intervint le martien en posant une nouvelle fois, une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. _

_La Kryptonienne se tendit légèrement, son regard obstinément braqué sur l'ennemi juré de son cousin, qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir aussi le sien. _

— _**Vous valez mieux que ça, **__répété J'onn et finalement, après un temps interminable, Kara desserra sa prise et s'écarta légèrement de sa potentielle victime, la fixant toujours d'un air presque fou._

_Lex se redressa, réajustant son costume, un rictus se formant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, provoquant immédiatement une contraction nerveuse sur le visage de Supergirl. _

— _**Je savais que ce n'était que des mots. C'est tout ce que vous savez faire Kara Danvers. Parl-**_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un batarang se planta dans le mur derrière lui, lui frôlant la joue, laissant une petite trainée de sang sur son passage. Tout le monde se tourna alors dans la direction de Kate, qui se tourna elle-même en direction de Sara, la blonde s'étant emparée d'un des boomerangs en forme de chauve-souris, pour le jeter à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec une précision mortelle. _

— _**Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue. Monitor n'est plus là pour te ramener à la vie. Kara a bien trop de principes pour te tuer. Ce n'est pas mon cas,**_ _menaça Sara, laissant un second silence dans la pièce. _

— _**Menacez autant que vous voulez, vous avez besoin de ça pour sortir d'ici et vous le savez**__, ricana Lex en posant un doigt sur sa tempe pour désigner son génie._

— _**En fait je pense que tu es inutile,**_ _intervint Kate._ _**On a une version plus sexy, plus brillante et moins agaçante juste ici,**_ _fit-elle en désignant Lena. _

_La brune désignée croisa les bras, n'appréciant guère le premier adjectif que Kate avait utilisé pour parler d'elle mais elle n'ajouta rien, tandis que Lex éclatait d'un rire fou._

— _**Allons, cesse de penser chauve-souris, de toute évidence ce n'est pas ton truc.**_

— _**T-**_ _commença de nouveau la Kane._

— _**Ça suffit,**_ _claqua la cadette des Luthor, en ayant plus que marre de ses enfantillages. __**De toute manière, qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, cela ne change rien. Nous n'avons pas assez d'énergie pour permettre à notre potentielle machine à voyager dans le temps de fonctionner, **_précisa-t-elle d'un ton froid.

— _**Et vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de la vitesse de Barry pour l'alimenter ?**_ _Lança Kara, tournant son regard vers Lena. _

_La milliardaire se tourna en direction de son ex meilleure amie, son expression devenant encore plus froide que précédemment :_

— _**Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour avoir cette idée, **__claqua la brune d'un ton irrité. __**Et non, cela est impossible, nous n'avons pas assez de matériel ici pour réussir à canaliser correctement sa vitesse. **_

_Kara détourna immédiatement le regard, déglutissant difficilement alors que son coeur se serrait devant la voix pleine d'animosités que Lena utilisait chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, depuis qu'elle avait été prise en train de voler le projet Myriad. Pourquoi la Luthor devait-elle continuer de lui en vouloir de la sorte ? Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer correctement. L'une d'elles pouvaient mourir à tout moment par les temps qui courraient et la blonde sentait son coeur s'emplir de désespoir, en imaginant un tel scénario, d'autant plus si elle n'avait pas le temps de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et Rao savait à quel point elle en avait. _

— _**Bien, donc la dernière chance que nous avons est Barry n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Demanda Sara, attirant l'attention sur elle afin de permettre à Kara de se recomposer sans que tout le monde la regarde comme si elle était un phénomène de foire. _

— _**S'il n'arrive pas à courir plus vite sur une courte distance, alors il ne parviendra jamais à retourner dans le passé. Il manque de place ici,**_ _ajouta Lena._

_Sara et Kate avait fait des tonnes de mesures sous la demande de la brune et si elles l'avaient fait correctement, alors les résultats de ses calculs étaient indiscutables. Barry Allen ne parviendrait pas à retourner dans le passé s'il ne parvenait pas à avoir une meilleure accélération._

— _**Autant dire que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur lui,**_ _ricana de nouveau Lex, attirant les regards mécontents de J'onn, Sara et Kate sur lui, Kara étant perdu dans ses pensées._

— _**Pourrais-tu au moins t'arrêter à des commentaires utiles plutôt que de gaspiller ta salive ?**_ _Lança Lena avec mécontentement, son frère se contentant de s'incliner avec un sourire, faisant immédiatement rouler la brune des yeux. _

_Pourquoi son frère n'avait-il pas pu rester mort ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre qui était vraiment ce Monitor, mais une chose était sûre, il était partiellement dérangé d'avoir cru que son frère aurait pu être utile pour sauver le Multivers. Le détruire ? Sans problème. Le sauver ? Il y avait erreur sur la personne, c'était certain. _

— _**Donc, le seul problème de Barry, c'est son manque de place pour prendre de l'élan c'est ça ? **__Reprit Kara, l'air pensive._

_Kate envoya un regard noir à Lex qui voulait ajouter quelque chose et Sara approuva les dires de la Kryptonienne. La blonde se mit à penser intensément, alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela puisse marcher, mais c'était la meilleure piste qu'ils avaient pour le moment semblait-il._

— _**Tu te fais du mal pour rien à réfléchir ainsi, **__se moqua le Luthor fou, faisant soupirer tout le monde._

_Cependant, Kara n'écouta même pas l'homme chauve pour une fois et se contenta de se tourner vers J'onn. _

— _**Est-ce que vous pouvez localiser Barry ? **_

_J'onn hocha immédiatement la tête, comprenant que la blonde avait un plan en tête et il se concentra pour trouver la position du sprinter. _

— _**Il se trouve dans l'aile Est,**_ _indiqua le martien, rouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur la femme aux yeux bleus. _

_Kara le remercia alors et se dirigea tout de suite dans la direction que lui avait indiquée son ami. _

— _**J'ai peut-être une idée. On se retrouve ici tout à l'air !**_ _Ajouta la blonde en souriant, se retournant un petit instant vers le groupe, avant de décamper aussi vite que le pouvait son corps vidé d'énergie solaire. _

_Tout le monde la regarda partir, les sourcils haussés devant ce soudain regain d'énergie positive qu'avait Kara, la blonde n'ayant été plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis qu'ils avaient tous atterrit ici. _

_De son côté, la Kryptonienne se dépêchait dans les nombreux couloirs, une sensation familière s'enroulant autour de son coeur et lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour courir le plus vite possible vers son meilleur ami d'une autre Terre. Cette sensation ? L'espoir. L'espoir renaissait en elle tel un phénix et lui redonnait le goût à la vie qui lui avait fait défaut ces derniers jours. Elle ne savait pas si son plan fonctionnerait, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait, elle penserait à cela plus tard, pour le moment, une seule chose comptait : Espérer et retrouver Barry._

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de ce premier flashback ! Il est soft, le prochain pourrait l'être beaucoup moins... à voir.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me boost d'enfer ! Et plus je suis booster... Plus vous aurez la suite rapidement :p**

**bonne journée et à la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ! Et oui, déjà la suite, que voulez-vous, je suis motivée ! En plus cette histoire s'écrit tellement tout de seule que chaque chapitre s'écrit vraiment vite !**

**Bonne Lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Comme tu as pu le constater, la suite est arrivée rapidement :p_

_Oui, je pense que c'est avant tout ça le pouvoir de Kara :D_

_Oui, Lex est un emmerdeur et tout le monde aimerait bien le voir retourner de la où il vient, la mort xD_

_Est-ce qu'elle va se détendre ? Maybe xD_

_Luthor amélioré oui xD Et en effet, je pense que personne ici ne te contredira sur le beaucoup plus à notre goût xD_

_Désolé pour les spoils alors x) Cela dit, ça spoil que les trois premiers épisode xD Surtout la fin du troisième en fait._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à Lily :**

_Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise et que tu ais pris le temps de laisser une review ! _

_Bonne Lecture pour la suite !_

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Tu me boost déjà ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Tu es l'une des personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et tu es toujours fidèle au poste sur mes deux histoires, alors un grand merci à toi !_

_J'aime beaucoup le personnage de J'onn, surtout la relation qu'il a avec les Danvers et en particulier Alex, c'est moins approfondi avec Kara je trouve et en effet, on oublie souvent qu'il est plus tout jeune xD_

_Eh bien, le flirt peut toujours arriver :p Et oui, elle est méchante avec Kara, à ce moment là elle l'a encore très mauvaise._

_J'ai déjà cru comprendre avec ce que tu m'avais dis sur la crise que tu n'aimais pas Lex xD Et je vais te répéter ce que moi je t'ai : Moi je l'aime bien xD Il me fait rire !_

_J'avouerais que je lis pas les comics et que j'avais pas tilté que c'était celui qui faisait le costume de Flash dans le futur. Cela dit, j'avais pas envie de le caser, je l'ai assez apprécie dans les épisodes qu'on à vu, mais il débarque vraiment de nulle part je trouve. Eh puis, il est vrai que Lena serait très bien passé en Paragon de la Vérité, mais je voulais la caser en Paragon de l'Humanité et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, parce que si tu te rappelle bien des premiers chapitre, il n'y a pas des masses de Paragons qui sont resté en vie :p_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

•••

**Vanishing Point, Aile Est** **:**

_Kara s'arrêta à l'embranchement qui menait à l'aile Est, essoufflée par son sprint. Par Rao, ce que c'était épuisant d'être humain, râla la blonde en appuyant son avant-bras sur le mur d'à côté, son autre main se posant sur son genou, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. C'était quoi cette endurance vraiment ? S'en était ridicule !_

_La journaliste inspira et expira plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer sa respiration erratique, avant de soudainement se redresser en apercevant à peine une seconde, une éclair rouge passer devant elle. Elle avait enfin retrouvé Barry. L'arrêter serait un tout autre probl-_

_\- __**BAM !**_ _-_

_Supergirl sursauta au bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le couloir, se penchant à l'angle de l'embranchement pour apercevoir ce qui avait bien pu causer un vacarme pareil. Son visage prit immédiatement une mine inquiète et elle se remit aussitôt à courir, oubliant son épuisement, alors qu'elle apercevait Flash se redresser difficilement du sol pour s'assoir, calant son dos sur le mur. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Ses pieds s'étaient pris dans un des nombreux encombrants durant sa course folle et il avait fini par s'écraser durement dans le mur, le laissant quelque peu étourdi et blessé._

— _**Barry ! **_

_Kara arriva enfin à ses côtés, le souffle court, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant attentivement le corps de son ami à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Après son endurance et sa super vitesse, c'était sa vision à rayons X qui lui manquait à cet instant._

— _**Est-ce que ça va aller ? **__Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux reprises de respiration._

_Le sprinter baissa misérablement la tête, la secouant lentement de droite à gauche, peinant considérablement la blonde, qui comprit immédiatement que Barry était sur le point de craquer. Elle regarda rapidement aux alentours, remarquant les nombreux décombres. Cette aile étant la plus abîmée de toute la base, mais aussi celle avec le plus d'espace pour courir. Cependant, il y en avait toujours pas assez pour permettre au sprinter écarlate d'atteindre une vitesse nécessaire pour retourner dans le passé et ainsi essayer de sauver la situation. Après un ultime soupir, elle finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur aux côtés de son meilleur ami de Terre I et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, Kara laissant à Barry le temps d'arranger ses pensées, comprenant parfaitement qu'il allait finir par parler. _

— _**Je n'y arrive pas… **__finit-il par lâcher faiblement. __**J'ai beau courir et courir. Me concentrer. Le vouloir de toutes mes forces… Je n'y arrive pas… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir toutes ses capacités et que malgré ça, tu n'y arrives pas ? On… On se sent tellement impuissant.**_

_Il secoua la tête et finit par rire d'un rire sans joie, peinant la blonde. Elle n'aimait tellement pas le voir déprimer ainsi._

— _**Bien sûr que tu sais ce que ça fait. Mieux que personne sans doute… Désolé d'avoir demandé ça, c'était stupide**__, termina-t-il en baissant de nouveau la tête d'une manière pitoyable. __**On a perdu… Le temps n'existe pas ici et étrangement, on n'a besoin de rien. Ni de manger, ni de boire, ni rien du tout… Juste de respirer. Respirer éternellement, dans cet endroit sinistre et sans vie… Ouais… on est condamné à errer éternellement ici… Plus jamais je ne les reverrais. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris... Et je suis pitoyable de pleurnicher comme ça, alors que tu en as perdu au moins autant que moi !**_ _S'agaça-t-il contre lui-même, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains._

_Un silence atrocement lourd s'installa entre eux, la blonde réfléchissant quelques minutes avant de parler :_

— _**Un ami m'a fait comprendre que tomber était dans l'ordre des choses,**_ _commença Kara d'une voix calme, fixant un point invisible devant elle. __**C'est quelque chose d'inévitable. Nous marchons, puis nous tombons. Cependant, l'échec n'est pas une notion uniquement négative, si nous parvenons à nous relever. L'échec nous permet d'anticiper, d'apprendre, de comprendre et enfin de nous faire évoluer. Toi et moi, nous nous sommes souvent battus et nous avons souvent perdu… Mais nous nous sommes toujours relevés. Nous l'avons fait, parce que nous le devions. Pas uniquement pour nous, mais aussi pour ceux qui comptent sur nous. Cela met énormément de pression sur les épaules, mais ça nous permet de nous dépasser et cette crise… est juste une épreuve de plus et tant que nous serons en vie, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, parce que nous le devons. À nous, à eux et au multivers entier. **_

_Barry avait écouté chacun des mots de sa voisine, ses paroles s'infiltrant dans son esprit. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient en vie et tant qu'ils l'étaient, alors ils devaient se battre coûte que coûte pour trouver une solution. Ils le devaient. La défaite n'était pas permise. _

_Il pencha la tête en arrière, la calant contre le mur, avant de légèrement la tourner et ainsi regarder sa voisine, qui lui offrait un simple sourire. Simple, mais où il s'y dégageait tellement de chaleur, de luminosité, mais surtout d'espoir. Cette femme était tout simplement incroyable pensa le brun, lui rendant finalement son sourire._

— _**Je suis content que tu ais fini par revenir parmi nous, **__lança-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. __**L'endroit est déjà assez sombre comme ça sans qu'on perde définitivement notre petit soleil personnel,**_ _plaisanta Barry. _

_Kara pencha la tête en avant, lâchant un petit rire qui résonna dans les couloirs, donnant étrangement plus de vie et de chaleur dans cette base terne et lugubre. _

— _**Il faut remercier J'onn pour ça. Il sait trouver les mots pour… rallumer la flamme,**_ _sourit la blonde, dévoilant cette fois-ci une série de dents parfaites. _

— _**Bien. Je tâcherai d'aller faire un gros câlin à ce grand bonhomme vert alors. Rien que pour voir comment il réagirait,**_ _plaisanta le sprinter, riant doucement, attirant un sourire de Supergirl, qui était ravie de voir son ami reprendre un peu d'aplomb. _

— _**Je veux voir ce spectacle,**_ _rit à son tour la journaliste. _

_Leur plaisanterie détendit l'atmosphère, pansant un peu plus leur coeur malmené par cette triste mésaventure. Ils tombèrent dans un silence tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Kara tende une bague en direction de son meilleur ami de Terre I, qui fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant._

— _**Tu sais, je suis un homme marié, désolé de briser tes rêves Supergirl,**_ _plaisanta-t-il de nouveau._

— _**Dommage, je pense de plus en plus que tu es un homme de rêve, **__s'amusa la blonde._

— _**Oui, je te rejoins là-dessus,**_ _sourit-il d'un air faussement arrogant, faisant encore plus rire sa voisine. __**Cela dit,**_ _reprit-il une fois que les rires se soient calmés. __**Cela dit j'ai très bien compris que c'était plutôt une certaine brune aux yeux verts qui hantait tes rêves,**_ _sourit-il gentiment. _

— _**Euh… Pfffffff... Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne vois même pas de qui tu parles ! **__Rit nerveusement Kara, levant la main pour jouer fébrilement avec des lunettes qu'elle n'avait pas, alors que son visage s'enflammait aussitôt, laissant le sourire de Barry s'élargir dans une expression tendre. _

— _**Bien sûr,**_ _sourit-il simplement, observant l'expression gênée de Kara se calmer, se transformant petit à petit en quelque chose de plus triste, qui serra le coeur du brun._

_Cette blonde était un tel rayon de soleil habituellement. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son expression tomber, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être triste pour elle, elle était tellement communicative dans sa façon d'être. _

— _**Je crois… **__Reprit difficilement Supergirl en déglutissant douloureusement, la tête baissée, son regard fixant l'anneau doré avec lequel elle jouait avec ses doigts. __**Je crois que ça restera juste un rêve,**_ _fit-elle le coeur en miettes. _

_Barry lui envoya un nouveau coup d'épaule amical, attirant son regard bleu sur lui, le sprinter lui envoyant un sourire encourageant. _

— _**Rien n'est impossible pour Supergirl !**_ _Affirma-t-il. _

— _**Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle est plutôt du genre têtue et rancunière, **__précisa la blonde. __**Et… je l'ai vraiment blessée alors...**_

— _**Oh si crois-moi, j'ai remarqué. Mon Dieu je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi bornée ! **__Rit Flash._

— _**Oui,**_ _lança la blonde avec un petit sourire quelque peu nerveux._ _**Ce n'est pas vraiment à mon avantage. **_

_Un nouveau silence se mit, plus lourd pour le coeur de Supergirl, qui désespérait de plus en plus devant le comportement haineux de Lena. _

— _**Je peux aller lui botter les fesses si tu veux. C'est le rôle des grands frères,**_ _lança de nouveau Barry, envoyant un grand sourire à Kara. _

— _**Oh, t'es mon grand frère maintenant ?**_ _Sourit la blonde._

— _**Eh bien oui, t'es un peu comme… Ma petite soeur de l'espace,**_ _s'amusa-t-il. _

_Supergirl rit joyeusement, touché par cette considération._

— _**Eh bien, j'accepte volontiers ce titre, cela dit, désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est plutôt grande soeur de l'espace et petit frère terrestre, **__plaisanta la journaliste. _

— _**Quoi ? Non, j'ai quelques mois de plus que toi ! **__Lança Flash. _

— _**Non, tu as quelques mois de plus que Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El entame en réalité sa 54ème année,**_ _sourit Supergirl. __**Tu as oublié le passage zone fantôme. **_

— _**Ah ouais mince c'est vrai…**_ _lâcha Barry un peu étourdi en se souvenant de ce détail que lui avait un jour conté sa voisine. _

_La Kryptonienne rit fortement devant le regard perdu du brun._

— _**Mais en fait… T'es pas ma petite soeur de l'espace, mais plutôt ma grand-mère de l'espace,**_ _se moqua-t-il gentiment._

— _**Hé !**_ _S'outra Supergirl en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Flash qui se décala légèrement en riant._ _**Déjà ça serait plus l'âge de ta mère et je ne te permets pas de te moquer de mon grand âge ! **_

_Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire monumental, le son résonnant possiblement dans toute la base tant il était bruyant et libérateur. _

— _**Alors, cette bague ?**_ _Demanda de nouveau Barry, après avoir repris difficilement son souffle._

_Kara la porta à hauteur de ses yeux, la fixant, avant de la tendre à Flash, avec un sourire rayonnant._

— _**Cette bague et probablement notre porte de sortie,**_ _fit Supergirl._

_Le sprinter écarlate sans saisi, les sourcils froncés devant la déclaration de la blonde. Comment cette bague pouvait-elle leur permettre de sortir d'ici._

— _**Elle m'a été donnée par Brainy. C'est la bague de la Légion et elle vient tout droit du 31ème siècle. Celui qui la porte se voit dans la capacité de voler et il peut survivre dans l'espace sans oxygène. Je me suis dit que peut-être, si tu la portes, tu pourrais voler à pleine vitesse comme tu cours et comme tu pourrais respirer dans l'espace, tu aurais toute la place dont tu as besoin pour prendre de l'élan. **_

_Barry écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible. Alors ils avaient vraiment une chance de sortir d'ici ? Il y eut un temps de flottement, durant lequel Flash fixait intensément la chevalière dorée. Tout leur espoir reposait dans le creux de sa main. Tout leur espoir leur avait été rendu grâce à une seule personne. Kara. Il tourna alors son attention vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, sentant de nouveau cette flamme renaître en lui. Cette flamme qui allait lui permettre de se relever et d'accomplir l'impossible. _

— _**Tu… Tu n'es vraiment pas le Paragon de l'espoir pour rien, **__lâcha-t-il, ému. __**On va tous les ramener.**_

_La Kryptonienne lui sourit, contente de voir qu'elle avait permis à Flash de reprendre espoir. Elle avait accompli son rôle et elle se sentit satisfaite de cela. Une nouvelle détermination brilla dans les yeux du coureur et il se releva, tendant sa main pour aider sa soeur de l'espace à faire de même. _

— _**Allons prévenir les autres et je te promets qu'une fois qu'on sera de retour à la maison, j'irais jouer mon rôle de Paragon de l'amour, en allant botter les fesses de cette Lena Luthor,**_ _sourit-il grandement, retrouvant pour la première fois, un sourire rayonnant. _

_Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, se sourirent mutuellement et c'est plein d'espoir et avec une nouvelle détermination, qu'ils reprirent la direction de la salle centrale où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. _

•••

**Vanishing Point, Salle centrale** **:**

— _**Donnnc… Cet anneau, va permettre à Barry, de voler à toute allure dans l'espace, sans même avoir besoin de respirer,**_ _lança Kate, les bras croisés, l'air plus que sceptique._

_Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était de retrouver sa soeur jumelle et d'intégrer le Crows et voilà que maintenant, les métahumains existaient, elle combattait le crime de nuit habillée en chauve-souris, elle apprenait l'existence du multivers et des aliens, elle avait rencontré un équipage qui voyageait dans le temps à l'aide d'un vaisseau spatial et maintenant… Une bague permettait de voler et de se passer d'oxygène… Quand sa vie avait-elle viré ainsi ?_

— _**Euh oui, c'est ça, **__affirma le sprinter en demandant l'accord silencieux de Kara qui hocha la tête. _

_La Kane secoua la tête et haussa des épaules, décidant de laisser tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait encore de tomber sur des choses qui dépassaiten l'entendement ? C'était devenu une habitude maintenant, elle ne devrait plus être surprise. _

— _**Comment est-ce que ça marche ?**_ _Lança Lena les sourcils froncés, demandant à Barry de lui donner la bague, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, alors que Kara avait un petit sourire discret, trouvant la curiosité scientifique de la plus jeune des Luthor incroyablement adorable. _

_La brune examina la chevalière dans tous les angles, le regard concentré, alors que les autres reprenaient. _

— _**Bien joué Supergirl, on dirait bien que vous nous avez trouvé une porte de sortie,**_ _sourit J'onn, hochant la tête en observant Kara d'un air fier. _

— _**En fait, je pense qu'il faudra plutôt remercier Brainy une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, **__rit légèrement la blonde, sa gaieté se répercutant dans toute la salle, allégeant soudainement le coeur de chacun. _

— _**Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? **__Lança Sara avec le sourire._

_Elle était impatiente de retrouver les autres. _

— _**Pas si vite, ne nous précipitons pas. Nous avons peut-être une porte de sortie, mais il faut voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez. Il nous faut un plan et un plan solide, **__intervint Lex, les bras croisés. _

_Lena haussa son sourcil gauche, avant de rendre la bague à Flash._

— _**Ça m'écorche la bouche de l'admettre, mais pour une fois il dit quelque chose de censé,**_ _affirma la cadette Luthor._ _**Foncer tête baissée ne nous mènera à rien.**_

— _**Bien, alors élaborant un plan qui ne fonctionnera certainement pas,**_ _reprit White Canary, s'amusant en repensant à tous les plans que les Legends avaient eus et comment ils avaient toujours fini par foirer d'un moyen ou d'un autre. _

— _**Si vos plans ne fonctionnent pas, c'est qu'ils sont minables, **_se moqua le chauve. _**C'est n'est pas le cas des miens,**_ _ajouta-t-il d'un ton arrogant._

— _**Vraiment ?**_ _Intervint subitement Kara, le ton sarcastique surprenant un peu tout le monde._ _**Pourtant, il me semble qu'avant la destruction du Multivers, Superman était toujours bien en vie et ce malgré tes nombreux plans. **_

_Tout le monde eurent immédiatement un rictus moqueur, même Lena et J'onn. _

— _**Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis vivant et lui non,**_ _répondit aussitôt Lex avec le sourire, étendant ses bras sur le côté._

— _**On peut toujours arranger ça,**_ _lança à son tour Kate d'un ton sérieux, fixant le chauve comme s'il s'agissait de sa prochaine cible. _

— _**Ok, ok stop ! **__Intervint Barry avant que tout ne dégénère comme ça finissait toujours par le faire. __**Il faut qu'on réfléchisse jusqu'où je devrais remonter le temps. Un moment qui endommagerait le moins possible la trame temporelle. Nous n'avons plus grand chose à perdre il est vrai, mais il faut qu'on s'arrange pour causer le moins de problème possible. **_

— _**Bien, alors penchons-nous sur la question. Établissons un plan et allons botter les fesses de cet Anti-Monitor. Tout le monde est partant ?**_ _Lança Sara avec aplomb, tous affirmant, se tournant enfin vers Lex qui n'avait rien dit. _

_Celui-ci s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais le sentant venir, Lena lui marcha discrètement dessus avec son talon, le faisant grimacer de douleur alors qu'il tentait de rester neutre. _

— _**Bien-sûr… **__lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire douloureux, alors que sa soeur ricanait discrètement, tous les autres se moquant allègrement._

— _**Alors c'est parti !**_ _Lâcha Barry. _

•••

_Flash enfila son masque, sautillant sur place tel un sprinter avant une course. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui, son objectif était clair. Courir. Courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait et remonter dans le temps. Ils avaient décidé de remonter à peine quelques jours avant l'arrivée de l'Anti-Monitor, ne voulant trop perturber le flux temporel. Il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner, mais une chose était sûre, même après avoir ramené le Multivers, le combat ne serait pas terminé. Non. Pas tant que leur ennemi était toujours là…_

_Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément. Tout le monde comptait sur lui, il devait y arriver. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard se perdant sur le côté, ou il pouvait percevoir les restes des Paragons l'observer depuis la baie vitrée dans la salle attenante. Kara lui lança un sourire encourageant et il lui rendit immédiatement. En rentrant de nouveau chez lui, il se promit de remercier ce rayon de soleil correctement. Elle lui avait apporté l'espoir, alors il ferait tout pour lui apporter l'amour qu'elle méritait. _

_Il se retourna et sprinta jusqu'au bout du couloir, les scientifiques ayant stipulé que prendre de l'élan ne serait qu'à son avantage, d'où le fait que Barry avait démoli le mur du fond et installé une rampe conçu par les deux Luthor, afin de lui servir de tremplin._

_Ils comptaient tous sur lui. _

_Il se mit en position, son regard emplit de détermination fixant l'infinité de l'espace. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se concentrant. Il inspira. Rouvrit les yeux. Expira et enfin… il sprinta. Il s'élança à vive allure, les autres Paragons l'apercevant à peine passer devant leurs yeux, avant qu'il s'envole à toute vitesse, à l'aide du tremplin nouvellement installé par ses soins. Il avait fait quelques tests de vol pour s'habituer à la sensation et il avait été ravi de voir qu'il pouvait voler au moins aussi vite qu'il courrait._

_Il y était presque. Il atteignait presque la vitesse nécessaire, son attention tellement focalisée sur son objectif qu'il n'apercevait même pas la beauté de son environnement pourtant magnifique. Il y était presque. Il allait retrouver Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, même Oliver ! Il y était presque. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, mais soudainement, il se mit à grimacer de douleur. Mais que se passait-il ? _

_Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, secouant la tête alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait pénétré dans une masse noire informe qui lui dévorait la peau et lui brûlait atrocement les yeux. Non ! Il était entré dans un nuage d'antimatière ! Le sprinter hurla de douleur alors qu'il sentait sa peau fondre et ses muscles se détacher. Nooon ! Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but ! _

_Le Multivers avait besoin de lui ! Il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant ! Il grogna atrocement, fermant férocement les yeux qui lui brûlaient de plus en plus, alors que l'antimatière lui rongeait les paupières. Il arrêta de penser à la douleur ou à ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit ne se concentrant que sur une seule chose : L'Amour. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour tous ses proches, repensant à ses meilleurs souvenirs à leurs côtés. Le sourire rayon de Kara, l'humour de Cisco, la bienveillance de Caitlin, l'amour paternel de Joe, la détermination d'Oliver…. Iris. Il voulait tellement la revoir. Au moins une dernière fois. Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point elle l'avait rendu heureux. _

_Une étrange quiétude s'empara de lui en repensant ainsi à tous ses proches. Il aimait et été aimé. Il avait eu une belle vie. Il en été satisfait et un sourire s'accrocha à son visage, alors qu'un passage s'ouvrait devant lui, son corps partiellement décharner s'engouffrant à l'intérieur et s'éclatant soudainement contre un obstacle dure, le faisant lourdement tomber sur le dos. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, apercevant un plafond flou autour de lui, alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il avait réussi. _

"_Désolé Kara, je ne pourrais jamais botter les fesses de Lena Luthor, mais je t'offre la possibilité, de pouvoir un jour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle…. Veuilles sur Iris pour moi…" murmura-t-il douloureusement, alors qu'il fermait définitivement les yeux, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue._

* * *

****Lancé de mouchoir****

**(Sur Wattpad c'est mieux, j'ai carrément pu mettre une image de paquet de mouchoir) **

**Pensez à investir dans des mouchoirs pour les chapitres qui suivent !**

**Bonne journée à vous et à bientôt ! **

**PS: J'essaye de sortir le chap 5 de Welcome To National City avant la fin de la semaine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ! Et oui, déjà la suite ! Je suis le Flash de l'écriture 😁 Comme ça il y a au moins un Flash en vie ici... Ok je sors 🚪**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J** :

_Et siiiiiiii j'ai fait ça à Barry, mais bon, si tu as bien lu le début, techniquement on le savait déjà xD Pas de surprise :p_

_Oui, pour une fois, faisons les frères et soeurs xD_

_Bonne lecture :p Prépare peut-être un mouchoir ou deux, on sait jamais..._

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen Who** :

_Je voulais vraiment faire un petit moment Barry/Kara, déjà parce que j'aime beaucoup les deux personnages et que je trouve qu'ils ont une dynamique intéressante (qui est malheureusement mi de côté dans les séries je trouve) et aussi et surtout pour rendre la mort de Barry plus dramatique xD Je suis sadique, ne l'oublions pas !_

_Tu n'as pas tord pour le Barry/Kara et le Oliver/Kate._

_J'aime Kara et Kate oui xD Et je vais tâcher de les rapprocher au fur et à mesure, bien que ça risque d'être dur une fois que tout le monde est mort...:p_

_Merci, je me suis cassé la tête pendant deux heures pour trouver une idée de fin de crise xD Surtout qu'à ce moment-là les deux derniers épisodes n'étaient pas encore sortis. Du coup j'essaye vraiment de trouver des vrais rôles pour les Paragons et j'espère qu'on le verra. _

_Oui, j'aurais bien aimé aussi, mais Barry n'a pas vraiment eu le temps... c'est quand même un comble quand on est Flash !_

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? La réponse me semble évidente et je pense que tu la connais déjà xD Ça ne me gêne pas qu'il soit mort, en fait, je pense que c'est la "meilleure" fin pour un Super héros. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que c'est dur de raccrocher. Si il y a une autre crise interplanétaire, comment expliquer qu'un Super Héros n'intervienne pas si il est pas mort ? Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment possible de prendre sa retraite, donc la mort est une bonne fin pour eux. Triste, mais bonne, je sais pas si je suis claire xD_

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV** :

_Oui, j'ai tué Barry... Oui, Kara va clamcer aussi... Lex qui a dit qu'il était en vie ? Cela dit, je ne dis pas non plus qu'il est mort... :p Techniquement, si tu te rappelle du début de l'histoire, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de Paragons qui survivent..._

_Alors, oui techniquement c'est Kara qui se souvient. Cependant, je dois vous montrer l'intégralité de la crise pour que vous compreniez tout, donc du coup, vous avez aussi des passages où elle n'est pas là._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

•••

**Waverider, Salle à manger** **:**

_Tous les muscles de Kara étaient tendus au possible, sa mâchoire crispée, ses bras croisés, son regard sombre fixant un point invisible devant elle, se demandant comment sa vision thermique ne s'était pas encore activée malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait rencontré que très peu de gens qui la mettaient hors d'elle, mais Lex Luthor… Il avait comme un don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'était pas violente. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, mais quand elle avait entendu cette voix emplit de sarcasme et qu'elle avait croisé ce sourire suffisant… Par Rao elle n'avait jamais eu autant de ressentiment pour une personne, à ce niveau-là, Kara se demandait même si ce n'était pas de la haine…_

_Pourquoi un enfoiré pareil avait-il droit à une seconde chance, alors qu'une tonne de braves gens avaient péri durant la destruction de Terre 38, d'Argos et de bien d'autres planètes... Elle s'était toujours battue pour la justice, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu la foi. De son avis actuel, la justice n'existait pas, elle n'existait plus, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, pas quand Lex avait de nouveau le droit de respirer et pas Oliver, qui s'était d'abord sacrifié pour Barry et elle, puis pour sauver un maximum de personnes… Arrow méritait une seconde chance, pas ce salopard de Luthor qui avait massacré des centaines voire des milliers de vies et qui avait tout fait pour saboter sa relation avec Lena._

_Elle ferma les yeux, ils lui piquaient atrocement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se laisser tomber sur le sol, de pleurer toutes les larmes que son corps voudrait bien lâcher et s'arrêter. Simplement s'arrêter. Elle en avait assez de se battre. À quoi bon le faire ? Cela n'en finissait jamais. Elle combattait, elle tombait, elle se relevait, gagnait et cela s'enchainait dans un cycle sans fin, engendrant toujours plus de perte à chaque combat... Krypton, Argos, Terre 38 et bientôt Terre I… Que pouvaient-ils bien faire contre un dieu ? Parce que c'était ce qu'était l'Anti-Monitor non ?_

_Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. On venait de lui révéler qu'elle était le Paragon de l'Espoir. Tss, ridicule se moquait-elle d'elle-même. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, il la qualifierait bien plus du Paragon du Désespoir que de l'Espoir. L'espoir, elle en avait pu. Comment pourrait-elle encore en avoir avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus constamment ?_

_Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle, elle soupira alors, essayant de se recomposer un minimum et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Kate. _

— _**Ce type à l'air tout à fait méprisable,**_ _dit-elle en faisant référence à Lex, qu'elle venait de menacer i peine quelques minutes._

_Batwoman ne le connaissait absolument pas, mais au vu de la réaction de Supergirl quand elle l'avait croisé, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment un homme très recommandable. _

— _**Ce type aurait dû rester ce qu'il était. Mort, **__lâcha la Kryptonienne de façon glaciale, ce qui surprit un peu la Kane. _

_Kate ne connaissait pas Kara depuis longtemps, mais le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, lui avait indiqué que c'était une personne souriante, lumineuse, positive, à l'énergie débordante et parfois même un tantinet enfantine. Cependant, là, tout de suite, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une toute autre personne et Batwoman se rendit compte, que Kara était sans doute bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. _

— _**Est-ce que tu crois que c'est grave si je tue un homme qui est déjà mort ?**_ _Reprit la blonde, appuyée sur la table derrière elle, la tête basse, les bras croisés, le ton bas et rauque alors qu'elle fixait un point sur le sol._

_La femme aux cheveux courts soupira, avant de s'installer aux côtés de Kara, dans une position similaire. _

— _**Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait ce type, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne mérite certainement pas que tu renies tes principes pour lui,**_ _répondit calmement la femme chauve-souris. _

_Supergirl inspira un bon coup avant de souffler profondément. Kate avait raison, il ne le mériterait certainement pas et elle ne lui ferait pas cette satisfaction. Elle pouvait renier ses principes pour un Luthor, mais ce n'était certainement pas celui-là._

— _**Tu as raison. Il ne le mérite absolument pas,**_ _finit par affirmer Kara._ _**Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?**_

— _**Eh bien, d'après Rouflaquettes, comme l'appelle si bien ce gars, là : Cisco ? **__Kara hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. __**Il nous faut trouver le Paragon du courage. On se fait une petite virée ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle à la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant le gadget qui leur permettait de voyager à travers les Terres. _

_La Kryptonienne rit doucement, se sentant un peu plus légère depuis que Kate l'avait rejointe._

— _**Tu sais, inutile de faire ce petit sourire charmeur, je serais venue sans tentative de séduction,**_ _lança la journaliste en se levant, un petit sourire en coin. _

— _**Désolé, c'est mon sourire normal,**_ _se vanta Batwoman, faisant ricaner Supergirl. __**Bien, allons rencontrer le Bruce d'une autre Terre**__. _

_Kate activa le gadget, faisant immédiatement apparaître un passage et elles s'apprêtèrent à s'engouffrer dedans, mais une voix les interpella avant..._

•••

_Lex déambulait sournoisement dans les couloirs du vaisseau, recherchant la fameuse bibliothèque. Il avait entendu le Monitor préciser que le Livre de la Destinée se trouvait dans cette pièce et il était bien décidé à mettre la main dessus. Personne ne pouvait le contrôler, pas même un faux dieu et il comptait bien s'approprier ce Livre aux propriétés incroyables._

— _**Excusez-moi mais, on se connaît ?**_ _Lâcha soudainement une voix derrière lui._

_Le chauve se retourna, tombant sur un homme de grande taille, brun, avec un sourire absolument idiot. Bien, cela facilitera la tâche ricana mentalement le Luthor fou. Se redressant, il s'approcha de cet homme, un sourire poli plaqué sur son visage. _

— _**Lex Luthor,**_ _se présenta-t-il. __**Je suis le petit nouveau de l'équipe. **_

— _**Oh oui, Luthor. Supergirl nous a déjà parlé d'un certain Luthor ! Enfin, il m'avait pourtant semblé que c'était une fille,**_ _fit le brun, murmurant les derniers mots en réfléchissant._

— _**Il devait donc s'agir de ma chère soeur. Lena Luthor,**_ _continua Lex, restant toujours agréable, alors qu'au fond il se moquait profondément de la stupidité effroyable de cet homme. _

— _**Oh oui c'est ça ! **__Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. __**Est-elle ici aussi ? Avec tout ce que nous à dit Supergirl à son sujet, il me tarde de la rencontrer. Mais j'en oublie la politesse : Ray Palmer ! **__Continua-t-il en tendant sa main au chauve. __**Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous devez aussi être un ami de Supergirl.**_

_Lex serra la main d'Atom et eut immédiatement un sourire en coin à sa dernière remarque._

— _**Bien entendu, nous sommes même de "Supers" amis, mais je crains que ma soeur n'ait pas été invitée,**_ _ricana-t-il. __**D'ailleurs, Supergirl m'a demandé de la retrouver à la bibliothèque. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?**_

— _**Oh bien sûr ! C'est par ici,**_ _indiqua Ray avec un grand sourire, désignant le couloir derrière le Luthor. __**Deuxième porte à droite. **_

_Lex le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis il reprit son chemin. Cet homme était vraiment pitoyable se dit le chauve en pensant à Atom. Ce sourire était d'une niaiserie absolument affligeante et écoeurante. Encore pire que le sourire de super star de Supergirl ou Superman. Perdant le sourire qu'il s'était plaqué au visage pour discuter avec l'autre abrutit, il s'infiltra ensuite vers la porte indiquée et fut satisfait de constater qu'il était enfin arrivé dans la bibliothèque et que le Livre de la Destinée se trouvait là, juste en évidence. Beaucoup trop facile, s'en était décevant. _

_Il s'approcha immédiatement, s'en saisissant avec un sourire mauvais, puis il l'ouvrit, voulant enfin contempler le pouvoir qu'il renfermait. Aussitôt, ses pages se mirent à tourner toutes seules, commençant à briller d'une façon qui obligea Lex à plisser les yeux, puis elles s'arrêtèrent à un endroit spécifique, emplit de symbole étrange que le Luthor arrivait étonnamment bien à comprendre. _

_Il se mit subitement à grimacer, alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des inscriptions, le livre semblant presque l'aspirer, l'obligeant à utiliser toute la force de son esprit de génie pour résister. Des flashbacks se mirent soudainement à se faufiler dans sa tête, des flashbacks de chose qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir vécu, ou du moins, pas dans cette vie ou dans cet espace-temps. _

_Finalement, avec un dernier effort, il réussit à fermer le Livre de la Destinée, titubant légèrement, laissant tomber le bouquin alors qu'il se raccrochait fébrilement au meuble derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors que les flashbacks que lui avait envoyés le livre se faisaient plus clairs dans son esprit. Un bruit à l'entrée de la salle le fit relever la tête alors que son teint était blafard et ses tempes transpirantes. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le Monitor, qui avait le bras tendu sur le côté, empêchant Harbinger d'arrêter Lex de s'emparer du Livre. _

— _**Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? **__Ricana Lex, le souffle court en direction de Mar Novu. _

— _**En effet, **__répondit-il simplement, le ton et l'expression neutre. __**Qu'avez-vous vu ?**_

_Lex se mit à rire._

— _**Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous dire quoi que ce soit ?**_

— _**Le Livre de la Destinée est écrit dans une langue qui appartient à un peuple disparu depuis des temps immémoriaux. Seuls des esprits extrêmement puissant, ayant déjà succombé à la mort peuvent la lire, la comprendre et survivre, du moins, pour certain cas... Vous étiez le candidat parfait. Votre statut de Paragon de la Vérité que vous vous êtes autoproclamé, vous à menez à lire un passage bien particulier du livre. La vérité. Vous pouvez tenter de la garder pour vous, mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater,**_ _expliqua le dieu, toujours aussi neutrement._

_Lex secoua la tête comme s'il était pris de spasme, son corps bouillant de l'intérieur, son cerveau semblant être compressé dans un étau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors qu'il avait subitement extrêmement chaud, puis extrêmement froid. _

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive,**_ _articula difficilement le Luthor, avec une haine certaine pour l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. _

— _**Je vous l'ai dit. La vérité finit toujours par éclater et elle peut s'avérer mortelle pour qui la connaît. Les symboles que vous avez lus sont destinés à être transmis et ils le seront, que vous le vouliez, ou non. **_

— _**Personne ni quoi que ce soit ne m'obligera à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté, **__ricana le Luthor, s'avançant difficilement vers l'homme à la peau noire, Harbinger restant complètement immobile, telle une statue. _

— _**Vraiment ? Alors que faites-vous en cet instant ? **__Demanda Mar Novu d'un ton placide._

_Lex fronça les sourcils et orienta son regard vers ses mains, grimaçant de colère, alors qu'il remarquait que son corps ne lui répondait absolument plus et qu'il se mettait à retranscrire par écrit, tous ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le livre, ainsi qu'une formule dans un langage étrange, que cette fois-ci, il ne comprenait même pas. Il poussa un cri de rage, tentant en vain de reprendre le contrôle, mais il n'y parvenait pas et plus sa main s'approchait de la fin de son récit, plus il se sentait faible. Il sentait la vie quitter de plus en plus son corps._

— _**Vous m'avez dupé !**_ _Ragea-t-il avec les dernières forces qu'il avait. _

— _**Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je vous ai rendu la vie, vous disant que vous aviez encore quelque chose à accomplir et c'est ce que vous faite. Je n'ai jamais précisé que vous survivriez à ça. **_

_Lex hurla de rage. Il s'était fait duper, lui Lex Luthor. Il se vengerait ! Oui il se vengerait ! Sa main s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire et il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Cependant, sa tête tournait effroyablement et il porta une main tremblante à son nez, du sang s'écoulant immédiatement sur le bout de ses doigts. Le chauve eut alors un rire froid et il tourna un regard meurtrier en direction de Monitor :_

— _**J'aurais votre peau. Oh oui je l'aurais,**_ _promit-il avant de s'effondrer soudainement à genoux, puis de s'étaler par terre brutalement, le sang coulant abondamment de son nez, tâchant le tapis de la bibliothèque, son regard devenant vitreux, sans vie, son corps se dissolvant étrangement, ne laissant plus aucune trace de lui, si ce n'était le sang qu'il avait laissé. _

— _**Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Cependant, ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé, **__lâcha Mar Novu fixant un instant l'endroit où le corps de Lex avait disparu, puis il s'empara de la feuille ou le défunt avait inscrit ce qu'il avait vu dans le Livre de la Destinée, la lisant attentivement avant de reprendre en direction de Harbinger. __**Rassemblez tout le monde sur le pont. La seconde bataille approche. **_

•••

— _**Les filles, désolé de vous déranger, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Barry ?**_ _Demanda nerveusement Iris, passant sa tête par la porte, interrompant Kara et Kate qui s'apprêtaient à partir._ _**Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait bientôt et il n'est toujours pas là,**_ _se désola-t-elle, ayant un étrange pressentiment qui la faisait frissonner. _

_Kara ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, quand un bruit sourd dans la pièce d'à côté les fit toutes les trois sursauter. Elles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, puis, après que Kate ait désactivé le portail, elles se précipitèrent vers la source qui avait causé se bref vacarme, les menant directement au labo de Ray. _

_La blonde fut la première arrivée dans la pièce et son corps entier s'immobilisa directement, ses yeux s'écarquillant, ses muscles tremblants effroyablement, alors qu'elle fixait la forme qui était étalée au milieu de la pièce. _

— _**Kara ? Qu'est-ce que c'étai- **__Iris ne termina pas sa phrase, réagissant pendant un quart de seconde comme la Kryptonienne, avant de se mettre à hurler de désespoir. __**BARRY !**_

_La femme de Flash se précipita sur le corps à moitié décharné étalé par terre, posant une main devant sa bouche, complètement horrifiée, les larmes inondent abondamment son visage, alors qu'elle appelait désespérément son marié, le sommant de se réveiller. Celui-ci ne réagissait absolument pas, son regard vitreux et à moitié carbonisé par l'antimatière fixant le plafond d'un air morne et sans vie._

— _**BARRRRRRY ! BARRY RÉVEILLES-TOI ! JE T'EN PRIS BARRY ! **__S'époumona Iris, complètement anéantie, se balançant d'avant en arrière, hurlant à pleins poumons._

_Kara de son côté n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son cerveau complètement hors-service, ne voulant absolument pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Non, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne devait pas comprendre, ou la blonde était persuadée qu'elle y laisserait sa santé mentale. Kate déglutit difficilement devant le spectacle morbide, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la Kryptonienne qui ressemblait à une statue à l'heure actuelle, puis à Iris, qui était au summum de la détresse._

_Finalement elle s'activa, entendant déjà des pas accourir, sans doute alerté par les hurlements de la brune, qui devait résonner dans quasiment tout le vaisseau. Elle se pencha vers Iris, lui posant une main maladroite dans le dos, voulant faire quelque chose pour l'aider un minimum à traverser son chagrin, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça. Cependant, Iris finit par agir d'elle-même et elle prit la Kane dans les bras, s'accrochant tel un koala à la première personne qu'elle voyait en vie, puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales dans la veste que portait Batwoman, étouffant à moitié les cris déchirants, qui firent déglutir difficilement la femme aux cheveux courts._

— _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent i-**_ _Sara s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, tombant d'abord sur Kara, qui fixait un point vers le sol d'un air complètement vide, qui choqua complètement la blonde, puis elle tomba ensuite sur le corps de Barry, son souffle se stoppant dans sa gorge. _

_Elle se précipita à son tour vers le sprinter examinant son corps, son regard se posant partout et nulle part à la fois. Elle avait déjà vu des choses horribles, mais l'état dans lequel se trouvait le corps de Barry était juste ignoble, donnant affreusement la nausée. _

— _**Il- Il- Il faut faire quelque chose… dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose,**_ _sanglota Iris dans la veste de Kate, qui avait fini par refermer ses bras sur elle une fois la surprise passait._

_La brune avait lancé ça comme ça, parlant à tout le monde et personne à la fois._

— _**Il faut faire quelque chose, il faut faire quelque chose…**_ _Continua de répéter inlassablement la femme de Flash. __**KARA ! Fait quelque chose ! **__Lança-t-elle peu après, tournant son visage dévasté en direction de Supergirl qui n'avait absolument pas bougé._ _**Fait quelque chose ! Retourne dans le passé ! Tu dois pouvoir le faire aussi non ?! S'il te plaît ! Fais-le ! **_

_Supergirl ouvrit la bouche, son menton tremblant, son souffle complètement coupé, ses yeux pétillants. Elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit, son regard toujours résolument braqué sur le corps de son meilleur ami de Terre I. Elle venait encore de perdre quelqu'un…. encore un…_

— _**Sara ! Ramène-nous dans le passé ! Maintenant ! **__Hurla Iris à la deuxième blonde, quand elle remarqua que Kara était complètement hors d'état pour le moment._

— _**I- Iris… On ne peut pas… et… on ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé, ni quand cela c'est produit et…**_ _Bégaya le capitaine du Waverider, complètement dépassé par le chagrin de son vis-à-vis et l'impossibilité d'accéder à sa demande. _

— _**JE M'EN FICHE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL MEURT ! **__Hurla Iris, faisant sursauter les trois femmes, ainsi que Mick et Ray qui venaient tout juste d'arriver, entendant eux aussi les cris, les laissant choqués de ce qu'ils découvraient._

_Sara secoua la tête, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, puis elle se tourna finalement en direction de Kara, se redressant :_

— _**Kara, aide-moi à le transporter à l'infirmerie, peut-être que Gideon pourra faire quelque chose,**_ _dit-elle désespérément. __**Kara !**_ _Interpella-t-elle plus fort, pour sortir la Kryptonienne de sa transe. _

_Supergirl sursauta, détachant pour la première fois son regard du corps de Barry, avant de le porter vers Sara. Elle voyait les lèvres de White Canary bouger, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait, son ouïe surdéveloppée captant soudainement tous les sons sur plusieurs kilomètres, l'assaillant de toutes part, la faisant complètement paniquer. _

— _**Kara, Kara calme-toi,**_ _fit Sara, s'approchant prudemment d'elle, une main en avant, comme si elle essayait de rassurer un animal sauvage, dangereux et blessé. __**Kara écoute-moi, é-**_

— _**Je dois sortir d'ici, je dois sortir d'ici, je dois sortir d'ici,**_ _marmonna inlassablement la blonde à lunettes, le souffle complètement erratique, son regard complètement affolé._

— _**Ka-**_ _Sara et Kate n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer son nom en même temps, que Supergirl décolla brusquement, complètement paniquer, faisant trembler le vaisseau alors qu'elle venait de faire un immense trou dans le plafond._

_Heureusement qu'il était à une altitude raisonnable dans l'atmosphère et complètement immobile…_

— _**Putain c'est pas vrai !**_ _Grogna Sara alors que tout partait à vau-l'eau. __**Mike, Ray aidez-moi ! **_

_Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, comprenant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire un commentaire quel qu'il soit et ils s'approchèrent du corps de Barry pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le porter, son corps commença étrangement à se dissoudre, laissant les cinq spectateurs complètement ébahis. _

_Le corps de Flash n'était plus et les derniers espoirs d'Iris de réussir à le ramener vers elle, disparu avec lui..._

* * *

**Quelqu'un veut un mouchoir pour Lex ? Étrangement, je ne suis pas sûre 😂**

**À bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey ! Bon désolé, c'est pas le chapitre du siècle, mais je me sens assez démotivée en ce moment alors c'est compliqué d'écrire x) Cela dit j'ai dit que je posterais aujourd'hui, alors je poste aujourd'hui, je tâcherais de me rattraper avec le suivant !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who** :

_Je trouve ça très surprenant que tu ne pleures pas pour Lex _😂

_Oui c'est vrai leur amour est l'un des éléments centrale de la série et c'est triste pour Iris, cela dit je vais pas me concentrer là-dessus sinon j'ai pas fini xD_

_Elle va survivre oui, mais pour combien de temps..._ 😏

_Bonne lecture __merci pour ta review __ !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV** :

_Contente de te voir toujours fidèle au poste !_

Où est partie Kara, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Réponse juste en dessous !

_Bonne lecture __merci pour ta review __ !_

* * *

**Réponse à elokiki** :

_Ce pauvre Lex personne ne l'aime, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi _😂

_Oui pauvre Iris, pauvre Barry et pauvre Kara... et c'est pas fini_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

•••

**Waverider, Salle des commandes** **:**

_Tout le monde avait été convoqué au centre du vaisseau pour une réunion de la plus haute importance selon le Monitor et bons nombres y étaient allés en trainant des pieds, faisant de moins en moins confiance à cet être d'un autre temps bien trop mystérieux. Le bilan était tombé : Oliver Queen était mort, Barry Allen était mort, Lex Luthor était mort et Kara Danvers était introuvable depuis plus d'une heure. Le moral était au plus bas pour tous ceux présent : Iris, Sara, Mick, Ray, Kate, Mia, Constantine, Diggle, Clark, Lois, Cisco et Caitlin. Seuls Mar Novu semblait sans véritable émotion en ce moment de crise et de deuil, tandis qu'Harbinger était introuvable._

_Sara, Mia, Constantine et Diggle, étaient revenu peu de temps après que l'on est trouvé le corps de Barry. Tous les quatre avait tenté de ramener Oliver auprès d'eux. Cela fut un échec. Clark et Lois étaient partis à la recherche du Paragon de la vérité, mais ils avaient été ramenés avant la fin de leur recherche et Cisco et Caitlin venaient tout juste de débarquer, apprenant avec désespoir la mort de Barry. _

— _**Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend,**_ _lança Rory de sa voix grave, brisant le silence presque morbide qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. _

_Juste sur ses mots, un portail s'ouvrit en plein coeur du vaisseau, faisant apparaître Harbinger, J'onn et Lena, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde._

— _**J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais plusieurs milliards de personnes se retrouvent aujourd'hui sans rien et il est plus que nécessaire de réfléchir à une solution, **__lâcha froidement la Luthor, ne se démontant absolument pas de se retrouver entouré de personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnu pour la plupart. _

— _**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Miss Luthor, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour trouver cette solution,**_ _intervint le Monitor. _

— _**Et vous êtes ?**_ _Reprit-elle en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras, son visage complètement neutre. _

— _**Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a, c'est qui vous êtes vous, **__répondit-il alors que Lena regrettait déjà d'être venu. __**Grâce à ceci, **__reprit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde et en montrant le papier sur lequel Lex avait écrit avant de mourir. __**Nous savons enfin qui sont les 7 Paragons qui sauveront le Multivers. **_

— _**Oui bon, si tu pouvais accélérer plutôt que de préserver le suspense,**_ _fit Kate, alors qu'un nouveau silence était retomber. _

— _**Kara Zor-El : Paragon de L'espoir. Sara Lance : Paragon de la Destinée. Kate Kane : Paragon du courage.**_

_Celle-ci haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un ricanement silencieux et de détourner la tête. Ce type était fou._

— _**J'onn Jones : Paragon de l'honneur.**_

_Le martien ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il se redressa, alors que le Monitor avait tourné son attention sur lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers la voisine de l'ancien directeur du DEO._

— _**Lena Luthor : Paragon de l'humanité. **_

_La brune lui lança un regard sceptique, avant de se mettre à rire d'un rire sans joie, puis se tourna vers Harbinger :_

— _**Bon, j'en ai assez entendu, ramène-moi d'où je viens,**_ _ordonna-t-elle, cependant Lyla ne réagit pas, agaçant passablement la milliardaire. _

— _**Lex Luthor : Paragon de la vérité.**_

_Lena tourna immédiatement la tête en direction du Dieu. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ?_

— _**Et enfin, Barry Allen : Paragon de l'Amour.**_

_Iris ferma immédiatement les yeux, retenant un sanglot avec que Lois lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos. Un immense silence s'abattit de nouveau et se fut Clark qui eut le courage de poser la question tant attendue._

— _**Mais Barry et Lex sont morts. Si les Paragons sont les sauveurs du Multivers, alors... nous sommes fichus ?**_

— _**Non. Monsieur Allen et Monsieur Luthor sont morts en accomplissant leur devoir de Paragon. C'est l'Amour de Flash pour ses proches, qui lui a permis de remonter à ce temps présent à travers un nuage d'antimatière, pour nous donner une seconde chance. Et c'est le grand esprit ainsi que la résurrection de Monsieur Luthor, qui nous a permis d'obtenir ceci, **__fit-il en désignant de nouveau la feuille. __**La formule inscrite dessus, vas permettre à tous ceux présent dans ce vaisseau d'accéder aux souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé avant que Flash ne remonte le temps, nous permettant ainsi de découvrir la vérité. Pour ce faire, nous avons besoin que Kara Zor-El revienne parmi nous. **_

— _**Je vais la chercher,**_ _déclara Kal-El._

— _**Ça ne sera pas nécessaire,**_ _déclara une voix derrière tout le monde, qui les firent immédiatement se retourner. _

_Ils tombèrent alors face à une Supergirl, le dos droit, les bras croisés et le visage atrocement vide d'expression, qui pourrait faire passer le masque Luthorien de Lena et le visage de Mar Novu pour des expressions incroyablement chaleureuses et communicatives. Tout le monde eut un frisson, se sentant véritablement inquiet de voir un tel visage sur Kara._

— _**Est-ce… est-ce que ça va aller ?**_ _Lui demanda prudemment son cousin._

_Cependant, la Kryptonienne ne se donna même pas la peine de lui accorder de l'attention, se contentant de fixer le Monitor._

— _**Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, **__commença le Dieu. __**Constantine, **__il lui tendit la feuille où était inscrite la formule et le blond le saisit avec un froncement de sourcil, avant de s'apercevoir que la formule était en réalité un sort. _

_Le sorcier se leva alors de son siège et s'installa devant tout le monde, prêt à exécuter la formule. Il se mit à marmonner dans une langue étrange, l'ambiance devenant rapidement électrique. Les lumières du Waverider vacillèrent un moment et soudainement, de nombreux flashbacks apparurent dans la tête de chacun, certains apercevant leur mort des mains d'une Harbinger contrôlé par l'Anti-monitor et d'autres se souvenant exactement de leur temps passé dans le Vanishing point comme s'ils l'avaient véritablement vécu. _

•••

_Kara fixait la vue du ciel de Central City depuis la fenêtre principale du vaisseau. Son corps était toujours aussi tendu et son visage aussi vide. Elle se souvenait de tout et la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Barry n'avait fait que broyer un peu plus son coeur déjà en poussière. Il lui avait dit la considérer comme sa soeur et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il était tellement semblable sur bien des points et aujourd'hui, il lui avait été arraché comme tant d'autre. _

_Elle pensa ensuite à Alex. Barry lui avait donné une seconde chance de revoir sa soeur et pourtant, elle était juste incapable de la saisir. Elle n'osait tout simplement pas. À quoi bon la revoir maintenant, si c'était pour la perdre dans les jours qui suivaient ? Le Paragon de l'espoir n'était plus et elle espérait sincèrement que son seul rôle en tant que tel avait été de redonner courage à Barry pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission, parce que là, même un discours de J'onn ne suffirait probablement pas à la faire repartir. _

_Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle se demandait bien, si elle survivait et qu'ils sauvaient le Multivers, comment elle pourrait de nouveau vivre et assumer ses responsabilités après tout ça. Peut-être était-elle lâche, peut-être qu'elle ne faisait-elle pas honneur au sacrifice d'Oliver et de Barry en se morfondant ainsi, mais elle était tellement usée… et quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être terminé. _

_Et si tout les Paragons devaient mourir en accomplissant leur devoir ? Un immense frisson la parcouru à cette pensée. Tous les Paragons restant étaient ses amis, voire tellement plus… Elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait en perdant d'autre de ses proches… _

_Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Sara, mais elle éprouvait un respect sans borne pour cette femme qui avait vécu l'enfer et de nombreux deuils et qui pourtant restait droite et fière dans l'adversité. Elle n'avait aucun super pouvoir et pourtant elle rivalisait avec les meilleurs et elle avait un sang froid hors du commun qui lui permettait de garder la tête sur les épaules et de gérer tout un groupe, même quand la situation était catastrophique. C'était une leader et elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle pourrait compter sur elle. _

_En ce qui concernait Kate, elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps et pourtant elle sentait une véritable connexion entre elles. C'était totalement inexplicable pour elle, mais le peu d'interactions qu'elles avaient eues, avaient été simples, naturelles, faciles. Elles s'entendaient à merveilles malgré leur caractère foncièrement différent et Kara se sentait à l'aise à ses côtés, même assez pour flirter avec elle, sans autre arrière-pensée que simplement s'amuser. Elle avait une confiance sans borne en elle et Supergirl était presque persuadé que c'était réciproque et elle espérait réellement avoir plus de temps à ses côtés afin de vraiment pouvoir apprendre à la connaitre. _

_J'onn… Cet homme avait tellement fait pour elle et sa soeur, avant même qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Il était un ami, un confident, un sage, un pilier, un père… Il restait là, solide en toute circonstance, trouvant toujours les mots pour lui donner l'envie de se surpasser et d'avancer. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit, mais elle lui en était réellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il était vraiment une figure paternelle pour elle et il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui avoue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... _

_Puis enfin… Lena… Cette femme si merveilleuse qui l'avait émerveillé dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait toujours eu une mémoire excellente, même parmi son peuple et celle-ci semblait si exceptionnelle pour un seul but : graver à jamais les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de chaque instant passé auprès d'elle. Chaque mot, chaque rire, chaque sourire, chaque sensation, chaque émotions, elle se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. La brune lui faisait ressentir des choses que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant elle, pas même Mon-El et pourtant Rao savait à quel point elle avait fini par s'accrocher au Daxamite. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus rien pour Lena et cela la tuait à petit feu, mais elle préférait passer sa vie ainsi, avec ce vide dans sa poitrine, plutôt que de voir la milliardaire mourir sous ses yeux. _

— _**Pariah, Cisco et Caitlin on réussit à stopper le nuage d'antimatière. Monitor et Constantine ont trouvé un moyen d'éviter à l'Anti-monitor de prendre le contrôle de Harbinger et tous les scientifiques sont maintenant réuni au même endroit pour trouver une solution pour les réfugiés de Terre 38, **__résuma Sara, s'approchant de Kara en compagnie de J'onn. _

— _**Si Terre 1 souffre des mêmes conflits terrestres qu'ils y avaient sur Terre 38, comme le réchauffement climatique, la surpopulation, etc, alors la meilleure solution serait de réussir à trouver un moyen de ramener les autres Terres, sinon nous nous dirigeons vers une catastrophe sociale et écologique à échelle mondiale,**_ _intervint J'onn. _

_La blonde acquiesça de la tête avec un air grave et finalement les deux Paragons se postèrent aux côtés de Kara, qui était resté résolument silencieuse et renfermé depuis qu'ils avaient tous retrouvés la mémoire, il y a déjà des heures de cela. Sara et J'onn ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour l'aider. Qui avait-il à dire de toute manière ? Chacun d'entre eux avaient perdu de nombreux êtres chers, mais Kara était bien celle de ceux qui en avait perdu le plus, si ce n'était, celle qui en avait perdu le plus…_

_J'onn posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la blonde, celle-ci ne réagissant même pas, inquiétant toujours plus les deux héros à ses côtés. _

— _**Nous sommes passés voir Alex. Je lui ai rendu la mémoire sur les derniers évènements et Sara et moi avons pu constater qu'elle faisait de son mieux avec Brainy et le reste des gouvernements encore débout pour tenter de trouver une solution durable pour tous les réfugiés de Terre 38, comme le font actuellement nos scientifiques dans le laboratoire de Ray.**_

_Toujours aucune réaction. Sara et J'onn se jetèrent un regard en coin puis la blonde tenta à son tour de faire réagir la Kryptonienne. _

— _**Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir ta soeur toi aussi. Ça te ferait du bien et rassurait beaucoup Alex qui s'inquiète énormément. **_

— _**À quoi bon ? Autant que je la considère tout de suite comme morte, parce que c'est probablement ce qui va lui arriver dans les jours qui viennent, si ce n'est les heures, **__lâcha enfin Kara, la voix rauque et effroyablement vide d'émotions. _

— _**Kara tu… Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça,**_ _reprit White Canary, complètement choqué par la réaction de Kara._

_La fille d'acier avait finalement été brisé et cela n'augurait absolument rien de bon._

— _**Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?**_

— _**Parce qu'il y a encore des gens qui comptent sur nous, **__lança la blonde essayant de faire réagir Supergirl, par rapport à son sens exceptionnel du devoir. _

— _**Nous allons trouver une solution Kara. Nous en trouvons toujours**__, lança à son tour J'onn. __**Nous nous sommes échappé du Vanishing point et avons ramené Terre 1 malgré le fait que nous pensions cela impossible. Nous trouverons une solution pour ramener Terre 38, j'en suis persuadé,**_ _insista-t-il. _

— _**Y'a aucune maudite so- **__commença à s'irriter Kara, se tournant enfin vers J'onn et Sara, légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle. _

_Son soudain agacement firent sursauter ses deux amis et ils finirent par froncer les sourcils, alors que le regard de la Super c'était arrêter vers un point en direction du bureau ouvert. Ils tournèrent la tête dans la même direction, intrigués, puis tombèrent sur le Livre de la Destinée qui était placé sur la table du centre. _

_Après un léger temps de flottement, Kara s'activa finalement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction du livre, agitant immédiatement Sara et J'onn, qui la suivirent sans une once d'hésitation._

— _**Kara qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ _Paniqua presque la capitaine du Waverider._

— _**Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début,**_ _grogna Supergirl, sa main se tendant pour attraper le livre._

_Elle avait laissé Kate la convaincre de ne pas se servir du livre pour tenter de ramener Terre 38, cela avait été une erreur. Si elle l'avait fait, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si ça trouvait, Oliver et Barry serait encore là et tous ces réfugiés auraient encore leur maison. Cette fois-ci, elle lirait ce stupide bouquin et personne l'empêcherait de le faire._

_Sa main se posa sur la couverture, commençant à la tourner pour dévoiler la première page, alors qu'elle entendait vaguement Sara et J'onn protester. Cependant, elle ne put l'ouvrir davantage, une main imposante se posant soudainement sur la couverture, refermant le bouquin brusquement. Kara sera la mâchoire, prête à incendier celui qui s'interposait et tomba sur le regard de Monitor, qui la fixait avec toujours le même air aussi vide d'émotions. Ils se fixèrent intensément du regard, Sara et J'onn restant légèrement à l'écart, inquiet de la tension qui émanait de la journaliste par vague. _

— _**Donne-moi ce livre,**_ _gronda dangereusement Supergirl, la voix basse, alors que Mar Novu s'était saisi du Livre de la Destinée, pour le tenir à l'écart de la Kryptonienne. _

— _**Je ne peux faire ça. Vous avez un rôle important à jouer Kara Zor-El et lire ce livre à ce moment précis n'est pas votre destin. **_

— _**J'en ai rien à faire de toutes ces sornettes mystérieuses que tu ne cesses de nous servir, **__s'énerva de plus en plus Supergirl, mettant Sara et J'onn sur le qui-vive._ _**Donne-moi ce livre ! **_

— _**Ceci n'est pas votre destin,**_ _répondit simplement le Monitor, laissant à Kara un rire incroyablement nerveux qui électrifia encore plus l'ambiance incroyablement lourde de la pièce. _

_Elle s'approcha davantage du grand homme, leur corps presque collé, alors que Monitor se contentait de cramponner fortement le livre et de fixer Supergirl sans sourciller, malgré sa colère plus qu'évidente._

— _**Dis-moi, t'es affaiblis à quel point au juste ? **__Lâcha la blonde dans un sourire crispé, ne rêvant que d'une chose à ce moment précis, filer une droite à cet homme, qui n'avait été que le précurseur de tout ce merdier dans lequel ils étaient tous. _

— _**Je comprends votre désespoir et votre chagrin face à vos pertes Kara Zor-El, mais tous ceci est nécessaire pour sauver le Multivers. **_

— _**Pour sauver le Multivers, il faudrait qu'il existe encore, **__cracha la blonde entre ses dents. _

_Les deux Paragons derrière elle étaient de plus en plus tendus, ne se sentant pas vraiment en joie ou même prêt à essayer de canaliser une Supergirl hors de contrôle. _

— _**Et si nous voulons le sauver, alors vous ne devez pas lire ce livre.**_

— _**Donne. Moi. Ce. Satané. Bouquin,**_ _gronda Kara, mettant toujours plus de venin dans chacun de ses mots. _

— _**Non. **_

_Il y eut un silence, le temps fut comme suspendu pendant un court instant et avant même que Sara et J'onn ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Mar Novu était envoyé à travers la pièce avec une force effroyable, traversant une série de murs, avant de finalement s'écraser dans le laboratoire ou une bonne partie des occupants du vaisseau étaient rassemblés. _

_Ils sursautèrent tous de surprise, se tournant vers le vacarme, fronçant les sourcils en avisant le Monitor se redresser difficilement, le bras toujours fermement refermé sur le livre. Tous se redressèrent immédiatement, complètement alarmé, pensant être attaqué. Puis ils écarquillèrent finalement les yeux, choqué, alors qu'ils voyaient Kara s'approcher dangereusement du Dieu, le regard assassin. _

_Supergirl envoya directement un nouveau coup de poing en direction du visage de Monitor dès qu'elle fut à porter et celui-ci l'arrêta avec sa main non occupée, le choc de la force de Kara combiné à celle du Dieu envoyant une petite onde de choc qui fit reculer tout le monde dans la salle d'un pas. Aussitôt, la blonde se servit de sa deuxième main, envoyant un crochet du gauche en plein dans la mâchoire de son ennemi, qui n'eut cette fois-ci pas le temps de l'esquiver ou de le parer et il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. _

_Kara était complètement aveuglée par un surplus d'émotion dévastateur en elle, se transformant en une rage folle, lui faisant complètement oublier son objectif de récupérer le livre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait maintenant, était que cet homme face à elle était responsable de tout ça. C'était lui qui avait créé l'Anti-Monitor. C'était lui qui était responsable de la destruction d'Argos, de Terre 38 et du Multivers. C'était lui qui était responsable de la mort d'Oliver et de celle de Barry. Tout était à cause de lui et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était lui faire payer. _

_Elle saisi le col du Monitor, le redressant et lui envoyant un autre coup au visage, celui-ci semblant se laisser faire, alors que Kara recommençait, criant de rage à chaque coup, tout le monde étant complètement figé devant le spectacle improbable qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, mais ils étaient tous submergé par la haine qui transparaissait dans chaque geste de Supergirl. _

_Finalement, Kal-El finit par se remettre du choc, puis il s'approcha rapidement de Kara essayant de la reculée de l'homme qui se laissait toujours tabasser sans réagir, son visage n'étant même pas marqué par un seul bleu ou une seule goûte de sang. Cependant, la rage de la journaliste semblait décupler sa force et J'onn dû aider Clark, pour réussir enfin à faire reculer Kara, qui se débattait férocement. _

— _**J'arrive à point nommé semblerait-il,**_ _lâcha subitement une voix semblant venir d'outre tombe. _

_Un silence effroyable s'abattit brusquement dans la pièce, Kara cessant immédiatement de se débattre, alors que tous tournaient leur attention en direction de leur visiteur surprise… L'Anti-Monitor. _

_Tous étaient figé, alors qu'ils faisaient face pour la première fois, à la chose qui avait engendré tout ce chaos et tous ces morts. Il se tenait là, immobile devant tous, le maintint droit, tel un conquérant, s'imaginant déjà victorieux. _

— _**Toutes vos misérables actions n'ont fait que retarder l'inévitable. Je suis un Dieu. Comment avez-vous pu croire une seule seconde, pouvoir m'empêcher d'accomplir mon dessein. Je ne vous ai que trop longtemps laissé vivre. Il est temps pour vous de mourir aujourd'hui. **_

_À peine eut-il dit ça, qu'une boule d'antimatière se chargea dans sa main et il fut prêt à l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Superman réagit le plus vite et se lança immédiatement sur leur ennemi, lui envoyant une droite en plein visage, qui fit à peine tourner la tête de l'Anti-Monitor, laissant une expression étonnée sur le visage de Clark. _

— _**Que crois-tu pouvoir faire face à un Dieu Kryptonien, **__cracha le jumeau maléfique de Mar Novu._ _**Voici ce qu'est la vraie puissance.**_

_À peine eut-il dit ces mots, que la boule d'antimatière s'écrasa dans l'estomac de l'homme d'acier, l'envoyant valser à travers plusieurs pièces du vaisseau, qui fut fortement secoué, faisant perdre l'équilibre à certain héros. _

— _**KAL ! **__S'écria Kara, s'enlevant la prise de J'onn, alors que Lois se dirigeait déjà vers Superman. _

_À partir de là, tout ne devint que chaos absolu, toute personne rompue au combat se jetant sur leur adversaire, tandis que les autres s'éloignaient, leur présence ne faisant que déranger plus qu'autre chose. Il était en supériorité numérique absolu et pourtant, ils se faisaient clairement rétamer. _

_Mar Novu, tout comme Superman, c'était fait envoyer valser sur plusieurs mètres et Supergirl avait beau utiliser toute sa rage en combat, aucun de ses coups ne faisait réagir l'Anti-Monitor. Le trois quarts étaient déjà à terre, certains gravement blessés. La salle était emplie de gémissement de douleurs et de cris de rage et de coups. _

_Leur adversaire envoya valser J'onn et Supergirl sur plusieurs mètres, les deux aliens s'écrasant durement contre une paroi. D'autre furent de nouveau projeté, Sara se cognant durement la tête sur le sol, la faisant voir des étoiles. Kate se retrouvant inconsciente sur le sol, tiré en arrière par Iris et Lena, qui essayait d'éloigner au mieux les blessés sans se faire elles-mêmes toucher. _

_La milliardaire redressa subitement la tête à l'entente d'un craquement d'os effroyable et du cri de douleur atroce qui s'échappa de la gorge de Kara, lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps. La blonde avait utilisé toutes les forces qu'elle avait en elle pour tenter de blesser le Dieu, son poing s'écrasant dans la mâchoire de l'Anti-Monitor, qui ne tituba que d'un pas en arrière, alors que la Kryptonienne avait senti tous les os de sa main et de son bras craquer sous la force du coup, envoyant de nouveau une onde de choc qui plaqua tout le monde à terre. _

_Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, pas ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas assez préparés, l'espace était bien trop confiné et leur formation bien trop désorganisé pour réussir quoi que ce soit… Supergirl tomba à genoux, la douleur qui allait du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son omoplate droite la faisant vaciller à la limite de la perte de connaissance. Ils étaient tous à terre… Ils avaient échoué… Barry et Oliver s'étaient sacrifiés pour rien…_

_L'Anti-monitor s'empara de la gorge de Supergirl, la redressant au-dessus du sol, la blonde se débattant mollement pour chercher son air. Leur ennemi eut un semblant de sourire, alors qu'il voyait de plus en plus la vie quitter la Kryptonienne. _

_Sara redressa lourdement la tête, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de l'une de ses tempes. Elle avait un vertige incroyable, ainsi qu'une nausée épouvantable. Tout lui semblait lointain et au ralentis. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'Anti-Monitor qui étranglait la journaliste, puis… qu'elle que chose attira son attention derrière cette scène effroyable. _

— _**O… Oliver ?**_ _lâcha-t-elle difficilement, alors qu'elle voyait une apparition de son ancien ami, semblant figé toute la scène alors que son attention était uniquement fixé sur lui._

_Il se tenait droit, le visage sans expression, habillé d'un long manteau ample à capuche verte et il pointait visiblement quelque chose du doigt non loin de la blonde étalée sur le sol. Elle tourna lentement la tête, fronçant les sourcils alors que le Livre de la Destinée se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elle. _

_Un cri guttural la fit soudainement sursauter malgré les sons qui semblaient étrangement lointain pour elle. Elle redressa la tête dans cette direction et aperçu que l'Anti-Monitor avait subitement lâché la Kryptonienne qui reprenait difficilement son souffle au sol. Du sang bleu semblait s'échapper de l'épaule du monstre et celui-ci tourna un regard meurtrier en direction de Lena Luthor, qui tenait une arme au design étrange encore fumante. _

— _**Sara,**_ _résonna subitement une voix près d'elle, la faisant de nouveau pivoter la tête._

_Elle tomba nez à nez avec Oliver, qui la regardait intensément, ne remarquant pas le combat qui avait repris avec certain de ses amis, qui tentait de protéger la Luthor de la colère du Dieu maléfique. _

— _**Oli…..**_ _murmura-t-elle difficilement, la blonde ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. _

— _**Le livre Sara. Le destin du Multivers repose en grande partie sur le Paragon de l'humanité. Si elle meurt maintenant, ce sera la fin. Le livre Sara. **_

_White Canary ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait Oliver en cet instant, ni même si c'était une simple hallucination, mais elle suivit tout de même ses conseils et rampa jusqu'au livre, l'ouvrant difficilement à un endroit totalement au hasard avant de regarder dedans. _

_L'Anti-Monitor envoya de nouveau valser Superman qui était revenu à la charge, alors que Lena essayait de réparer son prototype qui s'était enraillé au pire des moments. Il n'y avait plus personne entre le Dieu et la Luthor pour le stopper dans sa progression et il s'avança d'un pas colérique en direction de la mortelle qui avait osé le blessé. Lena sentit son coeur s'accélérer de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, pestant contre son arme qui ne voulait plus marcher. _

_Il se stoppa enfin devant elle, prête à l'achever, mais un frisson parcouru soudainement sa colonne vertébrale et il se tourna vers l'arrière, tombant sur Sara qui grimaçait de douleur alors que son regard était plongé dans le Livre de la Destinée qui semblait presque l'aspirer. _

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **__Grogna-t-il subitement, changeant immédiatement de cible, alors qu'il avait la désagréable impression que cette humaine pourrait encore une fois retarder ses plans. _

_Il chargera une boule d'antimatière dans sa main, prêt à anéantir cette blonde, mais J'onn s'interposa soudainement devant lui. Le martien avait un doigt sur sa tempe et utilisa toutes ses puissances télépathiques, pour retenir le plus longtemps le Dieu, donnant plus de temps à Sara alors qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait. _

_L'Anti-Monitor, fatigué par son combat et sa blessure à l'épaule s'immobilisa soudainement, paralysé par le martien. Ils se firent face, un duel télépathique s'instaurant entre eux, les faisant tous deux grimacer alors que du sang s'écoulait soudainement de la narine de J'onn, qui devait vraiment utiliser une force mentale phénoménale pour retenir le jumeau maléfique de Mar Novu. _

_Sara n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait plus de force, elle voulait juste dormir. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Elle était le Paragon de la Destinée. Elle devait résister à ce fichu bouquin. Tout le monde comptait sur elle. J'onn faisait son possible pour lui donner du temps. Elle devait continuer. Elle n'osait regarder autour d'elle. Tant d'entre eux devaient être morts maintenant. Elle devait continuer. Un petit regain d'énergie s'empara de nouveau d'elle, la faisant se redresser légèrement et se concentrer toujours plus sur le bouquin qui semblaient littéralement absorber son esprit. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire._

_Et alors que J'onn était subitement projeté dans la pièce et que l'Anti-Monitor s'approchait d'elle, une lueur aveuglante s'échappa du livre, suivi de ce que ressemblait à une explosion, laissant tomber tout le monde dans l'inconscience..._

* * *

**Pensez aux mouchoirs pour le prochain, on sait jamais...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ! Bon, la crise s'éternise, j'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas prévu. Je vais essayer de terminer ça en deux chapitres max pour retourner enfin au présent ! Désolé pour ceux qui attende ce moment !**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture ! 😁**

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Et oui ça arrive d'être démotivée x) mais ça va mieux pour le moment, je travaille juste sur beaucoup de fic en même temps et c'est un peu fastidieux x) _

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à L'incroyable Super Guest J :**

_Oui l'amour fait faire des folies, d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle a déjà renier un peu ses principes pour Lena et cette connasse elle en a profité x) Vilaine Lena_ 😡

_Pour Lex, rejeté par tout le monde xD Oui on est retourné un peu dans le passé._

_Eh bien ça faisait quatre jours que j'avais posté le chapitre x)_

_Désolé de te rendre fou à ce point là xD Elle est le symbole de l'espoir oui, mais bon, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécue la pauvre, je crois qu'elle à le droit de saturer un peu... et c'est pas fini xD_

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à elokiki:**

_Oui c'est rare et c'est ce qui fait que c'est aussi puissant ! J'aime voir Kara péter un câble xD et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le dernier dans cette histoire _

_De rien et Merci beaucoup à toi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas forcément la première à qui on pense pour péter un câble, mais j'aime la surprise xD Et puis, c'est centré sur elle donc xD_

_Je pense que tout le monde peut être choqué xD _

_C'est que ça ne dure jamais longtemps et qu'elle est toujours lumineuse, pas pour rien qu'elle est le Paragon de l'Espoir ! #KaraT'esTropForteOnT'aime !_

_On s'y approche promis xD j'avais pas prévu que ça dure aussi longtemps et je suis moi aussi pressé de revenir au présent histoire d'avancer un peu ! J'essaye de terminer au plus vite sans bâcler afin qu'on voit un peu de Supercorp. Cela dit, ce chapitre ne manque pas autant de Supercorp que les précédents !_

_Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

_Kara grogna douloureusement, alors que tout son bras droit lui faisait un mal de chien. Avait-elle déjà eut mal à ce point ? Que s'était-il passé exactement ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être étranglé par l'Anti-Monitor, avant qu'il ne finisse par la lâcher pour se tourner vers Lena. Lena… si, elle se souvenait, une explosion étrange avait subitement éclaté tout autour d'eux et la blonde c'était précipiter vers Lena et Kate qui étaient côte à côte, pour les protéger avec son corps. _

_Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, elle grogna de nouveau alors que la lumière du soleil venait l'éblouir, mais bientôt elle sentait un certain bien-être se répandre dans ses veines alors que les rayons solaires rencontraient sa peau. Elle aperçut alors une masse de cheveux noirs et douloureusement, elle se redressa, constatant que Lena et Kate étaient toujours en dessous d'elle._

— _**Est-ce que ça va ? **__Lâcha Kara, alors qu'elle voyait Lena se redresser difficilement pour se mettre en position assise, poussant tous les gravats qui se trouvaient sur elle et époussetant ses vêtements._

_La milliardaire hocha silencieusement la tête, son crâne lui faisant un mal de chien._

— _**Tu, tu saignes,**_ _reprit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, les doigts de sa main gauche se posant non loin de la blessure que la Luthor avait à la tempe. _

_Leur regard se croisa et pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter et Lena se demanda même pendant un quart de seconde, pourquoi elle s'évertuait à repousser cette blonde au regard incroyable. _

— _**Ça va,**_ _finit par lâcher la brune d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par l'irritation que lui procuraient les nombreuses particules de poussières et de plâtres. _

_Les doigts de la Super frôlaient toujours la tempe de sa meilleure amie, puis finalement elle les laissa glisser, offrant un petit sourire timide à Lena, alors qu'elle était heureuse de constater que pour la première fois depuis le vol de Myriade, la Luthor lui avait adressé la parole sans l'ombre d'un mépris et d'une colère._

— _**Putain… **__grogna une voix à côté d'elles, les faisaient enfin détourner le regard l'une de l'autre, pour l'orienter vers Kate, qui se redressait elle aussi pour être à la même hauteur que les deux autres filles._ _**Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**_ _Grogna-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, voulant que sa vue soit moins brouillée. _

— _**Eh bie-**_

_Kara n'eut pas le temps de terminer et de se redresser correctement sur ses pieds, gémissant douloureusement alors que sa main gauche se dirigeait instinctivement vers son bras droit, qui pendait mollement le long de son corps. La douleur était telle que ses yeux se mirent dangereusement à pétiller de larmes, ses dents mordant immédiatement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri plus profond. _

— _**Hé, ça va aller ?**_ _Se redressa immédiatement Lena, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant son regard vert, bientôt suivi par Kate qui avait la tête encore passablement embrouillée. _

— _**Oui… oui ça va j'ai juste-**_ _Commença Supergirl, secrètement ravie que la brune lui montre autant d'intérêt. __**Est-ce…. Est-ce que c'est L-Corp là-bas ?**_ _Changea-t-elle complètement de sujet, les sourcils froncés dans une expression incrédule. _

_Lena fronça les sourcils à son tour, avant de détourner le regard de son ex meilleure amie et de se tourner vers ce qu'elle fixait, remarquant en effet son building dépasser des autres immeubles. _

— _**L-Corp ?**_ _Lâcha à son tour Batwoman en s'époussetant. __**C'est quoi L-Corp ?**_

_Elle redressa la tête vers les deux femmes quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse, fronçant les sourcils en les voyant complètement immobiles comme si elles fixaient un fantôme. Elle se tourna alors à son tour, découvrant la haute tour qui n'avait rien à envier à la tour de Bruce. Finalement, elle regarda autour d'elle, laissant les deux "amies" à leur contemplation et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. _

_Des tonnes de débris jonchaient le sol, des particules de poussières et de plâtres voletant autour d'eux. Il avait semblait-il était téléporté en plein milieu d'une rue commerçante, de nombreux passants se massant autour d'eux pour les regarder étrangement, alors que tous leurs amis qui étaient présents dans le vaisseau, se redressaient difficilement à leur tour. Enfin… pas tous. _

_Le regard de Kate tomba sur Oliver Queen, étrangement habillé dans un long manteau vert. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Se disait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis finalement, son regard tomba vers le bas, alors que l'archer défunt s'accroupissait, juste devant Sara, qui était allongée près du Livre de la Destinée, la respiration difficile, son regard de plus en plus vitreux, du sang s'écoulant de son nez et de sa bouche._

— _**O… li…**_ _lâcha-t-elle difficilement, l'archer la regardant avec des yeux pétillants, sa mâchoire serrée. _

— _**Tout va bien se passer Sara**__, dit-il d'un ton neutre, son nouveau statut ne lui permettant plus de ressentir les émotions comme il l'avait fait de son vivant. _

— _**Tu… tu es vivant,**_ _sourit difficilement la blonde. _

_Oliver ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer intensément, alors que plusieurs de leurs amis se massaient vers eux. Kara tourna enfin son attention vers Sara, son âme semblant quitter son corps, ne pouvant apprécier son retour possible sur Terre 38, alors qu'elle voyait encore l'une de ses amies se tenir au gouffre de la mort. _

— _**Sara !**_ _Cria Ray en se jetant vers son capitaine. _

— _**Ray,**_ _souffla-t-elle d'un air fatigué, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._ _**Hey… dit aux autres que-**_

— _**Non, non, non, non, non, ne dis rien, ça va aller Sara, on va t'aider, Gideon va t'aider ! **__Lança le scientifique, son sourire d'habitude si facile complètement disparu, remplacé par une mine paniquée._

— _**Ray… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler….**_

_Palmer se tut, luttant contre ses larmes, alors que plusieurs super-héros avaient déjà des larmes qui dégringolaient de leurs joues, se doutant parfaitement que White Canary n'en avait plus pour longtemps. _

_Lena jeta un regard en coin à sa voisine, fronçant les sourcils en avisant son regard vide, alors que ses mains, même celle qui devait être complètement brisée au vu de la couleur, étaient serrées dans des poings tremblants, inquiétant de plus en plus la PDG de L-Corp._

— _**Je… Je suis contente d'avoir pu voyager avec vous… les Legends sont ma deuxième famille et je vous aime tous tellement…**_ _articula difficilement Sara, les larmes aux yeux. __**Dit… Dit à Ava que je suis désolée… Je ne pourrais jamais emménager avec elle… et... dis lui que je l'aime et que ma dernière pensée sera pour elle…**_

_Ray hocha la tête difficilement, l'eau s'échappant de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Oliver fixant la scène avec un regard neutre, mais il sentait au fond de lui son coeur se briser aux souvenirs des sentiments profonds qu'il avait éprouvés pour cette femme de son vivant._

_Le regard si bleu de la fille Lance se tourna alors lentement vers Kara, qui la fixait sans vraiment la voir. Lena avait mit sa rancoeur de côté en apercevant ce regard effrayant, se positionnant au plus près de la Kryptonienne, sa main enlaçant doucement son poignet pour lui montrer son soutien, sachant très bien que si elle tentait de lui tenir la sienne, Kara lui briserait sans doute les os sans même sans rendre compte tant elle semblait dans un état second. _

— _**Su… pergirl….**_

_La Super sembla soudainement sortir de sa transe en entendant le mot de Sara lâché avec difficulté. Son regard passa alors de vide à désespérer et elle se savait capable de perdre complètement pied, si elle ne sentait pas la chaleur rassurante de Lena à côté d'elle. _

— _**Ne perd pas…. espoir… ni ton si beau sourire, **__sourit la blonde étalée par terre. __**Et prend ton courage à deux mains ma belle… dit lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur…**_

_Supergirl fronça les sourcils sur ses mots et son corps se tendit immédiatement, son coeur se serrant alors que Sara toussa douloureusement, crachant du sang sur le sol et son corps. Elle continua cependant à dire un mot à chaque personne autour d'elle, puissant dans le peu de force qui lui restait. Finalement elle tourna son attention vers la milliardaire, la dernière à qui elle n'avait encore rien dit._

— _**Le… Temps n'est pas à la rancoeur…. mais au pardon, **__lança simplement White Canary, Lena serrant discrètement sa mâchoire alors que ces simples mots la frappaient en plein coeur. _

_Sara tourna ensuite son regard vers le ciel, des larmes silencieuses coulant doucement le long de ses tempes. Un sourire se glissa alors sur ses lèvres et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle glissa des derniers mots avant de lâcher son dernier souffle :_

— _**Ne soyez pas triste pour moi…. je rejoins juste ma soeur et mon père…..**_

_Une brise s'engouffra entre le petit groupe, ou il s'était installé un silence de mort, tous les yeux braqués sur le corps de Sara. Finalement, un bon nombre écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que son corps s'évapora doucement comme l'avait fait le corps de Barry et Lex avant elle, laissant tout le monde abasourdi et en larmes. Encore un membre de leur grande famille perdait la vie..._

_Kara ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se sentait vide. Elle n'entendait plus rien qu'un brouhaha informe, son regard fixant un point sans vraiment le voir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Si la douleur dans son bras. Ni la douleur dans son coeur. Ni même la main de Lena qui lui maintenait toujours le poignet. Plus rien…. Sa voisine sembla essayer de communiquer avec elle, puis Clark qui s'était approché d'elle, inquiété par le manque de réactivité de sa cousine. Ils essayèrent alors de la sortir doucement de sa torpeur mais rien n'y faisait._

_**Bam-Bam… Bam-Bam… Bam-Bam…..**_

_Supergirl redressa soudainement la tête, surprenant ses voisins. Ce son…. Le corps de la blonde s'activa brusquement, son regard devenant complètement affolé alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un…_

— _**Kara ?**_ _Essaya de l'appeler Lena._

— _**Kara ?**_ _Tenta à son tour Clark._

_Tous deux avaient évité de parler trop fort, apercevant parfaitement les oreilles indiscrètes de certains citoyens qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. _

_Le souffle de la blonde se fit soudainement plus rapide alors qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage qu'elle recherchait. Ses amis voyaient bien qu'elle était au bord de la crise de panique encore une fois, mais ils ne savaient que faire._

— _**Où il est….**_ _ne cessa-t-elle de répéter dans un murmure paniqué._

— _**Qui ?**_

— _**Où il est…..**_

— _**De qui tu parles ?**_

— _**J'o-**_

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se stoppant soudainement sur un décombre plus gros que les autres. Son coeur loupa un battement alors qu'elle utilisait sa vision X, puis elle se précipita vers lui, l'envoyant valser plus loin de sa main encore valide. Les autres la regardèrent étrangement, puis finalement ils accoururent dans sa direction, alors qu'ils la voyaient tomber mollement sur les genoux, son regard fixé vers le sol. _

— _**Non… non… pas toi aussi…. **__lâcha Kara d'une voix brisée, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pour Barry et Sara s'écoulant finalement sur ses joues._

_Tout le monde se retrouva bien vite à ses côtés et Lena se sentit blêmir en apercevant J'onn, sous sa forme martienne, qui souriait faiblement à Supergirl, une main douloureusement placée sur ses côtes, alors que du sang coulait abondamment de ses narines. Il n'avait que trop utilisé ses forces psychiques pour ralentir l'Anti-Monitor. Il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en forçant ainsi, mais il avait dû le faire. Ceci avait été son devoir… _

— _**J'onn…..**_ _pleura la blonde, ses épaules tremblant, malgré la douleur dans tout son bras droit, qui en ce moment, elle ressentait à peine. _

— _**K...ara… Je suis content que tu sois là,**_ _lui sourit-il. _

— _**Va chercher Alex,**_ _ordonna Lena à l'oreille de Clark. _

_Celui-ci ne se formalisa pas de l'ordre, mais préféra baisser piteusement la tête. _

— _**J'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves contre l'Anti-Monitor… **_

_Lena tourna son regard vers lui immédiatement._

— _**Alex doit être là ! **__Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents avec un regard noir._

_Superman se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire triste. Il était persuadé qu'Alex était déjà en chemin pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'elle arrive à temps pour dire au revoir à son ami, qui était comme un second père pour elle. _

— _**Tu ne dois pas mourir, pas toi…**_ _fit désespérément la Kryptonienne, fermant férocement les yeux, son coeur ne résistant plus à tant de perte, encore moins en si peu de temps. _

— _**Kara… Regarde-moi.**_

_La blonde secoua la tête, les yeux toujours fermés et dirigés vers le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas. Non elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder J'onn, son ami, un père, mourir comme ça sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. À quoi cela servait d'être Supergirl et d'avoir tous ses pouvoirs, si elle ne pouvait pas sauver les personnes en qui elle tenait le plus ? Elle était faible, pitoyable…_

— _**Kara s'il te plaît. C'est important…**_

_La journaliste resserra ses poings sur ses cuisses, tremblant sous la force de ses sanglots. Lena sentit son coeur se déchirer à la vue, peinant réellement à maintenir son calme en voyant la femme qui avait été la plus importante de sa vie au cours des quatre dernières années, complètement submergée par le chagrin. Adieux le sourire rayonnant, adieux la joie lumineuse, adieu l'optimisme éblouissant et bonjour la souffrance infernale._

_Kara sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule intacte, puis une présence rassurante s'installer près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour réussir à la rassurer un tant soit peu dans un tel moment de tourment. _

— _**Ouvre les yeux Kara. Il faut que tu le fasses, **__souffla doucement une voix dans son oreille. _

_Qu'entendre cette voix lui avait manqué. Elle était exempte de toute colère, rancoeur ou souffrance. La seule chose qui subsistait sur le moment présent, était la douceur et cela fit vraiment beaucoup de bien à la Kryptonienne qui perdait simplement pied. La blonde expira alors profondément, expulsant tout air de ses poumons, avant de réussir enfin à ouvrir les yeux et de tourner son regard vers le martien, qui la fixait toujours avec un air paternel qui fit mal à ce qui pouvait bien rester de son coeur en miettes. _

— _**Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi Kara,**_ _lâcha J'onn avec difficulté, tandis que la blonde eut un nouveau sanglot à ses mots, Lena passant alors un bras autour des épaules de la journaliste qui plaqua immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule, braquant toujours son regard bleu larmoyant en direction de l'ancien directeur du DEO. __**Mais si je peux être content d'une chose, c'est de vous avoir eu dans ma vie, Alex et toi.**_

_Sa respiration se fit difficile et Kara se pinça les lèvres, mettant sa main devant sans bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Honnêtement, si Lena n'était pas là pour la soutenir en ce moment, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle serait. _

— _**Vous avez permis à un homme qui croyait avoir tout perdu, de retrouver l'espoir et l'amour. Vous m'avez comblé. Grâce à vous je n'ai pas eu deux, mais quatre filles merveilleuses,**_ _sourit-il les larmes aux yeux, son regard débordant d'amour pour la femme aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait devant elle, Lena la pressant toujours plus contre son corps, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait la Kryptonienne sombrer dans le chagrin._ _**Kara, j'aimerais que tu m'honores de quelque chose.**_

_La blonde acquiesça silencieusement, sa tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de la milliardaire. _

— _**Alors approche s'il te plaît. **_

_Kara hésita un instant, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur rassurante de sa meilleure amie, seul pilier qui lui restait pour traverser ce moment difficile. _

— _**Fais le Kara, je reste juste ici,**_ _souffla de nouveau Lena à son oreille d'une voix rassurante, la faisant intensément frissonner._

_Supergirl ferma les yeux un instant, tout le monde regardant la scène en pleurant silencieusement par respect pour ces adieux. La journaliste expira de nouveau, puis ouvrit les yeux, se rapprochant finalement du corps du martien. Celui-ci lui envoya un sourire encourageant et lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore un peu, alors que sa main verte se rapprochait faiblement de la tempe de l'une de ses filles de coeur. _

— _**J'aurais aimé pouvoir transmettre ceci à Alex aussi, mais son esprit humain ne le supporterait pas… Veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de partager les souvenirs de mon peuple ? Ainsi jamais sa mémoire ne fanera et ils vivront, nous vivrons tous et à jamais à travers toi. **_

_Nouveau sanglot de la part de Kara, qui ferma de nouveau les yeux, les larmes dégringolant abondamment ses joues en silence. Une main saisit doucement la sienne, Lena rejetant le danger potentiel d'un tel geste si Supergirl venait à perdre ses moyens. Actuellement Kara avait besoin d'aide et malgré sa trahison, la Luthor ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de laisser la blonde traverser seule cette épreuve et elle se sentait aussi incapable de rester de marbre devant cette scène déchirante._

— _**Ça…. ça…..**_ _Kara inspira fortement, puis expira. __**Ça serait un honneur, je te promets de ne pas faire honte à ton peuple**__, lâcha-t-elle finalement, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de J'onn._

— _**Je n'en doute pas un seul instant,**_ _sourit-il. __**Comme je sais que tu te battras jusqu'au bout, peu importe les coups et les pertes. Tu feras ton devoir, parce que c'est ainsi que tu es. Je n'ai jamais croisé femme plus honorable et forte que toi Kara et n'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit. Ton plus grand pouvoir, c'est ton coeur.**_

_Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire déformé par le chagrin puis finalement, Kara et J'onn fermèrent les yeux, la blonde se tendant soudainement alors que le martien lui transmettait tous les souvenirs de son peuple éteint. Lena grimaça, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas trop réagir face à la pression que la blonde exerçait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur sa main. _

_L'esprit de Supergirl était soudainement complètement enseveli de souvenirs martiens transmis de génération en génération la coupant du monde pendant quelques secondes. Elle apprit à connaitre un nombre incroyable de personnes en seulement quelques battements de coeur, apercevant même la famille que J'onn avait eu sur Mars. Elle ressentait leur chagrin, leur peur, leur joie, leur amour, leur fierté. Elle vivait leur culture. Chérissait leur héritage. Puis finalement, cela prit fin, la laissant dans un tourbillon d'émotions impossible à gérer si elle ne sentait pas la présence inébranlable de Lena, qui n'avait pas quitté sa main ni son côté. _

— _**Dis à Alex, combien je l'aime,**_ _fit-il d'une voix encore plus faible que tout à l'heure, cependant son sourire était toujours en place. __**J'ai eu une belle vie et je te remercie beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu as fait Kara, vraiment. **_

_Supergirl se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, essayant de lui envoyer un sourire, mais en vain. J'onn n'avait plus de force, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu voir Alex pour la dernière fois. Comme Sara précédemment, il tourna son regard vers le ciel, un sourire heureux sur le visage, puis, il le descendit de nouveau, plongeant finalement son regard dans les yeux verts de Lena et il lui sourit, la faisant froncer les sourcils._

— _**Kara avait raison sur vous depuis le début. Vous n'êtes pas comme votre famille… Prenez soin de mes filles…. **__termina-t-il enfin, ses yeux finissant par se fermer lentement, alors que Lena retenait difficilement ses larmes à ces derniers mots, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu venir._

_Un silence s'abattit soudainement sur le groupe, alors que le martien relâchait son dernier souffle. Immédiatement Lena sentit Kara se tendre et la blonde lâcha sa main, alors qu'elle se rapprochait désespérément du corps de J'onn._

— _**J'onn ? J'onn… J'onn ?! J'ONN ?!**_ _Cria Kara. _

_Le souffle de la blonde s'emballa de nouveau alors que son regard restait obstinément planté sur le martien qui commençait lui aussi à étrangement s'évaporer. _

— _**J'ONNNNNN !**_

_Le hurlement était déchirant, peinant absolument tout le monde, alors qu'il voyait leur soleil s'anéantir de chagrin à chaque seconde qui passait. Kara s'empêtrait de plus en plus dans une attaque de panique, mélangée à une rage intense qui semblait venue de nulle part. Lena voulut de nouveau lui tenir la main, l'aider, faire n'importe quoi, mais elle savait qu'à ce moment là, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, Kara n'était plus elle-même et juste ce tenir à côté d'elle comme elle le faisait, était potentiellement dangereux. _

_Le souffle de Supergirl était de plus en plus erratique, grondant presque comme un animal sauvage et dangereux. Elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Oliver, Barry, Sara et maintenant J'onn ? S'en était beaucoup trop. Trop en si peu de temps. Un miasme d'émotion intense s'emparait d'elle et elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer, là, maintenant. Son visage commença à se crisper de colère, puis de haine et soudainement, elle poussa un cri déchirant qui obligea tout le monde aux alentours à se boucher les oreilles alors que le verre se retrouvait à exploser sous la force de son cri. Bientôt ses yeux se mirent à rougir férocement et elle leva alors la tête, ses rayons se projetant dans le ciel avec une puissance dévastatrice, alors que son cri continuait, libérant toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait avec lui. _

_Finalement, elle s'arrêta, à bout de forces, son corps basculant dangereusement de tous les côtés alors qu'elle était toujours à genoux dans les débris. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était comme dans un état second et elle ne reprit un tant soit peu conscience avec la réalité, uniquement lorsque Lena la prit dans ses bras, lui donnant le meilleur câlin qu'elle pouvait lui donner. _

_La journaliste se laissa faire pendant quelques secondes, ressemblant plus à une vieille poupée de chiffon qu'à Supergirl en ce moment, puis finalement, elle rendit l'étreinte à sa meilleure amie, plongeons son nez dans son cou et pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps et son esprit épuisés voulaient bien produire. Lena la soutint tout du long, lui balançant des mots rassurants à l'oreille qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter, son cerveau embrumé se concentrant uniquement sur la chaleur de la brune et du son de sa voix. _

_Finalement, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus flous, sa vue de plus en plus noire, ses sens de plus en plus éteints, son corps de plus en plus mou et c'est sur la voix de sa soeur qui criait son nom, que Supergirl perdit connaissance dans les bras de la Luthor…_

* * *

**Bon désolé, concrètement il ne se passe rien ici x) mais bon c'était nécessaire. Mouchoir ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey ! Avant dernier chapitre basé sur la crise ! Bientôt le retour au présent !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

😂😂😂_ Alors attends, je ris de ta review et après je réponds _😂😂😂

_Voilà... donc... en effet, je suis possiblement néfaste pour toi xD J'AIME LA VOIR SOUFFRIR ! xD cela dit, si ça te rassure, j'aime la faire souffrir xD Mais... pas sûr que venant de moi ça soit vraiment rassurant en fait._

_Oui pauvre Supergirl elle va finir complètement déséquilibré... et OUI ! LENA SE BOUGE ENFIN LE CUL... un peu_ 😂

_Oui avec ce que tu as dis précédement, je me doute bien que tu veuilles voir quand elle MEURT ! xD Cependant, c'est pour le prochain chapitre seulement :p_

* * *

**Réponse à elokiki :**

_Désolé, mais en même temps pas désolé... désolé xD Mais si je t'ai fait pleuré, alors j'ai remplis mon job ! Prévois peut-être un mouchoir pour le chapitre XXII, on sait jamais_

* * *

**Réponse à JessyJen :**

_Pauvre Kara... Oui, je préviens pour les mouchoirs maintenant, j'en investi dans une usine de fabrication de kleenex_ 😂 _Contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Hey ! Oui j'en avais vendu moins, désolé ^^' ça c'est étalé plus que prévu, peut-être ai-je trop trainé, mais... je voulais en faire pleurer quelque uns... xD_

_Et pour toutes tes questions... eh bien patience :p Cela dit, en lisant le début, tu es censé avoir des réponses xD_

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Hey ! Oui heureusement que je ne suis pas scénariste sur Crisis ! Cela dit, si je l'étais sur Supergirl, les Supercorp seraient content xD Ou pas _ 😂

_Va-t-il encore se passer pleins de trucs ? Possiblement xD La mort de Kara par exemple, ça me semble être un bon truc xD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

•••

**? ? ?** **:**

— _**Tu ne peux pas faire ça.**_

— _**Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ? Beaucoup de gens vont mourir si je ne le fais pas ! Si je ne sauve pas ces vies, alors qu'elle est mon rôle en tant que Paragon de l'Humanité hein ?**_

— _**Survivre.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais l'espérance de vie des Paragons me semble un peu compromise.**_

— _**Et pourtant tu dois le faire. Parce que sans Humanité, il n'y a plus d'Espoir. Honnêtement, Kara ne supportera pas.**_

— _**Batgirl se met aux métaphores maintenant. Ça sonne vraiment comme la fin.**_

— _**En fait c'est batwoman et y'a pire comme signe de la fin, comme te voir souriante et aimable.**_

— _**É-**_

— _**Hey les filles ! Constantine a trouvé un rituel qui pourrait nous assurer la fin de l'Anti-Monitor ! Venez !**_

•••

— _**Hey Caitlin.**_

— _**Hey, Kelly. Comment va Alex ?**_

— _**...Très mal. J'onn était comme un père pour elle et elle n'a même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour Kara aussi. Comment va-t-elle ?**_

— _**Son bras et quasiment guérit. Maintenant il ne faut plus qu'elle se réveille. On va certainement avoir besoin d'elle pour la bataille finale.**_

— _**En effet oui… En espérant que J'onn était le dernier Paragon à se sacrifier pour tous nous sauver.**_

— _**Eh bien… Kate s'envole bientôt pour la zone fantôme, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux...**_

— _**On trouvera un moyen de la sortir de là, il le faut.**_

— _**Espérons-le.**_

•••

— _**Je suis désolé Kara… Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais dû être là…. Pour toi… pour l- lui… Pourquoi j'étais pas là ? Pourquoi j'étais pas là ? Pourquoi j'étais pas là….**_

•••

_La Kryptonienne battit lentement des paupières, son regard bleu encore embué de sommeil tombant sur des lampes solaires qui brillaient sans discontinuité, réchauffant son corps, mais n'atteignant pas son coeur qui semblait complètement vide et gelée de l'intérieur. Elle avait une douleur étrange dans le bras. Elle avait mal, mais cela ressemblait plus à une souffrance d'un souvenir douloureux. Une douleur fantôme._

_Elle grimaça, encore partiellement dans le coltar, jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne se remette correctement en marche et qu'elle se souvienne de nouveau de tous ce qui s'était passé. Oliver était mort. Barry était mort. Sara était morte. J'onn était mort…_

_Elle sentit ses yeux lui bruler atrocement, alors qu'elle voulait de nouveau verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela arrivait. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Comment pouvait-elle se relever après ça ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à se battre ? Elle en avait tellement marre. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Elle avait enterré plus de gens qu'une personne devrait pouvoir supporter et cela semblait continuer encore et encore. La vie n'était qu'une chienne. Qu'avait-elle pu faire dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Qu'avait-elle fait dans cette vie pour mériter pareil châtiment ?_

_Elle était fichue. L'Anti-Monitor pouvait se gausser. Il avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué jusqu'à présent. Il l'avait brisé. La femme d'acier n'était plus. Comment pourrait-elle encore l'être après toutes ces pertes ? Maintenant, elle n'allait plus pouvoir regarder l'un de ses proches dans les yeux, sans se demander quand viendrait son tour à lui. Et si ce n'était pas fini ? Et si d'autres mourraient encore ? Et si d'autres étaient déjà morts alors qu'elle était étalée là à se lamenter sur son triste sort ?_

_Prise d'une panique monumentale et soudaine, Kara se redressa à toute vitesse, le souffle complètement erratique, faisant sursauter la femme qui était perdue dans ses pensées à côté d'elle. _

— _**Hola, doucement belle blonde où tu vas finir dans la pièce d'à côté,**_ _intervint sa voisine. _

_La Kryptonienne tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté et rencontra le regard de Kate, qui grimaçait légèrement, se disant qu'un humain normal aurait sans doute eu le coup du lapin s'il avait tourné la tête aussi vite que la blessée. Kara eut comme un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Batwoman à ses côtés, puis elle tourna frénétiquement la tête pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce, qui semblait être l'infirmerie du DEO. _

_La femme chauve-souris tenta encore une fois de lui demander de se calmer, mais Kara n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ouïe. Elle se mit alors à repérer chaque personne aux alentours, reconnaissant chacun d'entre eux grâce au son unique qu'émettait leur coeur et qu'elle avait appris à identifier avec le temps._

_Finalement, elle soupira, remarquant que depuis son blackout, personne ne semblait avoir disparu et elle était même heureuse d'avoir entendu le battement de coeur de sa soeur. Elle se laissa alors retomber dans son matelas, pinçant les lèvres, posant un bras sur son front, avant de tourner enfin son attention vers sa voisine. _

— _**Est-ce que…. Nous sommes sur Terre 38 ?**_ _Demanda Kara, sentant son coeur s'accélérer. _

— _**Oui,**_ _lui sourit Kate. __**Sara a réussi à ramener beaucoup de Terre si j'ai bien compris. **_

_La blonde soupira de soulagement, ses yeux lui piquant de nouveau atrocement alors qu'elle repensait au sacrifice de Sara. Elle avait ramené sa planète… Jamais elle ne pourrait assez la remercier pour ça… _

— _**Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?**_ _Lâcha-t-elle enfin, sa voix rauque._

— _**Trois jours. T'avais épuisé toutes tes réserves et ta blessure au bras t'as demandé beaucoup de repos et d'énergie solaire pour guérir. J'ai jamais vu un bras aussi défoncé… Ce type est vraiment très très solide et tu as dû taper très très fort…**_

_Kara serra la mâchoire à la mention de l'Anti-Monitor et elle tourna de nouveau la tête, l'orientant vers le plafond, alors qu'elle glissait son bras de son front vers ses yeux. _

— _**La prochaine fois que je le vois… Il a intérêt à toujours être aussi solide, parce que je compte bien lui arracher la tête… **_

_Kate n'ajouta rien, passablement dérangé par le ton glacial, presque meurtrier qu'avait employé Supergirl. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe dans la spirale de la haine et de la vengeance, ce n'était pas elle, il ne fallait pas que cette fille au combien rayonnante et joyeuse ne laisse ce monstre la transformer..._

— _**Tu n'auras possiblement pas à le faire,**_ _reprit Kate, gardant un ton calme et mesuré, malgré le frisson d'effroi qui l'avait franchi en entendant parler la journaliste de la sorte. _

— _**Comment ça ?**_ _Demanda de nouveau Kara, enlevant son bras et retournant son attention vers la deuxième Super-Héroïne. _

— _**Pendant ta convalescence, nous avons élaboré un plan qui pourrait s'avérer gagnant. **_

— _**Et cela implique combien de mort ?**_

_La Kane se retrouva encore une fois sans mot. Kara était-elle définitivement brisée qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à entrevoir une simple lueur d'espoir ? Parce qu'elle était le Paragon de l'Espoir. Si elle le perdait, alors que leur restait-il à eux ? Batwoman n'avait jamais été une grande optimiste et voir Supergirl ainsi ne l'aider vraiment pas à le devenir… _

— _**Désolé,**_ _soupira la Kryptonienne._ _**Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis. Je suis juste… **__encore un soupir._ _**Laisse tomber… Vas-y continue. **_

_Il y eut un petit silence. Kate fixant la blonde allongée sur le lit, alors que celle-ci fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, effrayant…_

— _**Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais pendant que l'Anti-Monitor t'étranglait, ta chère brune a réussi à le blesser. Monitor était vraiment impressionné de cela. D'après Lena, elle a fabriqué ces balles avec une pierre qui s'appelle… Harun-El, un truc comme ça. Elle l'a un peu modifié apparemment et… eh bien heureusement pour nous que c'est un génie au passe-temps bizarre, parce qu'elle pourrait bien nous permettre de nous débarrasser de l'Anti-Monitor une bonne fois pour toutes. **_

_Kara eut un petit sourire. Évidemment que Lena sauvait la situation… Elle le faisait toujours… Avec les Daxamites. Avec Reign. Avec Lex et maintenant avec l'Anti-Monitor. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de surprenant à ça. Kate eut un rictus devant le sourire presque niais de la blonde, mais reprit sans commenter ce fait, bien contente de revoir un tant soit peu la journaliste qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. _

— _**Avec Cisco ils vont donc fabriquer un poignard à base d'Harun-El. D'après Monitor cependant, il n'y a qu'une façon de détruire définitivement son jumeau maléfique et c'est en utilisant le livre. Cependant, plus personne ne remplit les conditions nécessaires pour l'utiliser. Apparemment il faut avoir été ressuscité ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, du coup le poignard était selon lui insuffisant. Constantine a donc farfouillé dans tous ses trucs magiques et il a trouvé un rituel qui pourrait nous permettre d'emprisonner l'âme de l'Anti-Monitor dans le poignard si j'ai tout compris. **_

— _**Donc… On a vraiment une chance de s'en débarrasser ? **__Lâcha Kara, n'osant même pas espérer._

— _**Oui. Cependant….**_

_Supergirl grogna en roulant des yeux. Évidemment qu'il y avait un "mais" ou un "cependant". Il y en avait toujours ! _

— _**Quoi ? **__Fit froidement la Kryptonienne._

— _**Pour accomplir le rituel… Cela va prendre un peu de temps et… nous en manquons. **_

— _**Comment ça ?**_ _Reprit Kara en se redressant sur son lit, fronçant les sourcils. _

_Kate soupira, baissa la tête, puis reporta son attention vers sa voisine. _

— _**D'après Monitor, son jumeau rassemble son armée de spectre que nous avons déjà combattu la première fois et… tout ce beau monde va bientôt débarquer ici, sans doute pas plus tard que demain… Il veut faire massacrer tout le monde pour notre "affront" pour le ralentir dans ses plans. Donc… Lena s'est penchée sur la question encore une fois et… Elle sait comment se débarrasser de l'armée des ombres. Du moins, elle espère que ça marchera.**_

— _**Et… c'est quoi ce plan ?**_ _Se tendit Kara, appréciant de moins en moins ce qu'elle entendait. _

_Lena n'avait pas intérêt à faire quelque chose de stupidement héroïne, ou alors Supergirl l'arrêterait qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre de son entourage meurt et certainement pas Lena. _

— _**Elle à créer quelque chose qui émet une espèce de signal qui va attirer les spectres. Elle avait réussi à en capturer un avant que Terre 38 ne soit détruite la première fois et elle l'a étudiée. Mon dieu heureusement que cette femme est curieuse. Bref, l'idée est de mettre le boitier sur le Waverider, d'attirer tout ce beau monde et de tous les envoyer dans la zone fantôme. **_

_Supergirl se redressa encore plus, s'asseyant, ses pieds pendant dans le vide alors qu'elle commençait à s'affoler. _

— _**Quoi mais… et qui va conduire le Waverider ?! Il est hors de question que je la laisse faire ça ! Il-**_

— _**Kara, Kara arrête-toi, **__fit Kate, essayant de l'empêcher de se lever, mais c'était comme vouloir arrêter un ouragan à mains nues. __**Kara c'est moi qui y vais ! **__Lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle voyait Supergirl se précipiter vers la sortie. _

_Kara s'immobilisa immédiatement, son sang se glaçant. Il y eut un nouveau silence et finalement la blonde se retourna lentement vers la femme aux cheveux courts, leur regard se rencontrant douloureusement._

— _**Je- Tu- Euh… quoi ?**_ _Bégaya la journaliste._

_Batwoman soupira, se frottant le front avant de s'approcher de son amie. _

— _**C'était le meilleur choix à faire. Lena ne voulait rien entendre au début, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre de me laisser le faire. Je serais inutile contre l'Anti-Monitor et ce n'est pas le cas de Lena. Elle a besoin de rester là pour fabriquer le poignard et… tout le monde à besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme possible. Ce qui aurait de toute évidence été impossible si tu savais que ta dulcinée s'envolait avec une flopée de monstres, dans une dimension où le temps n'existe pas et qui d'après Alex, tu as en horreur. **_

_Supergirl détourna le regard, ses yeux pétillants, ses épaules complètement avachies, lui donnant une position vaincue. Elle s'agita nerveusement pendant quelques instants, Kate la laissant assimiler tout ça. Kara se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux et se laissa finalement tomber sur un tabouret non loin d'elle._

— _**Tu… Tu…. Tu ne peux pas faire ça non plus…. **__lâcha de nouveau la Super, complètement découragée._

— _**Si. Je peux le faire et je vais le faire. Écoute Kara, je ne vais pas mourir d'accord ? Je vais juste… errer pendant un certain temps avec tout un tas de Détraqueurs tout droit tiré d'un film d'Harry Potter. Mais vous me sortirez de là. Je sais que vous le ferez.**_

— _**Mais tu… Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est horrible là-bas… C'est…**_

_Kara ne put terminer sa phrase, les souvenirs de son temps passé dans la zone fantôme la submergeant de nouveau, la laissant soudainement angoissée au possible. Cependant, des mains solides agrippèrent ses épaules et la rattrapèrent du bord de la crise de panique, son regard remontant pour rencontrer celui de Kate qui la fixait avec détermination et courage. _

— _**Ça va aller Kara. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de soucis pour moi. Tu n'auras pas le temps pour ça. Comme je te l'ai dit, le rituel va être long à mettre en place et ils doivent le faire non loin de l'Anti-Monitor. Tout le monde va devoir faire son possible pour l'occuper pendant qu'ils l'accomplissent et ton cousin et toi êtes notre meilleure chance d'y arriver. On a vraiment besoin que tu sois à fond Kara. Je sais que c'est dur. Tu as perdu énormément de monde, en particulier ces derniers jours. C'étaient de grands amis à toi et je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte, mais… Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais, il y a encore des gens ici qui comptent sur toi. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ta façon d'être en temps normal, force les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Rien que voir ce symbole sur ta poitrine leur donne espoir. Tu incarnes l'espoir Kara et je sais qu'actuellement tu n'en a plus vraiment, mais pourtant il le faut. Il le faut parce qu'il faut continuer de se battre jusqu'au bout. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts : Oliver, Barry, Sara, J'onn, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui sont encore là. Ta soeur par exemple. Lena. Tu as encore des gens à sauver Kara, alors s'il te plaît. Garde la tête haute et redevint ce que tu as toujours été pour tout le monde : Une héroïne qui porte la flamme de l'espoir et qui illumine le monde de sa simple présence. **_

_Supergirl renifla, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux de son vis-à-vis, alors que ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Sa tête tomba finalement, son regard se posant sur le "S" présent sur sa poitrine. Il était le symbole de l'espoir. Il était aussi le symbole de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Son peuple. Sa planète. Aujourd'hui, Sara lui avait permis de retrouver la deuxième qu'elle avait perdue. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour ça. Barry avait remonté le temps, luttant contre une vague d'antimatière, uniquement pour pouvoir leur donner du temps et sauver la situation. Là encore, il s'était sacrifié. J'onn avait donné sa vie sans hésiter aussi et ce, toujours dans le but de leur donner du temps. Ils étaient tous des héros et ils étaient morts comme tels. _

_Les souvenirs que J'onn lui avait transmis de son peuple, lui revinrent. Les Martiens Verts étaient un peuple fier, honorable. Des combattants féroces et solides, qui s'ils étaient mis à terre, se relevaient. Ils le faisaient, encore et encore et ce, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Kara avait promis à J'onn de faire honneur à son peuple et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Kate avait raison, il y avait toujours des gens qui comptaient sur elle. Si elle abandonnait maintenant, tous ses amis se seraient sacrifiés pour rien et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela se produire. _

_Elle voulait permettre à sa soeur de devenir mère et d'accomplir son plus grand rêve. Elle le méritait tellement… Elle voulait avoir une chance de dire enfin à Lena tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et à quel point elle tenait à elle. Elle voulait se faire pardonner et chérir la brune comme elle méritait d'être chérie. Elle voulait montrer à Kate qu'elle appréciait son sacrifice, qu'elle faisait en partie pour elle. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle serait assez forte pour gérer pendant son absence. Et surtout, elle voulait la faire sortir de la zone fantôme et l'aiderait avec sa jumelle. Elle voulait permettre à son cousin de vivre sa vie de famille avec sa femme merveilleuse et son fils adorable. Elle voulait voir le sourire si fier et aimant d'Eliza et elle voulait la voir entourée de petits enfants qu'elle aimerait tellement avoir. Elle voulait rendre honneur à tous ceux perdu au combat…_

_Son doigt parcourait le symbole sur sa poitrine, puis soudainement il s'arrêta, puis elle se releva avant de redresser la tête vers Kate. Batwoman était une femme plutôt terre à terre, mais là, maintenant, elle avait juste l'impression d'être témoin de la résurrection d'un phénix et honnêtement ça lui donna un courage immense. Supergirl était de retour. Fini la position vaincue et le regard brisé. La flemme de la détermination était de nouveau visible dans ses prunelles et elle irradiait de nouveau d'assurance, la propageant partout autour d'elle et la rendant contagieuse. Cette femme était juste incroyable. _

_Kara saisit brusquement Kate, la surprenant et l'enserra dans un câlin d'ours qui fit légèrement rire la Kane. _

— _**Je te ramènerais de cette fichue zone fantôme et on ira ensuite botter les fesses de ta jumelle pour lui remettre les idées en place, même si je dois revenir d'entre les morts pour ça. Je t'en fais la promesse. **_

_Batwoman sourit, rendant le câlin à son amie puis elles s'écartèrent et la femme aux cheveux courts donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de la blonde. _

— _**Allez, va chercher la fille maintenant,**_ _fit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil._

_Kara fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, alors qu'elle s'agitait nerveusement et rougissait à mesure que la femme chauve-souris la taquinait. Elles tombèrent alors dans une série de rires et par Rao… Cela faisait du bien au coeur meurtri de la Super. Finalement, Kate la salua et partit, laissant la blonde seule avec ses pensées. _

"_Ne perd pas…. espoir… ni ton si beau sourire. Et prend ton courage à deux mains ma belle… dit lui tout ce que tu as sur le coeur…_" résonna la voix de Sara dans son esprit et c'est encore plus déterminée qu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie, prête à avoir enfin une discussion à coeur ouverte avec Lena.

•••

Supergirl s'avançait dans les couloirs et chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un et qu'elle lui glissait un petit sourire, cette personne semblait se redresser, comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules et cela ne fit que rendre la blonde plus souriante. Elle se sentait toujours aussi brisée au fond d'elle, mais quelque chose d'autre s'était installée avec son chagrin et lui permettait de se tenir bien droite et de sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir et de pleurer les morts. Elle le ferait assurément, mais pas en cet instant.

Son coeur s'accéléra alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du battement de coeur de Lena. Son corps devenait extrêmement tendu, ses mains devenant moites de stress, alors qu'elle se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Il fallait qu'elles aient une vraie conversation toutes les deux et elle espérait sincèrement que Lena serait prête à leur accorder.

Elle se stoppa soudainement dans le couloir, s'excusant auprès de la personne qui était derrière et qui faillit lui rentrer dedans à cause de son arrêt brusque et inattendu. Elle tendit alors l'oreille, se concentrant sur le son qu'elle avait cru percevoir, puis finalement son coeur se serra, alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas et qu'elle avisait la porte face à elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la chose à faire. Elle devait vraiment parler avec Lena. Elles en avaient besoin et ELLE en avait besoin. D'après Kate, le temps leur était compté et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas le temps de lui parler si elle faisait d'abord un détour. Cependant… C'était sa soeur qu'elle voyait enfermée dans cette pièce à l'aide de sa vision X et qui pleurait abondamment toutes les larmes de son corps et en toute discrétion.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'avança finalement vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser sa soeur ainsi. Kara mit sa main sur la poignée et poussa avec un petit coup sec, faisant sauter le verrou qu'Alex avait bien évidemment mis en place pour que personne ne puisse la voir dans un tel état. La blonde se faufila à l'intérieur, plaça un objet lourd devant la porte pour la bloquer et s'approcha de sa soeur, assise par terre contre le mur, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains.

La Kryptonienne s'accroupit doucement, puis glissa une main sur la jambe d'Alex, celle-ci sursautant prestement.

— _**K- Kara ?**_ Bégaya la directrice du DEO, les yeux rougis, les cheveux complètement décoiffés.

La blonde se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant, puis elle s'installa à côté d'elle. Il y eut un petit silence, puis finalement l'agente se faufila dans les bras de la journaliste, pleurant silencieusement contre son épaule alors que Kara lui donnait un câlin chaleureux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et se mit lentement à chantonner une chanson qu'Eliza chantait souvent quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent aussi sur les joues de Supergirl, ne pouvant rester insensible face au chagrin de sa soeur qui reflétait le sien. Cependant, elle resta solide dans cette épreuve et apporta un soutien sans failles à son aînée.

— _**Je… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…. Leur dire au revoir,**_ lâcha Alex au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, une fois que ses pleurs avaient cessé. _**Je n'ai même pas pu dire à J'onn à quel point je tenais à lui et combien je lui en étais reconnaissante. Jamais je ne serais devenue la femme que je suis aujourd'hui sans lui. Il a cru en moi, m'a épaulé, m'a guidé et maintenant… et maintenant je ne le reverrais plus jamais… Et Sara… je crois que si elle n'avait pas été d'une autre terre, il y aurait pu vraiment se passer quelque chose de plus qu'une nuit entre nous… Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré une personne qui me comprenne autant qu'elle elle le faisait… **_

Alex continua à parler ainsi, Kara l'écoutant attentivement. Vint ensuite les paroles de la blonde, qui expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé à la demande de sa soeur. Elle lui parla des dernières paroles de J'onn, à quel point il avait été heureux de les rencontrer, qu'il les considérait comme ses filles et à quel point il avait aimé Alex. Elle lui parla ensuite des souvenirs qu'elle avait reçu du martien. Elle lui parla de leur culture, de sa famille, de ses amis, son histoire.

Elles restèrent assises ici pendant bien deux longues heures, pleurant par intervalles. Parfois elles parvenaient à sourire, parfois même à rire et jamais aucune des deux n'avait brisé leur étreinte. Finalement, elles durent tout de même se relever, Supergirl entendant que certain commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas les trouver. Alex se poussa un coup sur le visage, s'arrangeant au mieux, Kara faisant de même, puis elles se sourirent mutuellement.

— _**Merci beaucoup Kara. Honnêtement, je ne serais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. **_

— _**Tu continuerais de te battre jusqu'au bout, parce que tu as l'âme d'une véritable guerrière,**_ lui sourit Kara.

— _**Peut-être, mais je te déconseille fortement de me laisser Kara, ou je te ramènerais parmi nous pour te botter les fesses,**_ menaça Alex avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elles s'avançaient en direction de la porte.

Kara rit doucement et déplaça l'objet qu'elle avait mis devant la porte, débloquant le passage. Elle posa alors sa main sur la poignée et se tourna vers Alex avant de l'ouvrir.

— _**Ça va aller ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

Alex eut un petit sourire triste, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Oui, ça irait. Tant que Kara restait à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de tout.

— _**Allez. Va donc voir Lena. Vous avez besoin de parler toutes les deux, **_finit par dire Alex avec un petit sourire en coin alors que la solide Supergirl faisait place à la timide Kara. _**Vraiment. Vas-y Kara. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi pendant que tu dormais.**_

Cette nouvelle fit étrangement plaisir à la blonde, même si quelque part elle se sentait mauvaise de ressentir ça, alors que Lena s'était inquiétée. Elles échangèrent alors un dernier sourire, puis elles sortirent enfin de la pièce, chacune partant de son côté, le coeur plus léger après ce petit moment entre soeurs.

Kara s'arrêta finalement devant la porte du laboratoire, ou elle pouvait voir Lena s'affairer avec une concentration extrême à travers les baies vitrées. Elle se perdit un moment à l'observer, souriant doucement en avisant le regard concentré qu'elle portait sur le visage. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire et en même temps si peur de les lui avouer. Elle devait d'abord lui expliquer et se faire pardonner sa trahison et ensuite lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas caché un, mais deux secrets pendant quatre longues années…

Kara soupira, sentant le découragement la guetter, mais elle secoua finalement la tête, se redressa et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Elle devait le faire. Maintenant. Sinon elle le regretterait, elle en était sûre. Supergirl s'avança dans le labo, Lena étant tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne la remarqua même pas. Elle se racla alors la gorge et la brune sursauta, tournant enfin la tête vers elle. Elles se fixèrent pendant un bref mais intense moment et enfin Kara ouvrit la bouche.

— _**Est-ce que… on peut parler ?**_

Lena déglutit difficilement, puis détourna le regard, replongeant son nez dans son microscope.

— _**Désolé, mais j'ai énormément de travail là.**_

Sa voix était neutre, elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

— _**S'il te plaît Lena… C'est important, **_supplia presque la Kryptonienne, la brune se pinçant les lèvres à ce ton.

— _**Oui. Ça aussi.**_

Et elle ne mentait pas, ce qu'elle faisait été déterminant pour leur potentielle victoire. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller une seule de ses minutes, cela pouvant déterminer si oui ou non ils ressortiraient gagnant de cet affrontement. De plus… elle trouvait que cette situation ressemblait vraiment trop à une conversation d'adieu et elle n'était clairement pas prête pour ça. Clairement pas…

Kara lâcha un soupir déchirant, ses épaules s'affaissant, prenant le rejet de Lena pour de la rancoeur, alors que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, celle-ci semblait avoir pour le moment disparu du coeur de la Luthor.

— _**Ok… plus tard alors ?**_ Essaya Kara avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Lena, le dos tourné à Kara pour continuer ses travaux, se tendit, ses yeux se fermant quelques secondes. Elle ne répondit rien, sa gorge trop nouée par la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Et si Kara ne revenait pas ? Non, non elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça ! Elle devait rester concentrée sur son travail ! La survie du Multivers en dépendait.

Les épaules de la blonde tombèrent encore plus bas si c'était possible et la blonde sentit les larmes remonter encore une fois ses yeux. Ça faisait tellement mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans les bras de cette femme qui lui avait volé son coeur depuis maintenant bien longtemps…

Elle tourna alors les talons, mais elle se stoppa avec la main sur la poignée et elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la brune, qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

— _**Tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux Lena. Je ne cesserais jamais de me battre pour toi. **_

Et sur ces mots, qui firent silencieusement pleurer la Luthor, Supergirl sortit de la salle, se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'infirmerie d'un pas raide. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer de nouveau. Pas maintenant. On comptait sur elle et la Kryptonienne était bien décidée à rester forte jusqu'à la fin de son combat.

— _**Kara Zor-El, **_lâcha une voix forte et neutre derrière elle.

La blonde se tendit et se retourna pour faire face à Monitor. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être mort lui ? Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants et l'homme reprit de sa voix dépourvu d'émotion :

— _**Au commencement ils étaient 7. À la fin ils n'étaient plus qu'un. **_

Supergirl fronça les sourcils et soudainement elle redressa la tête alors qu'une alarme générale était subitement déclenchée, puis reporta son attention vers le Dieu pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était volatilisé, tout le monde s'agitant d'un coup autour d'elle. L'Anti-Monitor était là avec son armée… La dernière bataille pouvait commencer...

* * *

**Pensez aux mouchoirs pour le prochain... Kara byebye...**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, une troisième histoire alternative à la saison 5 et sans la crise sera publié ce soir parce que je l'ai publié sur Wattpad et j'ai oublié de le faire ici... évidemment Supercorp et évidemment, rien n'est rose :p**

**À la prochaine !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey ! Enfin le dernier chapitre consacré à la crise ! Ouf, je commençais à plus en voir le bout et vous non plus je pense x) Je l'ai compressé au max pour que tout tienne dans un chapitre et je suis désolé si vous le trouvé trop bâcle, mais il est vraiment le temps de revenir au présent ! Je l'arrangerais à la relecture de l'histoire si jamais vous trouvez ça gênant. **

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Super Guest J :**

_En effet, c'était pas le moment Lena... _ ️

_Je sens qu'on a une petite dent contre une certaine Luthor... J'avais presque oublié... on ne doit pas s'en prendre à Kara sous peine de recevoir tes foudres xD_

_Oui heureusement que Kate était là, Kara en avait vraiment besoin ! Kate va-t-elle sortir de la zone fantôme ? Et si oui, dans quel état ? ... _😏

_Oui je me suis un peu amusée sur les allusions de Kara morte xD_

_Oui Alex est souvent un roc mais... Elle vient de perdre J'onn... et je pense qu'elle aurait vraiment pu être très proche de Sara si elles avaient passé plus de temps ensemble, j'ai bien aimé leur interactions dans le crossover avec les nazis. _

_Je le vois bien en présenteur télé oui xD Avec son expression toujours monotone ça pourrait être cool xD Après... il n'a pas dit précisement qu'il n'en restera qu'un :p_

_Tu attends la moment de la mort de Kara... je suis le choc xD Quel monstre je suis pour t'avoir transformé ainsi xD Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment en finir avec la crise, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même _😘

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Oups, désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il en fallait _ 😏

_Oui, il fallait un peu d'espoir là, sinon Kara se tirait une balle dans la tête ou finissait en tueuse sanguinaire xD _

_Kate va-t-elle s'en sortir... Surprise :p_

_Et oui, stupide Luthor !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Et oui, encore triste pour cette pauvre Kara. Espérons que le retour dans le présent rende les choses un peu moins triste xD_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

•••

**Centre de National City** **:**

_Ils y étaient. La bataille finale contre l'Anti-Monitor était là et se déroulerait en plein coeur de la ville. Kate venait tout juste de partir, tout le monde étant soulagé de s'apercevoir que l'idée de Lena fonctionnait. Les spectres suivaient tous le Waverider sans exception et le vaisseau prenait de plus en plus d'altitude, emportant avec lui une armée entière et l'une des dernières amies de Kara…_

_La Kryptonienne ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors qu'elle volait à toute allure à travers la ville. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir... Les Supers avaient été réquisitionné pour occuper l'Anti-Monitor le temps que le Deo évacue le périmètre de sécurité installé autour du futur champ de bataille et de ce fait, elle n'avait même pas pu la voir une dernière fois avant son exil pour la zone fantôme. _

_Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux, son regard bleu braqué sur l'horizon alors que sa mâchoire se serrait. Elle le voyait. Il était juste là, planté en beau milieu du plus grand carrefour de la ville, complètement immobile, attendant visiblement que les Supers viennent à lui. Tout le monde avait eu l'intelligence de fuir le plus vite et loin possible du Dieu maléfique, créant une véritable panique dans tout le périmètre. Les agents du Deo menés par sa soeur ainsi que tous les héros restants étaient en route pour aider à l'évacuation, mais leur arrivée inévitablement serait retardée par les innombrables bouchons qu'avait causés la désertion du carrefour principal. _

— _**Kara attends. N'engageons le combat que si cela est nécessaire. Gardons juste un oeil sur lui pour le moment, en attendant que la cavalerie arrive, **__Lança Kal-El en volant à côté d'elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur adversaire. _

_L'Anti-Monitor leva la tête dans leur direction et alors que Kara s'apprêtait à ralentir comme le lui avait conseillé son cousin, elle aperçut un rictus moqueur sur la face de son ennemi et à ce moment là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _

— _**Nous devrions- Kara mais qu'est-ce que- NON !**_

_Clark n'eut pas le temps de parler à son homologue féminin, que celle-ci battait tous les records de vitesse et se dirigeait à pleine vitesse en direction de son ennemi juré. Tout cela, tout ce chaos, tous ces morts, c'étaient uniquement à cause de lui et elle comptait bien lui faire payer au centuple. _

_Superman voulut la rattraper, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il en était bien incapable. La haine de Kara semblait décupler ses capacités et elle avait toujours été plus rapide que lui. Le sourire de l'Anti-Monitor s'agrandit en voyant la Super s'approcher, faisant encore plus rager la blonde. Elle serra encore plus les dents. Ce type allait regretter de l'avoir mis hors d'elle comme jamais. À côté de ce faux Dieu, elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle aimait Lex, tellement elle haïssait cet être abominable plus que tout._

_Elle y était presque. L'Anti-Monitor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant avec une impatience arrogante. Kara se déplaçait tellement vite que tout se jouerait en quelques millisecondes. Elle arma son bras droit, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'homme eut un rictus moqueur et dédaigneux, appréciant de faire tomber la femme d'acier comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le Waverider. La Kryptonienne entendit vaguement son cousin crier derrière elle, mais elle ne l'écoutait même pas, toute son attention concentrée sur une seule chose : Son ennemi. Elle serra son poing, ses jointures blanchissant sous la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus, puis…._

_Le jumeau de Mar Novu fronça les sourcils alors que Kara déviait au dernier moment, désarmant son poing pour lui saisir sa jambe gauche, sa jambe dominante. Pris par surprise, il se déconcentra une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Supergirl pivota brusquement son corps, hurlant de rage et emportant celui de son adversaire dans le même mouvement, réussissant alors à le décoller du sol pour le projeter avec une force phénoménale le long de la grande rue. Le Dieu maléfique fut alors balancé sur une bonne centaine de mètres, défonçant plusieurs voitures abandonnées telles des quilles et dérapant sauvagement sur le béton de la route, formant un sillon profond dans celle-ci. _

_L'Anti-Monitor grogna de mécontentement, se redressant sans aucune égratignure. Il allait lui faire payer son arrogance à cette sale Kryptonienne. Certains la considéraient comme une sorte de déesse et ils avaient tort. Il allait montrer à ces gens-là ce qu'était réellement un Dieu. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'était la toute-puissance. _

_Supergirl n'attendit pas que son adversaire se redresse entièrement que déjà elle était sur lui, s'emparant de son col à toute vitesse et décollant vers les cieux avec lui, Kal-El sur les talons. Elle était en pleine crise de rage, mais malgré ça, elle restait passablement lucide et elle avait compris. Elle avait compris pourquoi aucun de leurs coups n'avaient réussi à l'ébranler plus que ça lors de leur première confrontation et qu'elle s'était alors brisée les os en le frappant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait, mais lorsque ses deux pieds étaient bien ancrés dans le sol, il semblait être impossible à déplacer. Elle l'avait senti quand elle lui avait saisi la jambe. Pendant un moment elle avait cru que jamais elle n'arriverait à le faire bouger de ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre, mais sous le coup de la surprise, un des pieds de l'Anti-Monitor n'avait pu été bien ancré au sol et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait finalement réussi à le balancer. C'était donc décidé, la bataille se jouerait dans le ciel au-dessus de la ville. _

— _**Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi Kryptonienne,**_ _lâcha son adversaire, plaçant lentement ses mains sur les poignets de la blonde._ _**Je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment la force. **_

_À ces mots, il resserra sa prise sur les poignets de la Super et s'ensuivit un véritable duel de force, ou la journaliste tentait difficilement de maintenir son emprise sur le col de son adversaire, alors que celui-ci forçait à peine pour la faire lâcher prise. Kara s'arrêta de prendre de l'altitude, grimaçant alors que la force du faux Dieu semblait incroyablement puissante. Il réussit finalement sans mal à la faire lâcher, sa force semblant bien supérieur à celle de la Kryptonienne. Il ne chuta pas, même sans le soutien de Kara et alors que leur regard se croisa, elle eut un profond frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-elle essayer de retenir cet homme, alors qu'il semblait plus fort que lui dans tous les domaines ?_

_L'Anti-Monitor eut un nouveau rictus, apercevant la crainte soudaine dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. C'était beaucoup trop facile… Bientôt une bataille aérienne phénoménale s'ensuivit entre les deux adversaires, vite rejoint par Kal-El. Le Dieu était rapide et possédait surtout une force bien supérieure à celle des Supers. Les deux Kryptoniens évitaient les coups du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais certains étaient instoppables et c'étaient encore plus effrayés qu'ils se rendaient compte que l'Anti-Monitor ne peinait aucunement à les faire saigner. Contre lui, ils étaient loin d'être aussi invincibles qu'à leurs habitudes…_

_Un coup rapide envoya soudainement Clark quelques mètres plus loin, le laissant complètement désorienté. Leur adversaire profita de cela pour charger son poing d'antimatière, prêt à envoyer une attaque dévastatrice à Superman et Kara eut à peine le temps de s'interposer, que son souffle se coupa soudainement, leur ennemi venant de lui asséner un coup de poing entouré d'antimatières avec une puissance phénoménale. _

_La blonde chercha son air, alors qu'elle était brusquement pliée en deux, reculant légèrement de son ennemi alors qu'elle peinait à continuer à planer. Elle avait senti toutes ses côtes en contact avec l'impact se briser en plusieurs morceaux et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis d'un expert pour savoir que ses organes internes étaient sans aucun doute dans un sale état. Elle cracha soudainement et douloureusement du sang, alors que la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, était sans pareille. _

_Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement… Elle était Supergirl… On comptait sur elle._

_Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, alors qu'elle utilisait sa super ouïe pour savoir ou en étaient les autres. Vibe avait fini par téléporter tout le monde directement au centre-ville. L'évacuation avançait bien. Elle se rendit compte que les quatre personnes nécessaires au lancement du rituel étaient présentes et qu'ils avaient semblait-il déjà commencé. Ces quatre personnes étaient : Constantine, Oliver connu sous le nom de Spectre maintenant si elle avait bien saisi, un certain Lucifer dont elle n'avait eu le temps de croiser que son regard lubrique sur elle et enfin Monitor._

_Elle entendit sa soeur donner des ordres. Le coeur d'Alex semblait battre incroyablement vite. Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point Kara était dans un état pitoyable en ce moment ? Son attention se porta ensuite beaucoup plus loin, dans le labo du Deo, où Lena y était toujours afin de finaliser le poignard seule, alors que Cisco avait dû aller aider pour l'évacuation. _

_Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire… Lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de lui avoir tant menti. Lui dire à quel point elle était désolée d'avoir été aussi lâche. Lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait… Rao qu'elle l'aimait…._

— _**Tu ne mérites même pas que je perde mon temps…**_

_La blonde redressa difficilement la tête, rouvrant difficilement les yeux, ses sens de plus en plus flous, ne lui permettant même plus d'écouter le coeur de Lena. Elle aperçut une main de l'Anti-Monitor se charger soudainement d'antimatière. Il était prêt à lui balancer de plein fouet et elle, la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire était de se laisser se crasher au sol. _

— _**Adieu Kryptonienne.**_

_Sa vision se brouilla, son corps se balançant dangereusement. Elle était prête à s'évanouir à tout moment et la seule chose qu'elle aperçut avant de se sentir tomber et son cousin administrant un coup magistral sous le menton de leur adversaire avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'envoyer son attaque. _

•••

_Elle entendait des bruits de bataille au loin. À moins que ça ne soit juste à côté… Elle n'en savait rien. Ses yeux étaient résolument fermés. Chaque respiration lui propageait une douleur atroce dans tout le corps, la faisant gémir pitoyablement. Parfois elle toussait, rendant la douleur encore plus épouvantable, alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche, se mêlant aux particules de poussières et de gravats. Elle devait se lever. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. S'ils échouaient maintenant, c'était la fin de tout et tous ses amis se seraient sacrifiés pour rien… Elle ne pouvait permettre une telle chose d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Jamais. _

_Elle essaya de bouger, mais rien à faire, son corps restait obstinément immobile à l'exception de sa respiration plus que laborieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincue maintenant. Pas comme ça. Alors quoi, un "simple" coup de poing et elle était à terre ? Il en était hors de question. Si elle tombait, alors elle se relevait et elle le ferait jusqu'à ce que son devoir soit accompli. _

_Son esprit lui envoya soudainement des tonnes de flashs différents. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec Oliver, Sara, Kate, Clark, Barry, J'onn, Alex, Lena, ainsi que tous ses autres amis et sa famille… Tous des souvenirs merveilleux. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de proches oui, mais elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir partager un bout de leur vie._

"_Kara, votre plus grand pouvoir est là. C'est votre coeur. Supergirl n'est pas exceptionnelle parce qu'elle a des capacités hors du commun. Non. Elle est exceptionnelle, parce que vous l'êtes et pour aucune autre raison". _

_Elle se souvint soudainement des paroles de J'onn. Il les lui avait dits lorsqu'ils étaient piégés au Vanishing point. Son coeur était son plus grand pouvoir… Oui, peut-être… et ce pouvoir, elle le tirait de tous ces êtres incroyables qui l'entouraient, qui avait partagé sa vie ou qui la partageait toujours. C'étaient eux qui lui donnaient la force de se battre. De se relever. De gagner. C'étaient eux et il était hors de question qu'elle les abandonne maintenant. _

_Elle sentit soudainement une chaleur envahir de plus en plus ses veines, puis son coeur. C'était une chaleur douce, rassurante, bienfaitrice. Elle se répandait dans tout son corps, éloignant temporairement la douleur. Lui donnant la force de bouger un peu son corps. Elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, son regard tombant sur le ciel bleu à travers le trou qu'elle avait fait en tombant. Les bruits de combat étaient de plus en plus intenses pour son esprit plus réveillé. _

_Son corps était en train d'absorber les rayons solaires en forte quantité, lui permettant de se régénérer un tant soit peu. Elle était loin d'être au top, mais cela devrait suffire. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la bataille. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là à ne rien faire, pendant que tous les autres risquaient leur vie. _

_Usant de toute sa volonté, elle se redressa alors. Son maintien était chancelant et elle prenait plus d'assurance à mesure qu'elle quittait le bâtiment dans lequel elle s'était écrasée. Une bataille l'attendait et elle n'allait certainement pas l'éviter…_

_Elle serra les poings, avisant plusieurs corps d'agents du DEO trainant çà et là sous les décombres de bâtiments. La rue était devenue un véritable champ de ruines, des carcasses de voitures abandonnées et des gravats provenant des différents bien publics s'étalant partout dans un chaos sans nom. _

_Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, elle pouvait apercevoir Constantine, Lucifer, Oliver et Monitor effectuer le rituel en plein milieu de la bataille. Ils étaient placés en cercle et psalmodiaient une étrange formule qui semblait rendre lumineux le symbole tracé sur le sol au milieu de leur cercle. L'Anti-Monitor était non loin d'eux, accaparé par tous les autres héros qui faisaient leur possible pour éviter les coups mortels du Dieu, tout en l'empêchant d'interrompre le rituel. _

_Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Kara ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée dans l'inconscience, mais la plupart de ses amis étaient blessés, épuisés ou assommés. Du moins, elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient qu'assommés... Kal et Alex étaient quasiment les deux derniers encore debout et encore, Superman commençait vraiment à être salement amoché, le Kryptonien ayant sans doute pris de nombreux coups pour protéger au mieu ses camarades de combat. _

_La situation était désastreuse. Supergirl ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de rendre son souffle moins chaotique. Les rayons solaires l'avaient beaucoup aidé, mais elle était encore mortellement blessée, elle le savait… Cela dit, elle ne pouvait abandonner…. Pas maintenant…_

_L'Anti-Monitor envoya un rayon d'antimatière dans la direction d'Alex. Celle-ci l'esquiva difficilement, s'écrasant douloureusement à terre, tandis que Clark relançait un assaut sur son adversaire pour attirer de nouveau son attention sur lui. Cependant, le brun était à bout et il ne put esquiver la prochaine attaque de son ennemi, prenant un coup qui l'envoya valser brutalement dans le décor._

_Ignorant Alex non loin de lui, le jumeau maléfique de Mar Novu se tourna vers les quatre individus qui réalisaient le rituel, bien décidé à mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Cependant, il se stoppa dans sa marche alors que Supergirl atterrissait finalement devant lui, lui barrant la route. _

— _**Encore vivante ? Cela pourrait presque être impressionnant si tu n'étais pas un être aussi pitoyable,**_ _lâcha l'Anti-Monitor. _

_Kara se contenta de lui envoyer un rictus, alors que ses poings se serraient de plus en plus, l'adrénaline parcourant de nouveau son corps, lui permettant d'aborder une posture un tantinet moins avachie. _

— _**Miss Luthor est en chemin et nous nous en avons bientôt terminé ici. Tâchez de le retenir quelques minutes,**_ _résonna la voix de Monitor dans son esprit. _

_La Kryptonienne secoua la tête, n'appréciant guère d'entendre encore ce type, mais elle se reconcentra vite sur son adversaire. Tout le monde était KO. Seule Alex restait à moitié consciente, mais elle semblait vraiment épuisée, esquiver toutes les attaques du Dieu maléfique étant extrêmement difficile. Elle était le dernier rempart debout. Si elle tombait… Ils perdaient et ceci n'était absolument pas une option._

_La blonde se mit alors en position de combat tâchant de se montrer le plus en forme possible, alors qu'au fond, ses blessures internes la tuaient à petit feu. Elle devait tenir le coup. l'Anti-Monitor lâcha un rictus dédaigné et cruel et chargea à nouveau son poing d'antimatière. Si la Kryptonienne voulait jouer, alors il allait jouer. À ce moment-là, un combat de titan commença…_

_Supergirl essayait d'absorber le plus de rayonnement solaire qu'elle le pouvait, permettant à son corps de répondre du mieux possible à ses ordres. Elle esquivait et paraît du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle attaquait rarement, n'ayant pas la force, le temps où même l'occasion. Les pieds de son adversaire était trop ancré au sol pour qu'elle puisse lui faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre, elle le savait, en particulier dans son état. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était gagner du temps et l'égo du Dieu maléfique était tellement surdimensionné, qu'il se concentrait sur la Super, plutôt que d'attaquer les membres du rituel, qui achèverait leur chance pour de bon. _

_Évidemment, Kara faisait son possible pour l'éloigner d'eux, en plus d'envoyer quelques piques pour titiller encore plus l'égo de son adversaire et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien pour le moment, mais elle était tellement épuisée. Elle se prenait parfois quelques coups, mais elle se relevaient toujours, puissant toujours plus dans ses réserves et la rapprochant toujours plus d'une mort inévitable, lente et douloureuse. Que faisait Lena ? Quand achèveraient-ils leur rituel ? Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps… _

_Elle esquiva encore un rayon d'énergie, se rattrapant maladroitement sur ses jambes qui flageolaient de plus en plus. Son souffle était immensément chaotique et sa vue devenait de plus en plus trouble. Son corps n'en pouvait plus et ne parvenait même plus à absorber assez de rayonnement solaire pour guérir un tant soit peu. Elle trébucha, se rattrapant mollement sur ses genoux et ses mains. Elle luttait contre l'inconscience alors qu'elle sentait son adversaire s'approcher._

_Un son régulier et rapide atteint soudainement ses oreilles. Ce son…. Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lena arrivait. Juste après cette pensée, une moto noire dérapa non loin des quatre êtres magiques et sa conductrice enleva rapidement son casque avant de planter la lame du poignard au centre du symbole placé au sol._

— _**Tu vas mourir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton monde suivra rapidement, **__lâcha l'Anti-Monitor, s'approchant toujours de Kara, son attention tellement focalisée sur elle qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Lena. _

_Un mouvement attira son attention sur le côté et Kara eut alors un second sourire. Ils y étaient. Tout était en place. L'arrogance de s'être maléfique serait sa perte. Ils allaient gagner. La blonde porta son attention sur les pieds de l'Anti-Monitor, observant attentivement lorsqu'un pied décollait du sol et juste à ce moment là, tout se déroula à une vitesse prodigieuse. _

_Kara tendit la main sur le côté et Alex qui s'était relevée quelques secondes plus tôt lui envoya une grenade de soleil jaune qui explosa au moment elle atterrit dans la main de Supergirl. Reprenant soudainement un gain de force bref mais phénoménal, la blonde se redressa à toute vitesse, envoyant un coup magistral sous le menton de son adversaire alors que l'un de ses pieds n'était plus en contact avec le sol. L'Anti-Monitor ne vit pas le coup venir et il décolla de plusieurs mètres avant de s'effondrer au sol. _

— _**MAINTENANT ! **__Hurla Constantine alors qu'un rayon venu tout droit du ciel venait frapper le poignard planté au sol. _

_Le Dieu maléfique se redressa rapidement, se rendant compte de son erreur et prépara une attaque en direction des quatre membres du rituel et de Lena. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de la lancer, que Kara se jeta sur lui par derrière, effectuant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les forces qui lui restaient, une prise pour l'immobiliser. _

_Leur adversaire cria de rage, alors que la blonde sentait ses forces la quitter de plus en plus, la grenade ne faisant bientôt plus effet. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ou alors tout serait perdu._

— _**Alex ! **__Cria Lena, s'emparant du couteau et le balançant à la soeur de la Kryptonienne. _

_Adroitement, la directrice du DEO saisit le poignard en plein vol et l'Anti-Monitor eut à peine le temps de voir venir le coup, que la femme aux reflets rouges le lui planta en plein dans le coeur, le faisant hurler de douleur. _

— _**Pour tous ceux qui sont morts,**_ _cracha Alex avec haine, fixant intensément le Dieu alors que du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. _

_Il poussa alors un hurlement de rage et le poignard sembla s'illuminer dans sa poitrine, le faisant encore plus crier de douleur alors que ses veines ressortaient de plus en plus et qu'Alex reculait de quelques pas. _

— _**À TERRE ! **__Hurla de nouveau le sorcier._

_Alex eut à peine le temps de voir sa soeur se jeter sur elle, que le corps de l'Anti-Monitor sembla exploser, créant une véritable onde de choc qui renversa tout sur son passage, les envoyant tous au tapis. _

•••

_Alex se redressa difficilement, toussant alors que ses voies respiratoires étaient envahies par la poussière. Elle décala la cape de sa soeur sur le côté qui était allongée à côté d'elle et elle remarqua que plusieurs de leurs amis se redressaient enfin, apercevant même Clark qui était méchamment appuie sur Lois qui avait fini par les rejoindre après avoir remarqué l'onde de choc phénoménale. _

_À la place où s'était tenu l'Anti-Monitor quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait maintenant le poignard, planté de nouveau dans le sol, alors que sa lame noire clignotait d'une lueur étrange. Ils avaient réussi… Ils avaient gagné…._

_Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la directrice, alors que des larmes d'épuisement et de joie s'étalaient silencieusement sur ses joues, créant des sillons dans la saleté qui encrassait son visage. Leurs amis étaient vengés. Ils avaient réussi. Elle entendait des soupirs de soulagement, des cris de victoire et même des chants prévenir de ses amis autour d'elle, tous ravis d'avoir enfin vaincu leur plus grand adversaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. _

— _**Kara…. On a réussi**__, souffla Alex, son regard toujours braqué sur le poignard, le Monitor s'y approchant pour le saisir. __**On a réussi….**_

_Elle sourit encore, plus, se mettant même un rire, celui-ci étant plus nerveux qu'autre chose, alors que la pression retombait d'un coup. Cependant, elle se mit soudainement à froncer les sourcils, ayant une étrange impression alors. Elle tourna alors la tête sur le côté et son coeur s'emballa soudainement alors que sa soeur ne s'était toujours pas redressée et restait étalée par terre, face contre terre. _

— _**Kara ? **__Murmura difficilement Alex, la panique l'envahissant soudainement._

_Ok, elle devait se calmer, sa soeur était sans doute juste évanouie, avec tout ce qu'elle avait reçu comme coup, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle glissa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de la Super, la secouant légèrement en disant encore son prénom, mais rien n'y fit, la blonde resta toujours aussi immobile. _

_Le souffle de la Danvers s'emballa soudainement, alors que la joie de ses amis aux alentours paraissait de plus en plus lointaine. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit, trouvant enfin la force de retourner le corps de sa soeur. Immédiatement, les yeux d'Alex se mirent à pétiller encore plus, alors qu'une de ses mains se plaça devant sa bouche, son visage se figeant dans une expression horrifiée. Du sang dégoulinait de la bouche de la blonde, son visage étant empli d'ecchymoses dues à son dernier duel avec l'Anti-Monitor, mais le pire, était le regard bleu et vide, qui fixait Alex sans vraiment la voir._

_Non, non, non. Sa soeur ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas elle. Pas ELLE ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer sans elle ? Elle était le soleil de sa vie. Depuis qu'elles avaient appris à s'entendre, toute sa vie avait tourné autour d'elle. Elle était la personne la plus précieuse à son coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle voulait continuer de se moquer de l'appétit d'ogre de sa soeur. De sa maladresse, sa timidité et ses goûts atroces en matière de film. Elle voulait continuer de partager leur soirée entre soeurs, à regarder des navets pendant toute la soirée et manger tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gras sur terre. Elle voulait continuer de la prendre dans ses bras, l'écouter chanter, la voir danser, lui parler de tout et de rien, travailler avec elle. Elle voulait continuer de faire tout ça ! Sa soeur devait se réveiller ! Maintenant ! La victoire n'avait aucune valeur si elle n'était pas là pour la vivre à ses côtés… Elle voulait que sa soeur revienne… Maintenant…. _

— _**Kara…. Kara….. Kara… KARAAAAAAAA ! **__Finit par hurler l'agente du DEO alors que ses pleurs redoublaient en constant qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun pouls. _

_Les cris désespérés d'Alex ameutèrent tous les gens aux alentours et c'est le visage blême qu'ils rencontrèrent tous le regard si vide de la Kryptonienne. La soeur de Kara hurla à pleins poumons, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière en suppliant sa soeur de se réveiller. Kelly, qui était arrivée avec Lois, s'avança aussitôt vers sa petite amie, l'enlaçant et la soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais en cet instant, rien ne pouvait calmer Alex. Sa souffrance était-elle que tout le monde aux alentours ressentait sa douleur tellement elle était communicative. Tous se mettaient à pleurer. À pleurer de chagrin cette fois-ci, la joie de leur victoire étant partie avec le Paragon de l'Espoir. _

_Clark se laissa à son tour tomber à genoux près du corps de sa défunte cousine. Il serra la mâchoire, alors que son corps était épuisé et il se mit soudain à hurler, levant la tête vers le ciel, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés alors que des larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues. Il venait de perdre la dernière famille de sang qui lui restait sans compter son fils. Argos n'ayant pas été ramené avec les autres Terres que Sara avait sauvées Il était le dernier Kryptonien vivant et il se maudit de n'avoir passé plus de temps avec sa cousine pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion…_

— _**Vous…. Vous devez faire quelque chose…**_ _pleura Nia en portant son attention en direction de Monitor. _

_Beaucoup de regards se braquèrent sur lui avec espoir, alors qu'il tenait maintenant le poignard dans une main et le livre de la Destinée dans l'autre._

— _**La mort de Kara Zor-El est dans l'ordre des choses. Je ne peux rien changer à son destin. L'avenir du Multivers repose maintenant entre les mains de l'Humanité,**_ _lâcha-t-il en tournant un instant son regard vers Lena. _

_La Luthor n'entendit rien. Elle n'avait pas entendu le Dieu parler. Elle n'avait pas entendu la supplication de Nia. Elle n'entendait pas les pleurs de ses voisins. Elle n'entendait pas la souffrance de Superman. Elle n'entendait pas les hurlements de désespoir d'Alex. Elle n'entendait absolument rien du tout, si ce n'était son coeur qui résonnait douloureusement dans ses oreilles. C'était exactement pareil pour sa vue. Elle ne voyait absolument rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle percevait était ce regard vide, mort…. Ce regard d'habitude si bleu, si pétillant, si plein de vie. Ce regard qu'elle aimait tant… n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un regard terne et sans vie… comme l'était actuellement son propre coeur…_

_Alors c'était comme cela que ça allait se terminer ? Mais… elles n'avaient même pas pu parler… Elle n'avait pas pu parce qu'elle avait refusé… Elle avait certes eu du travail mais… Non, elle ne pouvait pas juste partir comme ça…. Elle n'avait pas le droit… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Jamais… Il y avait tellement de choses qui auraient dû être dites… Elle n'avait jamais laissé le temps à Kara de s'expliquer… elle avait passé les cinq derniers mois à faire semblant d'être son amie ou à se battre avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça… Elle voulait revoir son sourire. Ses yeux qui la regardaient toujours avec un pétillement unique. Elle voulait entendre de nouveau sa voix. Sentir son odeur. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien quand elle la prenait dans ses bras. Seigneur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans ses bras et maintenant… Elle ne pourrait plus jamais y retourner… _

_La logique voudrait qu'elle déteste l'Anti-Monitor pour l'avoir séparé de Kara, mais la réalité, c'est qu'elle détestait quelqu'un encore plus qu'elle pouvait haïr ce dieu fou… et cette personne était elle-même… Elle avait été tellement odieuse avec la blonde… Kara était morte en passant qu'elle la haïssait… mais la vérité était tout autre…. Elle le réalisait maintenant. Elle le réalisait maintenant qu'elle fixait ce regard sans vie. Elle était un génie avec un QI hors norme et pourtant, elle ne réalisait que maintenant. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant que Kara était partie, qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et jamais…. jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire ces mots… Ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire à personne. Ces mots qu'elle voulait maintenant hurler, en espérant qu'où que soit la blonde, elle les entendraient. Des mots simples, mais tellement sincères… et alors qu'une brise légère se levait soudainement, elle murmura ses mots que personne d'autre ne l'entendit prononcer, les paroles emportées par le vent alors que des larmes dégringolaient de ses joues :_

— _**Je t'aime…**_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre... Retour au présent ! Enfin !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey ! Enfin le retour au présent ! Je vous conseille de lire peut-être le dernier chapitre d'avant crise afin de vous remettre dans le bain ! [C'est le chapitre 15]**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Hey ! Contente que tu n'ais pas trouvé que le chapitre était bâclé ! Je pense quand même que j'essayerais de le retaper parce que pour ma part, il ne plaît pas trop, c'est quand même censé être un chapitre assez important !_

_Oui, je suis moi même contente de me replonger dans le présent ! J'ai beaucoup trop traîné sur la crise, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité le présent xD_

_Oui c'est bien Nolan et je ne suis toujours pas sûr de le caser avec Alex, parce que j'ai plusieurs idées contradictoires à ce propos xD_

_Pour Kate... à voir :p_

_Bonne lecture à toi ! _

* * *

**Réponse à l'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Holala, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais écrire une review aussi longue sur cette histoire xD_

_Bon, dans un premier temps, je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu. En fait, je suis moi même déçu, le chapitre de sa mort ne pas pas plu plus que ça et je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir que je le retravaille un jour._

_Pauvre Clark, comment tu lui en mets plein la gueule xD Mais... ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de toi xD_

_Techniquement, elle donne un peu sa vie pour Kal, puisque le coup mortel qu'elle prend, lui était de base destinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'interpose. Je pouvais lui donner une mort plus héroïque, vraie, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas non plus tomber dans le théâtrale. _

_Je pense que le faite qu'elle se soit relever malgré le fait qu'elle était mortellement blessée et qu'elle continue tout de même à se battre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher et assez héroïque à mon sens xD _

_Et je voulais vraiment qu'elle meurt après et un peu "dans son coin" si je peux dire, pour que justement Alex soit heureuse puis finalement... non xD_

_Un dentier, carrément xD C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas assurée sur ce coup là mais bon... elle la ramené à la vie quand même... ça compte pas ça ? :p_

_Alors, comme j'ai dis plus haut, si j'avais fait ça du point de vue de Kara, le coup de la réaction d'Alex n'aurait pas été la même, c'était un choix, je l'ai pris x) et un moment, je précise quand même qu'elle pense à Lena :p_

_Kate ? ... C'est qui Kate ? _ 😏

_Désolé pour le drame xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Hey ! Oui un retour au présent est vraiment necessaire, ça devenait beaucoup trop long là ! Je vais essayer de faire moins triste, mais... c'est pas gagné quand même xD Et oui Lena ne s'en rends compte qu'à sa mort, comme on dit souvent, on ne se rends compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les a perdu !_

_Merci beaucoup et_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Réponse à Ju :**

_Hey ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Oui je suis bien content qu'ils soient moins long, c'est nettement plus rapide à écrire xD_

_Contente que mon petit Chris te plaise, c'est toujours dur dans les FF de faire vraiment apprécier des personnages originaux. Pour la réaction, une partie dans ce chapitre !_

_Ma version de la crise est un peu plus dramatique que celle de la série oui x) désolé pour les larmes presque tombées xD_

_Oui, heureusement :p_

_Bonne lecture à toi ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Mais où est-ce que vous avez eu votre diplôme ? Dans un Kinder surprise ? Vous ne vous servez même pas correctement de votre outil !**_ S'exaspéra Nolan en s'approchant d'un des hommes qui avaient été affectés dans les travaux de restauration du ranch, entièrement financé par Lena.

Le travailleur tourna un regard irrité en direction d'Alex et la directrice du DEO leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir l'épaule du père de famille et l'obliger à s'éloigner pour permettre aux ouvriers de reprendre leur travail.

— _**Pour la énième fois, laissez nos ouvriers travailler et essayez de vous détendre !**_ Soupira la femme, se sentant actuellement plus comme une maîtresse qui grondait un élève pas sage, que comme la directrice d'une agence gouvernementale secrète.

— _**De me détendre ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je me détende !**_ Lança le grand blond en observant attentivement les travailleurs. _**Où avez-vous trouvé ces gars honnêtement ? Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple fermier, mais je sais me servir d'un marteau au moins, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être le cas de vos hommes.**_

Pour illustrer ses dires, Nolan montra avec exaspération en se tournant vers Alex, un ouvrier qui se mettait à gémir en s'étant fortement tapé sur les doigts avec le marteau, créant une mini-panique près de lui. L'agente du DEO plongea son visage dans sa main, secouant la tête. Bon, ok, peut-être que le Perceval n'avait pas "vraiment" tort. Elle mit ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches, Alex et Nolan regardant d'un air blasé les ouvriers faire tout un foin pour pas grand-chose, puis alors que la femme aux reflets rouges allait reprendre, une forte sonnette d'alarme résonna soudainement, provenant du vaisseau de la Légion qui se trouvait non loin, installé juste derrière l'écurie.

Le regard des deux adultes se croisa l'espace d'une seconde, la même panique se formant soudainement dans leurs yeux, puis comme un seul homme, ils firent volte-face et se dirigèrent avec une vitesse folle en direction de la navette spatiale. Arrivée devant, ils s'arrêtèrent, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Lena descendre avec agitation, précédé de Brainy qui tenait Chris dans ses bras.

Le petit blondinet se débattait dans les bras de l'alien, semblant piquer une véritable colère et il s'arrêta uniquement lorsque Brainiac lui installa son inhibiteur, ce qui sembla le calmer instantanément. L'alarme était assourdissante, résonnant dans toute la plaine environnante. Lena porta son attention sur la tablette qu'elle tenait en main, pianotant nerveusement sur l'écran, arrêtant enfin le son désagréable.

— _**Lena ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Kara ?**_ S'agita Alex en se postant à ses côtés, alors que les ouvriers glissaient un regard curieux en direction du vaisseau.

— _**Elle est pas contente !**_ Pleura Chris, bouleversé par les sentiments excessifs qui l'avaient traversé soudainement.

Nolan s'approcha immédiatement de Brainy, prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le bercer et tenter de le rassurer, alors qu'Alex se sentait de plus en plus inquiète.

— _**Lena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ S'impatienta la directrice devant le silence de la femme d'affaires.

La brune fixa la tablette, pianotant encore dessus, ses lèvres se pinçant.

— _**LENA ! **_Lança plus fortement la Danvers, faisant sursauter la Luthor.

La scientifique tourna enfin son attention vers sa voisine, Alex se sentant d'autant plus inquiète en avisant l'expression de Lena. Elle semblait complètement dépassée. Elle était agitée, nerveuse et elle semblait particulièrement… coupable.

— _**Lena… dis-moi ce qui se passe… S'il te plaît, **_demanda plus doucement la soeur de Supergirl.

— _**Je…**_ la milliardaire se mordilla la lèvre, son regard s'orientant de nouveau vers la navette, qui était passée en quarantaine, blindant la totalité du vaisseau, d'une armature métallique spéciale.

Le coeur de Lena s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui en parler. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment. Kara était encore bien trop instable pour supporter tout ça, mais… Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'à la simple mention de sa mort, puis par la suite de la mention du Vanishing point, Kara retrouverait soudainement tous ses souvenirs et deviendrait complètement incontrôlable. Elle était stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Quand allait-elle arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées auto-flagellatrices. Elle porta alors de nouveau son attention sur Alex, qui semblait vraiment de plus en plus nerveuse et qui gardait le contrôle uniquement pour éviter à Lena de stresser encore plus.

— _**Je… Je lui ai dit qu'elle était morte et… que je l'avais ramené à la vie et…. Après ça, je crois qu'elle a commencé à avoir des flashs de tout ce qui s'était passé et…. et…. Elle à pétée un câble…**_

Alex déglutit.

— _**Elle… Elle fait à nouveau une crise ? **_Lâcha difficilement la soeur de Supergirl, la panique s'immisçant de plus en plus dans ses veines.

— _**Non, non. Enfin si en quelque sorte, mais ce n'est pas le même genre que celles qu'elle a eues lorsque je lui faisais des injections. Là c'est juste… Le surplus d'émotions je crois. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en même temps et les lésions cérébrales qui ne se sont pas encore entièrement résorbées n'aident pas pour lui permettre de mieux gérer la situation, **_expliqua la Luthor d'un air coupable.

Quand auraient-ils droit à un peu de repos ? Alex ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait été entièrement détendue, sans pensées parasites pour lui dire qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation catastrophique. Ok, sa soeur lui avait été rendue, mais la situation était tellement loin d'être tranquille…

La directrice secoua la tête. Sa petite soeur avait besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle aille la voir. Le regard décidé, elle se dirigea alors vers la rampe d'accès de la navette, mais elle fut stoppée par une main tremblante sur son épaule. La Danvers se retourna et tomba sur le regard presque paniqué de Lena, qui avec le manque de sommeil et le surplus d'émotions qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs mois, peinait vraiment à rester aussi composé qu'elle avait pourtant été durant une bonne partie de sa vie.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ Lança la brune avec agitation et incrédulité.

— _**Je vais aider ma soeur, que crois-tu que je vais faire, **_répondit Alex avec fermeté.

Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là à ne rien faire, pendant que sa cadette était complètement surpassée par les évènements.

— _**Tu ne peux pas entrer là-dedans Alex,**_ l'informa la milliardaire, regardant son interlocutrice comme si elle était folle. _**Nous avons dû évacuer le vaisseau à cause des ondes électromagnétiques et des radiations que ta soeur est actuellement en train de provoquer.**_

— _**Et alors ? Ils nous restent encore beaucoup de pilules de G-28,**_ grogna la directrice, s'échappant de la prise de la meilleure amie de sa soeur, pour se diriger de nouveau vers le vaisseau.

Cependant, Lena la rattrapa immédiatement, saisissant son poignet pour la forcer à se retourner, ce qui irrita passablement l'agente du DEO.

— _**Lâche-moi Lena ! **_Ordonna-t-elle.

— _**Tu ne peux pas entrer là-dedans !**_ Reprit la Luthor plus fermement. _**Même avec les pilules, Kara dégage beaucoup trop de radiation en ce moment. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas arrêté de le faire et que la navette ne sera pas entrée en phase de décontamination, on ne peut même pas ouvrir la porte sans prendre le risque que tous les êtres vivants dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres ne se retrouvent irradiés, ok. **_

Alex lui lança un air assez incrédule, ayant un peu de mal à croire que sa soeur puisse être aussi radioactive. Comme pour prouver ses dires, la femme d'affaires tendit la tablette à sa voisine, lui montrant les données en temps réel prises depuis le vaisseau, qui montrait un taux hallucinant de radioactivité et d'ondes électromagnétiques.

— _**Ce… Ces chiffres sont impossibles. Si les taux étaient vraiment aussi élevés, les ondes électromagnétiques auraient grillé le système de la navette comme la dernière fois, **_lança Alex, nerveuse au possible, espérant sincèrement qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'elle devait aller retrouver sa soeur.

Elle avait BESOIN de voir sa soeur.

— _**Suite à notre dernière mésaventure, j'ai établi quelques changements et ajouté de nombreuses protections,**_ expliqua Brainiac, les mains dans le dos, essayant de rester le plus composé possible, alors qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie à l'intérieur. _**Les ondes et les radiations ne seront plus un problème pour le vaisseau. **_

Les épaules d'Alex s'affaissèrent. C'était une bonne chose que Brainy ait amélioré la navette de la sorte, mais… Cela signifiait aussi, qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rejoindre sa soeur maintenant.

Une secousse soudaine les surprit tous en même temps, alors que le vaisseau se mettait brusquement à trembler de manière régulière, attirant immédiatement leur attention dessus.

— _**Il se passe quoi là ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la directrice.

Lena saisit de nouveau la tablette qu'Alex avait dans ses mains et pianota dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair, essayant de repérer Kara à l'aide des caméras de surveillance installées un peu partout dans le vaisseau. Tous se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule de la scientifique, observant ce qu'elle regardait avec ses lèvres pincées.

Supergirl était dans la petite salle d'entraînement et semblait passer ses nerfs sur la barre de métal fixé au milieu de la pièce. Ses coups étaient tellement forts, qu'ils faisaient trembler le vaisseau entier.

— _**Est-ce que… Le vaisseau va tenir le coup ?**_ Demanda Alex, lançant un regard fébrile en direction de Brainiac.

— _**Sans problème. La coque de protection autour du vaisseau et cette barre sont en métal NTH de Tanagard. C'est indestructib-**_

Le Coluan vit sa mâchoire presque se décrocher, alors que dans un excès de rage intense, Kara poussa un cri monumental, en envoyant un coup de poing magistral dans la barre de métal, qui se plia immédiatement sous la force du coup.

— _**C'est- C'est- C'est impossible,**_ bugua Brainy, les yeux grands ouverts.

La blonde continua de se défouler sur la barre, la tordant toujours plus, jusqu'à céder finalement, se rompant en deux. L'agent Dox devint blême. Supergirl devait vraiment s'arrêter maintenant. Si jamais elle se mettait à frapper les parois et qu'elle parvenait à les fissurer, alors les ondes se propageraient dans l'atmosphère et cela ne serait pas beau à voir.

Cependant, Kara ne fit rien de telle, son excès de rage et ses coups puissants la laissait complètement épuisée, son souffle étant rapide et son corps soudainement vidé d'énergie. Ses jambes se mettaient à trembler de plus en plus et finalement, elle s'effondra à genoux, se recroquevillant sur le sol, son front touchant par terre, alors que ses mains venaient désespérément s'accrocher à ses boucles blondes. Elle se mit alors à crier son chagrin avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le son à moitié étouffé par le tapis d'entraînement sous elle.

Tous ses amis sentirent leur coeur se serrer à ce spectacle, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour l'aider pour le moment. Ils étaient impuissants face au chagrin désastreux de Kara. Le chemin vers la guérison, allait être dur et semer d'embuche et tous se demandaient, si Supergirl resterait la femme lumineuse qu'elle avait toujours été, ou si les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle avait traversées tout au long de sa vie, allaient finir par avoir raison de sa joie de vivre…

•••

**Parking, National City, [Il y a deux ans]** **: **

— _**Pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille à la salle de sport ?**_ _Râla Kara, alors que Lena avait un bras enroulé autour du sien et obligeait sa meilleure amie à la suivre jusqu'au bâtiment qui abritait la meilleure salle de sport de la ville. _

— _**Parce que nous n'avons pas tous la chance de manger pour 10 et de garder la ligne,**_ _rit la brune._

— _**Mais tu manges à peine assez pour une seule personne, nous n'avons donc pas à faire ça, **_soutiens la blonde. _**En fait, je te rendrais même servir, si on s'arrêtait plutôt à ce restaurant juste là, qui à l'air excellent !**_ _Reprit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avec des yeux pétillants. _

— _**Kara, on a fini de manger i peine une heure ! **__S'exaspéra la milliardaire, non sans être amusée. _

— _**Une heure et vingt et une minutes pour être exact. C'est largement suffisant pour aller manger de nouveau ! **__S'enthousiasma Supergirl. __**Regarde, ils proposent même des raviolis chinois ! On doit y aller ! **_

— _**Très bien, faisons ça, **__sourit Lena._

_Kara se retourna immédiatement vers elle, les yeux pétillants, un large sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle sautillait comme une enfant._

— _**C'est vrai ?!**_ _Lança-t-elle avec émerveillement, tapottant dans ses mains. _

— _**Oui,**_ _dit Lena avec un sourire attendrie, alors que Kara s'exciter encore plus à l'accord de sa meilleure amie. __**Mais, seulement après notre séance de sport,**_ _ajouta-t-elle. _

_Les épaules de la Danvers s'affaissèrent immédiatement, son sourire tombant alors que son visage prenait une mine à la fois déçue et blasée. La Luthor éclata de rire devant le brusque changement et Kara prit immédiatement une expression offusquée._

— _**Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Tu ne devrais pas rire comme ça ! C'est ignoble de me faire espérer sur la nourriture comme ça ! C'est un coup bas !**_ _Bouda la blonde, se détournant en croisant les bras. _

— _**Que veux-tu, je suis une Luthor, **__plaisanta Lena._

— _**Pffff !**_ _Se contenta de dire Kara, alors que la brune riait encore plus fort. _

_La blonde se rendait-elle compte d'à quel point elle était adorable en cet instant ? Lena se sentait fondre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas agir comme la Luthor que sa famille voudrait qu'elle soit, quand elle était aux côtés de Kara Danvers. La milliardaire s'avança, plaquant presque son corps au dos de la blonde, qui se tendit étrangement, alors que Lena posait son menton sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. _

— _**Alors ? As-tu fini de bouder ? Pouvons-nous y aller ? **__Sourit innocemment la PDG._

— …

_Lena la regarda intensément depuis sa position sur l'épaule de la blonde. Kara s'agitait alors de plus en plus nerveusement en sentant le regard fixe de la brune sur elle. Heureusement que la Luthor n'avait pas elle aussi de super ouïe, ou alors elle entendrait parfaitement les battements frénétiques du coeur de Kara, face à la proximité de leurs deux corps. Supergirl pouvait plonger dans les flammes sans rien ressentir, mais la simple proximité de Lena lui donnait atrocement chaud… _

— _**Bon, tant pis…**_ _Lâcha la femme d'affaires avec un faux air triste. _

_Elle se détacha du corps de sa meilleure amie, qui parvint enfin à se souvenir comment respirer correctement et elle se dirigea vers la salle de sport, une moue chagrinée sur le visage. _

— _**J'imagine que je vais juste devoir faire ça seule. Ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout... j'ai l'habitude… **_

_Elle entendit la blonde pester derrière elle et Lena devait se retenir de rire. Ok, jouait la carte de sa solitude récurrente en tant que Luthor était encore un coup bas mais… Comment résister ? Elle entendit alors Kara la suivre et un sourire éclatant s'étala sur son visage. C'était beaucoup trop facile pour satisfaire son goût des défis, mais c'était tellement bon pour son coeur et son moral. Kara était juste adorab-_

_La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir de penser, qu'un poids soudain s'ajouta sur son dos, la faisant presque basculer en avant._

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que-**_

— _**Alors jouer cette carte-là, c'était un coup encore plus bas que la nourriture !**_ _Râla Supergirl, qui était maintenant agrippée sur le dos de Lena._

_La milliardaire posa instinctivement ses mains sous les jambes de la journaliste, l'empêchant de tomber._

— _**Donc… Dois-je en déduire que dans l'échelle des préférences de Kara Danvers, je passe avant la nourriture ?**_ _**Je suis incroyablement flattée ! **__Lança Lena avec un sourire en coin. _

— _**Je- Tu- euhhhhh- Pfffff….. **_

_La Luthor éclata de rire devant le manque d'élocution de sa meilleure amie, n'ayant absolument pas besoin de la voir, pour savoir que son visage devait être rouge de gêne et que l'une de ses mains devait triturer ses lunettes. _

— _**Arrête de dire des bêtises et avance madame je veux faire du sport ! Je te promets, tu vas raquer au restaurant !**_ _Bouda Kara, passant ses bras autour du cou de la brune, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne descendrait pas de sa place. _

— _**Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui payais,**_ _rit la Luthor, toujours immobile._ _**Et descend de là. La nourriture que tu manges ne se voit peut-être pas, mais mon dos le sent ! **__Taquina-t-elle._

_Kara fit un bruit offusqué, faisant rire la milliardaire._

— _**Non mais ça va là ? T'as fini de m'embêter comme ça ?**_ _Pesta la journaliste. _

— _**Certainement pas non,**_ _ricana Lena._

— _**Avance ! Je te préviens, je comptes pas descendre de là, donc si tu veux vraiment aller à la salle, emmène-moi ! **_

_La scientifique enleva alors ses mains de sous les jambes de la blonde, celle-ci les resserrant immédiatement autour du corps de la brune pour ne pas tomber. Puis, Lena glissa une main vers l'arrière en direction des côtes de sa meilleure amie et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Kara sursauta, surprise, poussant un petit cri qui fit rire encore plus la brune, alors qu'elle continuait ses attaques chatouilles. _

_La Danvers finit alors par descendre, tombant à moitié et se rattrapant in extremis avant de tomber le cul par terre. Cependant, son équilibre encore précaire, Lena n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement, pour que sa meilleure amie finisse enfin par tomber. Les épaules de Kara s'affaissèrent alors, son visage devenant boudeur, alors qu'elle fixait la brune face à elle, qui riait à gorge déployée. _

— _**Tu sais, quand je veux je cours très vite…**_ _lança Kara, toujours le cul par terre, en regardant la femme face à elle. _

— _**Ah oui ? Je demande à voir,**_ _taquina encore la PDG avec un sourire joueur sur le visage. _

_Elles s'affrontèrent alors du regard et soudainement, la blonde se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, surprenant quelque peu Lena qui sursauta de surprise et qui se mit immédiatement à détaler vers la salle, en apercevant le regard de Kara. La blonde la poursuivit bien vite, pestant des mots incompréhensibles, alors que la Luthor continuait de rire. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y avait eu aucun paparazzi dans le coin, sinon son image de femme d'affaires au caractère froid et dur qu'elle s'était forgée, allait disparaître en fumée en un instant. _

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas [retour au présent]** **: **

Lena battit doucement des paupières, sortant lentement de son rêve/souvenir. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle allait dormir, elle rêverait de tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passés avec Kara ? Si c'était le cas, alors peut-être devrait-elle dormir plus souvent et plus longtemps et ce, dans un vrai lit…

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, la brune s'était réveillée dans le fauteuil situé près du lit de Supergirl. Après sa crise, la blonde avait fini par s'évanouir d'épuisement et une fois le vaisseau entièrement décontaminé des ondes toxiques, tout le monde s'était précipité à l'intérieur afin de voir comment se porter Kara, tous ayant peur qu'elle ait fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque.

Cependant, ils avaient eu de la chance. La journaliste avait certes été très affaiblie, mais ils avaient pu intervenir avant que son état ne se dégrade d'avoir puisé trop profondément dans ses forces avec sa colère. Ils l'avaient donc amené à son lit, la laissant sous ses lampes solaires et chacun leur tour, ils avaient surveillé son état de près, prêt à alerter tout le monde à la moindre donnée suspecte sur son état de santé.

Quand la milliardaire chassa enfin le sommeil de ses yeux, elle aperçut que Kara était en réalité réveillée et qu'elle la fixait étrangement. Son regard bleu était incroyablement tourmenté, faisant déglutir difficilement la scientifique, alors qu'elle percevait tout le mal-être qui se trouvait dans ces prunelles qu'elle chérissait tant.

Supergirl semblait lutter contre le sommeil, ses paupières atrocement lourdes, mais elle continuait de fixer sa voisine, qui ne détournait pas non plus le regard. Lena avait déjà abandonné Kara une fois, elle ne referait pas la même erreur une seconde fois, en particulière quand la blonde avait tellement besoin d'aide. Que ce soit pour sa santé ou pour se remettre de ce deuil effroyable qu'elle allait devoir affronter, la Luthor se promettait d'être là, coûte que coûte.

Les yeux de Kara se fermaient de plus en plus. Elle sombrerait bientôt de nouveau dans le sommeil, son corps n'ayant pas encore assez récupéré de sa précédente crise malgré les lampes au-dessus d'elle.

— _**Pourquoi ?**_ Réussit-elle à murmurer difficilement.

Lena fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Kara lui demandait.

— _**Pourquoi… Tu… **_

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, ayant encore du mal à parler dans une autre langue que le Kryptonien et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le sommeil.

— _**Pourquoi tu- Tu m'as ramené à la vie ? **_Réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

Un silence tomba, Lena détournant les yeux alors qu'elle cherchait les bons mots pour s'exprimer. Finalement, elle redressa enfin son regard vert en direction de la Kryptonienne et elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, le sommeil l'ayant visiblement rattrapé malgré sa lutte acharnée. La milliardaire observa alors son visage pendant un petit instant puis ouvrit la bouche, son souffle tremblant :

— _**Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… **_

* * *

**Bon, alors désolé d'avoir de nouveau glissé un flashback qui ralentit encore l'histoire, mais j'ai pensé que ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on avait pas eu un petit instant détente par ici, alors j'ai préféré en placer un, parce qu'honnêtement, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elles se sautent dans les bras dès le prochain chapitre ! Kara n'est pas vraiment en état pour le moment selon moi. À la prochaine 😘**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hey ! On continue la réaction de Kara face à son retour de mémoire !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à Gwen who :**

_Hey ! Je veux faire un chapitre par semaine pour chacune des histoires, c'est mon objectif x)_

_Non en effet Kara n'est pas au top de sa forme et comment l'en blâmer... La pauvre, je suis vraiment méchante avec elle. Et oui, je suis d'accord, le retour au présent fait du bien !_

_Oui, c'est vrai qu'on voit assez peu Kara avec Alex en ce moment et c'est encore le cas dans ce chapitre, mais promis on va avoir de nouvelles scènes entre elles prochainement. Dans le suivant en fait._

_Oui, il y a de quoi devenir folle x)_

_Oui je me rappelle vaguement une scène où elles sont à la salle de sport x) Au début, je voulais partir sur tout autre chose comme scène (toujours liée à la salle de sport), mais je pense que je la caserai plus tard. Et oui, une Lena insouciante ça fait du bien !_

_Bonne Lecture ! _😁

* * *

**Réponse à Pure1234 :**

_Hey ! contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Oui Chris à son doute un peu de Nolan, mais quoi de plus normal :p_

_Pauvre Kara en effet, ça va être galère de la faire redevenir elle-même. Si elle redevient même elle-même _

_J'aime faire des flashbacks comme ça, l'air de rien, j'aime aussi écrire des moments plus joyeux et insouciants xD Ça sera loin d'être le dernier ! Je vais en avoir besoin pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_Bonne Lecture ! _😁

* * *

**Réponse à DroDroV :**

_Hey ! Non, en effet, se sauter dans les bras l'une de l'autre est un peu compromis à ce stade... Elles ont toutes bien trop de bagages émotionnels pour le moment. Résultat, je crois que l'histoire n'est pas prête d'être terminée xD Dans quoi je me suis lancée encore. À la base c'était juste censé être un one shot..._

_Comment Kara va-t-elle remonter la pente, ou va-t-elle même remonter la pente ? À voir :D _

_Bonne Lecture ! _😁

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Hey ! Oh mais je ne m'en plains pas, tu le sais maintenant, j'aime quand tu parle beaucoup xD_

_Eh bien tu fais quand même partie du duo #FanNumberOne alors, si, je m'excuse quand même de t'avoir déçu x) cela dit je veux quand même rester sur mes idées. Et toujours tant d'éloges, comme je le dis souvent, il faut faire attention, je vais finir par choper la grosse tête et m'envoler xD_

_C'est Kara, elle est censée être communicative, si j'arrive à faire passer ça, alors j'ai réussi mon job ! Vive Moi 💪 (Tu vois, le gonflage de tête commence...)_

_Oui en effet tu as raison, Kara ne connaît pas le mot impossible xD Et tant mieux pour tout le monde hein xD_

_J'aime faire les flashbacks, comme je l'ai précisé, je ne suis pas que sadisme pur xD mais chut _ _ C'est un secret, j'ai une réputation à tenir. (en espérant que tout le monde ne lis pas les réponses aux commentaires _ _)_

_Bien, dans toutes mes histoires, j'aime bien te faire détester Lena visiblement xD J'ai réussi à ce que tu lui pardonne dans Midvale, espérons que j'y arrive ici et pour Lost, mais c'est pas gagné j'ai l'impression xD Tu me donnes du fil à retordre ! (Ceci est une bonne chose cela dit)_

_En effet, Kara n'est pas vraiment au top de son moral et y'a moyen que ça continue..._

_T'inquiète, elles ne vont pas se sauter dans les bras comme ça xD Ça serait en effet illogique selon moi et... J'aime le Slow Burn ! Enfin, vu comment je pars, ça risque de se transformer en Slow Slow Slow Burn xD_

_Bonne Lecture ! _😁

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Lena soupira alors qu'elle franchissait les couloirs du vaisseau en direction de l'infirmerie. 3 jours. Cela faisait 3 jours que Kara se souvenait de tout et depuis, elle n'avait pas lâché un mot et ce à qui que ce soit. Elle était restée dans un mutisme effrayant, se contentant de rester assise sur son lit à fixer le mur droit devant elle alors qu'elle était toujours dos à la porte.

Ses lésions cérébrales avaient fini par toutes se résorber, laissant l'espoir à ses amis, qu'elle pourrait de nouveau parler correctement, du moins, si elle reparlait un jour… Il avait tout essayé pour la faire sortir de son silence et de sa léthargie, mais rien n'y faisait. La seule chose qui semblait un tant soit peu lui faire plaisir était lorsque les lampes solaires étaient allumées et qu'elle réchauffait son corps à la température dorénavant bien plus élevée que la moyenne.

La brune se frotta les tempes. Elle était de plus en plus épuisée. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon dosage pour revisiter sa formule de liquide solaire. Elle ne trouvait pas de solution viable pour redonner à Kara sa santé d'avant sa mort. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire réagir sa meilleure amie pour essayer de l'aider. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir plus de deux heures par jour. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à manger, son estomac sans cesse contracté à cause de toute cette nervosité et ce mal-être qui la hantait toujours. Kara était vivante oui, mais tout était tellement loin d'être rentrée dans l'ordre...

Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lena inspira fortement, avant d'expirer profondément, essayant de se donner du courage pour continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle avait ressuscité Kara, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'affaire alors qu'il restait encore tant de chose à régler. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis elle activa la porte, entrant enfin dans la pièce, saluant la Kryptonienne quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci avait repris sa position initiale, assise sur le bord de son lit, les pieds pendants, dos à la porte et le regard vide fixé en direction du mur.

Ce regard était si vide… Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle avait l'impression de retourner plusieurs mois en arrière, quand la blonde avait fini par pousser son dernier souffle et que celle-ci avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Comment un être qui respirait pouvait avoir un regard aussi terne que celui d'un mort ? C'était complètement flippant et le coeur de Lena se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'elle finissait par lever les yeux et tomber sur ses orbes bleus.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce alors que la scientifique terminait d'analyser certains détails sur la santé de la Super après son dernier scan complet. Lena ne savait pas quoi faire pour alléger l'atmosphère et honnêtement, elle ne s'en sentait en réalité pas capable. Une fois les données analysées, Lena s'approcha de nouveau de Kara, se postant prudemment près d'elle, lui faisant doucement savoir qu'elle était là et que si elle voulait, elle pouvait se retirer, mais la blonde se réagit même pas à sa présence, peinant encore une fois la brune, qui se demandait si un jour, elle pourrait de nouveau avoir le coeur léger.

— _**Les données l'ont confirmé, tes lésions cérébrales se sont toutes résorbées,**_ commença à expliquer la milliardaire, quiconque la connaissant pouvant identifier la fatigue dans sa voix. _**Tu devrais pouvoir reparler normalement et tes pouvoirs devraient de nouveau être plus simples à contrôler pour toi, bien que leur puissance dépendra en grande partie de ton niveau de rayonnement solaire dans le corps. Ta température corporelle moyenne est passée de 39,2 à 41,3. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à remanier ma formule. Par mesure de sécurité il faut donc que tu continues de rester ici pour le moment. Si… Si tu as des questions, ou des remarques, je suis là pour les écouter,**_ termina-t-elle, n'ayant pas réussi à regarder la blonde dans les yeux une seule fois.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce regard vide…

Elle attendit et attendit encore, mais la Kryptonienne ne réagit toujours pas et les épaules de Lena s'affaissèrent encore plus qu'elles le faisaient déjà, alors qu'elle soupirait silencieusement. Encore un échec. Encore. Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement et sa déglutition fut soudainement difficile alors qu'elle se frottait nerveusement le front. Elle n'arriverait à rien. Peut-être qu'Alex y arriverait, mais certainement pas elle… Résignée et le coeur en poussière, la scientifique rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête basse, ses talons claquant sur le sol étant le seul bruit audible de la pièce.

— _**Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.**_

Lena freeza alors qu'elle était bientôt à la porte, la voix de la Kryptonienne raisonnant subitement dans l'habitacle. Sa voix était monocorde, sans émotion, mais elle avait enfin prononcé des mots et cela rassura légèrement la Luthor.

— _**Je… Je te demande pardon ?**_ Lâcha faiblement la brune, se retournant vers la journaliste qui était toujours dans la même position.

Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ? La blonde avait-elle vraiment parlé, ou cela n'était qu'une manifestation de son cerveau malade de sommeil et de ses stupides migraines qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait vérifier par Alex. Il y eut un temps de flottement et alors que Lena pensait qu'elle commençait à devenir folle, Kara bougea lentement de sa position, laissant ses pieds tomber au sol, puis elle se retourna, faisant face à la femme d'affaires, dont les yeux semblaient soudainement plus lumineux.

— _**Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça,**_ répéta la Kryptonienne, son langage impeccable indiquant bien que son cerveau avait récupéré à ce niveau-là.

Lena déglutit difficilement, sachant sans doute ce que voulait dire la blonde, mais elle préférait avoir une confirmation orale.

— _**Faire quoi ?**_ Répondit Lena, soutenant le regard de Kara, dont les yeux semblaient un peu moins ternes, ce qui rassura la brune.

La reporter contourna le lit, sa démarche lente, mais assurée. Elle se posta alors devant sa meilleure amie et la toisa d'un air insondable qui perturbait Lena. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la Kryptonienne avec une expression si neutre. Elle détestait ça. Kara était une personne expressive, elle ne voulait pas que toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, lui enlève l'un de ses plus beaux traits de personnalité.

— _**Te souviens-tu lorsque tu t'es disputé avec Supergirl à l'époque de Reign ? Te souviens-tu quand tu lui as dit, quand tu m'as dit, que j'avais un complexe divin ?**_ Demanda neutrement Kara.

La milliardaire déglutit encore difficilement, sentant la tension dans l'air monter. Elle hocha la tête, affirmant silencieusement, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en sa voix pour répondre correctement.

— _**Peut-être que j'en avais un. Je ne pourrais juger, je ne serais pas impartiale sur la réponse. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais ressuscité quelqu'un pour ma part. Alors dis-moi Lena. Aujourd'hui, laquelle de nous deux possède un complexe divin ?**_

Le coeur de Lena se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite et plus douloureusement encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Son regard était fixé dans celui de son interlocutrice qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres malgré ses talons. La brune ne répondit rien. Après tout, que pourrait-elle répondre à ça ? Un nouveau silence s'installa alors, la tension montant encore, alors que le regard de Supergirl se faisait de plus en plus intense et que les muscles de ses bras croisés se contractaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

— _**As-tu pensé une seule seconde , à ce que ça me ferait à moi, de me ressusciter ? As-tu pensé une seule seconde si JE voulais être ressuscitée ? **_

À chaque question posée, l'Alien s'avançait d'un pas, si bien qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de Lena, la brune percevant sans mal la chaleur intense du corps de sa voisine.

— _**Alors quoi, tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est à ton tour d'être plongé dans le mutisme ? **_

La voix était glacialement neutre, faisant frissonner la Luthor, qui avait le dos bien droit et les muscles contractés tant la tension dans l'air traversait douloureusement son corps. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de répondre. Pas quand Kara la fixait ainsi, avec un regard indéchiffrable mais si intense.

— _**Bien. Puisque tu ne sembles pas prête à répondre, je vais le faire pour toi,**_ reprit Supergirl, son ton lent et froid. _**Non, tu n'y a absolument pas pensé.**_ _**La vérité, c'est que tu as juste été incroyablement égoïste. Quand je t'ai dit mon secret, tu m'as d'abord fait croire que l'on était toujours amies, puis tu t'es servie de moi et tu as fini par me repousser avec hargne et mépris à chaque instant. Je savais que je t'avais fait du mal et je te connaissais. J'ai compris ta réaction et je l'ai accepté, malgré le fait qu'à chaque fois que tu me repoussais, tu me brisais toujours un peu plus le coeur. Et dis-moi si je me trompe mais, je pense que savoir que j'étais morte, sans que l'on ait pu mettre les choses à plat toi et moi, t'as fait te sentir incroyablement coupable. Tu ne pouvais pas supporter la culpabilité, alors tu m'as tout simplement ramené à la vie. Sans penser aux conséquences, ou même à ce que j'aurais voulu. Aujourd'hui, me revoilà donc revenu d'entre les morts, avec une santé instable et passablement dangereuse pour tout le monde, ainsi que le deuil à porter de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes durant cette crise et qui eux, n'ont pas eu le droit à une seconde chance, parce que Lena Luthor n'avait aucune culpabilité envers eux. Alors, je vais répondre à la question : Est-ce que j'aurais voulu être ressuscité ? La réponse est non, mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus n'est-ce pas ?**_

Sa voix était restée neutre du début à la fin de son monologue, alors qu'à chaque mot prononcé, un poignard venait transpercer le coeur déjà en miettes de la Luthor. Elle avait l'impression que sa température corporelle avait complètement chuté et elle se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour rester debout, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son esprit, voire même son âme avait quitté son corps.

— _**Il y a quelque temps, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi,**_ continua la Kryptonienne, son visage froid et fermé. _**Que l'on était plus des amies. Alors toutes mes félicitations. Tu as gagné. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes rien de plus que le Dr Frankenstein et le Monstre. Rien de plus qu'un médecin et son patient. Notre amitié est morte en même temps que je l'ai été.**_

Les larmes coulaient soudainement silencieusement des joues de Lena, sa mâchoire résolument serrée pour ne pas laisser échapper ses sanglots. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait déjà touché le fond, mais chaque fois, elle tombait toujours plus bas, son coeur se mutilant toujours plus. Pouvait-on mourir d'un coeur brisé ? Parce qu'honnêtement, elle se sentait vraiment mourir en cet instant.

Elle repensa soudainement à ce matin là, quand Kara était encore morte et qu'elle avait posé un flingue sur sa tempe. Ce matin-là, elle avait fait une erreur. Elle aurait dû tirer. Elle aurait encore débarrassé le monde d'un Luthor et cela aurait sans doute été mieux pour tout le monde…

Kara s'éloigna d'elle, se retournant pour retourner à sa place initiale sans plus accorder d'intérêt à la brune et ce qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie.

Lena resta immobile pendant un temps, les mots de l'extraterrestre raisonnant douloureusement dans son crâne, tandis que sa respiration était hachée, difficile, rauque et que tout son corps tremblait, pendant que sa poitrine n'avait jamais été aussi douloureuse de toute sa vie. Elle eut soudainement froid, très froid, alors elle enserra désespérément son corps de ses bras, mais rien n'y faisait. Rien n'y faisait car ce n'était pas son corps qui était gelé, mais son coeur, son âme. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un gouffre sans fond de douleur et de vide glacial dans son être et c'est complètement anéantie qu'elle fit finalement demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte.

— _**Une dernière chose avant que tu partes,**_ lâcha Kara, qui immobilisa encore la Luthor qui ne savait même pas comment elle pouvait rester encore debout tant elle se sentait mal.

Elles étaient dos à dos, Kara regardant le mur sans aucune émotion sur le visage et Lena resserrant désespérément sa blouse contre son corps.

— _**J'avais un autre secret, **_continua la blonde et pour la première fois depuis le début de ses paroles, un petit trémolo dans sa voix se fit entendre. _**Je t'ai aimé quasiment à la seconde où je t'ai vu… et c'était ma plus grosse erreur. **_

•••

— _**Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas l'enlever ? **_Dit doucement Alex d'une voix rassurante. _**Brainy t'en a fabriqué un tout nouveau, qui sera nettement moins douloureux que celui-ci, **_fit-elle en désignant l'inhibiteur fixé à la tempe droite de Chris.

Le petit garçon, assis sur le lit qui lui avait été assigné dans le vaisseau en attendant la fin des travaux de sa maison, secoua frénétiquement la tête en fermant les yeux. Depuis la crise de Kara suite au retour de ses souvenirs, le gamin n'avait plus voulu enlever son appareil qui devait bloquer ses pouvoirs psychiques, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé le porter. De plus, il était devenu incroyablement calme et taciturne, son comportement contrastant fortement avec celui qu'elle lui connaissait depuis sa rencontre.

Chris avait-il été tellement bouleversé par les émotions intenses qu'il avait ressenties de Kara lors de sa crise, qu'il avait maintenant peur de l'enlever ? Ou peut-être que malgré son inhibiteur qui ne semblait pas à la pointe de la technologie, il continuait de percevoir les émotions de sa soeur, tellement son mal-être était profond ? Peut-être était-ce même un mélange des deux, ou parfaitement autre chose. Elle ne savait pas. Son père non plus ne le faisait pas et cela entachait aussi son humeur, le rendant maussade et encore plus réservé qu'il semblait l'être en temps normal.

— _**Pour te mettre le nouveau, il faut que je t'enlève l'ancien Chris, **_expliqua calmement la directrice.

Il continua de secouer la tête, croisant les bras, alors que son regard était obstinément concentré vers le bas, ne permettant pas à la femme d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui. Elle soupira. Depuis que Kara avait retrouvé la mémoire, l'ambiance dans le vaisseau était au point mort. Supergirl ne parlait et ne bougeait plus, ne réagissant même pas à quoi que ce soit. Lena ressemblait de plus en plus à un cadavre ambulant malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de la forcer gentiment à prendre soin d'elle. Chris avait le moral au plus bas. Son père était tendu et silencieux. Brainy ne savait absolument pas que faire pour arranger la situation et elle-même non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, elle commençait de plus en plus à se faire submerger par toutes ses émotions négatives qui traînaient et la seule chose qui lui donnait la force de les combattre était qu'elle se devait de le faire pour les autres. S'ils sombraient tous, alors ils avaient perdu…

— _**Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi Chris. Est-ce que tu veux… un chocolat chaud ? Regarder la télévision ? Peut-être veux-tu aller faire un tour à cheval ? Je suis sûr que tu manques à Nutella,**_ sourit gentiment Alex.

Chris secoua encore la tête et l'agente du DEO l'entendit renifler. Le coeur d'Alex se serra et elle dut faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas se laisser elle-même submerger par ses émotions. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne devait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle glissa un doigt sous le menton du garçon et redressa doucement mais fermement sa tête, réussissant enfin à capter le regard triste du petit garçon. Celui-ci avait les joues inondées de larmes silencieuses et cela brisa le coeur de la soeur de Supergirl, qui ne supportait pas de voir un regard aussi anéanti, en particulier dans les yeux dans un gamin.

— _**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Chris. Si tu ne nous parles pas, on ne peut pas t'aider,**_ continua Alex.

Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir avoir autant de patience et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle en avait à revendre en ce moment. Elle essayait pendant de longues minutes, alors que ça faisait déjà trois jours que Nolan, Brainy et elle essayaient de le faire parler. Les larmes silencieuses du petit garçon semblèrent redoubler subitement et il renifla encore plus péniblement, sa bouche s'arquant exagérément vers le bas. Cela paniqua légèrement la femme, qui ne savait absolument plus quoi faire pour aider le blondinet, alors à défaut d'avoir les mots, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça lentement, lui frottant tendrement le dos, alors qu'elle se mettait à fredonner la chanson qu'elle chantait toujours à Kara lors de ses crises.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Alex sentait ses larmes menacer de tomber alors que le gamin s'était finalement mi à pleurer férocement dans ses bras, remplissant le dortoir de sanglots bruyants et déchirants. Elle en était quasiment convaincue maintenant, l'inhibiteur de Chris n'était pas assez puissant pour stopper les sentiments intenses de Kara et peut-être même ceux des autres. Elle ne savait pas trop comment fonctionnaient les pouvoirs du gamin, s'il ressentait uniquement les émotions d'une seule personne avec qui il était lié, ou s'ils les ressentaient toutes. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne là-dessus auprès de Nolan, mais pour le moment, elle devait faire quelque chose. Son père lui avait confié la garde de son fils pendant quelques heures, car il avait eu des obligations et il lui avait fait confiance pour s'en occuper, alors elle devait vraiment, vraiment faire quelque chose.

Alors, pendant que le petit garçon était férocement cramponné à elle, elle garda un bras autour de son petit corps, continuant de le bercer affectueusement, tout en portant une main à sa poche pour en sortir le nouveau gadget de Brainy. Elle devrait faire vite. Elle remonta son deuxième bras pour enlacer le cou du gamin et avec rapidité, elle l'enleva l'inhibiteur avec sa main inoccupée et plaça tout de suite le nouveau. Pendant les quelques secondes où Chris n'avait pas eu d'instrument pour retenir ses pouvoirs, ses pleurs et son agitation s'étaient décuplés, puis il s'était calmé aussitôt le nouvel objet placé sur sa tempe, celui-ci étant nettement plus performant que l'ancien.

Le calme se fit soudainement dans la pièce et après avoir câliné Chris pendant encore quelques instants, elle le décolla gentiment de son corps, le regardant attentivement. Ses joues étaient encore mouillées de larmes, mais son regard semblait nettement moins anéanti que précédemment, ce qui rassura énormément Alex à son sujet, mais pas à celui de sa soeur. Kara devait vraiment être au plus mal si elle prenait en compte les réactions du fils de Nolan.

— _**Est-ce que ça va mieux ? **_Demanda-t-elle tendrement au gamin.

Chris hocha la tête. Il semblait véritablement soulagé. Alex sourit.

— _**Kaa elle est pas contente,**_ dit-il finalement avec une petite voix.

La directrice soupira.

— _**Oui, elle traverse un moment difficile, mais ça va aller d'accord ?**_

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, puis la baissa pitoyablement, comme s'il avait autre chose à dire, mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler.

— _**Hé,**_ souffla doucement Alex. _**Dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose qui t'embête.**_

Il hésita encore longuement, puis finalement il redressa enfin la tête, plantant son regard larmoyant dans les yeux de la femme.

— _**Lala elle est très très beaucoup triste…**_

Alex fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Alors quoi, c'était par rapport aux émotions de Lena qu'il était aussi bouleversé ? Ou peut-être par rapport à Kara et Lena. La directrice eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et c'est paniqué qu'elle demanda à Brainy de venir tenir compagnie à Chris, pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de Lena, le coeur bondissant atrocement… Elle espérait sincèrement que rien n'était arrivé à la brune, sinon ils étaient tous finis...

* * *

**Alors... ****Ça m'a l'air relativement mal parti le Supercorp...**

**Des réactions ? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey ! Alors, comment va réagir Lena aux paroles de Kara ? 😏**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Avoue, tu es contente de voir Lena souffrir xD Tu aimes quand je fais souffrir Kara, alors je n'y m'imagine même pas comment tu dois jubiler quand c'est Lena qui se fait défoncer xD En effet, le discours de Kara est cruellement vrai, je ne peux pas défendre Lena là-dessus parce que oui, elle a agit par pur égoïsme, mais qu'elle humain ne le ferais pas si il en avait la possibilité ? Barry a bien essayé de sauver sa mère sans penser aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Tout le monde est un peu égoïsme je pense et Lena n'y échappe pas, bien au contraire._

_Pour Kara ça risque d'être dur oui, je t'avourais que je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais gérer tout ça, comme dab je laisse l'histoire s'écrire un peu toute seule, la seule chose que je connais, c'est la fin _😏

_Comment va réagir Lena ? ahah, mystère ! enfin, pas trop long puisque la réponse est juste en bas xD mais en effet, quoi qu'elle fasse, ça va surement être dur de remonter la pente. Tu va galérer Luthor !_

_Pas de Chris dans ce chapitre, peut-être (surement) dans le prochain !_

_Pour Kate Kane ? À suivre _😏

_Non, je n'essaye pas de faire détester Lena, elle est juste un génie stupide avec de sérieux problèmes relationnels xD En fait, je crois que TU déteste Lena xD Certain aime et défende Lena comme tu le fais avec Kara :p Cela dit, je te remercie de détester à ce point Lena, parce que ça me force à essayer de trouver un chemin qui la mène vraiment vers la rédemption. Même si je pense que tu es une personne particulièrement rancunière _ _ Rappelle-moi de ne jamais trop te chercher xD_

_Merci pour les aiguilles, ça va m'aider à rester ancré au sol xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

— _**Lena. Lena. Wouhou, Lena ! **_

_La brune sursauta, tournant son attention en direction de sa meilleure amie, qui était installée à côté d'elle dans le canapé en cuir blanc de son bureau. Elle regarda la blonde pendant quelques secondes, complètement hagard, puis elle papillonna des yeux, avant de détourner le regard et de s'emparer de son verre de vin sur la table basse pour en prendre une longue gorgée. _

— _**Désolé, j'étais ailleurs,**_ _lâcha la Luthor, son regard braqué droit devant elle. _

_Kara avait d'abord eu l'idée de la taquiner, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça. Alors elle changea de stratégie et opta plutôt pour l'approche plus douce, sentant en elle une certaine inquiétude face au comportement soudainement étrange de sa voisine. _

— _**Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal plus tôt ? **_

_Lena eut encore une absence de quelques secondes, mais en captant les mots de la blonde à lunettes, elle reporta son attention vers elle._

— _**Non, non, du tout,**_ _s'exclama-t-elle avec précipitation, ne voulant aucunement faire en sorte que Kara se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit._ _**C'est juste que… On a eu une drôle de conversation avec James ce matin et, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis.**_

_À la mention du petit ami de la milliardaire, la journaliste sembla se tendre imperceptiblement, se reculant légèrement de la place où elle était et ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, déviant légèrement le regard. _

— _**Et… de quoi avez-vous parlé ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas en parler !**_ _Se reprit immédiatement Kara, s'agitant nerveusement alors qu'elle prenait conscience que son ton était peut-être un peu trop dur. __**Tu sais, je suis juste là pour toi si tu as envie ! Je peux écouter, je suis une oreille ultra attentive ! Oui, ultra… Enfin bref, si t'as envie d'en parler, c'est cool et si tu n'as pas envie, c'est cool aussi ! Je ne juge pas, je suis juste là, parce que c'est ce que sont censées faire les amies non ? Et que toi et moi on est amies donc… Je me suis encore perdue pas vrai ?**_ _Lâcha la Danvers, penaude, une fois qu'elle croisa le sourire amusé de Lena._

— _**Juste un peu, **__taquina la brune, Kara détournant le regard en pestant contre elle-même, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. __**Cela dit, je te remercie, c'est gentil,**_ _reprit Lena avec un sourire plus doux, n'arrangeant certainement pas le teint rougeoyant de sa voisine. _

— _**Donc…**_ _Kara se racla la gorge. __**On en parle ou...**_

_La milliardaire reporta son attention sur le verre à pied qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche, le doigt de sa main droite venant doucement tracé le contour du verre. Ses jambes étaient croisées, son pied suspendu en l'air battant un rythme doux et connu d'elle seule. Le silence était tranquille et Kara se remit à manger ses raviolis chinois pendant qu'elle laissait encore un peu de réflexion à sa meilleure amie, qui avait visiblement besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. _

— _**Il m'a demandé si je voulais des enfants.**_

_Immédiatement, la reporter se mit à tousser violemment, s'étouffant avec la nourriture qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Son visage vira de nouveau au cramoisie, mais cette fois pour une raison bien différente de la première fois. Son étouffement avait duré assez longtemps pour la faire manquer d'air et elle avala une longue gorgée d'eau, que Lena lui tendit, une fois qu'elle réussit enfin à avaler correctement ce satané ravioli. C'était décidé, plus de raviolis lorsqu'elles se mettaient à parler de James…_

— _**Est-ce que ça va ? **__Demanda Lena une fois la crise de Kara passé._

_Elle avait décroisé les jambes et posé son verre, se penchant légèrement dans la direction de sa meilleure amie avec un regard inquiet sur le visage. Supergirl finit par hocher vigoureusement la tête, en lui envoyant un large sourire et en pointant un pouce en l'air. _

— _**Niquel, j'ai juste failli mourir étouffé. Merci de prévenir la prochaine fois que tu balances quelque chose comme ça,**_ _lâcha Kara de manière un peu sarcastique. _

_Rassurée, la Luthor se pencha de nouveau sur le dossier du canapé, laissant de nouveau plus d'espace à Kara pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. Elle avait toujours du mal à se souvenir comment respirer correctement quand Lena était trop proche d'elle… _

— _**Je suis désolé, **__fit la brune avec un petit sourire contrit. __**Mon but n'était pas de t'assassiner c'est promis. J'essaye de garder mes pulsions Luthoriennes au placard pendant que tu es dans les environs, **__plaisanta la PDG. _

— _**C'est trop d'honneur,**_ _rit la blonde. _

_Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau, alors qu'elles se lançaient un petit regard et un sourire complices, puis la Danvers détourna finalement les yeux, son coeur s'emballant soudainement trop vite devant leur lien visuel un peu trop intense pour lui. Elle se racla alors la gorge, jouant un peu avec ses lunettes._

— _**Donc… James t'as demandé si tu voulais des enfants ?**_ _Fit-elle d'un ton hésitant._

— _**Oui.**_

— _**Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**_ _Osa finalement demander Kara, sans jeter un regard dans la direction de sa meilleure amie, essayant de préparer mentalement son coeur à une possible déception extrêmement douloureuse. _

— _**Que je n'en voulais pas,**_ _répondit clairement la scientifique. _

_La Kryptonienne dut usée de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à voir Lena fonder une famille avec James. Avec personne en fait… À part peut-être elle, mais ça… c'était idyllique et elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans de faux espoirs._

— _**Pourquoi cette question semble tant te perturber si tu es aussi sûr ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose comme ça ?**_ _Demanda de nouveau la blonde. _

— _**Non, non nous ne nous sommes pas disputés. C'était une question simple, je ne pense pas qu'il espérait quoi que ce soit comme réponse en la posant. Cependant, maintenant que j'y pense vraiment, je crois que cette question m'a perturbé plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre**__, avoua Lena, l'air passablement ailleurs. _

_Kara se montra plus attentive, identifiant sans mal que la brune semblait vraiment perturber en ce moment. _

— _**Tu es en train de te dire que finalement, peut-être voudrais-tu des enfants ?**_ _Reprit la blonde d'un ton doux._

— _**Ça serait sans doute une très mauvais idée,**_ _ricana Lena, en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. __**Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec eux.**_

— _**Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça ! **__Objecta la Danvers avec un sourire et en se rapprochant de Lena sans vraiment sans rendre compte. __**Souviens-toi la semaine dernière, quand tu as été faire du bénévolat avec moi dans ton hôpital. Tu as été géniale et les enfants ton adoré. **_

— _**C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail Kara,**_ _rit doucement Lena, tout de même touchée que la blonde prenne ainsi sa défense. _

— _**C'est faux, je n'ai pas tout fait, je t'ai juste aidé quand tu te sentais dépassé. Et si un jour tu as des enfants, normalement tu ne seras pas seule !**_ _fit Kara. __**Peut-être que… James sera là pour t'aider comme je l'ai fait...**_ _ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard, passablement dérangé par cette pensée. _

— _**James n'est pas toi**__, sourit simplement Lena, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire à Kara avec cette simple phrase. __**Et pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avoir des enfants avec lui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que notre histoire ira jusque-là.**_

_Kara ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais un coup à la porte fut donné et Jess apparut soudainement, faisant savoir à sa patronne que son rendez-vous de 14h était là. _

— _**Merci Jess, dites lui que j'arrive tout de suite,**_ _remercia Lena en se levant pendant que sa secrétaire hochait la tête et sortait de nouveau du bureau. __**Bien, je crois que notre conversation est reportée, mais ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, **__sourit Lena avec un air taquin, tandis qu'elle nettoyait la table avec sa meilleure amie._

— _**Échapper à quoi ? **__Lâcha Kara sans comprendre. _

— _**À la fameuse question : Veux-tu des enfants ?**_

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

"_**Je t'ai aimé quasiment à la seconde où je t'ai vu… et c'était ma plus grosse erreur." **_

Elle avait envie de pleurer. De hurler. De tout envoyer valser, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, malgré le néant qui s'intensifiait en elle au fur et à mesure de ses souvenirs qui défilaient dans son esprit. Son corps était cloué au sol, son dos appuyé au mur, son regard obstinément braqué sur les lentilles bleues qui étaient placées dans le creux de sa main. À ce moment précis, elle se sentait tellement vide… Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas blessée. Elle était juste vide.

Elle avait été en colère contre elle-même, elle avait été triste, anéantie même, mais toutes ses émotions s'étaient dissipées en passant de l'infirmerie où Kara lui avait dit ces mots et le laboratoire où elle s'était maintenant enfermée. Cette année avait été plus qu'épuisante émotionnellement et aujourd'hui, elle atteignait un point de rupture. Elle était tellement à bout, qu'elle ne ressentait juste plus rien, si ce n'était le néant.

Chaque mot que lui avait envoyé Kara, lui avait fait plus mal qu'une centaine de coups de poignard dans le coeur et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout ce qu'elle avait dit, était absolument vrai. Oui, elle s'était sentie incroyablement coupable. Oui elle avait été incroyablement égoïste. Oui elle avait joué les Docteurs Frankenstein. Oui, l'aimer était sans doute la pire erreur que puisse faire une personne…

Toute sa vie elle avait essayé de se battre contre l'héritage de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme les autres Luthor, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle en était clairement une. Elle ne valait pas mieux que sa mère ou que son frère et elle avait été plus qu'arrogante de penser le contraire. Elle ne méritait pas l'amitié de Kara. Elle ne l'avait jamais mérité et ne la mériterait jamais, alors son amour…

"_**Je t'ai aimé quasiment à la seconde où je t'ai vu… " **_

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'elle le savait, tout ça semblait si évident. Les regards, les sourires, la façon ou elle s'était "subtilement" éloignée de James à mesure que leur relation amoureuse évoluait. Elle était stupide. Comment pouvait-on la qualifier de génie après ça ? Elle n'était rien et ne serait plus jamais rien.

Elle avait détruite la personne qui avait le plus cru en elle. Kara la détestait maintenant et cette réalisation ne fit qu'agrandir le vide sidéral qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Tout semblait si lointain pour elle maintenant. Elle avait l'impression que le monde pouvait bien s'effondrait autour d'elle, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte…

Une main se posa soudainement sur son bras et Lena sursauta légèrement, détournant enfin le regard des lentilles pour orienter son visage taché de larmes séchées qu'elle avait lâché durant le discours de Supergirl, en direction d'Alex, qui la fixait avec un regard inquiet, presque apeuré.

— _**Lena… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_ Demanda la Danvers d'une voix hésitante et chevrotante.

La brune la fixa un moment avec un regard incroyablement vide, faisant frisson Alex tant s'était inquiétant de voir un regard si terne dans les yeux d'un vivant. La Luthor détourna finalement son attention de sa voisine, le reportant en direction des lentilles, les sourcils de la directrice se fronçant encore plus. Pourquoi Lena avait-elle des lentilles d'Obsidian et les regardaient-elle aussi fixement ?

— _**Lena…**_ l'interpella de nouveau la plus âgée, resserrant légèrement son emprise rassurante sur le bras de la milliardaire, essayant de la faire réagir.

La scientifique n'allait pas à son tour s'enfermer dans un mutisme si ? Une seule personne muette était bien suffisante à bord et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait prétendre que tout allait bien, si tout le monde se mettait à faire une dépression sévère.

— _**Tu devrais aller voir Kara,**_ lâcha enfin Lena après un temps de silence qui avait semblé infini pour Alex. _**Elle parle de nouveau.**_

Alex aurait été prête à bondir de joie à cette nouvelle, si la voix de Lena n'avait pas semblé aussi monocorde. Un robot aurait mis plus d'émotion dans ses paroles que l'avait faite la brune. La milliardaire n'avait jamais été la plus expressive de leur groupe, mais même lorsqu'elle enfilait son masque Luthorien, des émotions passaient dans sa voix, des émotions certes dangereuses la plupart du temps, mais elles étaient là. Hors en cet instant, il n'y avait rien…

— _**Que c'est-il passé Lena ? Et pourquoi as-tu ses lentilles ?**_ Reprit doucement l'agente du DEO, essayant de se faire la plus calme et attentionnée possible.

— _**Rien. Je me suis juste rendu compte que je me voilais la face depuis le début. Je ne vaux pas mieux que Liliane ou Lex. En fait, je suis même pire. Eux au moins, on toujours assumé qui ils étaient,**_ fit-elle toujours aussi neutrement, balançant toujours plus de frissons désagréables à Alex.

— _**Lena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais-**_

— _**C'est à cause d'elles si mon cerveau est en vrac,**_ la coupa Lena en parlant des lentilles, ne se sentant pas le droit d'entendre les mots certainement réconfortants que voulait lui servir sa voisine.

Elle ne méritaient plus ces mots. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

— _**Juste avant que l'Anti-Monitor ne débarque pour la dernière bataille,**_ raconta la brune d'un air complètement détaché. _**Kara est venue me voir. Elles voulaient qu'on parle toutes les deux, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai refusé parce que j'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais comment lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait. De l'avoir laissé tomber, elle qui m'a toujours épaulé. De l'avoir méprisé et rabaissé alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était s'expliquer. J'étais aussi terrifié que cela soit notre dernière conversation et… ça l'a été… Et je ne pouvais pas lui parler, parce que je devais absolument terminer le poignard et le gadget qui allait permettre à Kate d'emmener tous les spectres dans la zone fantôme. Je ne lui ai pas parlé et elle est morte et ça m'a tellement ravagé…. Alors j'ai utilisé ces lentilles, pour avoir cette conversation que je lui ai refusée. J'espérais que ça m'aiderait à alléger un peu la douleur, mais ça n'a rien fait. J'ai donc fait d'autres simulations et j'ai fini par me perdre complètement dedans. J'en ai perdu la notion du temps, ou le sens des réalités. Tellement, qu'à certains moments, quand je sortais de la simulation, j'en oubliais que Kara n'était plus, ou il m'arrivait carrément de confondre la réalité avec la fiction. Ça m'a aidé, pendant un temps. Puis c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile. Chaque fois que je me souvenait que Kara était morte, c'était comme si je revivais sa mort à chaque fois et la douleur était telle, que je me replongeais dans la réalité virtuelle, me jetant dans un cercle vicieux sans fin. Mon cerveau a fini par ne plus supporter et… J'étais tellement au fond du trou, que je me suis pointé un flingue sur la tempe. **_

Alex gêla immédiatement à cette dernière confession alors que durant tout le long, elle s'était juste sentit incroyablement désolée pour Lena et qu'elle s'était fustigée mentalement pour l'avoir laissé seule dans un tel état de détresse.

— _**J'allais tirer. J'allais vraiment le faire. Puis ce stupide rayon de soleil est venu m'effleurer la peau et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu l'idée du soleil liquide. **_

Seigneur, la directrice ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait être aussi reconnaissante envers un rayon de soleil. Il avait empêcher la mort de Lena et lui avait permis de ramener sa petite soeur. Peut-être qu'elle devrait vraiment songer à se convertir au culte de Rao. Le vrai elle entendait, pas celui de ce barge…

— _**J'aurais dû tirer, **_lâcha la Luthor, son ton monotone, son regard perdu et vide, alors qu'Alex ressortait brutalement de ses pensées à cette idée.

— _**QUOI ? Non mais-**_

— _**Elle me déteste Alex. Elle ne veut plus avoir à faire à moi et surtout, elle ne voulait pas, que je la ramène. **_

Un froid glacial saisit la Danvers à la suite des mots de Lena. Ce qu'elle avait craint se produisait… Kara regrettait d'avoir été ramené. Elle savait qu'elles avaient été égoïstes de le faire, qu'elles l'avaient fait par pur chagrin, sans même trop se demander comment pourrait le prendre Supergirl mais… La douleur de la perte avait été si atroce…

Alex ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Kara avait tant souffert et à cause d'elle et de son égoïsme, elle allait continuer de le faire… Sa soeur ne méritait tellement pas de souffrir autant…

Elle inspira profondément et expira. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Kara et Lena étaient au bord du gouffre et elle n'allait certainement pas les laisser sauter sans rien faire ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et vite ! Le temps n'était pas à la lamentation, mais à l'action, elle pleurait quand elle sera morte et elle ne comptait pas mourir avant longtemps !

— _**Lena. La pire chose que peut faire Kara à ton égard, c'est avoir envie de te détester. Jamais elle ne le fera. Jamais tu m'entends. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire avec ses lentilles ? **_Fit Alex, la voix soudainement assurée, à la fois douce, mais ferme.

— _**Je crois que si je retourne dans une simulation, mon cerveau ne survivra pas. **_

— _**Quoi ?!**_ S'affola immédiatement la Danvers. _**Alors quoi, tu veux vraiment te suicider cette fois-ci ? Donne-moi ç-**_

Alex n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, ou d'amorcer un geste pour arracher ses objets du démon des mains de la scientifique. La directrice entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux pétillants tant la pression était montée d'un cran depuis les dernières paroles de Lena, mettant à mal ses nerfs et ses émotions. Puis elle tendit une main tremblante en direction de celle de la Luthor, qui lui tendait les lentilles sans même plus les regarder, son regard vert et vide braqué devant elle.

— _**Tu- Tu me les donnes ? **_Lâcha Alex, plus que étonnée du geste, mais s'empressant de récupérer les lentilles avant que la brune ne change d'avis.

— _**J'ai fini de fuir. Que ça soit la réalité, mes responsabilités ou mes erreurs. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer ses dernières, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne pourrais pas tenter de les réparer. Me tuer ne ferait que condamner encore plus Kara et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux. Elle veut me détester ? Très bien. Elle me déteste vraiment ? Très bien. Je vais juste réutiliser les mots qu'elle m'a dit un jour et les adapter un peu :**_ _**Elle peut me repousser autant qu'elle veut. Je ne cesserais jamais de me battre pour elle. **_

Sur ses mots, dit avec une intonation nettement moins vide d'émotions que depuis le début de leur conversation et clairement plus d'aplomb, Lena se redressa, attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, réajusta correctement sa blouse et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de son bureau où elle travaillait sur la formule de soleil liquide, laissant Alex encore assise sur le sol, qui regardait la brune avec un air stupéfait.

Kara s'était toujours battue pour elle, il était temps d'inverser un peu les rôles.

* * *

**Allez c'est fini les lamentations, Lena bouge enfin son cul ! Un cul fatigué, mais elle le bouge quand même !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey ! **

**Je suis assez productive en ce moment, Je peux même vous dire que j'ai pris de l'avance sur une nouvelle histoire qui sera plus légère que je ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent [Du moins, pour la première partie] Cette nouvelle fic sera donc découpée en deux parties. Elle sera un remake de la saison 2 (remake parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de changement sur certaines choses) et surtout, la principale particularité sera que Lena ne connait pas Kara, elle ne la rencontre pas, elle se lie d'amitié avec Supergirl et la première partie est donc consacré à l'évolution de leur relation.**

**J'en ai aussi commencé une autre, mais pour le moment elle n'en ai qu'au commencement, donc elle n'est pas prête d'être publiée, mais je peux vous dire que ça se passera à l'Université, que Keira sera encore la jumelle de Kara [oui parce que j'aime Keira] et qu'elles seront en collocation avec Lena et Sam. [les quatre ne se connaissent pas, excepté les jumelles bien entendu][et Sam sera MA Sam et non celle de la série] Supercorp bien entendu et y'a moyen que je case Keira avec Sam, mais du coup, je casserais Alex avec un mec, parce que ça fait trop sinon xD (Dis-moi ce que vous en pensez :D)**

**Bref, sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à L'Incroyable Pompom Girl Super Guest J :**

_Tu aimes en vouloir à quelqu'un ? Ça c'est intéressant comme façon de voir les choses xD_

_Ça serait vraiment bête qu'elle se grille le cerveau, une Lena s'en cerveau, ça sert plus à grand chose à par faire jolie xD_

_Fallait bien qu'elle se bouge, sinon ça allait durer encore longtemps xD Si tout le monde boude dans son coin ça allait pas avancé et pour une fois, je voulais que ça soit Lena qui se bouge un peu, ça change !_

_Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie, je pense que le personnage de Lena et Lex le montre assez bien et oui, elle a une façon très merdique de gérer ses émotions xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Alex soupira, fixant le dos de sa soeur pendant quelques instants, alors qu'elle était plantée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lena hier tournant encore dans son esprit. Une journée entière s'était déroulée depuis les aveux de la femme d'affaires, Alex n'ayant pas eu le temps de retourner voir sa soeur, à cause de ses nombreuses obligations, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus retarder leur confrontation. Elle redoutait de parler à Kara. En lisant entre les lignes, elle avait très bien compris que la blonde avait visiblement balancé pas mal de choses à la milliardaire et quelque part, elle craignait que ça soit son tour. Après tout, elle avait aidé à la ramener à la vie, alors elle devrait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle en voulait visiblement à Lena.

Redressant sa posture, la directrice prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa soeur, qui était dans la même posture qu'elle utilisait depuis plusieurs jours, fixant silencieusement le mur, dos à la porte et assise sur son lit. Alex s'installa doucement aux côtés de Supergirl, comme si elle craignait que celle-ci fuit à son approche tel un animal sauvage.

Il y eut un silence tendu, la femme plus âgée ne sachant pas quoi dire, se sentant extrêmement nerveuse. Finalement, elle se racla la gorge et se lança. C'était bien trop ridicule de se sentir aussi gêné de parler à sa petite soeur.

— _**Comment tu te sens ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu parlais de nouveau. C'est une bonne nouvelle. **_

Il n'y eut pas de réaction, les épaules d'Alex s'affaissant immédiatement à cette constatation. Alors quoi ? Kara n'était quand même pas sortie du mutisme pour en balancer plein la gueule à Lena pour finalement se taire de nouveau !

— _**Où est Kate ?**_ Demanda finalement la Kryptonienne, sa voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude, faisant sursauter sa voisine, qui après plusieurs minutes de silence, avait perdu espoir sur le fait d'entendre sa soeur parler.

— _**K-Kate ?**_

Alex était surprise qu'elle lui parle d'elle comme ça, d'un seul coup.

— _**Oui Kate,**_ répéta la blonde avec un ton assez dur qui n'était absolument pas habituel venant de l'extraterrestre.

— _**Elle… **_Alex baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. _**Elle est toujours bloquée dans la zone fantôme. On n'a pas encore réussi à la ramener. **_

Nouveau silence et la directrice n'aimait clairement pas le mal l'aise évident qu'il y avait entre elles deux. Kara eut finalement un rictus moqueur, le coin de sa bouche se contractant dans un tic nerveux colérique.

— _**Donc… Si je comprends bien, Lena est capable de ressusciter les morts, mais pas de ramener Kate de la zone fantôme, alors qu'i peine quelques mois, elle a été capable de créer un instrument qui menait directement là-bas ?**_

Alex soupira. Les jours qui allaient suivre, risquaient d'être houleux si Kara restait dans cette attitude colérique qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, mais sa soeur ne pouvait décidément pas la blâmer de réagir ainsi. Comment le faire ? Supergirl avait vécu tellement de traumatismes.

— _**Lena… n'était pas vraiment avec nous avant que l'on te ramène,**_ commenta Alex assez difficilement. _**Elle était… elle faisait autre chose et sans elle, nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen d'aider Kate encore, mais on y travaille toujours. **_

— _**Autre chose oui… Jouer les docteurs Frankenstein,**_ continua durement la blonde.

— _**Kar-**_

— _**Quoi ?**_ Grogna immédiatement la Super en se tournant prestement vers sa voisine, un éclat d'or étincelant subitement dans le regard bleu ombrageux de Kara, puis disparut presque aussitôt, faisant se demander à Alex si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. _**Tu vas me dire qu'elle ne jouait pas les docteurs Frankenstein ? Tu vas chercher à la défendre ? Il est passé ou ton sermon de : C'est une Luthor, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ?**_

— _**Ça fait longtemps que je ne tiens plus ce discours,**_ répondit Alex, les sourcils froncés.

Elle avait bien compris que Kara était passablement énervée contre Lena, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Si elle laissait la colère de Supergirl s'étendre, cela allait ne faire qu'empirer et la situation continurait à dégénérer. Quand pourraient-elles enfin avoir un moment de paix ? Était-ce trop demandé ?

— _**J'imagine que d'un certain point de vue, oui, on peut dire que Lena à jouer les docteurs Frankenstein, mais je l'ai aidé pour ça. Alors si tu dois être en colère à ce propos, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit que contre Lena,**_ commença Alex, alors que Kara la fixait étrangement, le visage dur, limite colérique, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à la directrice. _**Il faut que tu saches aussi que… Lena a vraiment, vraiment mal vécu ta mort et-**_

La blonde éclata d'un rire sans joie qui fit immédiatement frissonner Alex. Ce rire était terrifiant à son sens et tellement loin de celui si mélodieux et joyeux qu'elle avait d'habitude.

— _**Elle a mal vécu ma mort ? De quel droit, ose-t-elle mal vivre ma mort, alors que pendant plus de cinq mois, juste avant que je crève, elle a passé son temps à me mentir, se servir de moi, me mépriser ou m'ignorer !**_ S'énerva Kara en se levant du lit, Alex se redressant à son tour, son corps en état d'alarme, alors qu'elle pouvait encore voir cette étincelle dorée brûler dans le regard de sa soeur. _**Elle n'avait pas le droit d'accord ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de "mal vivre" ma mort, tout comme elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer à Dieu en me ressuscitant ! J'ai tellement essayé de lui faire comprendre pourquoi je ne lui avait rien dit. J'ai essayé, encore et encore et j'ai accepté qu'elle soit énervée contre moi, je la comprenais parce que je la connaissais ! Mais elle a été trop loin ! Elle n'a plus aucune excuse et j'en ai marre de me battre pour quelqu'un, qui ne mérite clairement pas mon temps, mon énergie et encore moins mon affection. Tu veux que je te dise, c'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début. C'est une Luthor et je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'attacher à elle comme je l'ai fait. **_

Alex ouvrit la bouche, choquée des paroles que Kara venait de cracher avec haine. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur elles, leur regardant se fixant, juste qu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fasse se tourner en direction de l'entrée.

— _**L- Lena ?**_ Lâcha la directrice, espérant sincèrement que la brune n'avait pas entendu toute la tirade de sa soeur, mais au vu du regard monstrueusement douloureux qui se cachait derrière son masque complètement craquelé, elle en doutait fortement. _**D- Depuis quand tu es là ?**_

— _**Assez longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment la bienvenue,**_ sourit douloureusement Lena, son sourire semblant incroyablement creux. _**Tiens, je pense que c'est préférable que tu t'en occupe,**_ continua-t-elle, n'osant même pas regarder Kara après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tendant une mallette métallique à Alex qui la saisit en fixant la scientifique d'un air inquiet. _**J'ai fait des simulations toute la nuit et j'ai enfin trouvé le dosage parfait. Je te laisse lui injecter. Tu peux lui faire dans le bras maintenant. Il y a des lunettes de protection à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire plus de tests, tu devras lui injecter une dose tous les jours entre 18 et 19 heures. Maintenant si tu permets, je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir,**_ termina-t-elle avec un deuxième sourire, qui sonnait profondément triste et épuisé, puis elle quitta la pièce, la tête basse, les épaules affaissées, lui donnant un air complètement vaincu.

Les Danvers fixèrent la porte où venait de s'échapper Lena dans un silence profond. Alex finit par tourner la tête, portant son regard sur sa soeur qui continuait elle, de regarder le même endroit, son visage complètement illisible.

— _**Quoi ?**_ Lâcha finalement Kara en regardant sa voisine qui la fixait un peu trop intensément.

— _**Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**_ Fit Alex de plus en plus abasourdie par sa soeur. _**Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.**_

— _**Et pourquoi pas ?**_ Répondit neutrement la blonde.

— _**Mais… Mais parce que tu l'aimes Kara ! J'ai peut-être mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais ça fait quand même un petit moment que je le sais maintenant ! **_S'exaspéra la directrice.

— _**Eh bien je n'ai plus envie de l'aimer,**_ lança simplement la Kryptonienne, sa voix affreusement monocorde, alors qu'elle s'installait de nouveau vers le lit, se préparant silencieusement pour l'injection.

Alex était sans voix. La paix n'était pas pour tout de suite visiblement…

•••

Lena attendit que la porte automatique du labo se renferme avant de laisser tomber le peu qu'il restait de son masque de "neutralité", qui s'était effrité tout le long de son chemin entre l'infirmerie et ici. Elle ferma les yeux, posant une main devant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle retenait un sanglot déchirant. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi douloureux de faire face à la haine de la Kryptonienne.

Elle effectua un exercice rapide de respiration, essayant de se calmer, sans grande réussite. Son corps était tellement épuisé, son esprit saturé et son âme brisée… Elle avait une profonde envie de s'écrouler sur le sol et de ne plus jamais se relever, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Des gens comptaient encore sur elle et cette fois-ci, elle ne les abandonnerait pas, tant pis pour la souffrance atroce qu'elle subissait.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Elle méritait tout ce qu'elle vivait. Toute cette situation n'était que le Karma qui la rattrapait. Kara avait raison, elle ne méritait pas son temps, son énergie, ou son affection. Elle ne le faisait pas et ne l'avait jamais fait et la blonde avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Elle soupira, les yeux rougis, les cernes creusant de plus en plus sa peau à la couleur presque blafard, puis elle se dirigea vers le lit de camp au fond de la salle, d'un pas épuisé après avoir éteint la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle avait encore fait une nuit blanche et son corps lui disait clairement stop, mais si seulement elle pouvait dormir plus de deux, trois heures d'affilées...

Elle enleva ses chaussures, les laissant simplement tomber au sol sans plus s'en préoccuper, une brève image de sa mère scandalisée devant un tel acte apparaissant soudainement dans son esprit, puis s'effaçant aussitôt, alors qu'elle enlevait sa blouse blanche et qu'elle se laissait tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. Adieu les manières Luthoriennes, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle gigota mollement, essayant de trouver une position confortable, mais même ça, elle avait du mal tant elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait soudainement une tonne et lui laissait des courbatures douloureuses, lui donnant une diversion bienvenue sur ses sombres pensées.

Son crâne commença à la marteler de nouveau, la faisant grogner alors que son mal de tête l'empêchait de nouveau à s'endormir. Alex lui avait enfin fait passé des tests hier et les résultats étaient tombés… À première vue, elle n'avait rien de vraiment grave ou irréversible, mais son cerveau avait quand même été endommagé par l'utilisation excessive des lentilles et Alex lui avait recommandé beaucoup de prudence et lui avait prescrit certains médicaments. Elle devait se lever pour les prendre, la table sur laquelle les comprimés étaient posés étant trop loin de son emplacement actuel. Elle n'en avait tellement pas la force là…

Elle essaya alors de s'en passer, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais ce ne fut pas mieux lorsque son esprit torturé lui rejoua la tirade que Kara avait balancée à Alex à son sujet.

"_**C'est une Luthor et je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'attacher à elle comme je l'ai fait."**_

Tout compte fait… elle préférait encore le mal de crâne. Elle savait. Pensait… Espérait…. que la blonde était juste en colère et ne pensait pas vraiment les mots qu'elle avait dit, pas tous en tout cas. Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait, que jamais elle n'arriverait à se faire pardonner et que plus jamais Kara ne voudrait lui parler… Elle ne le méritait clairement pas… et si cela arrivait vraiment, alors tant pis, ça ne serait que sa sentence pour s'être aussi mal comporté avec la personne en qui elle tenait le plus. Elle ferait son possible pour rendre la blonde heureuse, de loin…

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de stopper la douleur physique et émotionnelle, mais encore une fois, elle échouait lamentablement et cela la frustrait énormément. Elle voulait dormir… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit complète. Son sommeil depuis ses derniers mois, pouvait plus être comparé à des siestes qu'autre chose…

— _**Tiens,**_ fit soudainement une petite voix.

Lena ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières incroyablement lourdes malgré le fait qu'elle ne parvenait à s'endormir et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Chris, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en lui tendant les médicaments qu'elle devait prendre. La brune fronça d'abord les sourcils, légèrement perplexe de voir le gamin ici, avant de finalement se redresser légèrement, la douleur dans son crâne la rappelant à l'ordre dans un grognement, puis elle saisit la boîte à comprimés.

— _**Merci,**_ dit la milliardaire dans un murmure.

Chris lui fit de nouveau un petit sourire et il partit lui chercher la petite bouteille d'eau non loin, lui donnant aussi et Lena put prendre son médicament. Cela mettrait un peu de temps à agir, mais son mal de crâne finirait par cesser, ou du moins à s'atténuer. Elle parvint à se hisser difficilement sur le dos, ressentant de légers vertiges face au mouvement et elle passa une main devant ses yeux, priant pour que le sommeil arrive rapidement, parce qu'elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Son corps arrivait visiblement à un stade critique de manque de sommeil, parce que jamais encore elle n'avait été si fatiguée. Elle le sentait depuis quelques heures que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre d'épuisement et le petit discours de Kara avait provoqué une montée d'émotions négatives qui avait fini par l'achever.

Soudainement, elle sentit un poids supplémentaire sur le lit et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le petit blondinet était allongé à moitié sur elle, ses petits bras serrés autour de sa taille et sa tête reposée sur les clavicules de la brune, qui était tout simplement immobile, complètement prise au dépourvu et mal à l'aise, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

— _**Chris… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_

— _**T'as besoin d'un gros câlin,**_ souffla-t-il près de son oreille, chuchotant doucement comme pour ne pas déranger le silence de la pièce. _**C'est tout dur là,**_ bouda-t-il ensuite, visiblement pas satisfait que les clavicules de Lena ressortent autant.

Il se déplaça alors, se positionnant juste au-dessus du coeur de la femme d'affaires et il sourit d'un air satisfait, l'endroit bien plus confortable que le précédent. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et finalement, le corps de Lena finit par se détendre, se rendant bien compte que le petit ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller tout de suite.

— _**Lala ?**_ Interpella soudainement Chris.

— _**Hum ?**_ Fit-elle, alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et que sa main jouait distraitement avec les cheveux blonds du fils de Nolan, ne s'en rendant même pas vraiment compte.

— _**Pourquoi Kaa elle est si pas contente ?**_

Lena soupira. Depuis que Kara avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Chris avait refusé de la voir. Il avait été si bouleversé de ressentir toutes les émotions de Supergirl durant sa crise, qu'il n'osait même plus l'approchait, malgré le fait évident, qu'il voulait aller la voir. Il avait juste peur de se sentir de nouveau submergé, malgré le nouvel inhibiteur que Brainy avait fabriqué, bien plus efficace que le précédent.

— _**Elle est très triste,**_ finit par avouer la brune, ne pensant pas que mentir à un enfant pour l'épargner soit la bonne façon de faire, en particulier quand cette enfant était télépathe.

Il fallait mieux être sincère et lui expliquer doucement et facilement les choses, plutôt que de mentir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, mais elle était loin d'être vraiment douée avec les enfants, alors s'en doute se plantait-elle.

— _**Pourquoi elle est très triste ? Moi je sens beaucoup de colère. Elle est vraiment pas contente. Elle veut tout casser.**_

— _**Quand une personne est vraiment très triste, parfois, elle devint très en colère. C'est plus facile à supporter,**_ tenta d'expliquer Lena, clairement pas sûr que Chris comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— _**Mon papa y fait ça aussi. Il était beaucoup pas content quand ma maman elle est partie et moi je suis très triste, mais pas en colère. Toi aussi t'es en colère quand t'es très triste ?**_

— _**Oui…**_ lâcha la Luthor, bien consciente que si elle avait su gérer sa tristesse autrement, sa relation avec Kara n'en serait peut-être pas là où elle en était aujourd'hui.

— _**Et pourquoi elle est très triste alors ? Et pourquoi elle est pas contente après toi ?**_

Lena ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant à quoi répondre à cette question délicate.

— _**Elle a perdu beaucoup de gens qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop de gens… et…. J'ai été très méchante avec elle.**_

— _**Mais pourquoi t'as été méchante avec elle ? T'es pas son namoureuse ? Pourtant tu l'aimes comme mon papa aime ma maman et Kaa fait pareille avec toi, elle t'aime gros comme ça, **_dit-il innocemment en écartant les bras aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour essayer de quantifier l'amour que Kara éprouvait pour la brune.

Lena eut un micro sourire, apercevant vite fait la forme de son petit voisin dans la pénombre, puis elle reprit.

— _**J'ai été méchante parce que j'étais très triste et que je ne savais pas comment ne plus l'être, alors j'ai décidé d'être en colère, ça, je sais comment faire... Et non, Kara n'est pas mon amoureuse. **_

— _**Mais pourquoi c'est pas ton namoureuse ? Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime ? **_

— _**Parce que… C'est compliqué…**_ soupira-t-elle.

Beaucoup trop compliqué.

— _**Non c'est simple, c'est les adultes qui rendent tout compliqué,**_ dit Chris, surprenant la brune qui haussa les sourcils. _**C'est ma maman qui disait ça et elle disait aussi que les câlins ça soigne tout ! Et je suis d'accord. Tu devrais faire un gros câlin à Kaa. Je suis sûr elle ira mieux après !**_

— _**Je ne sais pas… **_murmura la milliardaire, plus pour elle-même, mais le petit sembla l'entendre.

— _**Tu vas pas mieux avec mon câlin ?**_

Lena haussa encore les sourcils, surprise de la demande, puis elle se rendit compte que durant tout le temps à parler avec Chris, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte d'à quel point elle était détendue et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

— _**Moi en tout cas je vais mieux ! J'aime bien tes câlins !**_

— _**J'aime bien tes câlins aussi,**_ finit par avouer la Luthor avec un petit sourire.

Chris resserra ses bras autour de Lena, content qu'elle apprécie ses câlins, puis il s'approcha de sa joue pour lui déposer un bisou, avant de se remettre dans sa position précédente. Ce gamin était un ange se dit Lena avec un sourire affectueux et sa mère avait probablement raison, c'étaient les adultes qui compliquaient tout.

— _**Tu veux que je te montre ma maman ? J'aimerai bien te montrer ma maman,**_ reprit soudainement le blond.

— _**Tu as une photo ?**_

— _**Non, je peux te la montrer dans mes rêves, ma maman elle m'a appris ça avant de partir. **_

— _**Tu peux me la montrer… dans tes rêves ? **_Lâcha la brune, perplexe, ne comprenant pas.

— _**Oui ! Si on dort, je peux te la montrer ! Tu veux que je te la montre ? Dit, dit, tu veux bien la voir ? **_S'enthousiasma Chris.

Dieu, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable de la faire craquer comme ça normalement et elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment bien qu'une deuxième sache le faire.

— _**Très bien, montre-moi ta maman,**_ sourit la scientifique, touchée par l'empressement joyeux et enfantin du gamin, qui lui faisait tant pensée à Kara avant que toute cette histoire ne leur tombe dessus.

— _**Super ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais la montrer à quelqu'un, mais mon papa il n'a jamais voulu et il peut plus il m'a dit. Je te montre ma maman et demain on fait un gros câlin à Kaa !**_

À sa grande surprise, Lena réussit à rire, c'était léger, mais elle l'avait fait et honnêtement, ce gamin était sans doute magique, parce qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis que son frère lui avait appris que Kara était Supergirl. Les deux finirent alors par se taire et fermer les yeux, attendant le sommeil et la brune eut à peine le temps de penser, qu'elle s'endormait déjà profondément, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'une certaine blonde n'avait pas loupé une miette de sa conversation avec Chris.

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Alex était appuyée contre la barrière qui délimitait le pré, fixant plus ou moins attentivement les chevaux qui broutaient paisiblement. Elle en avait plein la tête et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer. Elle venait tout juste de raccrocher de son appel avec Kelly. Tout semblait bien se passer à National City pour le moment et l'agent Vasquez à qui elle avait confié le commandement des opérations dans la ville en son absence, semblait prendre très à coeur ses responsabilités et maintenait l'ordre d'une main de maître, en cela, Alex n'avait jamais douté et elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir des agents en qui elle pouvait vraiment compter.

Elle poussa un soupir, épuisée de toute cette histoire qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Nolan vienne s'installer auprès d'elle, ses avant-bras posés sur la rambarde. Il y eut un petit silence, simplement dérangé par le bruit du vent et des ouvriers qui continuaient leur oeuvre, puis l'homme commença enfin :

— _**Comment se porte votre soeur ? La nouvelle injection s'est-elle passée sans problème ?**_

— _**Rien n'a signalé, toutes ses constantes semblent enfin stables. Enfin, ses nouvelles constantes, puisqu'elles ont passablement changé comparé à celles avant sa mort, **_expliqua Alex, quand même rassuré qu'au moins une chose semblait enfin avancer. Cependant, elle n'a pas voulu sortir de l'infirmerie. _**Ce que je n'ai pas compris, je pensais qu'elle avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir.**_

— _**Bien. Lena a donc fait du bon travail semble-t-il**_, lança-t-il satisfait. _**C'est assez impressionnant tout ça. Et peut-être que Kara ne se sent tout simplement pas prête.**_

— _**Oui, possiblement,**_ sourit légèrement la directrice. _**Et Je crois que Lena ne connaît pas le mot impossible.**_

— _**Comme votre soeur, **_s'amusa-t-il, _**elles se sont bien trouvées.**_

— _**Oui… enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment simple entre elles en ce moment. Et donc, vous avez compris ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre ?**_

— _**Ça s'arrangera. Ma femme avait tendance à dire que tant que deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment, alors elles pouvaient tout arranger. Il fallait juste que chacun y mette du sien. **_

— _**Qu'elles vous entendez,**_ bougonna Alex, exaspérés par le jeu du chat et de la souris entre sa soeur et la scientifique.

Nolan rit doucement et ajouta :

— _**Et oui, j'ai compris. Leur regard ne trompe pas et mon fils m'a permis de confirmer mes soupçons.**_

— _**Où est-il d'ailleurs ? **_Demanda Alex, ne voyant Chris nulle part, ni avec Brainy qui passait un coup de fil à Nia, ni près des ouvriers à essayer de les aider avec son petit marteau.

— _**Je l'ai laissé avec Lena, il m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un gros câlin et au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait avant de retourner dans le laboratoire, je pense qu'en effet, elle en avait besoin d'un.**_

— _**Oui, je pense aussi…**_ Soupira l'agente du DEO en repensant au regard brisé qu'avait eu la brune en entendant Kara balancer des méchancetés sur elle, qu'elle ne pensait même pas.

— _**Je tiens à vous remercier pour le nouvel inhibiteur, il est nettement plus performant que l'ancien et Brainy a même expliqué à Chris comment il pouvait moduler son intensité. Comme ça il peut filtrer plus ou moins bien les émotions. Il n'aime pas être vraiment coupé de ses pouvoirs télépathiques, alors là il peut continuer de les ressentir, toutes en les atténuant à ses souhaits. **_

— _**Est-ce que je peux vous demander de quelle race extraterrestre il appartient ? J'ai du mal à l'identifier.**_

— _**C'est un**_ _**Zeydarian. **_

— _**Je n'en ai encore jamais entendu parlé,**_ avoua Alex, soudainement curieuse. _**Comment fonctionnent ses pouvoirs exactement ? **_

— _**Lorsqu'ils sont petits ils ne peuvent pas ressentir les émotions des autres, ils peuvent juste plus ou moins saisir leur pensée. En revanche c'est différent avec leur mère et les personnes avec qui leur mère à créer des liens très puissants, comme ses autres enfants, ou son compagnon/compagne. Dès la naissance, un lien télépathique très puissant relie la mère et l'enfant. Ils peuvent se parler par la pensée sur des kilomètres de distances et ressentir leurs émotions comme s'il s'agissait des leurs. C'est ainsi jusqu'à leurs 16 ans environ. Après ça, le Zeydarian garde son lien avec sa mère, mais il peut en créer d'autre et commence à ressentir et lire les pensées des personnes autour de lui, même sans connexion quelconque. Avant leurs 16 ans ils ont particulièrement du mal à dissocier leurs émotions et leurs pensées de ceux de leur mère ce qui joue un grand rôle dans la construction de leur caractère. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'avant leurs 16 ans, leur personnalité est basée sur celui de leur mère, c'est seulement après qu'ils commencent à se forger eux-mêmes. **_

— _**Mais… Pourquoi Chris arrive à ressentir les émotions de Kara et Lena aussi intensément alors ?**_

Nolan baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant, puis il la redressa, le regard noyé d'émotions différentes, ne permettant pas à Alex de toutes les identifier.

— _**Quand ma femme est morte, Chris a perdu ce lien qui l'unissait à sa mère et donc aussi à moi. Du jour au lendemain il s'est retrouvé complètement isolé et cela a été vraiment très dur pour lui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'aime vraiment pas ne rien ressentir et c'est ce qu'il a fait suite à la mort de sa mère. Il n'avait plus de repères et intérieurement il ne ressentait plus rien quasiment. Il était devenu… très renfermé, très calme… c'était presque comme si… Il n'était plus qu'un zombie, sans âme. Ça été une période extrêmement compliquée, **_avoua-t-il difficilement, les yeux pétillants, Alex écoutant attentivement, se rendant bien compte que cela devait être très difficile d'en parler. _**Puis un jour… Votre soeur s'est écrasée dans mon écurie et… Je… Je ne sais pas comment mais, Chris et Kara ont… tissé un lien. Je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est possible, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé qu'un enfant Zeydarian puisse créer un lien avec une autre personne suite au décès de sa mère. Mais Chris la fait et aujourd'hui il est relié télépathiquement à votre soeur. Il peut de nouveau ressentir et Kara fera de même avec Chris, même sans pouvoir télépathique. Pour ce qui est de Lena, c'est simplement l'intensité des sentiments de Kara pour Lena qui permet à Chris de se connecter aussi à elle. C'est moins intense qu'avec Kara, mais c'est là et c'est certainement pareil avec vous. Je suis un peu triste de ne plus avoir ce lien avec lui je l'avoue. C'était un truc vraiment exceptionnel, mais je suis content qu'il ait réussi à en établir un avec votre soeur. Je le sens de nouveau vivant et le caractère de Kara déteint sur lui. Sa mère était joyeuse, mais de manière assez calme et moi j'ai toujours été assez renfermé, ce qui faisait que Chris était ainsi aussi. Mais avec Kara, il rayonne complètement.**_

— _**Alors… Il copie en quelque sorte le caractère de ma soeur ?**_

— _**C'est ça, mais il peut aussi prendre certains aspects de personnalité des personnes avec qui Kara est très liée, donc vous, ou encore Lena. Plus la mère d'un Zeydarian possède de liens puissants avec d'autre personnes, plus l'enfant pourra se construire une personnalité complexe lorsqu'il sera en âge de le faire. **_

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Alex réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— _**J'espère qu'il ne garde que les bons traits de caractère, parce que s'il copie nos trois mauvais caractères et notre aspect tête de mule, ce gosse va vite devenir insupportable je vous préviens, **_lança finalement la directrice avec le ton de la plaisanterie.

Nolan rit.

— _**Oui, espérons qu'il ne garde que les bons !**_

Ils rirent tous les deux, permettant de se détendre après toutes ses mauvaises aventures.

— _**Mais maintenant qu'il est connecté à Kara, que comptez-vous faire ? Cela ne va-t-il pas être dur pour Chris quand elle retournera à National City ?**_

— _**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça. Vous savez ce ranch est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Au début, je refusais catégoriquement de le reprendre, je voulais voler de mes propres ailes et puis à la mort de mon père, je suis finalement resté et j'ai appris à vraiment aimer cet endroit. C'est ici que je me sens chez moi. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré ma femme, que nous avons eu un fils. J'y ai forgé tellement de souvenir. Jamais je ne pourrais être mieux ailleurs qu'ici. Mais mon fils, reste le plus important à mes yeux. Alors s'il faut que je vende cette endroit et que j'emménage en ville pour pouvoir lui permettre de rester avec Kara, alors je le ferais, mais évidemment, je pense qu'il faut d'abord que je parle de tout ça avec votre soeur. Je préfère juste attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Je pense qu'elle a déjà assez en tête comme ça, sans que je lui rajoute un gosse à qui elle ne doit en réalité rien.**_

— _**C'est courageux de votre part**_, fit Alex, assez impressionné, alors que Nolan la remerciait d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de tête.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet homme était véritablement un bon père.

— _**Un tour à cheval vous intéresse ? Ça m'a toujours aidé à me vider la tête pour ma part, peut-être que ça fonctionnerait pour vous, **_finit par proposer Nolan.

— _**Mon truc généralement c'est de me défouler sur mes agents durant l'entraînement ou d'aller au stand de tir, **_répondit Alex, faisant rire Nolan. _**En réalité, je n'ai jamais fait de cheval. **_

— _**Alors, que diriez-vous que je vous apprenne à monter à cheval et vous m'apprenez à tirer ? **_Fit-il avec un sourire, jamais il n'avait été si détendu depuis la mort de sa femme et ça faisait du bien, le rendant nettement plus souriant qu'il l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

— _**Deal ? **_

— _**Deal,**_ fit-il en serrant la main de la directrice.

— _**Alors à cheval ! Mais arrêtons de se vouvoyer,**_ lança Alex en suivant Nolan jusqu'à l'écurie.

— _**Comme tu-veux,**_ dit-il simplement.

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient s'arranger finalement. Peut-être…

* * *

**Ça va enfin commencer à avancer, promis ! À la semaine prochaine !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey ! Voici donc le grand retour de Rao's Daughter ! Oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, mes vacances, n'auront pas durée bien longtemps xD**

**Pour ceux qui refont la transition depuis ma fiction Confidente, rappelez vous que l'on ne joue plus du tout dans le même registre et ce chapitre, qui concrètement ne sert pas à grand chose je l'avoue parfaitement, et là pour vous remettre dans le bain de la dépression, des pleurs, des cris, des morts xD**

**Adieux la guimauve et Fallout Shelter, vive la peine et la souffrance ! Mouhahahahahaha \o/**

**Bonne lecture et bonne reprise 😏 **

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

•••

**Catco, National City, [Il y a environ 2 ans]** **:**

_Kara saisit un énième haut et le plaça devant elle alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le miroir, se demandant si celui-ci serait le bon, puis finalement elle secoua la tête avec exaspération, envoyant le morceau de tissu rejoindre les autres qui créaient maintenant une véritable pile chaotique sur son lit et même sur le sol de sa chambre. _

_Elle poussa un soupir de frustration et se gronda mentalement on se disant qu'elle était complètement ridicule. À quoi bon se casser la tête ainsi hein ? Lena ne l'avait jamais remarqué comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse et ce n'était certainement pas des habits qui allaient changer ça. Peut-être le manque de vêtements à la limite, mais elle ne se voyait vraiment pas accueillir Lena complètement nue… et puis… cela n'allait pas non plus aider dans ce qu'elle avait à annoncer… _

_La journaliste porta son pouce à sa bouche, rongeant nerveusement le côté de son ongle, alors qu'elle regardait ses affaires éparpillées partout d'un air absent. Elle s'était enfin décidée. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle avouerait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à sa meilleure amie, tout… Que ce soit sa véritable identité ou…. les sentiments nettement plus qu'amicaux qu'elle avait pour elle… et ce, peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle dise à la brune qu'elle était Supergirl ? Grand bien leur fasse, ce n'était pas à eux de décider à qui elle voulait le dire ou non. _

_Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle organisait cette soirée chez elle, essayant de tout préparer aux millimètres près et le grand soir était arrivé ! Malheureusement, plus la date fatidique avançait, plus elle sentait la nervosité monter en elle et en ce moment, à à peine deux heures de leur soirée, celle-ci atteignait des sommets inimaginables, la rendant encore plus maladroite qu'habituellement, certains de ses vêtements et de ses meubles en ayant fait les frais._

_Elle regarda sa montre, grognant en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 19h et regarda son appartement complètement désordonné avec un regard dépité. Elle n'y arriverait jamais… Elle réfléchit de nouveau intensément, se tenant debout au milieu du chaos, simplement habillée de ses sous-vêtements. Que risquait-elle à être honnête hein ? Lena n'allait pas lui en vouloir de lui avouer qu'elle était Supergirl pas vrai ? Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elles se connaissaient, ce n'était pas un délai trop long si ? Quant à ses sentiments…. Lena n'allait certainement pas s'énerver, ou être dégoûtée non ? Dans le pire des cas elle lui disait simplement qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments et on en reparlerait plus…._

_Les épaules de Kara s'affaissèrent, son coeur se serrant douloureusement à cette possibilité. Pourquoi devait-elle être tombée si mal pour sa meilleure amie ? Elle avait aimé Mon-El, elle en était certaine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'elle avait toujours eu pour la Luthor et que si Lena avait été à la place de Mon-El, elle aurait eu bien plus de mal à accomplir son devoir. Elle n'aurait pas pu accomplir son devoir… _

_Elle se rappela soudainement la fois où Winn lui avait avoué ses sentiments et elle se sentit encore plus mal pour lui qu'à l'époque, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à sa place. Winn avait fini par passer à autre chose et à garder la face. Ils avaient même fini par redevenir complètement amis après une petite période difficile. Elle ne se pensait absolument pas capable de la même chose… Si Lena la rejetait, même avec toute la gentillesse du monde, elle doutait fortement de pouvoir vraiment garder la face et de rester auprès de la brune comme si de rien n'était. _

_Un coup à la porte la fit soudainement sursauter et une panique sans nom monta en elle. Quoi c'était déjà l'heure ? Avait-elle passé autant de temps à rêvasser ? Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre et soupira de soulagement en constatant que seulement une dizaine de minutes étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait regardé la dernière fois, puis elle abaissa ses lunettes pour regarder rapidement qui venait lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci. Elle fronça les sourcils en avisant de qui il s'agissait._

— _**J'arrive, une seconde, **__lança-t-elle assez fort pour que la personne de l'autre côté de la porte puisse l'entendre. _

_Elle regarda à droite à gauche, observant de nouveau le désordre avec consternation, puis elle utilisa sa super vitesse pour tout arranger en quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher de la porte. _

— _**Hey James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **__Salua la blonde avec un sourire, quelque que peu surprise de voir son ami ici. _

— _**Hey, je- **_

_Il se stoppa, écarquillant les yeux avant de détourner le regard d'un air gêné._

— _**Euh, est-ce que tu ouvres à tout le monde habillé comme ça ? **__Plaisanta-t-il avec un rire nerveux._

_Kara fronça les sourcils puis porta son regard vers son corps, constatant avec une gênance extrême, qu'elle avait ouvert à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, habillée simplement de ses sous-vêtements. Elle eut à son tour un rire nerveux et utilisa rapidement sa super vitesse pour s'habiller, revenant devant la porte toute habillée en seulement quelques secondes._

— _**Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé veux-tu ?**_ _Ricana fébrilement Kara, avant d'inviter le rédacteur en chef à entrer. _

— _**Ça me va parfaitement,**_ _rit-il à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus amusé par le caractère tête en l'air de la Kryptonienne qu'autre chose. _

— _**Est-ce que je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?**_ _Lui demanda-t-elle après que James se soit avancé au milieu du salon, pressée de passer à autre chose et d'oublier cette scène ô combien gênante._

— _**Non ça ira merci. En fait, je ne fais que passer,**_ _sourit-il. __**Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?**_

— _**Oh non, je…. réfléchissais juste à…. certaines choses, **__lança vaguement Kara en riant, se servant qu'elle chose à boire pour elle-même._

_Elle avait besoin de s'occuper pour éviter à son esprit d'errer de nouveau en direction d'une jolie brune aux yeux verts. _

— _**Je suis venu parce que, je voulais te parler de quelque chose en fait, **__avoua-t-il, semblant soudainement plus nerveux. _

_Kara fronça les sourcils en buvant une gorgée d'eau, plus elle lui envoya un sourire encourageant._

— _**Ok je t'écoutes. **_

_James se passa une main fébrile au niveau de la nuque, puis s'avança vers Kara qui était appuyée le bas du dos contre le comptoir de la cuisine, son verre d'eau à la main. Il posa une main sur l'îlot central de la pièce et réfléchit un instant sur comment annoncer les choses à son amie, espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas trop mal._

— _**Je… Je sais que tu vas sans doute trouver ça bizarre et que tu vas sans doute me rappeler les mauvaises choses que je disais à son sujet il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais… les choses ont évolué entre elle et moi et…. Enfin tu sais je….**_ _il soupira de frustration, n'arrivant pas à formuler ses mots comme il le voudrait, tandis que Kara le regardait légèrement perdue, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. __**Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que…. Je sors avec Lena Luthor, **__finit-il par dire de but en blanc. _

_Lorsqu'elle courait ou volait avec sa super vitesse, tout le monde autour d'elle semblait avancer au ralenti. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, le monde s'était simplement arrêté, les derniers mots de James résonnant dans son crâne, alors qu'elle devait fixer son ami avec une expression complètement éberlue. _

_Elle avait mal entendu n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui avait pas dit ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ces mots. Surtout pas lui, qui, i peine quelques mois, n'hésitait pas à ranger Lena dans la case : C'est une Luthor, elle est forcément notre ennemie. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ces mots, là, maintenant, alors qu'elle s'était enfin faite violence pour avouer ses propres sentiments à Lena. _

_Les mots et leurs significations commençaient peu à peu à intégrer son esprit et elle se sentit étrangement suffocante tout à coup, ne captant même pas les mots que James lui disait, devant certainement justifier ce tel revirement de jugement à l'égard de la Luthor. Elle se retourna, faisant dos au journaliste, posant son verre sur le comptoir d'un geste tremblant, le relâchant rapidement avant qu'elle ne le brise sous le coup de l'émotion, comme son coeur venait de le faire à l'annonce de l'homme derrière elle. Elle faisait tout pour avoir l'air normal, mais au fond d'elle, une détresse intense ne faisait que grandir de secondes en secondes._

_Cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait de se convaincre d'enfin avouer ses sentiments à la brune. Elle s'était plongée à coeur perdu dans sa relation avec Mon-El, espérant pouvoir ainsi oublier les sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour Lena quasiment à la seconde où elle avait croisé son regard. Cela avait marché un temps, mais à la disparition subite du Daxamite, les sentiments qu'elle avait enfoui lui avaient explosé en pleine face et maintenant qu'elle était enfin sur le point de lui dire…. Après avoir tout planifié pendant des jours….. James lui avouait ça ? Il ne lui disait même pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, non… Il lui disait clairement qu'il sortait avec elle, que Lena était maintenant sa petite amie, que tout cela était donc réciproque et que elle….. Elle, elle n'avait rien à faire dans le tableau. Lena l'a voyait comme son amie, rien de plus… _

_Ses yeux se mirent à picoter férocement, alors qu'elle avait les mains appuyées sur le comptoir et qu'elle devait utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas juste pleurer, renifler, hurler, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse montrer son mal-être immense. À quoi s'était-elle attendue au juste ? Que Lena lui saute dans les bras ? Elle était ridicule. Elle se faisait pitié. L'amour n'était pas pour elle. Elle le savait depuis des années, Mon-El et Lena ne faisant que lui confirmer un peu plus chaque jour. Mais elle avait voulu s'accrocher… S'accrocher à un espoir vain…. _

— _**Kara ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? **__Demanda James, la voix inquiète. __**Je pensais bien que tu pouvais être un peu en colère de ça,**_ _avoua-t-il, interprétant mal son silence. __**Je sais que je me suis mal comporté envers elle et je sais combien tu tiens à la protéger et à quel point tu es proche d'elle. Je comprends que tu n'apprécie pas la nouvelle, mais… Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la rendre heureuse. **_

_Non, non il ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche d'elle. Personne ne le savait, pas même Alex… et visiblement le destin avait décidé que c'était mieux ainsi. James était un homme gentil. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait que s'il sortait maintenant avec la Luthor, c'est qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour elle et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la rendre heureuse. Il ne lui faisait pas une promesse en l'air… _

_Lena avait choisi. James était son petit ami, elle, était sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire ici. Si cela convenait à Lena, si elle était heureuse comme ça, alors Kara s'en accommoderait. Ça ferait un mal de chien. Elle ne pourrait probablement plus jamais regarder la brune dans les yeux sans se demander ce que ça ferait de sortir avec elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser, partager des moments, des soirées, des gestes, sans se demander si une amie avait le droit de faire ça... Mais si la Luthor était d'accord avec ça, si elle était d'accord avec ça, alors elle ne serait pas celle qui entacherait son bonheur… _

— _**Je ne suis pas en colère. Juste…. surprise,**_ _lâcha enfin Kara en se retournant de nouveau vers James, après avoir fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes et utilisé tout son self contrôle Kryptonien pour maîtriser ses émotions dévastatrices. __**Je sais que tu ne fais pas cette promesse en l'air, alors…. **__Elle laissa en suspens, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. __**Cela dit, attends-toi à ce que je te botte les fesses si jamais tu la fait souffrir,**_ _lança-t-elle en tentant de plaisanter. _

_James rit d'un air soulager, ne percevant visiblement pas le mal-être immense de Kara, qui jusque-là, arrivait à le cacher à la perfection, le chauve ne se rendant même pas compte qu'en fait, la dernière phrase n'était pas vraiment une plaisanterie…_

— _**Merci Kara, ça compte vraiment pour moi, **__sourit-il heureux et vraiment soulagé._

— _**C'est à ça que servent les amis**__, sourit-elle, les mots lui arrachant presque la bouche, lui laissant un arrière-goût amer. _

_Elle détestait ces mots. Elle ne les avaient que trop utilisés pour Lena et visiblement Rao avait décidé qu'elle continuerait de les utiliser. Qu'avait-elle pu faire de si mal pour mériter de souffrir autant ?_

— _**Ce, ce n'est pas que je te mets à la porte, mais… J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, alors… **__dit-elle vaguement, essayant de garder son apparence lumineuse habituelle, ce qui la tuait vraiment ici. _

— _**Bien sûr, je comprend, j'ai moi même des choses à faire,**_ _sourit James, content._

_Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et finalement Kara referma la porte derrière lui après l'avoir raccompagné à la porte d'entrée, son masque Kryptonienne éclatant d'un seul coup maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, les larmes dégringolant abondamment de ses joues, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots qu'elle essayait de garder le plus silencieux possible, alors que son front était appuyé sur le bois de la porte. _

_Avoir des sentiments étaient une malédiction, elle détestait ça… Tout ces films et ces romans à l'eau de roses qu'elle aimait tant n'étaient que mensonges. Aimer était nul…. Elle passa près d'une heure assise par terre, le dos contre sa porte, à pleurer silencieusement son chagrin, la douleur faisant remonter d'autres types de souvenirs tel que l'explosion de Krypton, ou son passage dans la zone fantôme, l'enfermant dans une boucle atroce de souffrance, où il lui fallut tout son courage pour s'en dépêtrer. _

_Elle se leva enfin avec lassitude, son visage encore tâché de ses anciennes larmes, puis elle s'approcha de son téléphone, inspirant et expirant profondément, afin de se recomposer, avant d'appeler la brune. Les tonalités semblèrent atrocement longues et criardes du point de vue de Kara, qui avait l'impression qu'un couteau se plongeait un peu plus dans son coeur meurtri à mesure qu'une nouvelle se faisait entendre. Quelque part, elle espérait que la PDG ne réponde pas…_

— _**Kara ! Je suis désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure et j'ai encore une montagne de chose à faire ! **__S'alarma immédiatement la voix de Lena, qui pour la première fois, fit battre douloureusement le coeur de la blonde, plutôt que cette sensation incroyable qu'elle avait d'habitude. __**Tout ça à cause de ces stupides employés qui sont incapables de faire leur boulot correctement ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je crois que je vais être en retard.**_

— _**Lena,**_ _fit doucement Kara, essayant de stopper la brune dans son élan._

— _**Peut-être 10… 20….. 30 minutes de retard ? Je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux pour arriver le plus tôt possible. Cette soirée avait l'air tellement importante pour toi, je suis désolé, je suis en train de tout gâcher… **__soupira la brune, excédée par elle-même. _

_Dans la douleur atroce, la Kryptonienne réussit malgré tout à sourire tendrement, trouvant la petite balade de "sa meilleure amie" absolument adorable. _

— _**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lena, en fait…. **__Elle se mordilla la lèvre, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, se trouvant véritablement atroce de faire ce coup-là, alors que la brune faisait tout son possible depuis sans doute plusieurs heures, pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure à leur rendez-vous. __**En fait, j'ai un imprévu de dernières minutes… J'ai…. J'ai une source pour un futur article sur lequel je bosse qui m'a contacté et qui peut me rencontrer que ce soir alors…. **_

— _**Oh, je vois, **__fit Lena semblant à la fois déçue et soulagée, ce qui était assez étrange. _

_Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Kara peinait de plus en plus à maintenir son masque de bonne humeur habituelle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre en pyjama et s'étaler dans son lit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir… Elle détestait vraiment mentir à Lena, mais là elle ne pouvait clairement pas la voir, pas maintenant, pas après cette révélation. _

— _**Kara ?**_

— _**Oui ?**_ _Sursauta légèrement Supergirl, s'étant faite surprise dans ses pensées, pensant à tenter un sourire, espérant qu'il se fasse entendre dans sa voix._

_Lena sembla hésiter de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis elle répondit enfin :_

— _**Est-ce que tout va bien ? **__Demanda-t-elle, vraisemblablement inquiète. _

_Kara ferma de nouveau les yeux, soupirant le plus silencieusement possible. Elle avait agi exactement de la même manière qu'avec James et pourtant, lui qui était juste en face d'elle, qui la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que Lena, avait été incapable de sentir que quelque chose n'allait chez elle, alors que la brune, même à travers le téléphone et avec seulement quelques mots échangés, elle avait compris que Kara n'allait en vérité pas bien. _

— _**Oui, oui…. Je suis juste fatiguée et déçue que ma soirée se termine comme ça,**_ _avoua Kara en tripotant le bas de son haut, ce qui n'était absolument pas un mensonge contrairement au précédent. _

— _**Kara, ne t'en fait pas, on pourra très bien faire ceci une autre fois,**_ _sourit gentiment la brune._

_Supergirl hocha la tête, se retenant de renifler. Non, cette soirée ne se ferait probablement jamais… pas avec ce qu'elle impliquait du moins. _

— _**Bien, alors j'imagine que tu dois y aller, **__intervint de nouveau Lena, vraiment inquiète que Kara n'en dise pas plus._

— _**Oui.**_

— _**Ok. Envoie moi un message,**_ _fit-elle avec une petite hésitation. __**Tu sais, quand tu rentres. Certains journalistes ont comme la fâcheuse habitudes de s'attirer les ennuies, **__fit-elle mine de plaisanter pour dissimuler son inquiétude évidente. _

_Kara eut un autre sourire. Comment était-elle censée ne pas tomber amoureuse de cette femme au juste ?_

— _**Promis, **__sourit-elle._

— _**Merci, **__répondit la brune, légèrement soulagée. __**Je te laisse alors, fait attention à toi.**_

— _**À plus tard Lena. Ne m'oblige pas à venir à L-Corp ou à Catco après ma visite auprès de ma source, pour te faire arrêter de travailler,**_ _plaisanta Kara, se sentant un peu plus légère finalement, choisissant de savourer ce moment, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que l'appel serait terminé, elle retomberait dans un gouffre de souffrance sans fond._

_Lena rit aux mots de Kara et la blonde sourit tristement. Elles échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis la Kryptonienne raccrocha enfin, la laissant retomber dans le silence froid de son appartement. Elle avait besoin d'air…. rester ici ne lui faisait que se rappeler sans cesse la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec James plutôt. C'est donc sans un regard en arrière et bien déterminer à se défouler un maximum, que Supergirl s'envola par la fenêtre, le coeur meurtri et l'âme déchirée._

•••

**Quelque part au Texas** **: **

— _**Kara ? Kara est-ce que tu es avec moi ?**_

La blonde papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, avant de faire le point et de tomber sur le regard inquiet de sa soeur. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, un peu perdue, se rappelant qu'Alex avait enfin réussi à la faire sortir du vaisseau pour qu'elle fasse quelques tests physiques.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lena avait mise au point le bon dosage de soleil liquide, une semaine que les constantes de Kara était enfin stable et pourtant, Supergirl n'avait accepté de sortir à l'air libre que maintenant et uniquement parce que sa soeur avait usé de persévérance. Elles se trouvaient donc maintenant dans une clairière dégagée, entourée d'arbres et située non loin du ranch.

— _**Est-ce que tout est ok ? Si j'avais tu as le moindre doute, ou quoi que ce soit, nous pouvons reporter d'accord ? Le principal ici est que tu sois à l'aise,**_ insista Alex, essayant d'attirer le regard absent de la Kryptonienne, qui était encore perdue dans le souvenir qui était remonté à la surface.

Un souvenir qu'elle savait intensément douloureux, qui l'avait vraiment mi à mal avant toute cette fichue crise, avant toute cette merde avec Lena. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il ne lui faisait plus rien. Pas qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page en ce qui concernait la brune. Non. Ça, elle doutait fortement qu'elle puisse y arriver un jour, qu'importe à quel point elle pourrait le vouloir, mais bien parce que son coeur, son âme avait tellement subi ces derniers temps, qu'elle avait maintenant l'impression que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle se sentait vide. Froide.

Elle se fichait de la sensation de la brise sur son visage. De l'odeur des plantes. Du calme sauvage. Des paysages merveilleux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sourire à Chris en l'apercevant au détour d'un couloir ce matin. Elle avait à peine salué Brainy. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Nolan où des ouvriers. Elle accordait que peu d'attention à sa soeur et elle ignorait royalement Lena, faisant comme si elle n'était même pas là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel de sa part de tous les snober comme ça, à part peut-être une personne en particulière… Elle était juste tellement lasse, fatiguée, résignée, que plus rien ne semblait avoir de saveur. À la remontée de ses souvenirs de la crise et de toutes les pertes qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait senti un déchirement inimaginable, puis une rage incommensurable puis enfin, le vide. Juste le vide. Elle ne ressentait absolument plus rien. Ni ce qui pouvait être bon. Ni ce qui pouvait être mal. La seule chose qui semblait possiblement la sortir de ce néant émotionnel, était les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Rien d'autre.

— _**Ça va, **_lâcha-t-elle platement, Alex grimaçant imperceptiblement devant le manque total d'émotions.

C'était mille fois pire que lorsque Mon-El avait dû quitter la terre. À ce moment-là, Alex avait pu voir la douleur de sa soeur dans son regard. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle préférait encore lorsqu'elle était en colère…

— _**Finissons-en. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on pourra retourner chercher Kate. **_

Alex voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa avec un soupir. Tout le monde laissait du temps à Kara, mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Tous comprenait le mal-être de la blonde, mais il était épuisant à supporter psychologiquement et l'un d'entre eux allait vraiment finir par craquer sévèrement si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

— _**Et ça c'est quoi ? Et ça ça sert à quoi ? Et c'est avec qui que tu parlais par téléphone ? Ça avait l'air important ! Dit, on pourra rejouer aux échecs ? Oh et est-ce qu'on pourra remanger des raviolis ? C'était trop bon ! Tu crois que ma maman aurait aimé les raviolis ? Oui je suis sûr elle aurait aimé. Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et ça ?**_

Kara porta son attention plus loin derrière Alex qui se retourna pour elle aussi regarder ce qui se passait derrière elle. À quelques mètres de là, Lena était assise sur un rocher, essayant de se concentrer sur la tablette numérique dans ses mains, tandis que Chris était monté sur ses genoux, sautillant dans tous les sens, en demandant une multitude de choses à la Luthor, qui restait impressionnement d'un calme olympien.

Depuis que Chris était venu voir Lena et qu'il lui avait montré sa mère dans ses rêves, le blondinet ne lâchait plus la milliardaire d'une semelle. Au début, la brune s'était montrée incroyablement perplexe et mal à l'aise, essayant de maintenir le gosse à distance, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi il semblait vouloir être avec elle à tout prix. Puis, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, à ses questionnements sans fin, ses bavardages incessants. Sa joie avait semblé se faire de plus en plus présente au fil des jours, égayant un peu la vie dans le vaisseau et aidant véritablement Lena à garder pied. Alex lui avait parlé de ce que Nolan lui avait transmis sur les pouvoirs de Chris. La brune avait été étonnée, puis quelque part rassuré, son lien avec Chris indiquant que malgré ce que Kara pouvait bien dire ou faire, elle gardait un lien fort avec la scientifique.

— _**Ceci indique la température corporelle de Kara,**_ commença à expliquer calmement Lena, en indiquant les données sur sa tablette avec son doigt, répondant à chaque question que le gamin lui avait posées à la vitesse de l'éclair, la brune commençant à être rodée à force d'être constamment questionné par le petit. _**Ceci représente son niveau d'énergie solaire dans l'organisme. J'étais au téléphone avec un avocat et oui c'était très important. Oui nous pourrons rejouer aux échecs plus tard, lorsque tu auras fini tes devoirs. Pour les raviolis, il faudra demander à ton père. Pour ta mère je suppose que le mieux sera de lui demander la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Ceci est les données que nous avions de Kara avant ses problèmes de santé et ça, ce sont des calculs que j'ai effectués en prévision d'aujourd'hui,**_ indiqua la brune.

Alex était clairement étonnée et impressionnée. I peine quelques jours, Lena pouvait à peine être dans la même pièce que lui sans être complètement tendue et maintenant, elle agissait avec un naturel et un calme déconcertant avec le gosse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais de toute évidence, leur lien s'était beaucoup solidifié au cours des derniers jours et cela fit sourire un peu la directrice. Elle voyait bien que Chris aidait beaucoup la Luthor et elle était satisfaite de cela.

— _**Tu parles avec des avocats par téléphone ?**_ Fit le petit Perceval en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, plissant le nez de façon adorable.

Lena eut un petit sourire, avant de réinstaller correctement le gamin sur ses genoux et d'ajouter.

— _**Avocat est un métier. C'est un homme ou une femme qui défend une autre personne qui a été accusée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal,**_ simplifia grandement la PDG, se concentrant rapidement sur quelques données avant de reprendre. _**Je ne parlais pas de l'avocat que l'on mange, **_indiqua-t-elle.

— _**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh,**_ fit Chris, semblant comprendre avant de rigoler. _**Je suis bête ! **_

Lena rit doucement en secouant la tête et assurant au petit qu'il était loin d'être bête, puis elle la redressa, tombant sur le regard étonné d'Alex et celui imperturbable de Kara, qui la fixait avec une intensité étrange qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir et elle détourna le regard, gênée.

— _**Mais pourquoi tu parlais avec un avocat ? T'as fait quelque chose de vilain ?**_

Lena eut un rictus amer. Si seulement ce n'était qu'au singulier.

— _**Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai promis à une personne de faire quelque chose et il est grand temps que je tienne cette promesse,**_ avoua sincèrement Lena sans aucun faux-semblant.

— _**À qui ? Pourquoi ?**_

La brune regarda, le petit blond d'un air légèrement suspicieux. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il eût été aussi curieux avant qu'ils ne commencent à se rapprocher tous les deux. Quelqu'un se racla subitement la gorge, faisant légèrement sursauter Lena, puis elle reporta son attention vers la Kryptonienne lisse de toute émotion.

— _**Alors, on commence ? **_lâcha-t-elle.

Lena hocha la tête sans oser regarder la blonde dans les yeux, puis reposa Chris sur le côté qui attrapa sa petite tablette personnelle, tandis que la Luthoe se levait et se rapprochait d'Alex. Elles échangèrent toutes deux quelques instants sur les constantes et autres détails techniques, puis enfin elles s'écartèrent légèrement de la Super.

— _**Tu as tout compris sur ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ?**_ Demanda Alex.

— _**Je n'ai pas écouté,**_ fit nonchalamment la blonde déconcertant sa soeur.

— _**Tu-**_ Commença Lena.

— _**Je suis une expérience scientifique un peu foireuse. Oui, ça j'avais saisi,**_ coupa la Kryptonienne avec une ironie froide et sans émotion.

La milliardaire referma immédiatement la bouche, déglutissant difficilement en détournant le regard, un oeil expert, pouvant percevoir un léger affaissement de ses épaules, lui donnant une position vaincue. Il y eut un silence pesant, Alex ne sachant absolument plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses entre les deux femmes et Chris était occupé à jouer à son nouveau jeu d'échecs virtuel que son père avait installé sur sa petite tablette, après que Lena lui ait appris à jouer selon sa demande.

— _**Bon, on y va ? On a des choses plus importantes à faire que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, **_fit Kara en frottant une poussière sur son uniforme du DEO, son costume n'était pour le moment pas encore d'actualité.

Lena secoua légèrement la tête, son regard penché sur sa tablette, tandis qu'Alex soupirait de nouveau.

— _**Bien. Juste, on commence doucement, on ne sait absolument pas comment ton corps va réagir à-**_

La Danvers n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Supergirl décolla à toute vitesse dans le ciel, repoussant de quelques pas les deux scientifiques, les trois individus toujours présents sur la terre ferme se protégeant les yeux à cause de la poussière et de la terre qui volaient vers eux.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'Alex appelait un départ en douceur et elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, pour que tout se passe bien, ou que mieux encore, elle arrive à raisonner sa soeur et la fasse ralentir… Ce qui n'était absolument pas gagné, quand la tablette que maintenait Lena se mettait à lancer des sonnettes d'alarme et que la Directrice du DEO se rendait compte que sa soeur avait déconnecté son oreillette. Si Rao existait, que pour une fois, il prenne soin de sa soeur…. pria mentalement Alex.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, alors satisfait de souffrir de nouveau ? Désolé si ce n'était pas le meilleure des chapitres, mettons ça sur le compte de la reprise ^^ Mais j'espère que vous êtes contents de pouvoir retrouver cette histoire ! Portons-là jusqu'à la fin comme nous l'avons fait pour la Confidente de Supergirl, même si j'en conviens, il y aura certainement moins de lecteurs par ici, c'est un régistre légèrement plus difficile que celle à laquelle je vous ait habitué depuis le confinement xD**

**Allez, sur ce prenez soin de vous et à bientôt, guettez vous notif, d'autre histoire pourrez poper d'ici quelques jours :p**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey ! Alors... Dans ma tête j'avais pas mal d'idée pour ce chapitre, ça rendait plutôt bien, mais pour l'écrire... Bah je sais pas ce qui s'est passer mais j'ai galéré et résultat, c'est un peu de la merde en boîte. Alors je m'excuse beaucoup pour ça. J'ai essayé de faire mieux, mais clairement, j'ai bloqué, alors je préféré avancer que stagner, en espérant que le suivant sera meilleur.**

**Je répond à vos commentaires bientôt, c'est promis !**

**Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Insta, sachez que j'ai annoncé qu'il y aurait bel et bien un Tome II pour La Confidente de Supergirl. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, clairement pas tout de suite en tout cas. Cependant j'ai eu l'idée de continuer d'écrire des petites scènes qui se dérouleraient entre le Tome I et le Tome II et que je posterais sur Instagram, alors si vous voulez suivre ça, n'oubliez pas de venir vous abonner à : darkk_light9. **

**Je vais aussi possiblement publier un petit recueil, où je publierais tous mes premiers chapitres de toutes les histoires que j'ai et pour ceux qui liront j'apprécierais que vous me dites celle que vous préférez pour savoir laquelle sera la prochaine à sortir lorsque j'aurais terminé certaine de celle que j'ai déjà :)**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

•••

**Quelque part au Texas** **: **

— _**Wouah ! T'as vu t'as vu ?! C'était trop cool ! Elle était là et puis PFIOOOU ! Elle a volé d'un seul coup et nous BAM ! On a été poussé ! **_S'émerveilla Chris devant le décolla expresse de la Kryptonienne en minant les actions dans des gestes brusques et maladroits, son enthousiasme enfantin ne lui faisant pas remarquer l'expression sombre des deux femmes adultes tout de suite. _**Pourquoi ta tablette elle bip bizarre ? Et pourquoi vous faites cette tête avec Lalex ? C'était pas cool ? Pourquoi ta peur Lala ? Lala ? **_Demanda innocemment le petit, tirant doucement sur le bas du haut de la scientifique pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de la brune qui avait le regard braqué sur le ciel à l'instar d'Alex.

Les deux femmes avaient le souffle rapide, la soeur de Supergirl essayant toujours d'entrer en contact avec la blonde malgré qu'elle savait intimement qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, la panique prenant le pas sur la logique. La Kryptonienne n'était plus visible nulle part et ce à peine trois secondes après son décollage éclair. La tablette de Lena bipait toujours atrocement, indiquant que la blonde explosait tous ses records de vitesse sans aucun problème et que son taux de rayonnement solaire chutait vertigineusement en conséquence.

L'insistance du petit Perceval finit par sortir la Luthor de sa contemplation paniquée et elle porta un regard flou dans sa direction, ne le voyant pas tout de suite tant son esprit était complètement braqué sur Supergirl. Cependant, quand elle remarqua finalement la panique danser de plus en plus dans les yeux du Perceval qui devait ressentir les émotions des deux femmes à la fois malgré son inhibiteur, la Luthor se reprit soudainement et porta son attention vers la tablette.

Il fallait qu'elle intervienne, sinon qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer… Kara pourrait se vider de ses réserves et donc mourir où…. Elle pourrait dépasser l'atmosphère terrestre et emmagasiner un nombre de rayonnement solaire trop important qui lui ferait à coup sûr péter de nouveau un câble et la rendre incontrôlable. Elle devait éviter ça...

Kara n'écoutait pas sa soeur, ni Lena, ni personne. Son esprit ne voulait qu'une chose, ressentir de nouveau quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Lena l'avait ressuscité, certes, mais depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait plus morte qu'autre chose. Elle n'éprouvait plus l'envie de manger et n'en tirait aucune satisfaction lorsqu'elle le faisait, même pour des raviolis chinois… Elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir cette complicité qui la liait à sa soeur. Elle ne parvenait plus à renvoyer le sourire lumineux de Chris et même regarder Lena ne lui faisait plus rien ressentir, ni amour, ni envie, ni rage. Rien du tout.

Elle fila donc à toute vitesse dans le ciel et elle se rendit compte bien vite, que comme l'avait précisé la Luthor, ses capacités s'étaient nettement amplifiées avec le soleil liquide. Elle explosait tous ses records de vitesse sans peine d'aucune sorte, virevoltant toujours plus vite entre les nuages, la vitesse semblant réveiller un tantinet quelque chose en elle, mais jamais assez..

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle plus rien ? Parce qu'elle était morte ? Pourtant, elle se souvenait d'avoir eu des sensations après son retour d'entre les morts, alors ça ne devait pas être ça, ou pas seulement du moins. Était-ce parce qu'elle était trop brisée ? Oui, oui ça devait être ça, parce que c'était bien ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Brisée, anéantie. Elle avait tant perdu dans sa vie et vécu tellement de coups durs….

La destruction de Krypton, son passage dans la zone fantôme, l'abandon de Clark, son adaptation compliquée sur Terre, les premières années conflictuelles avec Alex, la soi-disante mort de Jeremiah, Son obligation de se cacher au monde entier, les retrouvailles d'Astra puis sa mort, le départ de Cat, le nouveau départ de Jeremiah, devoir regarder celle qu'elle aimait sortir avec un autre, le départ de Mon-El, le départ de Winn, les retrouvailles avec sa mère avant d'apprendre finalement qu'Argos n'avait pas été ramené dans cette réalité et donc… sa mère et le reste de son peuple non plus, sa dispute avec Lena, la disparition éphémère de Terre 38, la mort d'Oliver…. la mort de Barry… La mort de Sarah…. La mort de J'onn… Le départ de Kate…..

Comment était-elle censée supporter tout ça ? Comment était-elle censée survivre à ça ? Rester la femme lumineuse et pleine d'espoir qu'elle avait essayé d'être malgré toutes ses épreuves ? Comment était-elle censée rester la femme d'acier ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Supergirl était morte. Kara Danvers était morte. Kara Zor-El était morte. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille vide et tout ce qui lui avait toujours apporté une quelconque satisfaction avant ce point de non-retour n'était plus…

Elle se stoppa soudainement dans le ciel, quelque part entre les nuages et l'atmosphère, oblitérant les appels de sa soeur qu'elle percevait clairement malgré les kilomètres d'altitude qui la séparait d'elle. Elle entendait clairement leurs coeurs battre à un rythme effréné dû à la panique, mais même ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, en particulier de la culpabilité de leur faire ressentir une chose pareille, mais non, encore une fois, elle était vide.

Elle se concentra alors uniquement sur le soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau, sentant ses rayons s'infiltrer sous son épiderme et coulant finalement dans ses veines, les laissant d'un doré brillant. Enfin elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose. Une certaine chaleur, une certaine satisfaction, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment…

Elle monta alors plus haut et plus haut, sentant le soleil s'infiltrer toujours plus dans ses veines, augmentant ce sentiment de satisfaction. Elle était à la limite de l'atmosphère, encore quelques mètres et elle la dépasserait totalement, sachant pertinemment que là-haut, les rayons seront nettement plus puissants et salvateurs, chassant sans doute ce néant présent dans sa poitrine.

Cependant, un frisson soudain lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle s'arrêta instinctivement, tous ses sens en état d'alerte maximal. Elle avait une étrange impression, puis son visage se crispa d'une colère à peine contenue lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il y avait, ressentant de nouveau une émotion de façon foudroyante.

— _**Fuir n'est pas la solution Kara Zor-El et vous le savez,**_ résonna soudainement une voix grave et dénuée d'émotion derrière elle.

À ce moment-là, ce n'était plus de la colère qui l'envahissait, mais la rage. Dans un geste raide et lent, elle se retourna faisant face à l'homme qui selon elle avait toujours été responsable de toute cette catastrophe. C'était la curiosité et l'arrogance de cet homme qui avait engendré tous ces morts. C'était son incapacité à gérer lui-même ses propres fautes. C'était lui qui avait créé l'Anti Monitor et il avait l'audace de se pointer et de lui faire la morale ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant toute cette crise, si ce n'était leur donner des ordres stupides ? Rien…

Mar Novu se tenait à quelques mètres devant elle, le corps bien droit, comme s'il se tenait sur une plateforme invisible. Comme à son accoutume, aucune émotion ne traversait le visage du Dieu, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Kara, dont ses veines dorées luisaient de plus en plus sur son visage, se concentrant autour de ses yeux qui devenaient de plus en plus lumineux.

Un silence se fit, les deux extraterrestres se fixant du regard, comme deux cowboys prêts à s'affronter en duel.

— _**Si vous franchissez la limite de l'atmosphère, il n'y aura aucun retour possible,**_ lâcha-t-il d'une voix profonde, qui résonnait presque tout autour d'eux.

Supergirl se contenta de serrer fortement la mâchoire, ses yeux de plus en plus lumineux. Elle avait vraiment la haine. Elle détestait ce type. C'était viscéral. Comme avec Lex. Ses poings se contractèrent bientôt, ses veines lumineuses convergent de plus en plus vers eux. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un seul faux pas de la part du Monitor et alors là, elle ne se contrôlerait plus et lui referait le portrait une bonne fois pour toutes.

Toujours un silence. Puis finalement, en à peine un clignement d'oeil, Kara se retrouvait juste à portée de son adversaire, le point prêt à frapper sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait plus s'acharner sur l'Anti-Monitor, alors elle se contenterait de son jumeau. Cependant à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'éclipsa d'un seul coup, son coup frappant dans le vide et elle se retourna en un éclair pour le voir se tenant quelques mètres plus loin, toujours de son visage si plat de toute émotion.

La blonde grogna férocement et fit une nouvelle tentative. Encore un échec. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se savait presque dix fois plus rapide qu'avant sa mort et la première fois où elle avait affronté le Dieu, il n'avait aucunement eu assez de vitesse pour esquiver son coup, alors comment pouvait-il y parvenir maintenant ?

Elle retenta un nombre incalculable de fois, testant tous ses pouvoirs, se donnant à fond, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le toucher et plus elle échouait, plus elle entrait dans une rage folle et plus elle le faisait plus elle perdait toute maîtrise et plus sa réserve de rayonnement solaire s'amenuisait, la Kryptonienne ne s'étant pas rendu compte que le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, lui ne lui offrant plus assez d'énergie pour utiliser ses pouvoirs avec une telle intensité.

Finalement elle se stoppa, essoufflée, le corps étrangement raide et douloureux, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, alors qu'elle regardait son ennemi qui se tenait juste devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, puis puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour envoyer un rayon de vision thermique en plein sur l'homme qui se le prit de plein fouet le faisant juste disparaître comme un mirage. Qu'est-ce que…. Elle était sûre de l'avoir touché ! Est-ce qu'elle était en train de se battre avec une simple hallucination ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à cela, sa tête commençant à lui tourner atrocement. Elle se sentait soudainement épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Mar Novu apparut de nouveau face à elle, à même pas un pas de son corps harassé soudainement de fatigue. Sa vue se fit de plus en plus floue, ne distinguant bientôt à peine les formes de l'homme face à elle et ne remarquant même pas ses lèvres bouger quand il parla de nouveau, la Kryptonienne ayant l'impression qu'il lui parlait directement dans son esprit.

— _**Tout espoir n'est pas perdu Kara Zor-El. Tant que vous vivez, tout est encore possible. L'humanité à fait sa part du travail. Il est temps que l'espoir retrouve le courage qu'il lui fait défaut et seulement alors, les dernières pièces seront en place. Désactivation. **_

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ses mots, qu'il disparut de nouveau, tandis que Kara perdait finalement connaissance, son corps tombant en chute libre à pleine vitesse.

•••

— _**ALERTE, ALERTE, TAUX DE RAYONNEMENT SOLAIRE AU SEUIL CRITIQUE. LE PATIENT A PERDU CONNAISSANCE,**_ hurla la voix robotique sortant tout droit de la tablette de la Luthor, qui pianotait avec des gestes frénétiques sur l'écran, ses mains tremblant de panique et de l'adrénaline qui coulait à flots dans son corps.

— _**Lena fait quelque chose ! Dit moi que tu peux faire quelque chose ?! **_Cria Alex, totalement paniquée alors qu'elle fixait le ciel, tentant de nouveau d'apercevoir sa soeur.

Le souffle de Lena devenait de plus en plus rapide au fil des secondes et elle devait vraiment user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas juste plonger dans une crise de panique monumentale, alors qu'une barre de chargement défilait sous ses yeux avec une vitesse beaucoup trop lente pour son bien-être. Chris se mit soudainement à pleurer dans un hurlement paniqué, surprenant les deux femmes, les faisant tout de suite sursauter.

— _**Kaa elle va mourir ! Je veux pas qu'elle meurt. Fait quelque chose Lala,**_ pleura-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique, son corps tremblant de plus en plus alors que sa tablette semblait de plus en plus floue devant ses yeux larmoyants. Alex n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, mais elle s'activa tout de même pour prendre le gamin au summum de la panique dans ses bras, celui-ci pleurant et hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons.

Soudainement, Alex se sentit geler alors qu'elle voyait le corps de sa soeur franchir la rivière de nuage et chuter à toute vitesse vers le sol. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle convaincu Supergirl de passer ces stupides tests ? Elle n'avait pas été prête. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû faire autrement. Elle aurait du faire mieux. Elle-

— _**Activation du protocole d'urgence. **_

À l'annonce de la voix robotique qui perçait difficilement à travers les cris désespérés du petit garçon, Alex porta son attention sur la brune, qui fixait sa tablette comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose capable de la maintenir en vie.

Lena ne savait même plus si elle continuait de respirer ou non, ses yeux verts braqués obsessionnellement sur le schéma qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, représentant le contour d'un corps humain, ainsi que des lignes dorées lumineuses qui semblaient s'échapper d'un petit dispositif présent sur le bras du patient. Avant de commencer les tests, Lena s'était assurée d'avoir la meilleure préparation possible et elle avait donc installé un mini-dispositif dans la doublure de la veste de la Kryptonienne, qui devait lui envoyer une dose de rayonnement solaire si la situation devenait critique et forcée de constater, qu'ils étaient dans une telle situation…

Finalement, la gravité fit son oeuvre et Supergirl s'écrasa avec une force terrifiante sur le sol terreux à quelques mètres des deux femmes et du petit garçon, engendrant un nuage de poussières et de débris, alors que les trois spectateurs avaient un air horrifié sur le visage, le souffle coupé, aussi immobile que des statues.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Le nuage de poussière bloquant toujours le champ de vision, alors que la tablette était devenue d'un silence angoissant, signalant que plus aucune donnée n'était disponible actuellement.

Chris cramponnait Alex comme si sa vie en dépendant, son visage dans son cou, ses pleurs abondants et maintenant plus ou moins silencieux inondant le haut d'Alex, qui elle, fixait le nuage avec une panique immobile. Lena elle, avait le souffle coupé, la tête lui tournant étrangement, la nausée s'emparant de plus en plus d'elle, alors que ses mains tremblaient atrocement. Jamais des secondes n'avaient paru aussi longues.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_Tousse_**

Immédiatement, le corps des deux femmes sursauta à l'entente de la toux, puis une main émana du nuage de poussière, agrippant mollement un gros caillou planté dans le sol pour essayer de se hisser hors des particules qui irritaient les voies respiratoires. Finalement, une tête blonde aux cheveux désordonnés et sales émana à son tour, l'expression de la Kryptonienne étant douloureuse et fatiguée, mais néanmoins… Elle était vivante et Alex et Lena ne se souvenaient pas d'avoir déjà eu aussi peur de toutes leurs vies, la première mort de Supergirl ne laissant aucun doute sur son triste sort, alors que là…..

— _**Taux de rayonnement solaire bas. Injection recommandée. Taux de rayonnement solaire bas. Injection recommandée,**_ siffla de nouveau la tablette, coupant pendant un instant le silence étouffant de la scène.

Chris sortit doucement la tête du cou d'Alex qui était toujours immobile comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, mais resta plaqué contre elle, son pouce dans sa bouche, les yeux gonflés de larmes, alors qu'il portait maintenant son attention sur la Kryptonienne étalée à plat ventre sur le sol, tentant vainement de se relever alors qu'elle était clairement à bout de force et que du sang s'échappait de sa tempe gauche.

— _**Attention danger ! Fractures multiples et dégâts interne important ! Injection nécessaire de toute urgence !**_ Reprit la machine après avoir reçu de nouveau les données de la Kryptonienne.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lena pour qu'elle s'active enfin et elle s'empara de la seringue qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse blanche avant de se précipiter vers la blonde qui commençait à perdre de nouveau connaissance à cause de ses blessures, la dose de rayonnement solaire qu'elle avait reçu du dispositif d'urgence, lui donnant tout juste assez d'énergie pour ne pas mourir instantanément d'une telle chute.

La Luthor s'accroupit immédiatement, lâchant la tablette sur le sol sans ménagement, alors qu'elle injectait rapidement le soleil liquide dans le bras de Kara, celle-ci grognant faiblement sous le manque de délicatesse avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Tous braquèrent un regard terrifié au niveau de la blonde inconsciente, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Alex serrait Chris dans ses bras avec un certain désespoir, son coeur martelant dans sa poitrine, ses larmes dégringolant sur ses joues. Le petit blond faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle, son désespoir semblant triplé, ressentant les émotions des deux autres femmes avec une force inouïe, le laissant passablement comateux, tant il était submergé malgré la présence de son inhibiteur sur sa tempe. Lena quant à elle était complètement immobile, juste à côté de la Kryptonienne, ne se souciant plus de sa tablette ou de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, sa respiration complètement coupée, le peu de ce qui restait de son coeur brisé se déchirant toujours plus de secondes en secondes quand elle ne voyait aucune réaction de Supergirl.

Dans un faible élan de courage soudain, la Luthor avança finalement une main tremblante vers son ancienne meilleure amie, volant tester son pouls, mais avant même qu'elle n'y arrive, une main s'empara de son poignet, la faisant sursauter, alors que Kara se redressait d'un seul coup, ses yeux dorés totalement lumineux la fixant étrangement.

Il y eut encore une petite pause silencieuse, les deux femmes se fixant sans bouger, la blonde tenant toujours le poignet de la milliardaire, puis finalement, elle papillonna des yeux ceci redevenant bleu et elle posa un regard perdu sur la femme face à elle, qui lui renvoyait un regard inondé de larmes retenues.

— _**Guérison en cours. État du patient stabilisé.**_

À ces simples mots prononcés de nouveau par la voix robotique de la tablette, tous soupirèrent de soulagement, Kara regardant ce qui l'entourait encore un peu perdue, alors que la tension immense qui s'était installée depuis son décollage express retombait brutalement, les laissant tous passablement épuisés et à fleur de peau.

— _**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **_Demanda faiblement la blonde, ayant encore du mal à remettre en ordre ses souvenirs depuis le décolla, alors qu'elle s'asseyait faiblement sur le sol dur, un cratère visible derrière elle.

Lena ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, malgré sa nervosité encore présente, mais elle fut soudainement coupée avant même de pouvoir prononcer la moindre syllabe.

— _**Tu nous a fait une peur bleue, voilà ce qui c'est passé,**_ lâcha Alex assez durement, envoyant un regard noir à sa soeur qui fronça les sourcils à ça.

La plus âgée des Danvers était encore sur les nerfs après cet instant bien trop riche en émotions négatives pour son bien-être mental. Si elle n'avait pas plus de contrôle, elle était persuadée qu'elle craquerait ici et maintenant et que sa soeur se ferait sévèrement remonter les bretelles. Elle savait pertinemment que Kara en avait bavé, elle comprenait qu'elle soit à bout, mais les faire morfler comme ça en risquant sa vie aussi stupidement était vraiment une pilule qu'elle avait du mal à avaler.

— _**Je-**_ commença Kara, mais tout comme Lena précédent, elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle fut à son tour coupé.

— _**T'es pas gentille !**_ Cria soudainement Chris, surprenant tout le monde. _**t'as fait peur à tout le monde ! T'es tout le temps méchante avec Lala alors que c'est ton namoureuse ! Et tu rends tout le monde très triste ! Tu fais n'importe quoi et tout le monde croyais que t'allait mourir ! J'ai déjà perdu ma maman je veux pas te perdre aussi ! T'es méchante ! Je t'aime plus !**_

Le petit blonde en pleurs et mécontent, complètement chamboulé par toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient de toutes parts, se tortilla pour s'échapper des bras d'Alex et courut à l'opposé, partant pour rejoindre la ferme de son père alors que les autres le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

Alex tourna son regard vers sa soeur qui fixait le petit garçon la bouche entrouverte choquée, puis vers Lena et enfin vers Chris. Elle hésita un moment avec mécontentement, puis elle se redressa correctement, cherchant à dire quelque chose, puis finalement elle secoua la tête et fit demi tour, se pressant pour rejoindre le petit blondinet, étant bien trop sur les nerfs après ce test catastrophique pour pouvoir parler calmement avec sa cadette.

Kara continua de fixer les deux personnes qui s'éloignaient pendant encore quelques instants sans réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'une soudaine vague d'émotions instance ne la frappe d'un seul coup, lui laissant le souffle coupé tant tout cela était brusque et soudain.

La Kryptonienne eut soudainement le corps tremblant, ses mains se crispant sur le sol, alors que son souffle devenait soudainement erratique, inquiétant immédiatement Lena qui n'osait faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter d'aider la blonde, de peur de se faire de nouveau rembarrée.

Kara recherchait à ressentir de nouveau des sensations, des émotions, eh bien elle les avait trouvées. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où lui venait tout cela, mais elle en ressentait tellement en même temps qu'elle était complètement submergée. La douleur, le manque, la terreur, le regret, la nostalgie, la peine, la culpabilité, l'échec, tous ses sentiments la percutaient d'un seul coup et elle comprit enfin qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas les siens qui refaisaient soudainement surface après ce néant qui l'avait envahi pendant plusieurs jours, mais ceux que Chris devait sans doute lui renvoyer télépathiquement sans faire exprès. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus ceux du petit garçon, ou du moins ceux-ci n'en représentaient qu'une infime partie. Non en réalité c'était surtout les émotions d'Alex et de Lena qu'il lui renvoyait par vagues et les recevoir d'un seul coup avec autant de violence la laissait dans un état de crise de panique hallucinante.

Son souffle était tellement rapide qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Ses sens étaient tellement perdus et focalisés sur sa panique qu'elle ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Son coeur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que ça en était atrocement douloureux. Ses yeux lui brûlaient tant les larmes dégringolaient. Elle était au bord du gouffre. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi difficile et douloureux ? Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Elle voulait de nouveau ressentir de la joie, du bonheur. Elle voulait de nouveau pouvoir sourire avec sincérité et insouciance, rire avec bonne humeur, manger avec plaisir. Elle avait perdu tout ça maintenant et elle en avait juste assez… Pourquoi le destin devait-il s'acharner sur elle…

Elle sentit soudainement des bras s'enrouler avec hésitation autour de son cou, puis un corps se presser contre elle et au lieu de se débattre furieusement comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'une personne établissait un contact avec elle lorsqu'elle faisait une crise de panique, Kara s'approcha à son tour du corps à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Elle plaqua son visage dans le cou de la brune, son odeur qu'elle avait toujours tant aimé lui permettant de reprendre légèrement conscience avec la réalité tout comme son battement de coeur qu'elle avait toujours chéri.

Lena grimaça légèrement à la prise serrée de la Kryptonienne sur son corps, mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager, bien trop soucieuse d'aider la blonde dans cette panique passagère qui semblait sortie de nulle part. La brune ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais de toute évidence, le petit discours de Chris semblait avoir bouleversé Kara et peut-être même que le petit garçon lui renvoyait ses émotions, laissant la blonde complètement submergée.

Elle-même était complètement à fleur de peau et dépassé par ses émotions avec ce qui venait de se passer. Encore une fois elle avait cru perdre Kara et elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir tenir comme ça encore longtemps. Tous était quelque peu malmener par leurs émotions ces derniers temps et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que cela finisse par exploser. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas exploser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu. Elle se l'était promis. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour aider la Kryptonienne, à tenter de lui prouver qu'elle méritait peut-être une seconde chance, alors elle ne lâcherait pas. Peu importe ce qui pouvait bien se passait, elle se promettait de rester solide. Elle le devait. Pour Kara. Pour cette femme incroyable bien trop malmené par la vie…

Elle ravala alors ses larmes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Elle ignora la légère douleur que lui faisait ressentir l'emprise trop serré de la Super. Elle ignora ses propres sentiments et se concentra uniquement sur la femme dans ses bras. Cette femme merveilleuse mais tellement brisé voulait tant la revoir sourire, rire, rougir de gêne, tiquer nerveusement, bafouiller… Alors… Aujourd'hui, elle se faisait une nouvelle promesse. Celle de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rallumer la lumière qui caractérisait tant Kara.

* * *

**Encore désolé pour la réelle médiocrité de ce chapitre. Cependant un bon point à noter ici... Kara et Lena devraient avoir une vraie conversation dans le suivant ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt sur Welcome to National City pour ceux qui me suivent là-bas ! Sinon, à suivre pour les autres.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey ! Oui post un peu tardif, ce chapitre à été extrêmement galère à écrire et pour cause, c'est le plus long de cette fic. Je pense que c'est un chapitre que beaucoup attendait et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop foiré dessus, j'avoue que j'ai hésité sur pas mal de chose, en particulier l'agencement et la fin ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulé comme prévu, on espérant que ça passe quand même !**

**Alors... Je suis complètement désolé, mais je suis complètement perdue ! Autant écrire 3 (voire 4...) histoire en même temps ne me pose pas de problème... autant la gestion des reviews c'est complètement autre chose ! Avec 4 histoires (Rao's Daughter, Welcome to National City, Emergency Dating et mon Recueil) je ne sais plus du tout à quelle reviews j'ai rendu ou non ! Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de m'organiser un minimum ici ! Je n'aime absolument pas ne pas vous répondre, vous me donner de votre temps pour me donner votre avis, c'est la moindre des choses que j'en prenne pour vous répondre et vous remercier. Si je ne vous ai pas répondu, ou si je l'ai fait en double, voire en triple x) n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! La gestion des reviews et des messages privée serait à revoir sur ce site je trouve.**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse à  :**

_Hey ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre malgré tout ! Oui le pauvre petit Chris, ça ne doit pas être cool d'être à sa place et voyons voir si ça va avoir ouvert un peu les yeux de notre Supergirl !_

_C'est quoi le délire de Monitor ? ... je sais pas _😏

_Merci pour la review et à la prochaine !_

* * *

**Réponse à Guest :**

_Hey ! Merci pour ton soutien Guest le petit fantôme ! :D ça fait plaisir !_

_Merci pour la review et à la prochaine j'espère !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

_Kara fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans la salle de bain de l'appartement de sa soeur. Son corps était parcouru de sensations étranges, son esprit était brumeux. Elle avait l'impression de planer et pourtant ses pieds étaient bien ancrés au sol. Autre fait étrange, elle portait son costume de Supergirl. Costume qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres. _

_Des voix dans la pièce d'à côté attirèrent son attention et elle s'approcha d'un pas tremblant en direction de la porte entrouverte, qui laissait filtrer une lumière floue et trop imposante pour être réelle. _

_Elle arriva dans le salon et son regard se stoppa d'abord sur Kelly qui semblait véritablement inquiète et puis sur Alex, qui fixait l'écran de télévision devant elle avec une intensité meurtrière, sa poigne se resserrant dangereusement autour de son verre d'alcool. _

— _**Alex, Alex calme toi s'il te plaît,**_ _supplia Kelly, l'air véritablement inquiet, presque paniqué, alors qu'elle voyait la Danvers balancer son verre avec rage sur le mur, ce juste faisant sursauter Kelly et Kara, la blonde semblant totalement invisible pour les deux autres._

_L'attention d'Alex était braquée sur les infos à la télévision qui indiquait que la police avait encore une fois loupé l'arrestation d'un tueur en série qui se baladait dans les rues de National City depuis quelques semaines. Ses muscles étaient tendus au possible, le regard embué d'alcool, sa mâchoire serrée, alors qu'elle se levait difficilement, la rage émanant d'elle par vagues. _

— _**Me calmer ? Me CALMER ?!**_ _Hurla Alex, Kelly se crispant devant la colère monstrueuse et destructrice de sa petite amie. __**Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors qu'une pourriture comme ça a le droit d'encore vivre, alors que des gens comme Oliver, Barry, Sarah, J'onn, KARA sont morts ! C'est quoi la finalité de tout ça ?! À quoi bon se casser le cul a essayer de rendre le monde meilleur. À quoi bon se sacrifier pour des CONNARDS PAREILS ?!**_

"_Non Alex, je ne suis pas morte, je suis là_"_**, **__pensa Kara avec détresse, mais sa bouche ne semblant pas vouloir articulier un seul mots, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa soeur comme ça auparavant. _

— _**Alex, tout le monde n'est pas comme ce type,**_ _fit doucement Kelly d'une voix calme, s'approchant lentement de sa petite amie, faisant attention au moindre signe qu'Alex lui enverrait pour lui signaler qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche. __**Certaines personnes méritent qu'on se batte pour elles. **_

"_Oui, c'est pour vous que je me suis battue, pas pour des gars comme lui…"_

— _**Oui, c'était le cas de tous ceux que j'ai cités,**_ _lâcha Alex avec une voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux, la rage immense se transformant soudainement en un chagrin dévastateur, Kelly se pinçant les lèvres, essayant de rester forte pour la Danvers qui souffrait tellement depuis la disparition de tant de ses proches. __**Ils se sont tous battus pour les autres, résultat ils sont morts… ils sont morts Kelly…. Oliver… Barry… Sarah….. J'o- J'onn…. K… Kara est morte Kelly…. J'avais juré de la protéger…. Ma petite soeur est morte… Je veux- Je veux…..**_

_Alex ne réussit jamais à finir sa phrase, éclatant subitement en sanglots, dévastée par la perte, sa petite amie s'approchant immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans cette dure épreuve…. Mais que pouvait-elle faire exactement ? Aucun diplôme ne pourrait lui permettre d'effacer par miracle la douleur que ressentait la Danvers. Rien ne le ferait, pas même le temps…. La seule qui en aurait été capable n'était plus et Alex ne devenait peu à peu plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. _

_Des larmes glissaient silencieusement sur les joues de Supergirl, qui voulait prendre elle aussi sa soeur dans ses bras, mais son corps était subitement lourd, impossible à déplacer malgré tous ses efforts. Alex était juste là, complètement dévasté et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était Supergirl. Elle était capable de faire des choses inimaginables et pourtant, depuis cette fichue crise, elle se sentait juste complètement impuissante et indigne de ses pouvoirs. _

_Le décor autour d'elle commença soudainement à disparaître en poussière, faisant battre furieusement le coeur de la blonde qui paniquait en regardant sa soeur et sa petite amie toujours enlacées et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Kara voulait dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait toujours rien faire et finalement les deux corps devant elle disparurent en poussières eux aussi, le coeur de la Kryptonienne se serrant douloureusement. Puis, son corps commença à chuter, comme en chute libre. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'équilibrer, elle se sentait juste tomber et la panique prenait de plus en plus le pas sur elle, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se fasse de plus en plus sombre et qu'elle finisse pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

_Kara se redressa soudainement, le corps plein de sueur, son coeur battant à mille à l'heure, sa vue encore floue de sa précédente panique. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se reprendre, de se calmer. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve… Elle soupira, son coeur reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal, puis elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils._

_Elle était assise au milieu d'un salon qui lui était bien connu à une époque et l'ambiance étrange n'avait rien à envier à la scène précédente. Alors quoi, elle rêvait encore ? Supergirl soupira en constatant qu'elle portait toujours son costume et elle se redressa finalement sur ses pieds, son esprit encore brumeux comme tout à l'heure. _

_Elle se sentait vraiment étrange. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, mais elle avait aussi un fort doute sur le faite que cela soit un simple rêve. Un sanglot étouffé la fit soudainement frissonner désagréablement et elle porta son attention vers l'îlot central de la cuisine à quelques pas d'elle._

_Immédiatement, son souffle s'emballa, ses jambes la portant automatiquement en direction des pleurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts et déchirants, jusqu'à devenir des hurlements douloureux atroces qui transpercèrent le coeur de Supergirl, qui n'avait aucunement besoin d'un visuel pour savoir de qui il s'agissait…_

_Arrivée à l'îlot, sa respiration était complètement hachée et superficielle et lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin la forme qui se tenait cachée derrière celui-ci, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurant à s'en déchirer les poumons, le coeur de Kara parti en poussières._

— _**L- Le- Lena….**_ _souffla-t-elle difficilement, réussissant à parler cette fois-ci, ses yeux complètement envahis par les larmes devant ce spectacle déchirant. _

_Les doigts de la milliardaire étaient resserrés sur son crâne, empoignant douloureusement ses cheveux bruns, alors que ses sanglots se faisaient encore plus puissants, résonnant dans son grand appartement vide et froid, seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville nocturne à travers sa baie vitrée gigantesque. Elle commençait à se basculer d'avant en arrière, criant à pleins poumons son chagrin dévastateur, que Supergirl se prenait de plein fouet tant cela était communicatif._

_Encore une fois, Kara voulut intervenir, prendre la brune dans ses bras, lui parler, la rassurer, mais son corps était de nouveau immobile et sa bouche résolument fermée. _

_Muée par une détresse qui semblait insoutenable, Lena se redressa brutalement, son corps affaibli ayant du mal à la soutenir correctement. À l'aide des différents meubles contre lesquels elle s'appuyait, elle s'approcha d'une commode près de l'entrée et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un objet métallique, Kara n'apercevant pas ce qu'elle avait saisi depuis sa position toujours fixe, ne pouvant que suivre la femme du regard, qui encore une fois ne percevait pas sa présence. _

_La Luthor s'approcha ensuite de son canapé et se laissa presque tomber dans celui-ci, tout son corps tremblant. Tremblant de froid, de douleur, d'hésitation et surtout d'anticipation, alors que son regard vert et terne, fixait le pistolet automatique que ses mains, amaigries par le manque de nourriture, tenait faiblement. Kara écarquilla immédiatement les yeux en apercevant enfin l'objet qu'elle avait récupéré dans la commode._

— _**L- Lena…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ _Réussi enfin à articuler Supergirl, son coeur n'ayant jamais été aussi douloureux et rapide dans sa poitrine. _

_Lena n'en pouvait plus… Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça… Elle ne voulait pas continuer comme ça… Cela était inscrit sur son visage et cela fit complètement paniquer la Kryptonienne qui tentait de toutes ses forces de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait résolument immobile._

— _**L- Lena, pose ça….. Pose ça… S'il te plaît…. **__pleura la blonde, impuissante, le souffle court._

_Après un temps infini à regarder l'objet et sourde aux supplications de l'extraterrestre qu'elle ne percevait pas, la PDG remonta sa main et pointa l'arme sur sa tempe, fermant les yeux :_

— _**Lena, Lena, Lena non, non, non,**_ _supplia Kara de plus en plus dévastée. _

— _**Je suis désolé…. **__Souffla avec résignation Lena, son doigt se crispant soudainement sur la détente._

— _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **_

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

_Kara se redressa encore une fois, complètement en sueur et paniquée. Son corps tremblait atrocement et elle ferma les yeux alors que ses yeux déversaient un torrent de larmes devant la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle qui pensait ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir. Elle se trompait lourdement…. Les deux scènes qu'elle venait de voir l'avaient encore plus déchirée qu'elle ne l'était déjà et à présent, elle n'était plus qu'un fouillis de détresse, sentant une attaque de panique monstrueuse la saisir. _

_Mais elle ne devait pas céder, non pas maintenant. Elle devait d'abord la voir ! Elle DEVAIT la voir ! Kara se redressa soudainement sur ses pieds, examinant son environnement et elle s'aperçut avec détresse qu'elle avait encore changé d'endroit. Elle n'était plus dans l'appartement de Lena et la brune n'était visible nulle part, dans ce qui semblait être la grange des Perceval. _

_La luminosité était encore étrange, lui montrant qu'elle n'était toujours pas dans ce qui semblait être la réalité. Un puits de lumière dorée intense filtrait à travers l'immense trou dans le toit, des planches brisées se tenant à ses pieds. _

_Le coeur de Kara était monstrueusement douloureux, malgré l'ambiance apaisante de son environnement et elle reniflait encore parfois, bien que ses larmes avaient cessé._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains alors qu'elle était encore passablement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas voir Lena n'y même sa soeur, Supergirl sortit de l'écurie, la lumière intense à l'extérieur l'obligeant à plisser les yeux, avant que le paysage ne commence à se dessiner devant elle. _

_Le décor était semblable en tout point au ranch des Perceval, à l'exception des couleurs et de la luminosité qui étaient bien trop éclatantes pour être réelle. Kara observa tout autour d'elle avec la bouche entrouverte, légèrement ébahie par son environnement, oubliant momentanément ses rêves traumatisants précédents. Son regard se stoppa finalement sur une silhouette près du pré, une silhouette féminine qui caressait affectueusement la tête d'un cheval majestueux. _

_Complètement intriguée et passablement perdue, Kara se dirigea vers elle sans vraiment y réfléchir et quand elle arriva à quelques pas derrière elle, la femme devant elle se mit à parler. _

— _**Bonjour Kara,**_ _fit-elle d'une voix douce mais assurée, un sourire clair dans la voix, continuant de caresser le cheval noir, immense et au regard sauvage. _

— _**Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?**_

_La femme à la peau foncée et aux longs cheveux châtains tressés et attachés en une queue de cheval haute et sophistiquée rit, le son résonnant dans la plaine sauvage, faisant froncer les sourcils de la blonde. Finalement la femme inconnue se retourna et Kara découvrit un sourire amusé et joyeux, ainsi que des iris d'une couleur d'or époustouflante, cinq minis excroissances parfaitement circulaires et légèrement plus claires que son teint de peau, se tenant en arc de cercle juste en dessous de chacun de ses yeux envoûtants. _

— _**Eh bien, je dois dire que mon fils m'emmène de bien jolies filles ces derniers jours,**_ _rit doucement la femme quelques années plus âgée que la Kryptonienne._

_Enfin Kara n'en était pas sûre. La vérité était qu'elle ne parvenait pas à donner d'âge à cette femme, qui semblait à la fois si jeune et si mature. _

— _**Euh…. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, **__lâcha la blonde complètement hébétée ne parvenant pas à poser son regard ailleurs que sur cette femme au charme clairement surnaturel. __**Euh….. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, **__reprit-elle les joues rouges en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _

_La femme à la peau foncée se remit à rire joyeusement, le coeur de Kara semblant soudainement plus léger à l'entente de ce son, comme si celui-ci réparait son coeur malmené et en poussière. _

— _**Je vais tâcher de garder cela pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de mademoiselle Luthor, **__répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle._

— _**Le- Lena ? Où est-elle ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?**_ _Lança Kara, sa panique commençant à reprendre le dessus à la mention de la brune, une image d'elle avec un pistolet sur la tempe apparaissant soudainement dans son esprit. __**Il faut que je la trouve ! **__S'agita-t-elle de plus en plus. _

— _**Tout vas bien Kara,**_ _assura l'autre femme en apposant une main délicate sur le bras de la blonde pour attirer de nouveau son attention, Supergirl se sentant soudainement apaisée pour une raison qui lui échappait. _

_Où était-elle et que se passait-il par Rao ?_

— _**Lena est en sécurité et bien en vie, tout comme votre soeur.**_

_Les épaules de la Kryptonienne s'affaissèrent de soulagement à ses mots, croyant étrangement les paroles de l'étrangère. _

— _**Et- Et moi ? Est-ce que je suis morte ? Encore…**_ _Lâcha Kara, un peu dépitée et perdue, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas la réalité et doutant de plus en plus que cela soit un rêve. _

— _**Non vous n'êtes pas morte**__, sourit gentiment sa voisine. _

— _**Alors où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Vous-êtes la mère de Chris n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Demanda Kara, les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis lui rappelant immédiatement un des yeux du petit garçon. _

— _**C'est exact. Mon nom est Malléssia Massamba Perceval et je suis enchantée de rencontrer la femme qui a réussi à redonner le sourire à mon petit garçon et un peu de vie à mon mari,**_ _sourit-elle avec affection. __**Quant à où nous nous trouvons, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.**_

_Kara fronça les sourcils, puis reprit._

— _**Je…. vous devriez attendre avant de me remercier. La dernière interaction que j'ai eue avec votre fils n'était pas des plus heureuses,**_ _lâcha timidement la blonde en baissant misérablement la tête, se sentant honteuse en se souvenant de la scène. _

_Malléssia sourit doucement et caressa l'étalon à ses côtés avec un air pensif, puis elle reprit. _

— _**Mon fils a eu très peur, mais c'est surtout votre soeur et votre "amie" qui s'exprimaient à travers lui. L'inhibiteur de Chris a été… mystérieusement déconnecté durant votre chute libre et il a dû faire face à toutes les sensations que les deux femmes les plus proches de vous ressaient à ce moment là. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il n'a pas une aussi grande maîtrise de ses émotions que peut avoir Lena ou Alex. Il a donc naturellement craqué, **__expliqua calmement la châtain, sa voix étrangement apaisante et reposante. _

— _**Je suis désolé, **__lâcha honteusement Kara pour avoir fait endurer ça au petit garçon adorable. _

_Elle n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir tout le monde, mais la vérité, c'est que sur le moment, elle n'y avait absolument pas pensée. Elle avait juste été égoïste et avait agi impulsivement, espérant pouvoir ressentir de nouveau quelque chose. Mourir ne lui avait absolument pas fait peur. Pour être honnête, sur le moment, peut-être qu'elle avait un peu cherché à le faire..._

_L'expression de Malléssia se fit soudainement plus sérieuse._

— _**Vous avez beaucoup souffert Kara Zor-El et vous allez encore beaucoup souffrir, mais la fin de cette histoire n'est pas aussi sombre que l'on pourrait le penser,**_ _sourit-elle mystérieusement, attirant un froncement de sourcil de la part de la blonde. _

— _**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**_ _Demanda Supergirl, intriguée. _

— _**Que vous devez vous accrocher. La récompense en vaut la peine, croyez-moi,**_ _continua la mère de Chris avec ce sourire tellement encourageant. _

_Kara se sentit soudainement de plus en plus brumeuse et elle devait faire un effort de plus en plus considérable pour rester concentrée sur la femme face à elle. _

— _**Ne résistez pas Kara. Il est temps que vous ayez une conversation avec la femme que vous aimez. Une vraie conversation. Vous avez souffert et tellement perdue c'est vrai, mais il vous reste encore tant à gagner. Ne perdez pas espoir. Parce que c'est l'espoir qui nous sauvera tous. Prenez soin de mon fils voulez-vous, je sais qu'il deviendra un homme incroyable à vos côtés et dites à mon mari, qu'où que je sois, je pense et je penserai toujours à lui. Et une dernière... Surtout n'oubliez pas que parfois, la seule chose qui sépare une personne de son bonheur, c'est elle-même,**_ _termina la femme avec un sourire tendre, juste avant que la blonde ne se sente trop brumeuse pour réaliser quoique ce soit et qu'elle ne retombe finalement dans l'inconscience, les dernières images lui revenant en tête étant sa soeur dévastée pleurant dans les bras de sa petite amie et Lena braquant une arme sur sa tempe, prête à tirer. _

•••

**? ? ?** **: **

— _**LENAAA !**_ Cria Kara complètement paniquée à la dernière image qu'elle avait eue, en se redressant d'un seul coup de son lit dédié à l'infirmerie.

La brune en question qui se trouvait non loin de là, somnolant sur son bureau, sursauta dans son sommeil, se réveillant brutalement devant le cri de la Super. Lena était complètement perdue, encore à moitié endormie, les lunettes de travers sur le nez, sa queue de cheval déjà négligée étant maintenant complètement désordonnée, alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose comme : "_Non Alex, je ne dormais pas encore sur mon bureau je me reposais simplement les yeux_." Tout était flou autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à entendre les bips sonores rapides et grinçants du moniteur cardiaque qui indiquait le pouls paniqué de la Kryptonienne, réveillant instantanément la Luthor.

Celle-ci se leva d'un seul bond, redressant ses lunettes dans le même mouvement, se précipitant vers l'extraterrestre qui semblait sur le point de faire une nouvelle crise de panique. Le mouvement attira l'attention de la blonde et elle tourna son regard vers elle, la regardant pendant quelques secondes comme si elle était un fantôme, puis sans crier gare, Supergirl prit désespérément Lena dans ses bras, la surprenant totalement, la laissant immobile pendant un instant avant de finalement enlacer la Kryptonienne à son tour, qui cacha son visage dans son cou, en essayant de se calmer.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un instant indéfinissable, Lena debout près du lit, Kara toujours assise, accroché à la brune avec désespoir. La Luthor ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais égoïstement, elle était heureuse de pouvoir tenir la blonde dans ses bras comme ça, tout comme elle l'avait fait hier, excepté que cette fois-ci, la prise de la Super n'était pas douloureuse. Elle était ferme, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe, mais c'était tout.

Finalement Supergirl souffla, son souffle frappant la nuque de la femme d'affaires dans un frisson violent. Kara s'écarta ensuite des bras de Lena, créant immédiatement un sentiment de manque à la brune, qu'elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put, croisant les bras pour essayait de maintenir la chaleur que lui avait procuré la Super et lui envoyant un sourire timide. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment agir lorsqu'elle était avec l'alien, se demandant sans cesse si son ancienne meilleure amie allait simplement l'ignorer ou la mépriser comme elle le faisait depuis son retour à la mémoire.

— _**Désolé. Je- **_Kara détourna le regard, n'osant regarder la brune dans les yeux, qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce, les deux femmes immobiles et ne sachant que faire. Puis quand Lena comprit que Kara n'allait pas finir sa phrase et expliquer sa soudaine panique, Lena hocha légèrement la tête, regardant vers le bas, puis elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant de nouveau vers son bureau.

— _**Où- Où sont les autres ? **_Demanda soudainement la blonde d'une voix timide, faisant stopper Lena dans sa marche et la surprenant légèrement par le timbre de voix utilisé par la Super.

Depuis que celle-ci avait retrouvé la mémoire, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à elle, Kara n'utilisait qu'un ton froid, monocorde ou méprisant. Ici c'était timide, gêné, hésitant. Lena inspira alors, essayant de se donner du courage pour parler avec la femme derrière elle, avec qui elle n'avait plus eu de vraie conversation depuis bien des jours maintenant.

— _**Tout le monde avait… besoin de souffler un peu. Brainy est donc retourné à National City pour le week-end pour prendre des nouvelles du DEO et de Nia. Et Alex, Nolan et Chris sont partis faire une randonnée à cheval. Ils devraient revenir dans la soirée,**_ expliqua Lena, n'osant même pas regarder Kara dans les yeux, ne voulant plus voir ce regard froid ou méprisant qu'elle utilisait depuis plusieurs jours.

— _**Et toi ? **_

Lena redressa immédiatement la tête vers Kara à la question, surprise qu'elle la pose.

— _**Ta manière de souffler c'est de dormir sur ton bureau ?**_ Lança Kara en haussant un sourcil, un infime sourire en coin, qui fit complètement bugger la Luthor pendant quelques secondes, la laissant la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fixant la blonde avec stupéfaction.

— _**Euh…. Je…**_

Kara maintient son regard, attendant une suite au bégaiement de Lena, qui était juste complètement prise au dépourvu par le comportement soudain de la Kryptonienne à son égard. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi se brusque changement de comportement à son égard ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

— _**Euh… Non, non… Moi je…. Je travaille sur quelque chose pour nous permettre d'aider Kate à sortir de la zone fantôme,**_ réussit enfin à articuler Lena.

Supergirl tourna son regard vers le bureau où son ancienne meilleure amie était endormie plus tôt, apercevant de nombreux outils et gadget en tout genre, avant de reporter son attention vers la brune clairement mal à l'aise et quelque peu perplexe, se demandant si Kara se sentait bien où quoique ce soit qui puisse expliquer son comportement étrange.

— _**Et alors, tu en es où ?**_ Demanda Kara, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle trouvait la Luthor incroyablement mignonne avec ses lunettes.

Lena se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir soudainement frustré, tournant elle aussi son attention vers son poste de travail avant de reprendre, se concentrant sur ça plutôt que sur le subitement changement de la Super.

— _**C'est plus compliqué que prévu. Ouvrir un portail pour envoyer quelqu'un là-bas est une chose. Ouvrir un portail pour chercher une personne à un endroit précis en est une autre. J'ai placé un instrument à l'intérieur du Waverider pour me permettre de le localiser avant que Kate s'envole avec, mais… Pour une raison inconnue, il ne fonctionne plus. J'ai donc énormément de paramètre à prendre en compte. Si je me trompe dans mes calculs, je pourrai ouvrir le portail au mauvais endroit et qui sait ce qui pourrait en sortir ou si l'on pourrait revenir ici. Il faut vraiment que je sois sûre avant que l'on ne tente quoi que ce soit, sinon ça pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien. Je suis désolé pour ça, je sais que tu veux vraiment ramener Kate ici et je fais de mon mieux, vraiment mais-**_

— _**Mais tu devrais te détendre et dormir un peu,**_ coupa Kara d'une voix posée, surprenant encore une fois la brune, qui pensait plus que Kara serait irritée, plus que… inquiète pour elle ?

Non, non, elle devait se faire des idées... Où alors elle rêvait...

— _**Je…. Le ferais quand j'aurais fini ça, **_lâcha finalement Lena après quelques instants de flottement, avant de se tourner de nouveau pour se diriger vers son bureau.

— _**Lena attends... Viens ici, s'il te plaît,**_ la coupa une nouvelle fois Supergirl dans son élan, surprenant une nouvelle fois la Luthor, lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde lui demandait de venir s'assoir sur le tabouret juste à côté de son lit.

La brune fronça les sourcils, puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant et de s'assoir là où Kara lui avait demandé. Un silence gênant s'installa, les deux femmes nerveuses, Lena ne comprenant pas le changement soudain de caractère vis-à-vis d'elle, préférant rester sur ses gardes au cas où Kara déciderait finalement d'être de nouveau froide et méprisante envers elle. La Kryptonienne quant à elle se sentant fébrile, vulnérable et même coupable de voir comment Lena agissait maintenant auprès d'elle. Leur relation avait toujours été si forte, si simple. Elles avaient toujours eu une telle alchimie et maintenant où en étaient-elles ? Quel beau gachi…

Elle savait qu'elle avait été véritablement horrible depuis quelque temps, mais les "rêves" qu'elle venait d'avoir, ainsi que l'éclat de Chris durant son action égoïste d'hier lui avait fait comme l'effet d'un électrochoc et aujourd'hui elle comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer de se laisser aller ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus se montrer si égoïste. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter comme la pire des garces. Elle avait été morte, mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent et il était temps qu'elle reprenne ses responsabilités et qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux en se rendant compte que non, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir ici... Si les "rêves" qu'elle avait eu était bien ce qu'elle pensait... Alors elle était vraiment loin d'être la seule à avoir et à souffrir encore...

— _**Je crois… Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation toutes les deux. Une vraie conversation,**_ intervint finalement la Danvers, se souvenant vaguement de son rêve avec la mère de Chris et de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Lena se pinça les lèvres, son coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Alors Kara voulait-elle vraiment essayer d'arranger les choses entre elles ? Elle peinait à y croire. Elle peinait parce que pour elle il était clair, qu'elle ne méritait aucun pardon après tout ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à la personne la plus importante de sa vie, la seule qu'elle pourrait vraiment considérer comme sa famille.

— _**Bien…**_ lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle tremblant, les yeux rivés sur ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement. _**De quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ?**_

— _**Je…**_ Kara ferma les yeux quelques instants, sentant sa nervosité grimper d'un cran. _**J'aimerais que tu m'explique. J'aimerais comprendre…. J'ai parfaitement compris ton mépris et ta colère contre moi. Je te connaissais et je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que tu réagisses ainsi en apprenant que j'étais Supergirl aussi tard, mais… Que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. Que tu continues de faire semblant que tu étais ok avec moi. Que tu te serves de moi comme tu l'as fait…. ça…. ça j'ai beaucoup de mal à le comprendre et à le digérer….**_ lâcha enfin Kara, le regard clairement blessé en repensant à tout ça, Lena déglutissant difficilement et ayant encore plus honte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa voisine.

— _**Je…**_

Un million pensées traversaient l'esprit de la Luthor à ce moment là, alors qu'elle essayer de réfléchir à comment elle pouvait bien formuler tout ça, pour faire comprendre à la blonde pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Pas que c'était excusable. Pas qu'elle pensait mériter le pardon. Non, clairement pas, mais Kara méritait au moins des explications.

— _**Quand je suis arrivée à National City, j'avais tout perdu, **_commença Lena, la voix tremblante, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, quand elle ne les agitait pas pour parler avec. _**Ma mère biologique était morte. Mon père qui m'avait donné tant de soutien était mort. Liliane m'ignorait complètement quand elle ne me méprisait pas. Lex était devenu fou et envoyé en prison. Andréa m'avait trahi. Jack m'avait laissé…. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher en arrivant, était l'entreprise et j'en avais tellement marre de souffrir avec les autres, que je m'étais décidé de ne plus jamais m'impliquer de façon trop personnelle avec autrui. Et puis tu es arrivée, **_ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique, qui fit bondir le coeur de Supergirl. _**tu es arrivée et… en un rien de temps, tu as fait tomber toutes mes barrières les unes après les autres. Des barrières que j'avais mis des années à construire et que personne n'avait pu franchir avant toi. Tu m'as fait oublier mes peines. Mes démons. Tu m'as apprise à faire de nouveau confiance. À ne pas me perdre dans le travail. Tu m'as faite sortir, m'amuser, sourire, rire…. tu… tu m'as donné une famille, ou du moins… l'illusion que j'en avais une et…. Ma plus grosse erreur je crois, c'est que je t'avais mise sur un piédestal, **_commenta Lena, les yeux pétillants, mais soutenant bravement le regard de Kara, qui fronça les sourcils à ces derniers mots. _**Je t'ai mise sur un piédestal dans le genre où…**_ la brune réfléchit un moment à comment dire les choses, jouant avec ses mains nerveusement. _**Dans le sens où je te croyais beaucoup trop parfaite, pour que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose. Si parfaite, que je me suis induise en erreur moi-même. À cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu voir, malgré tes gaffes, malgré ce "déguisement" risible, malgré la ressemblance, malgré le nombre de doctorats ou de QI que je possède…. que toi et Supergirl était une seule et même personne. Pour moi c'était juste impossible que tu me caches quelque chose, encore moins quelque chose d'aussi gros. Quelque chose que tout le monde savait dans notre "famille", sauf moi. Alors quand mon frère, m'a prouvé le contraire… Ce piédestal sur lequel je t'avais mise, c'est juste brisé, en même temps que ma fierté, ma confiance et mon coeur, **_dit-elle douloureusement, alors que Kara la fixait toujours, déglutissant difficilement face à la douleur qu'elle percevait de dans les yeux de sa voisine.

L'ambiance était lourde dans l'infirmerie. Les deux femmes étaient émotives, les yeux pétillants, le coeur malmené par tous ses souvenirs, mais Kara écoutait attentivement, n'interrompant jamais la Luthor dans sa confession. Si elles voulaient pouvoir avancer, il fallait qu'elles fassent table ras du passé, mais avant ça, il fallait que chacune s'explique sur leur comportement et leurs sentiments…

— _**C'était comme…. me réveillait d'un rêve merveilleux et de constater que tout ça… tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que tu m'avais donné… était un mensonge. Peut-être pas tout, **_ajouta-t-elle, coupant Kara qui voulait intervenir. _**Une grande partie était sans doute vraie. Avec le recule je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, mais sur l'instant, c'est vraiment comme ça que je l'ai ressenti. Je me sentais tellement stupide et mise à l'écart. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt. Je me suis formulé des tonnes de choses dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas compris et j'étais bien trop blessée et brisée pour te laisser t'expliquer. Alors…. après ça….. j'ai laissé mon éducation diriger et chez les Luthor…. Quand quelqu'un te mets à terre… Alors relève-toi et arrange-toi pour le mettre plus bas que terre,**_ avoua honteusement Lena, une larme perlant au coin de son oeil, alors que Kara déglutissait difficilement, puis serrait la mâchoire. _**À cette période-là, j'étais complètement perdue et j'étais constamment dans une espèce de brouillard qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. J'étais complètement submergée par ma douleur et ma colère, alors j'ai laissé ma Luthor en moi prendre le contrôle et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai atteint le point de non retour. Je voulais te faire mal. Te faire mal comme tu m'avais fait mal. Je voulais que tu comprennes ce que je ressentais, alors j'ai décidé de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et je me suis comporté comme un monstre avec toi. Puis la crise est arrivée et ma colère, a commencé à se transformer à mesure que le temps passait. J'ai commencé à voir à quel point je m'étais comporté salement avec toi. J'ai commencé à voir à quel point je devenais exactement ce que j'avais toujours eu peur de devenir. J'ai commencé à voir qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'au moins l'une de nous deux ne s'en sorte pas….. et ma colère s'est transformée en peur, puis en terreur. J'étais tellement tétanisée que cette dispute, que cette trahison que j'ai commise, soit nos derniers échanges. J'étais tellement honteuse de ce que je t'avais fait subir. Je me sentais tellement impardonnable et j'étais tellement terrifiée, qu'au final…. j'ai simplement refusé de te parler quand tu as voulu le faire et….. **_Lena renifla, détournant le regard, fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient de plus en plus. _**Et après ça tu es morte et….. moi qui pensait savoir ce qu'était vraiment la douleur et bien j'ai compris que ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es morte,**_ termina la Luthor, la voix chevrotante, l'eau coulant finalement silencieusement sur ses joues, ne pouvant plus la retenir. _**Après ça j'ai juste….. J'ai juste sombré à un point inimaginable. Je n'avais plus goût rien. Je ne pouvais même plus voir mon reflet sans éprouver un dégoût épouvantable. J'avais ce trou dans ma poitrine qui grandissait de jour en jour et je savais que ce n'était que la punition pour toutes les choses horribles que j'avais faites, mais je voulais tellement que ça s'arrête. Tu me manquais à un point que je pensais même pas possible. Tout me rappelait toi. J'étais incapable de retourner à mon bureau à L-Corp, parce que je ne pouvais pas, ne pas penser à toutes nos rencontres là-bas !**_ Lâcha douloureusement Lena. _**Notre première rencontre, toutes nous discutions sur ce canapé… Quand j'étais en voiture, je faisais des détours monstrueux pour ne pas passer devant Catco le DEO ou ton appartement. Puis finalement, j'ai complètement arrêté de sortir de chez moi, parce que où que j'allais, on ne parlait que d'une seule chose…. Ta mort. C'était placardé partout. On en parlait à la télé, à la radio, dans les journaux sur Internet…. Où que je regarde, tu étais là, à me suivre comme mon ombre… J'ai commencé à me perdre dans des recherches interminables dans mon labo pour essayer de te ramener vers moi, mais quoi que je fasse, je n'y arrivais pas…. et un jour... Un jour je suis tombée… je suis tombée sur des lentilles d'Obsidian et là…. et là…..**_ Lena ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre un minimum, alors que Kara pleurait silencieusement, se prenant la douleur que Lena avait ressentie durant cette période de plein fouet. _**Je suis tombée dans un cercle vicieux sans fin… Je me suis servie de ces lentilles pour te revoir et te revoir et te revoir encore…. Ça faisait tellement de te parler, de te voir sourire, rire…. puis je me suis complètement perdue dans les simulations. Tellement que ça a fini par détruire mon sens des réalités et mon cerveau. J'ai commencé à confondre la réalité avec la fiction. Parfois je me réveillais en ayant complètement oublié que tu étais morte et quand je m'en souvenais…. C'était juste horrible… c'était comme te voir mourir une nouvelle fois. Alors je me replongeais de nouveau dans la réalité virtuelle et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau dise stop et….. quand j'ai su que je pourrais vraiment plus te voir….. Alors à ce moment-là... J'ai.. j'ai touché le fond….**_ termina la brune, ne pouvant aller plus loin dans sa confession, laissant un silence immensément lourd et morbide s'abattre dans la pièce, alors que Kara se sentait honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte avec Lena, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu après sa mort.

— _**Et… tu as voulu te tirer une balle dans la tête,**_ lâcha Supergirl, la voix craquée d'émotions, alors que ce que ses pensées se confirmaient.

Ce n'avait pas été simplement un rêve plus tôt… mais un souvenir… Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais elle avait vu ce moment. Ce moment ou Lena, cette femme incroyablement forte, avait fini par être à bout et avait décidé d'en finir elle-même… Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation orale pour comprendre que c'était ça. La simple tension, le frissonnement et le regard monstrueusement douloureux et surpris que lui envoyait Lena lui suffisant amplement à le confirmer.

Le silence reprit et la Kryptonienne ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour le rompre. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire et elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle voulait s'excuser pour son comportement de ces derniers jours. Elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir causé tant de douleur à la brune durant sa mort. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point le comportement de la brune à son égard l'avait profondément blessée. Elle voulait s'expliquer sur le pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt qu'elle était Supergirl. Elle voulait lui dire tellement… Mais par où commencer ?

Par le début serait sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux non ? Alors après un temps d'hésitation de plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes, Kara prit enfin son courage à deux mains et fit ce que Lena avait fait plus tôt : Être pour la première, à 100% honnête avec la femme qu'elle aimait depuis des lustres.

— _**La première chose que l'on m'a apprise quand je suis arrivée sur terre et que j'ai pu commencer à communiquer, c'était l'importance de cacher qui j'étais au monde entier, **_commença soudainement Kara, Lena redressant le regard.

— _**Kara…. Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de faire ça je-**_

— _**J'ai envie de le faire. Il faut que je le fasse, **_coupa Supergirl et Lena se tut immédiatement, la laissant continuer en écoutant attentivement comme avait pu le faire sa voisine juste avant. _**Ça fait 17 ans que je suis sur terre maintenant et ça fait 17 ans que je dois me faire passer pour une personne que je ne suis pas, ou du moins cacher une partie de moi au monde entier. Le souvenir le plus marquant que j'ai de ça, le moment où j'ai vraiment compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais être entièrement moi-même, c'était le jour de ma première rentrée scolaire au lycée. J'ai eu mon premier cours de maths et notre professeur nous a fait passer un test pour tester notre niveau. Au début j'ai cru à une blague. Ce test était si ridiculement facile, **_se moqua la Kryptonienne. _**Ce genre de calcul, on les faisait à l'âge de 4 ans sur Krypton, mais quand j'ai vu les autres élèves en difficultés, j'ai compris que le niveau terrestre était juste incroyablement bas. Le soir même, Elisa, Jeremiah et moi avons été convoqués par cette prof et elle m'a accusé d'avoir triché. J'ai tout de suite nié, en lui disant que je ne l'avais pas fait, que c'était mal de le faire et que je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je le ferais pour un devoir aussi facile. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je la contredise, puis elle a expliqué à Eliza et Jeremiah que durant ses devoirs elle glissait toujours des questions pièges véritablement dures qui n'étaient pas dans le programme et qui ne comptaient pas dans la note pour repérer certains tricheurs. Bien évidemment, j'avais répondu à toutes les questions et ce sans aucune erreur, alors pour elle il était inévitable que j'ai triché. J'ai encore voulu nier, mais à ce moment là, Eliza et Jeremiah m'ont arrêté et ont demandé à me parler en privé quelques instants. La prof a accepté et ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait que j'avoue avoir triché. Je n'avais pas triché et je ne voulais pas dire que je l'avais fait. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi ils me demandaient une chose pareille. Puis ils m'ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'attire trop l'attention vers moi… Qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois trop douée, ou que je ne devais pas être trop nulle, sinon on me remarquerait trop….. Sur Krypton, après les classes communes, on entrait dans une guilde spécifique à l'âge de 17 ans suivant nos affinités et nos talents. Depuis mes trois ans, tout le monde savait que je ferais des merveilles dans la guilde scientifique, **_Lena haussa les sourcils de surprise devant cet aveu. _**À 14 ans, j'étais censée intégrer la guilde, soit 3 ans plus tôt. J'étais en passe de devenir le plus jeune membre que la guilde scientifique est connue et…. Sur terre, j'ai dû faire croire à tout le monde, que je ne pouvais pas avoir une note supérieure à B alors que j'avais un niveau scientifique presque supérieur au doctorat…. Alors après ce moment, après que j'ai dit avoir triché et que j'ai dû commencer à mentir sur mes capacités… J'ai détesté tout ce qui avait attrait à la science, alors qu'autrefois c'était une passion pour moi… **_ _**Si je te raconte ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que tout comme toi on t'a appris à attaquer quand tu te sentais vulnérable, moi on m'a appris à cacher qui j'étais vraiment. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te dire la vérité. J'ai commencé à vouloir te la dire à peine après quelques mois, mais mes proches me disaient clairement que ce n'étaient pas une bonne idée et mon erreur a été de les écouter. La deuxième fois où j'ai voulu te le dire… où j'avais tout préparé pour te le dire... James a débarqué et m'a appris que vous sortiez ensemble. James est un mec formidable, mais pendant des mois il t'a rabaissé, il ne te faisait pas confiance, il te classait dans la même case que ton frère et pourtant, tu avais décidé de sortir avec lui... Et moi, moi... Moi qui avait tout préparé pour te dire que j'étais Supergirl et à quel point tu comptais pour moi, à quel point je ne t'avais jamais regardé comme une amie... Je me suis trouvée anéantis par la nouvelle et au final j'ai été incapable de te le dire, **_pleura silencieusement Supergirl, tout comme Lena qui peinait à maintenir un contact visuel avec la blonde, tant elle avait encore une fois honte d'avoir loupé tout ça et d'avoir fait souffrir Kara de la sorte sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _**Puis après tu as eu ce désaccord avec Supergirl et après ça… je savais que qu'importe comment je te le dirais, il était trop tard pour le faire sans dégâts et… J'ai eu peur et j'ai toujours repoussé ce moment, jusqu'à la nuit de la remise du Pulitzer où je ne pouvais vraiment plus continuer…**_ fit-elle avec la voix craquée par l'émotion. _**Puis tu m'as dit que tout allait bien et je me suis sentie tellement soulagée…. Mais... finalement... tout ça n'était que du vent et…..**_ La blonde se stoppa, fermant les yeux en essayant de se contrôler pour poursuivre, Lena faisant de même. _**Et je me suis sentie tellement brisée et honteuse…. et durant la crise… J'avais tellement peur que tout ça soit nos derniers moments partagés… et je me souviens que la dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant de mourir… C'était à quel point je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu aplanir les choses avec toi et de ne pas avoir pu te dire à quel point je t'aimais d'une façon qui me surprend encore aujourd'hui. La vérité c'est que quoi que tu fasses, je crois que je t'aimerais toujours de cette manière.**_

Lena sentit son coeur se déchirer en deux, partagé entre la douleur et le chagrin que lui procurait cet aveu sur les dernières pensées avant la mort de Supergirl et entre la sensation incroyable qu'elle pouvait ressentir devant les sentiments qu'elle lui avouait sans crainte, sans faux-semblants. Juste avec une sincérité touchante. Les sentiments de Kara à son égard n'étaient plus un secret pour elle, mais les entendre de vive voix et savoir que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles, les sentiments restaient intacts, était un véritable baume pour son coeur malmené par toutes ses émotions depuis trop longtemps.

— _**La première personne à qui j'ai dévoilé qui j'étais, c'était Winn. Je lui ai dit parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un autre que ma soeur et c'est grâce à lui que je suis en quelque sorte devenue Supergirl,**_ reprit Kara, plus posément que précédemment, reprenant légèrement le contrôle de ses émotions. _**James était déjà au courant par Superman. Je l'ai dit à Lucy plus par nécessité qu'autre chose. Mon-El connaissait Supergirl avant Kara. Brainy et Imra le savait parce qu'il venait du futur. Je l'ai dit à Nia parce qu'elle avait besoin de croire en elle et que quelqu'un la guide pour réaliser son potentiel… Mais toi…. Toi tu es la seule à qui je l'ai dit, parce que je voulais vraiment partager ça avec toi. Parce que je rêvais de pouvoir me montrer tel que j'étais vraiment. Parce que je voulais qu'on puisse avoir des discussions incroyables sur l'espace, la science, Krypton. Je voulais tout partager de moi, mais….. ça ne s'est jamais passé comme je le voulais… et…. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je n'ai JAMAIS voulu ça, **_termina enfin Kara.

Lena ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs, se retrouvant sans mot devant tout ce discours. Elle avait vraiment été horrible… Elle se sentait déjà mal de tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Kara, mais maintenant… C'était mille fois pire… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu la laisser s'expliquer plus tôt ? Tant de chose aurait pu être différent si elle s'était montrée plus ouverte, indulgente, plus à l'écoute de la blonde, mais aussi de ses propres sentiments envers elle.

— _**Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais et pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu ne méritais pas ça… Tu ne l'as jamais fait...**_ Répondit Lena, le regard bas. _**C'est là toute la différence entre toi et moi et ce qui fait que tu es le héros et que je suis la Luthor, **_lâcha-t-elle ironiquement. _**Toi, tu n'as jamais voulu me faire du mal, alors que moi… je l'ai fait et pendant un moment, je voulais vraiment le faire… **_

— _**Mon comportement de ces derniers jours n'a rien d'héroïque, **_commenta Kara d'une voix qui se voulait plate, mais qui résonnait atrocement coupable.

— _**Je le mérite amplement,**_ dit amèrement la brune. _**Et après tout ce que tu as vécu, ta colère est plus que compréhensible. **_

— _**Cela n'excuse rien et je t'interdis de penser que tu mérites tout ça, **_lança Kara avec fermeté, ce qui surprit Lena qui redressa la tête dans sa direction, son regard vert tombant sur des yeux bleus déterminés. _**Alors quoi ? Ça va être ça entre nous maintenant ? Tu me fais mal, je te fais mal ? On vaut bien mieux que ça. Ton comportement envers moi était inacceptable et mon comportement envers toi était inacceptable. Il faut que cela cesse maintenant. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après tous les morts qu'on n'a vu…. Comment est-ce qu'on peut passer notre temps à se faire mal l'une l'autre à tour de rôle, alors que l'on sait à quel point la vie peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain ? **_Articula Supergirl avec des gestes raides, son regard larmoyant de douleur, de doute et de regret. _**Je ne sais pas si on peut redevenir ce qu'on était. Je ne sais pas si j'ai même la force de redevenir ce que j'étais, mais je veux essayer… Pour Oliver, pour Barry, pour Sarah, pour J'onn, pour tous mes proches encore en vie, pour Chris, pour Alex, pour nous… Je veux essayer…**_

— _**Tu…. tu veux vraiment… qu'on réessaye toutes les deux ? **_Demanda Lena, incrédule, n'osant même pas espérer que Kara avait réellement dit ça, ne pensant clairement pas qu'elle méritait un quelconque pardon de quiconque.

Elles se fixèrent pendant un instant, puis Kara eut un petit sourire affectueux, qui fit soudainement palpiter le coeur de la brune. Ce que ce sourire lui avait manqué… Jamais elle n'avait pensé le revoir un jour, surtout pour elle.

— _**Comme là un jour dit une femme qui était plus sage qu'elle ne voulait le laisser penser : Le temps n'est pas à la rancoeur, mais au pardon. **_

Lena entrouvrit la bouche, se rappelant de ses paroles, que Sarah lui avait dite juste avant de mourir.

— _**Comment…. Comment tu me pardonner après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? **_Fit Lena, incrédule, les yeux rougis de ses précédentes larmes.

Kara fixa quelques instants le visage de la brune face à elle, les derniers mots de la mère de Chris lui revenant soudainement en mémoire : "_Surtout n'oubliez pas que parfois, la seule chose qui sépare une personne de son bonheur, c'est elle-même". Malléssia avait parfaitement raison, la seule chose qui la séparait vraiment de son bonheur ici, de Lena... c'était elle-même._

— _**Je ne dis pas que c'est facile. Je ne dis pas que tout redeviendra comme avant en un rien de temps, mais je suis persuadée d'une chose…**_ fit Kara, approchant une main tremblante vers le visage de Lena, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement, le souffle coupé.

La blonde hésita quelques secondes, la main suspendue à quelques millimètres de la peau de la brune, puis elle glissa finalement une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille avec une douceur extrême qui fit intensément frissonner la Luthor, puis elle posa finalement sa main sur sa joue, Lena cherchant immédiatement plus de contact alors que sa peau était brûlante sous la main de Supergirl et que son coeur battait intensément et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ceci n'était pas douloureux, mais incroyablement satisfaisant.

— _**Je t'aime,**_ souffla la Kryptonienne avec un petit sourire timide, le coeur de Lena s'arrêtant soudainement, alors que cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de soulagement et de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues. _**Et grâce à notre petit Chris…**_ rit-elle légèrement fébrilement. _**Je sais que je ne te laisse pas tout à fait indiffé-**_

Kara n'eut pas le temps de terminer phrase. Lena n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, que son corps se mettait en mouvement et qu'elle plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, la prenant complètement par surprise.

— _**Euh- Désolé- Je- euh,**_ commença à s'agiter Lena en se reculant, les joues rouges, paniquant complètement, craignant d'avoir absolument tout gâché, d'avoir brûlé les étapes de-

Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de disjoncter plus, que Kara l'embrassait à son tour, stoppant instantanément la panique de la Luthor, qui après quelques secondes de flottement, ne se fit pas prier pour rendre le baiser à la blonde.

Leur problème était loin d'être entièrement réglé. Leur relation était loin d'être réparé. Tout était loin d'être pardonné. Elles avaient encore un chemin inimaginable à entreprendre toutes les deux pour espérer pouvoir repartir sur des bases solides, mais là, maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que chacune entrevoyait enfin ce qui leur faisait défaut depuis des semaines. L'espoir d'un avenir, qui n'était peut-être pas si horrible qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

* * *

**Alors... Eh bah je ne sais pas trop quoi dire x) je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en avez pensée, je suis assez indécise sur la question pour le moment, peut-être que j'y verrais plus clair demain xD**

**Merci pour me suivre comme vous le faites ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ! Non je ne suis pas morte \o/ J'étais juste prise dans un projet personnel que je bosse en parallèle puis un jeu video du nom de Last of Us 2 m'a pris le reste de temps libre puis... puis voilà xD mais vous avez enfin une suite !**

**Alors, que va-t-il se passer ? Mouahhahahah avec moi on est jamais sûr de rien !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXX**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Lena ouvrit soudainement les yeux, tombant sur le plafond du vaisseau dans lequel elle était depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant même pas de s'être installée sur son lit et de s'être endormie. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle était étrangement perdue, encore embrumée de sommeil, son mal de tête, devenu chose quotidienne maintenant, revenant au grand galop.

Comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait commencé à abuser de la réalité virtuelle, ses souvenirs étaient flous et elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se remémorer correctement ce qui s'était passé après le fiasco du premier essaie de vol de Supergirl. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du test, comme s'il se déroulait encore sous ses yeux. Le décollage express de Kara, la peur, puis la terreur, le crash, le coup de gueule de Chris, son départ et celui d'Alex, la crise de panique monumentale de la blonde, puis après….

Elle eut soudainement un flash, engendrant un grognement de douleur. Un flash de Kara… et elle…. Ses doigts vinrent doucement se poser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur le sol, les rouages dans son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Elles s'étaient… Embrassées ? Elles avaient discuté ? Longuement ? Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé toute cette scène ? La vérité, c'est qu'elle était incapable de se décider sur la question… D'un côté, cela semblait tellement réel dans son esprit embrouillé, elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir le fantôme des lèvres de Kara sur les siennes, mais d'un autre côté… Cela semblait si surréaliste aussi… Comment auraient-elles pu passer de cette relation conflictuelle ou la Kryptonienne la clashait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ou l'ignorait royalement, à s'embrasser comme si le monde allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre ?

Un bip venant de l'ordinateur à côté d'elle résonna soudainement dans le laboratoire où elle dormait, la surprenant dans ses pensées et la faisant sursauter. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était légèrement emballée à cause de toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son crâne et de la surprise qu'avait engendrée la notification sonore. Elle soupira ensuite, puis se leva, décidant de laisser tout son questionnement de côté pour le moment, qui ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de crâne déjà conséquent.

Lasse, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur principal du labo et examina rapidement les données qu'il lui envoyait, la faisant grogner de frustration quand elle constata que ses calculs pour tenter de créer un portail directement dans le Waverider où devait se trouver Kate, étaient encore une fois mauvais. Elle avait essayé des tonnes et des tonnes de solutions différentes depuis qu'elle travaillait sur le sujet et il n'y avait rien à faire, chaque fois les simulations qu'elle créait, les laissaient perdus dans la zone fantôme, ce qui était bien évidemment à éviter. Ils devaient sauver et ramener Kate, pas se perdre eux mêmes là-bas…

Lena soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, avant de s'emparer des médicaments qu'Alex lui avait prescrit, d'en avaler deux et de se mettre de nouveau au travail. Tout le monde comptait sur elle pour leur permettre de ramener Kate et elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

•••

La Luthor se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle des commandes, espérant trouver quelqu'un. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures non stop à refaire des calculs et lancer de nouvelles simulations et lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers l'infirmerie pour enfin avoir la réponse à la question qui la taraudait depuis son réveil, elle s'était rendu compte avec inquiétude que Supergirl ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle avait fouillé dans toutes autres pièces où elle pouvait être, mais la blonde était visible nulle part, inquiétant toujours plus la brune, qui n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive.

Finalement, elle arriva dans la pièce principale et tomba sur Brainy, qui était assis sur le fauteuil du pilote, le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant réfléchir intensément et à toute allure. Lena l'interpella une première fois, puis une deuxième et n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle s'approcha jusqu'à être face à lui, le faisant sursauter quand l'homme remarqua la milliardaire qui bloquait son champ de vision.

— _**Lena,**_ salua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été intensément perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes plus tôt. _**En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**_

— _**Désolé de te déranger mais, tu n'aurais pas vu Kara ? Les autres aussi, je n'ai croisé personne à part toi et j'ai pourtant fouillé tout le vaisseau.**_

— _**Nolan est actuellement en train de donner cours à Chris dans leur maison et Kara et Alex sont parties toutes les deux il y a environ une heure. Elles avaient besoin de se parler toutes les deux. **_

Lena soupira de soulagement. Visiblement tout allait bien, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'angoisser comme elle l'avait fait, elle se sentait presque risible d'avoir agi ainsi, mais depuis la mort de Supergirl et son état instable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore plus pour elle.

— _**Est-ce que… Kara allait bien ?**_ Demanda ensuite la brune après une légère hésitation.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir si elle avait rêvé toute leur conversation et leur baiser et elle prendrait volontiers tous les indices que Brainy pourrait lui donner pour l'aiguiller dans sa quête de vérité.

Mais… Et si elle avait vraiment rêvé tout ça ? Comment diable pourrait-elle continuer d'agir le plus naturellement possible avec Supergirl ? Ce rêve serait la désillusion de trop et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le supporter, pas encore une…

— _**Étrangement ? Oui,**_ affirma l'agent Dox en fronçant les sourcils, essayant sans nul doute de donner au revirement d'humeur de la blonde, un aspect scientifique calculable. _**Ce changement m'échappe… **_marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Cela était bon signe non ? Si Kara allait bien, ou mieux en tout cas, alors c'était vraiment bon signe…

— _**A quoi pensais-tu plus tôt ?**_ Reprit Lena, changeant de sujet pour le moment, bien qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler le sourire qui pointait le bout de son nez, en sachant que la blonde semblait peut-être remonter légèrement la pente qu'elle dégringolait depuis son retour à la mémoire.

Kara n'était pas disponible pour le moment, continuer de tourner la situation dans tous les sens dans son esprit ne lui donnerait pas plus de réponse que cela lui en avait déjà donné.

— _**Il y a… Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer,**_ dit-il. _**Enfin, encore autre chose, **_commenta-t-il en pensant au changement d'humeur soudain de Kara, qui ressemblait plus à l'ancienne Kara, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis son retour.

— _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ Questionna la Luthor, intriguée, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le meuble derrière elle, attendant que son ami lui en dise plus.

— _**J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne parvins pas à expliquer une chose… Tous les Paragons qui ont donné leur vie durant la crise se sont dissous dans d'étranges particules bleutées. Barry, Lex, Sarah, J'onn… Alors pourquoi cela n'a pas été le cas du corps de Kara ?**_

Le brun tourna son attention en direction de Lena, espérant sans doute qu'elle lui fournisse la réponse qu'il attendait et sur laquelle il bloquait depuis des heures depuis qu'il y avait pensé la première fois. Cependant, Lena resta muette, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce détail, elle avait eu bien d'autre chose en tête et maintenant qu'il lui faisait penser, elle devait avouer être elle-même intriguée par cette question.

Pourquoi le corps de Kara était resté intact et pas celui des autres ? Parce qu'elle était Kryptonienne ? Mais J'onn aussi était un alien et avait une puissante constitution. Elle était certes moins importante que celle d'un Kryptonien, mais elle était nettement supérieure à celle des humains et d'ailleurs, aux dernières nouvelles, le corps humain ne se dissolvait pas ainsi non plus. Alors même si le corps de Kara était resté intact de par sa constitution particulière, pourquoi les autres s'étaient-ils évaporés de la sorte ?

Voici une nouvelle question qui demandait réflexion et qui laissait une désagréable impression à la brune…

•••

**Pré, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Kara et Alex marchaient silencieusement le long du pré ou se prélassaient les chevaux de la famille Perceval. Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'elles étaient sorties toutes les deux et aucunes n'avaient vraiment parlé depuis. Alex était encore passablement sur les nerfs de ce qui s'était passé durant le test, comprenant que sa soeur était au plus bas, mais n'approuvant absolument pas qu'elle risque aussi stupidement sa vie. Kara de son côté, savait pertinemment qu'elle devait s'excuser et parler convenablement avec sa soeur, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer et elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à effectuer le premier pas.

Pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. Grâce à Chris, elle avait pu percevoir la souffrance et le chagrin presque mortel qu'avait ressenti Alex lorsqu'elle était morte et elle serait vraiment une soeur pitoyable si elle continuait d'agir comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

— _**Je suis désolé,**_ lâcha finalement Kara, se stoppant enfin dans leur marche, alors que son regard était fuyant, se sentant vraiment honteuse de son comportement. _**Je me suis comportée comme la pire des égoïstes. Je t'ai snobé la plupart du temps et j'étais tellement centrée sur moi-même, que j'ai été incapable de faire attention au monde qui m'entourait et qu'en réalité, j'étais loin d'être la seule à souffrir. Oui j'ai perdu beaucoup de monde et- Et je crois que je commence vraiment, vraiment à saturer là-dessus, mais…. Je suis loin d'être la seule à être touchée ici. La mort de J'onn a dû t'atteindre encore plus qu'elle ne m'a atteinte, parce que non seulement tu n'étais pas là pour ses derniers moments, mais aussi parce que tu étais encore plus proche de lui que je l'étais et qu'en plus de faire son deuil, tu devais aussi faire le mien et je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour rester aussi forte aussi longtemps… Si nos places avaient été inversées et que tu étais morte… Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas dans quel état j'aurais été, mais ça n'aurait vraiment pas été beau à voir, **_avoua Kara, les yeux pétillants d'émotions rien qu'à la pensée de perdre Alex, celle-ci écoutant attentivement sa petite soeur, son regard tout aussi brillant que le sien. _**Alors… je sais que des excuses n'arrangeront pas tout. Je sais que tu es sans doute blessée et que ça ne guérira pas d'un claquement de doigt. Je sais que je me suis comportée comme une garce égoïste, qui risque stupidement sa vie parce que vivre ou mourir lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais… Chris, bien malgré lui, m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux sur la douleur que vous ressentiez tous dans la situation dans laquelle on est et… je me répète, mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir autant… Ce n'était absolument pas mon attention. Je sais que… ça va être dur et que peut-être, sûrement même, rien ne sera plus comme avant, mais je te promets de faire attention maintenant et de ne plus me comporter comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours,**_ termina Kara, envoyant un petit sourire timide à sa soeur, le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Alex renifla avec ce petit discours, ses yeux lui piquant. Pour la première fois depuis que la blonde était revenue à la vie, la Directrice avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à sa petite soeur qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce n'était pas la femme complètement perdue, qui ne se souvenait quasiment de rien et qui avait du mal à parler. Ce n'était pas non plus cette femme vide d'expression, qui avait balancé des choses horribles sur Lena. Non, là, devant-elle, qui la regardait avec une certaine hésitation et une nervosité claire, qui lui envoyait ce petit sourire adorable qui lui avait tant manqué, c'était Kara, sa petite soeur et Seigneur… Ce que ça faisait du bien…

Il n'en fallut alors pas plus à Alex et Kara eut à peine le temps de la voir amorcer un geste, que la femme qui dirigeait le DEO se jetait dans les bras de sa cadette, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de retenir depuis toute cette épreuve abominable que la vie lui avait balancée. Kara fut dans les premières secondes surprise, s'attendant à ce qu'Alex lui passe un savon avant qu'elles ne finissent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais visiblement, sa soeur n'avait même plus la force pour passer par cette étape et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité qui se creusait dans le coeur de la Kryptonienne. Elle avait été tellement horrible… Elle se détestait….

Ne perdant pas plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, elle enlaça à son tour Alex, la serrant fermement dans ses bras, retenant ses propres larmes pour rester forte pour son aînée, faisant bien attention à sa force encore plus développée qu'autrefois. Sa soeur avait besoin d'un soutien maintenant et elle le serait. Elle n'avait que trop échoué à cette tâche, plus jamais elle ne referait la même erreur.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de très longues minutes et même après que les larmes de la Danvers avaient cessé de couler, elles restèrent encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant cette proximité que l'Anti-Monitor avait bien failli leur enlevé à jamais.

— _**Tu sais, je devrais probablement de botter les fesses,**_ renifla Alex avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'elle s'écartait enfin de l'étreinte de sa soeur, qui lui avait fait plus de bien que n'importe quelle autre chose qu'elle avait pu essayer pour calmer son coeur brisé par la perte.

— _**Peut-être…. mais tu ne le feras pas, **_répondit Kara, avec un petit sourire joueur.

Le sourire était toujours timide, la blonde ayant encore un peu de mal à se laisser un peu aller après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées dernièrement, mais pour Alex, elle devait faire l'effort.

— _**Et je peux savoir ce qui te donne l'air si sûre de toi ?**_ Répondit la Directrice, croisant les bras en toisant d'un air qui se voulait sévère son interlocutrice.

— _**Parce que…. Je suis en convalescence,**_ dit la blonde, son sourire s'agrandissant.

— _**Oui, tu pourras l'être quand j'en aurais fini avec toi,**_ ricana Alex d'un air mauvais, alors qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau de sa cadette.

— _**Non, non, allez Alex soit gentille, gentille, gent- Aïe !**_ Finit par se plaindre Kara, alors que sa soeur venait de lui donner un coup à l'épaule.

— _**Put- AÏE !**_ Fit à son tour la directrice, en secouant douloureusement la main qui avait servi à frapper la Kryptonienne.

— _**Quoi aïe ?! C'est toi qui me tape ! T'as pas le droit de te plaindre ! **_Bouda la blonde en faisant la moue, tout en se massant son épaule qui en réalité, n'était même pas douloureuse, elle avait même à peine senti le coup de sa soeur.

— _**Lena va m'entendre ! À cause de son fichu soleil liquide je ne peux même plus te taper ! **_Bouda à son tour Alex, Kara lui envoyant un air satisfait, sentant la légèreté du moyen s'infiltrer de plus en plus en elle, la détendant et lui permettant d'enfin oublier, au moins pour un temps, à quel point son coeur était meurtri.

— _**Sans ce fichu soleil liquide, tu ne pourrais pas me taper non plus,**_ répondit-elle.

— _**Je peux taper un cadavre,**_ grogna la Danvers en regardant rapidement sa main.

— _**Oh !**_ Lâcha Kara, outrée. _**Bien, bien, bravo, très mature et civilisé tout ça ! **_

— _**Tu l'as mérité,**_ continua Alex, boudeuse. _**Ne serait-ce que pour tout ce que tu as osé balancer à Lena.**_

— _**Je-**_ commença Kara, prête à se défendre, avant de finalement refermer aussitôt la bouche, quand elle saisit ce que sa soeur venait de dire, son sourire retombant aussitôt.

Elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait osé balancer à Lena, tous ces mots crachés avec mépris qu'elle avait tant voulu retenir, mais que la douleur et le chagrin lui avait fait lâcher sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Elle savait qu'elle avait incroyablement blessé la Luthor avec ses mots et son comportement atroce de ces derniers jours, mais Lena se sentait elle-même bien trop coupable pour lui en vouloir pour ça et elle trouvait cela juste horrible.

La brune devrait lui en vouloir. Elle aurait dû répliquer quand elle lui parlait trop durement ou même quand elle l'ignorait royalement, mais Lena pensait bien trop le mériter pour agir et Kara trouvait celà juste tellement triste et dérangeant. Lena Luthor n'était pas femme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'était pas du genre à se taire et juste encaisser sans rien faire en retour, mais tout comme la crise avait brisé Kara, son enthousiasme, sa joie de vivre, son sourire rayonnant, elle avait brisé la confiance de la PDG, son maintien irréprochable, son masque impeccable et son aura implacable.

Alex perdit elle aussi son sourire quand elle se rendit compte que son intervention avait complètement chamboulé la blonde et qu'elle avait maintenant le regard baissé sur ses mains qu'elle tripotait nerveusement. Quelle imbécile d'avoir balancé une chose pareille…

— _**Je….. Je mérite bien pire pour avoir fait ça….**_ finit par lâcher l'alien, fronçant les sourcils et ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa, puis Alex s'approcha de nouveau de sa petite soeur, l'obligeant à redresser la tête à l'aide de ses doigts et de lui envoya un petit sourire encourageant.

— _**Et si tu allais lui parler plutôt que de culpabiliser dans ton coin ?**_

Kara ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis devint soudainement nerveuse, le visage rougissant étrangement, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Alex qui ne comprit pas vraiment le soudain changement de comportement.

— _**Euh… Je… Nous… euh…..**_ bégaya Kara, riant fébrilement.

— _**Ok, ok, ok. Stop ! C'était quoi ça ?**_ Lança Alex, plus qu'intriguée maintenant, scrutant attentivement sa soeur, qui s'agita encore plus devant l'attention.

— _**Euh… Eh bien…. On n'a un peu parlé hier, quand vous étiez en randonnée, **_commença à expliquer la blonde avec un sourire maladroit, les joues encore plus rouges, alors qu'elle esquivait le regard de la directrice et qu'elle se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

— _**Eeeeeeeeeet ?**_ Insista Alex, attendant une suite.

— _**Euh…. Eh bah…. Je….. De fil en aiguille, j'ai peut-être fini par lui dire…. Je t'aime, ou un truc du genre…. Bon ok je lui carrément dis ça et…. peut-être qu'elle m'a embrassé et que je l'ai embrassé…. me regarde pas comme ça ! **_

— _**Comment veux-tu que je ne te regarde pas comme ça ?! **_Répondit Alex, choquée. _**Y'a pas deux jours tu pouvais pas la voir en peinture et là tu me dis que vous vous êtes sauté dessus !**_

— _**On c'est pas sauté dessus on c'est juste un PEU embrassé ! Un peu…. peut-être beaucoup…. je sais pas trop….**_ ajouta timidement Kara, le regard toujours fuyant, alors que sa soeur la regardait à la fois sidérée et un brin moqueuse. _**Et je pouvais la voir en peinture ! Je…. je sais pas pourquoi j'étais méchante comme ça… parce que… la plupart du temps… je l'écoutais, ou je la regardais….. bref peu importe ! On a parlé un peu, c'est tout ce qui y'a d'important à dire ! **_

— _**Non, non et non ce n'est pas tout ce qui y'a d'important à dire ! Vous vous êtes embrassé, j'essaye de comprendre là ! Je sais bien que t'es à fond sur elle depuis déjà pas mal de temps et j'ai bien compris que Lena a fini par ressentir la même chose pour toi mais….. Ce baiser tombe un peu de nulle part**_, lâcha la directrice, perplexe.

— _**Je sais bien que c'est sortie de nulle part, **_s'affola nerveusement Kara faisant maintenant les cent pas. _**C'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première d'accord. Elle c'est tout de suite retirée, paniquée et moi….. et moi bah je l'ai embrassée en retour ! Voilà, y'a rien d'autre à dire là-dessus. Mon corps ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon consentement pour agir !**_

— _**Oh oui, parce que je suis sûr que tu n'étais absolument pas d'accord sur le fait d'embrasser Lena,**_ ricana sa soeur.

— _**Absolument !**_ Fit Kara avec mauvaise foi et aplombs. _**Enfin…. non… si…. euh…. disons… pas comme ça, pas maintenant,**_ bégaya-t-elle, redevenant immédiatement fébrile. _**Je veux dire… Il y avait sans doute mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, clairement incertaine.

Alex la fixa un moment, hésitant entre taquiner sa soeur et avoir une conversation sérieuse sur le sujet. Cependant l'agente du DEO pouvait clairement percevoir les doutes et la crainte dans le regard bleu de sa cadette et elle opta plutôt pour le second choix.

— **C'est sûr que c'était… clairement trop tôt pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Vous êtes toutes les deux blessées, brisées et votre relation est devenue clairement très compliquée. Entre la façon dont elle a agi avec toi en apprenant que tu étais Supergirl, puis la crise et enfin ton comportement à son égare, ce baiser est arrivé vraiment trop tôt, **avoua Alex, Kara détournant le regard devant la confirmation qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. _**Cependant, je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez craqué,**_ sourit-elle pour rassurer sa soeur, qui avait redressé son regard vers elle dès qu'elle avait dit ces derniers mots. _**Vous êtes toutes les deux folles l'une de l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sérieusement, même un gosse de 5 ans à réussi à s'en rendre compte. Bon certes il est télépathe, mais il a très bien su interpréter vos sentiments. Vous avez souffert toutes les deux au point d'en être à un niveau de rupture et quand finalement vous vous êtes posées pour parler et que tu as avoué tes sentiments comme ça à Lena, je comprends qu'elle ait craqué et je comprends parfaitement que tu lui aies répondu. Cela dit, **_tempéra Alex sérieuse. _**Je pense qu'avant toute nouvelle action de ce genre, il faut vraiment que vous remettiez tout à plat. Que vous réappreniez à vous entendre, à vous connaitre, à vous comprendre et à vous faire confiance. Ne précipitez rien, ou vous risquer d'aggraver les choses plus que de les résoudre. **_

Kara fixa sa soeur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à ces paroles et ce qu'elles impliquaient.

— _**Alors….. plus de bisous ?**_ Fit Kara, un petit sourire timide au coin des lèvres, la rendant vraiment trop adorable et innocente en ce moment, faisant fondre le coeur d'Alex, qui était tellement ravie d'avoir la chance de revoir sa soeur au moins pendant quelques instants, se doutant que la blonde allait sans doute avoir des hauts et des bas pendant un moment, mais qu'elle était sur la bonne route pour remonter la pente.

— _**Plus de bisous,**_ sourit Alex, attendrie par la moue enfantine de sa cadette qui lui avait tant manqué.

— _**Prendre notre temps ? Patience ? **_

Supergirl soupira dramatiquement, attirant un rire de la part de la directrice, qui s'approcha d'elle pour poser un bras autour de ses épaules.

— _**Oui, votre temps. D'ailleurs ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais si tu reparles à Lena comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours, ça va sérieusement barder pour toi, je te préviens,**_ menaça-t-elle gentiment, reprennant la route du retour, Kara toujours contre elle, son bras sur ses épaules.

— _**Tu sais que ce genre de discours tu n'es pas censé me le dire à moi ?**_ Commenta Kara, contente malgré tout qu'Alex prenne ainsi la défense de Lena.

— _**Pour être l'excellente soeur que je suis, je me dois de te botter les fesses quand tu fais des bêtises. **_

— _**Excellente, excellente… c'est vite dit**_, taquina Kara.

— _**Attention, je ne peux peut-être plus te taper, mais je suis persuadée que la formule de Lena ne t'immunise pas aux chatouilles. Tu veux qu'on fasse le test ?**_

— _**Non merci ça ira !**_ Répondit immédiatement la blonde, faisant rire la directrice qui ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère depuis des lustres.

— _**Bien, parfait. Maintenant, continue donc ton Mea culpa. Je pense qu'il y a une autre personne à qui tu dois quelques excuses, **_termina Alex, les deux soeurs rentrant au ranch le coeur bien plus léger et dans une ambiance nettement plus bonne enfant qu'à aller.

Peut-être…. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement….

•••

**Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Kara se frotta nerveusement les mains, fixant la porte fermée en face d'elle. Les ouvriers avaient enfin terminé de rénover la maison des Perceval et le ranch avait de nouveau retrouvé toute sa quiétude, cependant, la blonde était imperméable à ça en ce moment, stressant à l'idée d'ouvrir une simple parle et d'aller parler à un enfant de 5 ans.

Pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. Elle avait blessé Chris comme elle l'avait fait avec tant d'autres et après s'être excusé auprès de sa soeur et avoir amorcé un pas vers la réconciliation avec Lena, elle devait maintenant aller s'excuser auprès du petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas demandé de lien particulier avec le blondinet, mais elle en avait un, c'était comme ça et de ce fait, certaines responsabilités lui incombaient maintenant, au moins pour quelque temps et il était tant qu'elle y fasse face, aussi terrifiant que cela pouvait être.

Elle inspira et expira profondément, essayant de se donner un peu de courage, puis enfin, elle frappa et ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du petit garçon derrière.

— _**Hey,**_ salua timidement Kara, la voix plus qu'incertaine.

Chris, assis par terre au milieu de ses jouets, releva immédiatement la tête de son T-rex qu'il tenait pour apercevoir son visiteur surprise.

— _**Salut,**_ répondit-il tout aussi timide, finissant par reporter son attention sur son jouet.

Kara, s'avança d'un pas hésitant dans la chambre du petit garçon, souriant en trouvant de nombreux jouets à l'effigie du super-héros imaginaire Spider-Man et en apercevant sa housse de couette bleue avec le symbole de la maison des El.

— _**Tu viens jouer avec moi ?**_ Demanda innocemment le petit garçon, ne remarquant pas l'hésitation et le stress de la femme adulte, son inhibiteur étant à 100% fonctionnel et coupant tout lien télépathique avec quiconque.

— _**Euh… Ok, **_sourit Kara, avant de s'assoir à son tour sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le lit, alors qu'elle se tenait maintenant en tailleur à côté du petit blondinet aux yeux vairons.

— _**Tiens. Toi tu fais gaufrette**_, dit Chris, en tendant un tricératops à sa nouvelle compagne de jeu.

Kara le saisit avec un petit sourire amusé. Le petit Perceval ne semblait pas mécontent ou boudeur auprès d'elle, ce qui était sans doute bon signe, cependant, il était d'un calme assez inhabituel. Quoiqu'elle se souvenait d'avoir un jour entendu son père dire, qu'avant qu'il ne se lie à elle, il était un petit garçon joyeux, mais extrêmement calme.

— _**Gaufrette ?**_ sourit la Kryptonienne.

Chris hocha la tête, commençant à jouer tranquillement, faisant parler ses différents dinosaures et Spider-man entre eux, Kara rigolant silencieusement en apercevant une figurine à son effigie et celle de son cousin. Rao, elle n'avait quand même pas une tête aussi affreuse si ?

— _**Et ton T-Rex il s'appelle comment ?**_ Demanda la blonde, alors qu'elle commençait à jouer avec le gamin, qui semblait content qu'elle joue le jeu avec lui.

— _**Popcorn,**_ répondit-elle avec le sourire, continuant à jouer.

Kara rit au nom et ils jouèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, la Kryptonienne se sentant se détendre au fil du temps qui passait.

— _**Tu sais, j'en ai déjà vu un en vrai,**_ commenta Kara à un moment, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Chris, ses yeux pétillants soudainement d'excitation.

— _**T'as déjà vu un Popcorn en vrai ?!**_ S'enthousiasma-t-il soudainement, la blonde remarquant que le petit garçon avait fini par désactiver son inhibiteur, ce sentant sans doute assez en confiance et en paix avec elle pour l'arrêter, ce qui fit sourire l'alien.

— _**Oui, oui, j'ai déjà vu un popcorn,**_ rit-elle à la formulation_**. Enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai de vrai, mais c'était tout comme,**_ affirma-t-elle, souriant devant le regard pétillant de son voisin et lui expliquant son combat avec le T-Rex qui s'était soldé par une cape complètement déchirée.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter et de jouer pendant une bonne heure sans prise de tête, puis Kara finit par s'arrêter et demander l'attention du petit garçon pour qu'ils aient une réelle discussion sur ce qui s'était passé.

— _**Chris… Je- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?**_

Le blondinet baissa pitoyablement la tête, puis il dit en reniflant péniblement :

— _**Je suis désolé….**_

— _**Quoi ? Non, non,**_ fit Kara, se sentant lamentable que le petit Perceval se sente coupable de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

Il avait très bien fait, qui sait où elle en serait aujourd'hui s'il ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

— _**Hey, viens par ici,**_ demanda gentiment la blonde en redressant doucement le visage de Chris pour établir un contact visuel avec lui.

Celui-ci avait les yeux larmoyants, mais écouta tout de même la plus âgée, s'avançant vers elle pour s'installer sur ses jambes qu'elle avait étendues devant elle, le petit blond se trouvant bien face à elle.

— _**Tu- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à te sentir coupable de ce que tu m'as dit là-bas. Tu avais raison. Je me suis très mal comporté, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et j'ai fait n'importe quoi sans prendre en compte de comment vous, vous pouviez vous sentir. Si je suis venue ici en premier lieu, c'était pour que MOI, je m'excuse auprès de toi et je te remercie même d'avoir osé ce que personne n'a osé faire. **_

Le garçonnet fixa la blonde devant lui avec étonnement, semblant essayer de comprendre.

— _**Mais… t'es une adulte…. Ça s'excuse auprès des enfants les adultes ?**_ Demanda-t-il innocemment.

— _**Bien sûr,**_ sourit la blonde attendrie par l'innocence du gamin. _**Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adulte, qu'on ne fait pas de bêtises, bien au contraire, on en fait généralement des plus grosses que lorsque l'on est enfant. Et ce n'est pas que tu es un enfant et que moi je suis une adulte, que j'ai forcément raison et que tu as forcément tort. La preuve est là, tu avais raison et j'avais tort et c'est toi qui m'as permi de m'en rendre compte. Évidemment, parler comme tu l'as fait, n'est pas à faire tous les jours et tout le temps, mais dans cette situation, tu as bien agi et je voulais que tu le saches et je voulais m'excuser correctement auprès de toi, comme je l'ai fait avec Alex et que j'ai commencé à le faire avec Lena. **_

— _**Tu as parlé avec Lala ?**_ Fit-il en se redressant soudainement, joyeux de la découverte.

— _**Oui,**_ rit Kara, amusée de sa réaction.

— _**Et tu lui as pas crié dessus ?!**_ S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Kara grimaça légèrement puis reprit :

— _**Non, non je ne lui ai pas crié dessus. Je me suis excusée et on a beaucoup parlé et….. beaucoup parlé... **_se reprit-elle en essayant de ne pas penser à leur baiser.

— _**Est-ce que pour s'excuser les adultes ils se font tout le temps des bisous comme t'as fait avec Lala ?**_

"_Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!_"

— _**Hola, hola doucement bonhomme, sort de là dedans, un peu de vie privée je te prie ! **_S'affola nerveusement la blonde, les joues rouges en se rendant compte que Chris avait probablement lu dans son esprit et aperçu ce baiser auquel elle ne devait PAS penser !

Le petit blond rit devant la réaction de la femme.

— _**Désolé.**_

— _**T'as pas l'air désolé du tout,**_ bouda Kara.

— _**Non !**_ Rit encore plus Chris.

— _**Bien bah je boude alors !**_ Lâcha la Kryptonienne en croisant les bras et faisant une moue boudeuse.

— _**Mais t'as pas le droit de bouder comme ça ! T'es une adulte ! **_

— _**Je m'en fiche je boude…. **_

— _**Non !**_

— _**Si.**_

— _**Non !**_

— _**Si…**_

— _**Oh oui aller viens ! **_S'excita-t-il soudainement, surprenant légèrement Kara qui n'avait pas compris le soudain revirement de situation, alors que Chris se levait précipitamment et essayait de faire lever Supergirl.

— _**Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_Lâcha l'extraterrestre un peu perdue de la soudaineté de l'action.

— _**Je sais comment tu vas faire pour que je te pardonne !**_ Dit-il avec enthousiasme en forçant la blonde à se lever.

— _**Donc….. Tu ne m'as pas pardonné ?**_ Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

— _**Si ! Mais si je dis ça tu vas bien vouloir faire ce que je veux qu'on fasse ! **_ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire joyeux, qui sonnait assez malicieux du point de vue de la Kryptonienne.

— _**Je crois que ce lien que tu partages avec Lena n'est pas à notre avantage… Tu n'es pas obligé de copier son intelligence et son sens des affaires tu sais, **_plaisanta Kara.

— _**Si ! Et Lala elle m'a dit un peu la même chose sur toi la dernière fois,**_ continua-t-il de bavarder joyeusement, alors qu'il tirait la Super par la main, la faisant sortir de la maison.

— _**Ah oui ? **_

— _**Oui. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de copier ton estomac sur pattes ou qu'à nous deux on allait finir par la ruiner.**_

Kara rit à ça.

— _**Et donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire "pardonner", **_sourit-elle.

— _**On va faire une randonné à cheval rien que toi, moi et Lala ! **_

— _**Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…. **_hésita la blonde.

— _**Si ! Elle est trop méga géniale comme idée ! Même que Lalex, quand elle a rencontré tous nos chevaux avec Papa, eh bah elle a dit qu'elle savait parfaitement quel cheval il vous fallait ! **_

Kara trainait un peu plus les pieds maintenant qu'elle savait ce que le petit garçon voulait qu'elle fasse….

— _**Ah oui et c'est lesquels ?**_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient proches du vaisseau ou Lena devait encore être en train de bosser.

— _**Pour toi c'est Raviolis et pour Lala c'est Guimauve !**_

Kara haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

— _**C'est moi où tout ce qui t'entoure à un nom de nourriture ?**_ Fit-elle amusée.

— _**Oui !**_ Rit-il joyeusement alors qu'ils s'engouffraient enfin dans le vaisseau à la recherche de Lena.

Kara n'était vraiment pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. De une, elle ne savait pas si Lena et elle étaient vraiment prête à partir comme ça en randonnée et ce uniquement avec Chris comme compagnie. De deux…. les cheveux c'étaient très bien… mais de loin. Mais en sentant l'enthousiasme du garçon à la simple pensée de faire cette balade, balayait tous les doutes de la Super. Le temps n'était plus au questionnement, au doute, à la peur. Il étant temps qu'elle réapprenne à vivre et elle était persuadée que la joie de Chris lui serait d'une profonde aide pour essaye de reprendre correctement sa vie en main.

* * *

**Il n'y a pas eu d'interaction Supercorp dans ce chapitre, mais Kara avait besoin de s'expliquer auprès des autres aussi. Le prochain en revanche, Supercorp et Chrisounet à foison ! **

**Merci beaucoup de me suivre, de commenter et d'être aussi géniaux ! Prenez bien soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey ! Voici la suite :D Pas grand chose à dire pour une fois xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

— _**Lala !**_

Lena sursauta derrière son bureau et eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Chris se jetait dans ses bras, la faisant presque tomber de son tabouret, tant elle avait été surprise de l'attaque câlin éclaire du petit garçon, qui semblait au comble de l'excitation.

La Luthor n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que le petit Perceval glissait un bisou appuyé sur sa joue, puis se décalait légèrement juste pour pouvoir la regarder fixement, des étoiles dans les yeux, gênant passablement la brune qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait et qui était donc juste complètement immobile, le dos bien droit, Chris sur ses genoux, ses petits bras autour du cou dégagé de la scientifique qui portait ses lunettes pour travailler.

— _**Euh…..**_

— _**Tu viens, tu viens ?! On va faire une randonnée à cheval avec moi, toi, Kaa, Nutella, Guimauve et Raviolis !**_ Lança joyeusement le blondinet.

— _**Euh…**_

La brune avait du mal à tout enregistrer tant tout c'était déroulé à une vitesse hallucinante et elle fixait juste le petit garçon avec des yeux étonnés. Depuis son coup de gueule contre Supergirl, Chris était resté passablement taciturne et réservé, ce coupant de tout lien avec quiconque, mais visiblement, cette micro période était révolue.

— _**Je vous ai connu plus loquace que ça Miss Luthor,**_ taquina une voix à l'entrée du labo, surprenant encore la brune qui n'avait pas fait attention que Chris n'était pas seul.

Lena quitta alors le regard vairon du petit garçon toujours sur ses genoux et qui attendait plus ou moins patiemment sa réponse, pour le reporter vers Kara, qui se tenait timidement à l'entrée de la pièce, l'épaule appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et lui envoyant un mini sourire timide, hésitant probablement à la meilleure façon d'agir avec la PDG et ce qu'elle avait le droit ou non de faire dans leur relation devenue plus que précaire.

Lena resta encore et toujours sans mot, gardant simplement le contact visuel avec la blonde qui se trouvait deux trois mètres plus loin. À son réveil, elle avait fortement douté sur le fait d'avoir oui ou non discuté avec la Kryptonienne et sur ce baiser dont elle avait vraiment du mal à ne pas penser. Cependant, au fil de la journée, elle avait fini par se dire que c'était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un simple rêve ou mauvais tour de son esprit et le sourire que lui envoyait Kara ne faisait que lui confirmer. Ce que ce sourire lui avait manqué… Aussi petit soit-il. Il était tellement sincère et adorable… Elle ne pensait vraiment pas avoir le droit d'en recevoir de nouveau un comme celui-là, ni même aucun autre d'ailleurs.

— _**Hey ! Je suis toujours là ! Vous penserez à vous faire des bisous plus tard ! Maintenant c'est l'heure de faire du cheval ! **_Intervint le petit garçon en sautillant sur les genoux de Lena, pour essayer d'attirer de nouveau son intention, qui avait été accaparée par Supergirl.

Aux mots du jeune Perceval, les deux femmes détournèrent immédiatement le regard, gênées et Lena soupira mentalement d'exaspération. Non mais sérieusement… C'était quoi ce comportement de midinette complètement…. Guimauvesque, qui croisait le regard de son premier crush ?

— _**C'est quoi une midinette ? Et c'est quoi guimau...vesque ? Ça existe comme mot ça ? Et c'est quoi crush ?**_ Demanda innocemment le fils de Nolan, faisant sursauter Lena qui porta enfin de nouveau son regard vers lui et qui fit ricaner Kara, qui stoppa son rire en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche.

— _**Ok, plus de lecture d'esprit,**_ lança la brune, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de garder un minimum la face après toute cette scène incroyablement gênante.

— _**Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ?**_ Bouda Chris, alors que Lena se levait en posant le garçon à terre, rangeant rapidement son plan de travail avec des gestes raides, plus dans l'optique de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, plutôt que de se focaliser sur le regard de la blonde qu'elle sentait peser sur son dos.

— _**Oui pourquoi ? Je trouve ça très intéressant comme concept cette lecture d'esprit, **_taquina de nouveau Kara.

Lena se retourna immédiatement à ça, haussant un sourcil en regardant la Kryptonienne, étonnée. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas exactement tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit de Kara à la suite du coup de gueule de Chris, mais son comportement d'aujourd'hui était en total opposé à ce qu'il était il a à peine quelques jours. Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour déplaire à Lena, non au contraire, mais c'était assez inattendu et quelque peu perturbant.

— _**Très bien,**_ reprit la brune en croisant les bras à son tour, prenant une position plus hautaine, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que son sourcil gauche s'arquait. _**Chris, qu'est-ce que pense Kara de ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre nous ?**_

La mâchoire de Supergirl tomba immédiatement à cette question, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle fixait la Luthor avec choc.

— _**Mais…. Mais tu n'as pas honte de te servir d'un enfant de cinq ans comme ça ?! **_

Le sourire en coin et la posture hautaine et désinvolte de Lena s'approfondit.

— _**Non. Je suis une Luthor ne l'oublions pas. **_

La mâchoire de Kara descendit encore d'un cran, puis Chris se tourna vers Kara, puis vers Lena et le blondinet commenta :

— _**Elle penses que tu-**_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que ses pieds décollaient soudainement du sol, le surprenant, alors qu'il se retrouvait soudainement dans les bras de la Kryptonienne, une main fermemant plaquée sur sa bouche.

— _**Ok. Plus de lecture d'esprit ! **_Hâta nerveusement Kara.

Chris leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la blonde, puis fit une moue boudeuse mais n'ajouta rien, Supergirl finissant par le lâcher et le reposer doucement à terre.

— _**Z'êtes pas gentilles…**_ bouda-t-il en croisant les bras, lançant un regard noir aux deux femmes qui haussèrent les sourcils, puis se jetèrent un regard en coin.

— _**Il traîne beaucoup trop avec toi non ?**_ Commenta Kara, devant l'air assez Luthorien qu'avait le petit garçon devant elles.

— …_**. Oui… Possiblement,**_ valida Lena.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent encore, puis de nouveau le garçonnet qui boudait toujours. Puis finalement, comme si de rien était, son visage devint de nouveau lumineux et il agrippa avec une vitesse hallucinante la main de Lena, tirant légèrement dessus.

— _**Alors, alors, on va se balader ?! Dis on va se balader ?!**_

La brune soupira, regarda l'heure sur sa montre, fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois elle s'était complètement perdue dans son travail, puis elle regarda de nouveau Chris qui la fixait avec des yeux brillant d'espoir.

— _**Très bien, m-**_

— _**OUI ! **_S'excita immédiatement Chris.

— _**Non !**_ Lâcha Kara en même temps, la scientifique et le Perceval lui lançant tout de suite un regard interrogatoire.

L'attention des deux autres rendit immédiatement Supergirl mal à l'aise et elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux, se massant fébrilement la nuque.

— _**Pourquoi non ?**_ Demanda Chris.

— _**Euh….. **_Kara détourna le regard, Lena haussant encore plus son sourcil, interrogative, alors que Chris devait faire un grand effort pour ne pas juste lire dans l'esprit de la blonde comme il en avait pris l'habitude. _**Parce que….**_ Le regard de Supergirl balaya la pièce, puis elle le reporta enfin vers le blond. _**Parce qu'il va faire nuit ! **_

Chris ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis il la referma, réfléchissant intensément, avant de reprendre :

— _**Mais tu peux pas avoir peur des chevaux ! T'es Supergirl !**_ Lâcha-t-il finalement, n'ayant pas résisté bien longtemps à la lecture d'esprit, dont il n'avait pas encore toute la maîtrise de toute manière.

La Kryptonienne eut une expression de trahison choquée en direction du petit garçon, alors que Lena tournait de nouveau son regard sur la blonde, un petit sourire en coin des lèvres et son sourcil gauche de plus en plus arqué.

— _**Je n'ai absolument pas peur des chevaux !**_ Se défendit la blonde en prenant un air dédaigneux. _**Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis Supergirl ! Je n'ai pas peur des chevaux ! **_

— _**Si t'as peur des chevaux ! **_

— _**Non.**_

— _**Si.**_

— _**Non.**_

— _**Si !**_

— _**Non…. Je les aime bien ! **_

— _**Oui….. Quand ils sont loin de toi,**_ ricana la Luthor, intervenant dans la dispute enfantine entre Chris et Kara.

La blonde eut encore une mine choquée et trahie, mais cette fois-ci en direction de la brune et le blondinet se mit à éclater de rire devant l'expression faciale de Supergirl.

— _**Je crois que vous n'avez rien à dire Madame je fais ma Luthor mais j'ai peur d'un être minuscule qu'on appelle communément araignée !**_ Répliqua la blonde.

Lena rit hautainement.

— _**Je n'ai absolument pas peur des araignées,**_ répondit-elle avec un faux air arrogant.

Kara ricana, prête à ouvrir là bouche, alors que Lena lui envoyait un regard noir, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui disant silencieusement de se taire si elle voulait continuer à vivre.

— _**Bien sûr, on y croit. C'est pour ça qu'une fois, je t'ai entendu crier tellement fort, que je t'ai littéralement entendu à l'autre bout de la ville, que j'ai battu tous mes records de vitesse en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, pour simplement remarquer que tu avais vu UNE ARAIGNÉE,**_ se moqua la blonde, le regard de Lena devant encore plus noir alors qu'elle avait osé parler malgré son avertissement silencieux, dessinant une mine outrée sur le visage de la Luthor, alors que Chris riait aux éclats devant leur chamaillerie.

— _**Elle était ÉNORME ! **_Se défendit Lena.

— _**Elle était trop mignonne tu veux dire ! **_Rit Kara.

— _**Arrête de rire ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Et non elle n'était PAS mignonne ! Un chiot, un chaton c'est mignon. Pas une araignée ! **_

Supergirl rit encore plus fort à ça et la mine outrée de Lena s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule.

— _**Mais... AÏE ! **_Râla Lena en secouant sa main douloureuse après son coup sur la blonde.

— _**Bien fait !**_ Se moqua la Kryptonienne. _**N'empêche, je pense que ça aurait dû être écrit dans le journal. "Supergirl sauve Lena Luthor d'une adorable araignée !" Ça aurait fais fureur. **_

Nouveau regard noir de la part de la scientifique.

— _**Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu es privée de soleil jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! **_Râla la Luthor.

— _**Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! **_S'outra Supergirl.

— _**Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?**_ Se moqua à son tour la brune, Chris se marrant toujours en suivant des yeux l'adulte qui parlait, son regard bougeant comme s'il regardait un match de ping-pong.

— _**Parce que….. Parce que… **_réfléchissa rapidement l'alien. _**Parce que sinon je meurs ! **_Envoya-t-elle finalement.

Lena ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se mordant la lèvre en pleine réflexion, avant de finalement grogner de frustration et de se retourner, ronchonnant dans son coin en retournant au rangement de son plan de travail dans un silence obstinément boudeur.

— _**Ah ! J'ai gagné ! **_Se vanta Supergirl, prenant sa pose signature ses mains sur ses hanches, en envoyant un regard victorieux à Chris qui la regardait avec un air qui se voulait innocent, mais qui sonnait un peu trop malicieux au goût de Kara qui fronça un peu les sourcils.

— _**T'as quand même peur des chevaux,**_ lança-t-il finalement, la mâchoire inférieure de la blonde tombant, alors que Lena eut un ricanement soudain devant l'intervention du blondinet qui laissa Supergirl sans voix.

— _**J'ai gagné !**_ Cria-t-il victorieusement en levant les bras en l'air.

Il partit ensuite dans un fou rire monumental alors que les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard étrange, puis le regard de Kara et Lena se rencontra et elles rirent aussi, leur faisant à tous le plus grand bien.

— _**J'ai loupé un épisode ?**_ Intervint soudainement Alex, qui pénétrait tout juste dans le labo, la mine à la fois étonnée et perplexe en tombant sur les trois autres qui riaient aux éclats.

Il y a deux jours à peine, les pièces de ce vaisseau était froid, silencieux, l'atmosphère pesante et là maintenant, elle était juste chaleureuse, bonne enfant et la directrice avait un peu de mal à croire à un si rapide changement.

Les trois personnes tournèrent leur attention vers la nouvelle venue qui semblait un peu perdue, puis Chris répondit joyeusement :

— _**Kaa à peur des chevaux et Lala des araignées ! **_

— _**Euh… ok,**_ lâcha Alex dans un petit rire narquois en regardant les deux adultes qui levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Alex ne comprenait vraiment pas un changement aussi rapide, mais elle était sûre d'une chose… Chris en était le responsable et pour ça, jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier le petit garçon qui réussissait à donner autant de légèreté à deux femmes qui en avait vraiment besoin et qui surtout le méritait.

— _**C'est l'heure de manger ?! **_S'enthousiasma Chris en lisant dans l'esprit d'Alex.

— _**Eh bien pas tout à fait, mais Nolan et moi allions faire un tour en ville et on voulait savoir ce qui vous ferez plai-**_

— _**RAVIOLIS CHINOIS !**_ Crièrent en coeur Kara et le petit Perceval.

Alex rit de bon coeur devant tant d'enthousiasme et ravie de revoir sa soeur s'extasier devant la nourriture, alors que Lena avait un petit sourire attendri sur le visage en regardant les deux morfals.

— _**Lena ?**_ Demanda Alex.

— _**La majorité a parlé. Raviolis chinois,**_ concéda la Luthor, amusée, ravissant encore plus les deux autres qui se sourirent mutuellement avant de se tapper dans la main.

— _**Cool ! Attends moi Lalex ! Je viens !**_ Lança joyeusement Chris alors que l'autre femme s'apprêtait à partir.

Le petit Perceval se précipita vers l'agente du DEO, avant de s'arrêter de faire demi tour et de faire un gros câlin surprise à Lena, puis à Kara.

— _**Je vous aime gros comme ça ! **_Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants, étendant ses bras pour symboliser la force de son amour pour les deux femmes, qui lui lancèrent immédiatement un sourire attendri.

Sans qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se retourna de nouveau vers Alex, lui faisant aussi un câlin surprise, puis il lui prit la main.

— _**Toi aussi Lalex je t'aime gros comme ça,**_ sourit-il.

Les trois rirent.

— _**T'es beaucoup trop mignon pour notre bien tu sais ça ? Tu mets à rude épreuve la badassitude de notre groupe, **_plaisanta Alex.

— _**On peut-être une guimauve et badass ! C'est toi même qui me la dit en parlant de Lala ! **_Commenta innocemment Chris.

Kara cacha une nouvelle fois sa bouche derrière sa main pour stopper son rire, alors que Lena envoyait un regard étrange à l'aînée Danvers qui lui envoya un sourire nerveux.

— _**Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer là,**_ rit fébrilement la directrice, sous le regard brûlant de la Luthor.

— _**Quoi c'est vrai. Tu t'en souviens pas ? Tu m'as dit que Lala c'était une vraie dur à cuir, mais que quand elle était avec Kaa elle devenait une vraie guimauve dégoulinante. **_

Supergirl ne tient plus et éclata de rire, alors que maintenant la milliardaire lançait un regard noir à la soeur de la blonde, qui se mit encore plus à rire nerveusement.

— _**Ok, ok, allons y, Nolan vas vraiment finir par nous attendre, **_intervint-elle.

— _**Oui ! Les raviolis n'attendent pas !**_ S'exclama Chris, en tirant finalement joyeusement Alex hors du laboratoire, la porte coulissante automatique se refermant immédiatement une fois que plus personne ne bloquait la fermeture, laissant les deux anciennes amies seules.

— _**Pas de commentaire,**_ ordonna Lena en levant un doigt pour empêcher la blonde de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et Kara leva innocemment les mains en l'air, secouant la tête en se retenant de rire encore une fois.

La Luthor reprit alors là où elle en était dans son rangement, tournant le dos à la Kryptonienne et laissant le silence retomber entre elles. Cela finit par devenir gênant et Kara se sentit de nouveau hésitante, ne sachant vraiment put comment agir naturellement avec la brune.

Avec Chris, ça semblait tellement simple, ça présence lumineuse l'aidant vraiment à oublier toutes les tensions qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'autre femme, mais maintenant qu'il était parti…. L'ambiance se faisait nettement moins enfantine et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire et au vu des gestes raides et du rythme cardiaque de Lena, légèrement plus rapide que la moyenne, Kara était persuadée que la scientifique n'en menait pas plus large.

— _**Alors…. euh….**_ hésita la blonde en se frottant nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon. _**Euh….. T'en es où ? Dans… tes recherches ?**_

Lena se stoppa dans son rangement et poussa un long soupir de frustration, se passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs, faisant froncer les sourcils de Kara.

— _**Nulle part. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est vraiment important pour Kate et toi mais juste… **_

La Luthor ne finit pas sa phrase, frustrée au possible de ne pas réussir à trouver de solution pour aider Batwoman.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule dans un touché doux et le corps de Lena se tendit immédiatement, légèrement surprise du contact physique et Kara retira immédiatement sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, prenant le sursaut de Lena comme une sorte de rejet, même s'il en était tout autre pour la milliardaire.

— _**Euh… Désolé,**_ s'excusa piteusement la Kryptonienne en se reculant d'un pas, croisant les bras pour éviter tout tic nerveux avec eux.

Lena voulut dire quelque chose et assurer à Supergirl que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, mais Kara reprenait déjà la parole, coupant la Luthor avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

— _**Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Ne te mets pas trop la pression. Ça ne mènera à rien, **_tenta de rassurer l'extraterrestre.

— _**Je travaille mieux sous la pression en fait. Après tout j'ai eu l'idée de la formule du soleil liquide en ayant un pistolet sur la tempe,**_ commenta ironiquement la Luthor, avant de simplement fermer les yeux et de se pincer les lèvres en se maudissant pour avoir lâché une chose pareille.

Kara se recula d'encore un pas à ces mots, comme si elle avait été frappée en plein estomac, sa tête basculant pitoyablement en avant, ce sentant juste incroyablement mal, les images de la tentative de suicide de Lena lui revenant de plein fouet.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur elles et Lena s'insultait intérieurement de tous les noms…

— _**Je…. Je suis désolé…. C'était stupide et totalement déplacé de dire ça,**_ lança finalement la Luthor, avant de s'activer de nouveau pour essayer de ne plus penser à ce qu'elle avait osé lâcher.

Kara ne répondit pas et Lena se mordit la lèvre. Elle était stupide, stupide, stupide et encore stupide !

— _**Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé,**_ lâcha finalement Kara après plusieurs longues minutes de silence pénible, surprenant la Luthor qui tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle, fronçant les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Supergirl s'excusait, alors que c'était elle qui avait plus que merdé. _**Je sais qu'on en a parlé…. enfin on a plus survolé ce sujet en fait, mais…. je suis vraiment désolé du comportement que j'ai eu avec toi en retrouvant la mémoire et que tu aies aussi mal vécu ma mort. T'étais déjà tellement au fond du trou… et moi, complètement égoïste, je t'ai juste enfoncé encore plus, en te balançant des choses ignobles, alors que tous ce que tu voulais faire…. c'était de ne plus souffrir, pouvoir rattraper tes erreurs… J'étais tellement focalisée sur moi… sur tous ceux qui sont morts… que je ne reverrais plus jamais… que je n'ai pas fait attention à ceux qui étaient toujours là et que j'étais loin d'être la seule à avoir souffert. Je l'ai vu tu sais… Je ne sais pas comment Chris a fait ça…. mais je t'ai vu avec ce pistolet… sur ta tempe… et c'était tellement réel… Je crois bien n'avoir jamais autant flippé de ma vie et….. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte…. que oui, j'avais perdu beaucoup… Mon peuple. Ma planète. Ma culture. Ma famille. Beaucoup d'amis….. mais….. mais que malgré toutes ces pertes….. ils me restaient toujours des gens que j'aimais plus que tout auprès de moi et que pour eux… Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser tomber… je n'avais pas le droit de baisser les bras. Alors je sais que des excuses n'effaceront pas ce que tu as vécu, ce que j'ai dis, ou fait qui t'as blessé…. Mais je te promet que plus jamais, je n'agirais avec toi, comme je l'ai fait précédemment,**_ termina Kara, la voix tremblante, les yeux pétillants d'émotion, alors qu'elle osait enfin regarder Lena, qui déglutit.

— _**Je-**_

Lena se tut soudainement dans sa phrase, alors que Supergirl s'était soudainement rapprochée d'elle, son corps tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son incroyable chaleur. La blonde avait posé un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de continuer, alors que leur regard était fixé l'un à l'autre.

— _**Ne t'excuses pas Lena. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as été blessée. J'ai été blessée. On a voulu chacune notre tour faire notre vie de notre côté à ce moment là….. sans l'autre…. et forcée de constater que ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Tu as fini par vouloir te tirer une balle dans la tête et moi je me fichais royalement de mourir une nouvelle fois. Alors…. arrêtons de vivre dans le passé et essayons de nous tourner vers l'avenir. Ça ne sera sans doute pas de tout repos, mais aujourd'hui je suis prête à faire ça… et toi ?**_

Leur regard était intensément fixé l'un à l'autre, le rythme cardiaque de la Luthor s'étant juste emballé de plus en plus à chaque mot de la Kryptonienne. Puis le regard de la brune tomba sur les lèvres de Kara et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle était plus que prête à aller de l'avant et essayer de recoller les morceaux avec la blonde. Oh oui c'était même son plus grand rêve….

Kara se recula subitement, se raclant la gorge, les joues rouges et détournant le regard, surprenant quelque peu Lena, qui battit rapidement des paupières en se rendant compte que l'objet de sa contemplation pensive avait disparu.

— _**Désolé mais euh…..**_ Supergirl rit nerveusement. _**Alex m'a comme… Interdit de bisou jusqu'à ce qu'on ait vraiment réparé nos problèmes relationnels et…. tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup à respecter cette règle en me regardant comme ça,**_ ajouta-t-elle timidement, sa main venant triturer la monture de ses lunettes, avant de se rendre compte que depuis sa résurrection, elle n'en avait plus.

Ce simple geste, si familier, si adorable, si nostalgique, fit bondir intensément le coeur de Lena, ses yeux pétillants et un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— _**Je…. Je suis plus que prête aussi... si tu es là…**_

Encore une fois, elles se fixèrent intensément du regard, une tension claire entre elle.

— _**Dis moi qu'on peut au moins se faire un câlin ?**_ Soupira exagérément Kara, n'en pouvant plus de devoir garder autant de distance.

Lena rit, son coeur se sentant soudainement soulagé de toute la pression précédente.

— _**Je pensais que tu ne proposerais jamais…**_

Aussitôt, Kara soupira de soulagement et se jeta dans les bras de la brune, faisant leur premier câlin depuis des mois et…. qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Elles ne surent pas combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais chacune savourait ce moment comme il se devait.

Finalement, elles finirent par se séparer, s'envoyant un sourire timide, les lançant de nouveau dans le silence, mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci était nettement plus serein.

— _**Alors ?**_

— _**Alors quoi ? **_Demanda Lena, en s'asseyant sur son tabouret, pour éviter de rester trop près de la Kryptonienne et de finir par faire une bêtise.

— _**Eh bien… rien… je….**_ bégaya Kara pendant un petit moyen, laissant la brune assez curieuse sur ce qu'elle avait à dire. _**Je veux dire… J'ai sans doute perdu la main puisque ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'essaye de m'éloigner de tout ce qui a attrait à la science mais… Peut-être que je peux t'aider. Tu sais… pour Kate. Comme je te l'ai expliqué… Je suis moins stupide que les gens ne le pense,**_ rit la blonde, légèrement nerveuse.

— _**Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide. Loin de là,**_ commenta Lena, alors que son coeur avait juste bondit à la simple pensée de travailler avec Kara.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son niveau scientifique, mais de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté durant leur première conversation après son réveil suite au test raté, Lena était plus que curieuse de le découvrir et vraiment envieuse de pouvoir partager ça avec elle.

— _**Je sais, **_sourit doucement Kara. _**Enfin, tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression que tu me trouvais stupide, malgré qu'avec ton intellect, tu doive trouver beaucoup de gens stupides, **_rit-elle ensuite.

— _**Je te le concède,**_ rit à son tour Lena. _**Mais, pour être honnête… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir en fait,**_ sourit-elle.

— _**Parfait !**_ Sourit Kara de toute ses dents, avant de s'assoir sur un autre tabouret roulant et de s'approcher de la brune pour être à ses côtés. _**Alors, je dirais que tu as environ 1h pour me mettre à niveau avant que la nourriture n'arrive ! Après pause manger oblige ! Et….. on pourra commencer sérieusement le boulot.**_

— _**Juste une heure de remise à niveau après environ… 17 ans à fuir la science ?**_ S'amusa la scientifique en arquant son sourcil et en envoyant un sourire en coin à sa voisine.

— _**Ne sous-estime pas mon incroyable cerveau Kryptonien ! **_Se vanta Kara avec un effet de cheveux qui fit rire Lena, puis Supergirl à son tour.

— _**Bien…. Alors au boulot,**_ sourit Lena, plus que pressée de voir les capacités intellectuelles de l'alien en action.

Tout ce que Lena pu dire à la fin de cette heure de remise à niveau, c'est que de un, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis sa dispute avec Kara et que de deux, la blonde avait en fait bien raison de se vanter…. Puisqu'en une heure, Lena se rendit compte que le niveau de Kara en matière de science était au moins l'équivalent d'un doctorat terrestre alors qu'elle n'avait eu que 13 ans sur Krypton et qu'avant de manger, Supergirl était assez briefé sur les travaux de la Luthor, pour qu'elles puissent vraiment commencer à travailler après la pause dîner.

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Kara et Lena avait commencé à bosser ensemble, passant quasiment toute leur journée au labo. Alex elle-même avait été surprise du niveau scientifique de Kara. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était assez douée dans ce domaine, mais pas au point de pouvoir suivre sans aucun problème une conversation à ce sujet avec la Luthor ou même Brainy.

Supergirl avait parfois quelques lacunes certes, mais la plupart du temps, c'était dû aux différences de nom, de loi physique ou de savoir entre la Terre et Krypton et à ce moment là, un rapide briefing de la part de la milliardaire lui suffisait pour être opérationnelle.

Chris, d'abord boudeur de voir sa randonnée à cheval avec les filles repoussée à cause de leurs travaux, s'en remit bien vite quand elles lui promirent qu'ils pourraient y aller lorsqu'elles auraient terminé ça. De plus, il adorait jongler entre passer son temps avec son père et Alex à faire du cheval ou bricoler, puis avec Brainy à apprendre plein de choses sur le vaisseau ou l'espace et enfin avec les deux femmes, Lena répondant toujours à ses nombreuses questions avec une patience incroyable, qui faisait toujours sourire rêveusement Kara.

Ces quelques jours avaient vraiment ramené un renouveau de bonne humeur et un regain incroyable d'espoir en l'avenir, malgré que Supergirl avait parfois ses humeurs taciturnes et où des cauchemars assez violents que seule Alex savait encore gérer.

Les deux soeurs avaient totalement retrouvé leur relation d'antan, retrouvant toute leur complicité et leurs chamailleries habituelles. Chris, s'était rapproché d'une façon incroyable de tout le monde, en particulier de Lena et Kara et si les deux femmes avaient au début eu peur que Nolan prenne mal le fait que son fils passe autant de temps avec elles, l'homme avait juste avoué avec sincérité, qu'il était incroyablement reconnaissant aux filles d'être aussi géniales avec son fils et que tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était son bonheur.

Quant à Lena et Kara, bien qu'il y avait encore quelques maladresses, séquelles visibles de leurs blessures suite à leurs disputes communes, leur relation n'avait jamais été aussi proche de redevenir ce qu'elle était, avec une tension encore plus palpable qu'auparavant, ce qui engendrait toujours plus de commentaires taquins de la part d'Alex.

— _**Kara ? Kara ? **_Interpella soudainement Lena, qui se trouvait sur le bureau en face de la blonde.

La blonde sursauta légèrement, se redressant de son bureau où elle commençait de plus en plus à s'étaler au fil des minutes, puis elle tourna un regard pâle en direction de la brune.

— _**Est-ce que ça va ?**_ S'inquiéta la brune devant le teint un peu trop pâle de sa partenaire de travail.

— _**Euh….. Pas vraiment**_, souffla Kara, sa tête tournant de plus en plus.

Lena regarda rapidement l'heure sur sa montre et remarqua que ce n'était pas encore le temps de l'injection quotidienne de Kara, ce n'était même pas avant deux bonnes heures ! La brune se leva alors immédiatement et aida Supergirl à aller s'installer à l'infirmerie, le vaisseau étant vide de toute autre présence puisque Brainy, Nolan, Alex et Chris jouaient aux cartes dans le salon des Perceval.

Le corps de la Kryptonienne commença à trembler durant leur traversée du couloir jusqu'à leur destination, Lena grimaçant toujours plus d'inquiétude alors que la température corporelle de Kara semblait chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse.

— _**Hey, accroche-toi Kara, reste avec moi,**_ lança Lena, la voix tremblante de panique, alors que le corps de la Super se faisant de plus en plus lourd sur son flanc et que sa tête tombait mollement vers l'avant, la blonde n'ayant même plus la force de la maintenir correctement.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et la Luthor déposa immédiatement Kara sur le lit, allumant à toute vitesse les lampes solaires, le corps de la Kryptonienne absorbant presque immédiatement leurs rayonnements, traçant des veines dorées sur le corps de la blonde, qui soupira de soulagement et savourait la sensation de chaleur qui envahit de nouveau son corps.

La Luthor prit rapidement les constantes de l'alien, puis lui fit une petite injection de soleil liquide, soupirant de soulagement quand ses données vitales revinrent finalement à la normale après une dizaine de minutes.

— _**Mon corps ne semble pas vraiment apprécier que tu essayes de le réhabituer à un dosage de rayonnement solaire à celui que j'avais avant mon retour parmi les vivants,**_ plaisanta Kara après avoir repris assez de force.

Lena souffla encore une fois, puis se massa la nuque en essayant d'éliminer les dernières traces de stress qu'avait engendré la soudaine baisse d'énergie de Supergirl.

— _**Ne me refais plus jamais ça,**_ murmura la Luthor d'un souffle tremblant, en s'asseyant au côté de la blonde sur un tabouret, son coude reposé sur le matelas, sa main maintenant sa tête non loin de celle de l'extraterrestre.

— _**Je suis désolé,**_ lâcha Kara piteusement en tournant son attention vers sa voisine qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. _**Si ça peut te rassurer… Je préférai aussi ne pas recommencer… Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable comme expérience,**_ reprit-elle, la voix encore assez faible de son précédent coup de mou.

La scientifique soupira encore une fois, sa main qui supportait sa tête se cramponnant finalement solidement à ses cheveux noirs, tournant un regard pétillant d'une terreur tout juste passé vers celui de Kara.

— _**Je…. Je suis désolé Kara…. Je…. Tu as raison, ton corps ne l'accepte vraiment pas… Je… Je ne sais pas comment te rendre ta vie d'avant… Je…**_ commença-t-elle à avoir les larmes aux yeux, la pression précédente commençant enfin à retomber, la rendant plus qu'émotive.

— _**Hey, hey, c'est bon Lena,**_ rassura Kara, en se redressant difficilement, pour pouvoir se mettre à niveau avec la brune en détresse.

— _**Non ce n'est pas bon !**_ S'agaça-t-elle contre elle-même. _**À cause de moi tu as plein de contraintes ! Tu as dû réapprendre à correctement te servir de tes capacités qui se sont facilement décuplées ! Tu es obligée de subir une injection avant chaque coucher de soleil pour avoir une chance de survivre jusqu'au lendemain. Tu dois faire attention à comment tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour ne pas épuiser tes réserves de rayonnements solaires trop vite pour, encore une fois, espérer vivre plus longtemps. C'est… Je dois…**_

— _**Tu ne dois rien du tout Lena,**_ coupa fermement Kara, attirant de nouveau le regard de la Luthor qui s'était fermé. _**Oui c'est vrai, sans toi je n'aurais pas ces contraintes. Cependant, sans toi, je n'aurais même pas la chance d'encore respirer. Je n'aurais pas eu la chance de revenir auprès de ma soeur, de toi. Je n'aurais pas eu la chance de pouvoir me remettre à la science et juste ça c'est… Incroyable, **_fit-elle avec le sourire. _**Sans toi je n'aurais pas eu la chance de pouvoir te reparler, te revoir, de travailler avec toi, de passer du temps avec Chris, de pouvoir de nouveau m'empiffrer comme c'est pas permis, de me chamailler avec ma soeur, de bricoler avec Nolan, de discuter de l'espace avec Brainy, te rire, te sourire de vivre… tout simplement. Alors je m'en fiche de ces contraintes. Elles sont bien moindres comparé à ce que tu m'as offert,**_ sourit sincèrement Kara, une larme glissant sur la joue de la Luthor.

— _**Mais, tu…. Tu…. Tu disais que je n'aurais jamais dû-**_

— _**Oui. Oui je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû me ramener à la vie et je l'ai vraiment pensée et les lois de la nature le pensent sans doute aussi, mais à ce moment là, j'étais complètement au fond du trou. Je ne pensais pas clairement et je ne voyais pas la chance que tu m'avait en réalité offerte. Je veux dire… Combien de morts auraient aimé avoir la chance que j'ai eue ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit quantifiable. Je te le promets Lee… Aujourd'hui je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir ramené. Le reste n'a pas d'importance,**_ assura Kara.

Lena fixa la blonde intensément, retenant des larmes de soulagement en sachant que sa voisine ne lui en voulait plus pour ça. Ces derniers jours avait été magique pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ce poids dans sa poitrine en sachant que la Kryptonienne regrettait qu'elle l'ait ramené à la vie. Du moins, l'avait regretté… Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et… c'était un tel soulagement.

Lena finit par laisser tomber son visage en avant, apposant son front sur l'épaule de Kara, reniflant péniblement alors que la tension finissait vraiment par partir, en particulier lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la blonde glisser doucement dans sa chevelure.

— _**Je vais bien avec tout ça Lena ok ? Alors arrête de t'en vouloir,**_ fit doucement Kara, en continuant ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu de Lena, qui fermait juste les yeux et savourait ce moment paisible. _**Cela dit… si tu pouvais changer le format… Je ne dirais pas non. Pas que j'ai peur des piqûres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable non plus, alors tous les jours jusqu'au restant de mes jours…**_ rit Kara.

La blonde sentit le sourire de sa voisine contre son épaule, puis finalement elle répondit.

— _**Techniquement, j'ai déjà d'autre forme. J'ai une ventoline et…. une bouteille, mais j'ai préféré garder la seringue,**_ avoua-t-elle.

Kara se redressa, Lena étant obligée de faire de même, alors que la blonde lui envoyait un regard outré.

— _**Quoi ? T'es sérieuse là ? Mais pourquoi ?**_

Lena sourit devant la moue boudeuse de la blonde, puis elle reprit avec plus de sérieux.

— _**Parce que je préfère que tu continuer de considérer ça comme une chose désagréable.**_

Alors là, l'air outrée fut remplacé par le choc.

— _**Quoi ?!**_

— _**Oui je suis désolé pour ça mais, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point le soleil a sur toi les mêmes propriétés addictives que la drogue Kara et comme tu n'apprécies pas vraiment les piqûres ton esprit associe l'injection à quelque chose de désagréable et donc… tu ressens un peu l'effet addictif de la chose,**_ expliqua calmement la Luthor et Supergirl finit par se réinstaller correctement dans son lit avec une moue boudeuse.

— _**C'est nulle…. **_

— _**Désolé,**_ sourit affectueusement Lena devant la moue enfantine de sa voisine.

— _**Je-**_

Une voix robotique coupa soudainement Kara dans sa phrase, annonçant des mots que Lena ne croyait plus pouvoir entendre après autant de travail acharné sans résultat.

— _**Réussite de la simulation n°8722. L'opération sauvetage de la chauve-souris perdue peut commencer.**_

Les deux femmes fixèrent alors le haut-parleur d'où provenait la voix avec un air ébahi, puis elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, se souriant avec une joie non dissimulée. Elles avaient réussi... Il temps d'enfin ramener Kate sur terre, après presque 4 mois passé dans la zone fantôme...

* * *

**Bon, j'ai fait une Élypse et ça peut peut-être gêner certains lecteurs, mais ça commençait vraiment à trainer et je commence vraiment à avoir envie de terminer cette histoire je l'avoue alors j'ai un peu agréger. Un peu d'action dans le suivant ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey ! Chapitre de transition, désolé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

•••

**Vaisseau de la Légion, Ranch Nolan et Chris Perceval, Quelque part au Texas** **: **

_Kara était avachie sur son bureau, les bras croisés, le menton reposé sur eux, alors qu'elle fixait l'horloge sur le pan de mur devant elle, avec une expression fermée. Son corps était crispé et elle ignorait totalement la présence de la Luthor, qui se trouvait pourtant juste sous la pendule en lui jetant des petits regards inquiets de temps en temps._

_L'atmosphère était froide, tendue et Lena n'aimait vraiment pas ça, lui rappelant de bien trop douloureux souvenirs. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail avec tout ce qu'elle avait en tête et pourtant, elle devait vraiment finir tout ça avant les 12 prochaines heures, si l'équipe d'Alex ne revenait pas avant la fin de ce compte à rebours qu'avait lancé la Kryptonienne._

_Elle comprenait et avait anticipé la réaction de la blonde, mais elle n'avait décidément pas pu céder sur ce terrain-là… du moins, pas entièrement. Cela avait vraiment mi Kara en rogne et ceci avait montré un nouveau détail inquiétant de sa nouvelle condition… Supergirl avait nettement plus de mal à gérer sa colère…_

_Lena quitta de nouveau des yeux son travail, pour les porter sur l'alien, repensant avec un frisson à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt…._

•••

_**[18 heures plus tôt]**_

— _**Vous avez vraiment réussi ?**_ _Demanda confirmation Alex._

— _**Bien sûr qu'on la fait ! Quoi tu doutais ?**_ _S'outra Supergirl. _

— _**Oh… eh bien, de Lena pas une seule seconde. Toi en revanche…**_ _lâcha la directrice sans terminer sa phrase, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur le coin de ses lèvres._

— _**Hey !**_ _Se vexa légèrement sa soeur, engendrant immédiatement de nouvelles chamailleries entre elles, qui avaient ambiancé les lieux durant ses deux dernières semaines. _

— _**Nous avons relancé les simulations plusieurs fois, nous avons refait les calculs au moins trois fois, vérifié et revérifié. Alors oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que nous avons vraiment réussi,**_ _affirma Lena, après que la dispute amicale entre Kara et Alex se soit calmée._

— _**Très bien. Je vais monter une équipe de quelques personnes et nous partirons le plus rapidement possible,**_ _intervint plus sérieusement Alex. __**Il est temps que l'on ramène Kate au bercail.**_

_Tout le monde hocha la tête et Brainy partie avec Alex composer leur équipe, Nolan et Chris étaient occupés au ranch et Kara et Lena restèrent dans le labo, la brune étrangement silencieuse, alors que Supergirl elle, trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait promis à Kate de la sortir de là et c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, même si pour ça elle devait retourner à l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus dans tout le multivers. _

— _**Hey tu sais, on a travaillé dur pour arriver à ce résultat,**_ _sourit Kara en se tournant vers sa collègue de science. __**Tu as le droit de te montrer un minimum enthousiaste,**_ _rit-elle devant l'expression tendue de la Luthor._

_Celle-ci tourna son regard vert en direction de la femme revenue d'entre les morts, son visage montrant une certaine hésitation, Kara fronçant immédiatement les sourcils à ça, perdant quelque peu son sourire qu'elle parvenait à avoir de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps, malgré qu'elle avait toujours une pensée quotidienne pour tous ses proches décédés. _

— _**Est-ce que ça va ?**_ _Demanda-t-elle, nettement plus sérieuse et inquiète que précédemment, se rapprochant de son "amie". _

_Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres à la question de l'ancienne journaliste, son corps d'autant plus tendu, inquiétant toujours plus Kara._

— _**Lena, dis-moi ce qui se passe,**_ _fit-elle doucement, posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'elles n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. _

— _**Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas te plaire du tout,**_ _lâcha finalement Lena, croisant les bras et baissant la tête afin de ne pas rencontrer le regard de la blonde. _

_Kara fronça encore plus les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que la milliardaire hésitait tant à lui dire et pourquoi._

— _**Est-ce…. Est-ce que tu penses que nous allons trop vite dans la zone fantôme ? Qu'on se précipite ?**_ _Tenta de comprendre la Danvers, afin d'essayer de chasser les doutes de l'esprit de sa voisine._

— _**Non, non… Pendant que nous travaillions sur l'aspect scientifique et comment accéder à la zone Fantôme, Alex et Brainy préparait déjà l'opération. Alors, je sais qu'on est prêt sur ce côté-là.**_

— _**Alors quoi ?**_ _Demanda Kara, ne comprenant vraiment pas où était le problème. _

— _**Alors… **_

_Lena soupira, se frottant nerveusement le front tandis qu'elle se reculait d'un pas, vraiment pas enchanté d'engager une nouvelle dispute avec la Kryptonienne. Parce que oui, elle savait parfaitement que ça allait en engendrer une. _

— _**Alors… Alors tu ne peux pas y aller Kara,**_ _lâcha finalement la Luthor, laissant un silence tomber dans la pièce._

_Après plusieurs secondes de non réaction de la part de Supergirl, Lena osa enfin redresser le regard pour l'observer et elle tomba sur une expression quelque peu perplexe. _

— _**Pourquoi ?**_ _Finit par dire l'extraterrestre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la scientifique lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à la rescousse de Kate, alors qu'elle attendait ça depuis son retour à la mémoire. _

— _**Il n'y a pas de soleil là-bas Kara, c'est juste trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller. Et il y a encore beaucoup d'inconnus qu'on ignore sur ton nouvel état. On ne sait absolument pas comment ton corps réagira à un environnement complètement différent.**_

_Kara fronça de nouveau les sourcils, se reculant elle aussi d'un pas alors qu'elle croisait les bras, Lena grimaçant imperceptiblement face au soudain renfermement de la blonde. _

— _**Il n'y a pas de soleil la nuit non plus que je sache et pourtant, avec une injection je peux très bien survivre pendant plusieurs heures et je n'ai même plus besoin de dormir avec les lampes solaires,**_ _voulut contrer la Kryptonienne, son ton nettement plus fermé que précédemment. _

_Le combat était lancé, Lena savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et de toute manière, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Cette opération représentait bien trop de risques pour Supergirl. Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse une seconde fois. _

— _**Kara, tu nous a montré à tous que tu étais une scientifique plus que talentueuse,**_ _commença Lena, d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme, malgré qu'elle peinait à dissimuler les tremblements que l'inquiétude engendrait. _

_Et honnêtement, elle était tellement ravie de connaitre ce côté de la blonde. Travailler avec elle ces deux dernières semaines avait juste été merveilleux pour la Luthor, comme un rêve éveillé, tellement que plusieurs fois au cours de cette période, elle avait vérifié ses yeux à la recherche des lentilles d'Obsidian. _

— _**Alors tu sais pertinemment que comparer une nuit sur Terre et la Zone Fantôme n'a aucun sens. Même la nuit, le soleil est toujours présent, il est juste caché mais ses rayons continus de frapper la Terre. La Zone Fantôme ne possède aucun soleil d'aucune sorte. Il n'y a jamais eu de rayons solaires là-bas et tu es déjà affaiblie lorsque le soleil est couché, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer comment ton corps réagira en l'absence totale de soleil. **_

_Kara serra la mâchoire, essayant visiblement de rester calme, mais Lena pouvait clairement voir ses muscles se tendre de plus en plus, pensant même avoir vu un éclat doré brillait quelques secondes dans ses iris bleues. _

— _**Tu as créé une quantité faramineuse de soleil liquide sous toutes ses formes. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'en prendre une bonne quantité,**_ _ajouta Kara, mettant un point d'honneur à ne plus rencontrer le regard de sa voisine, tandis que sa voix sonnait de plus en plus froide, angoissant de plus en plus la brune, qui ne voulait vraiment pas créer une dispute trop violente entre elles._

_Non, pas après tout le chemin qu'elles avaient réussi à parcourir ensemble au cours de ces deux dernières semaines. _

— _**Ça ne suffira pas Kara….**_ _répondit faiblement Lena, crispant encore plus le corps de la femme d'acier. __**Il y a trop d'inconnus. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera une injection là-bas. Nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous allons passer là-bas… Il y a beaucoup trop d-**_

— _**J'en ai rien à foutre d'accord ! **__Finit par s'énerver Kara, coupant sa voisine d'une voix claquante, posant de nouveau son regard vers elle, qui en ce moment était noir. __**Je ne vais certainement pas rester ici à ne rien faire c'est compris ? Si tu m'as ramené à la vie en espérant pouvoir me garder en laisse et bien tu te goures ok ? Je vais aller là-bas, que tu le veuilles ou non ! **_

_La panique de Lena à l'idée de laisser Supergirl entreprendre cette mission se transformer peu à peu en irritation devant la façon qu'avait la blonde de réagir, n'aidant certainement pas à calmer la situation._

— _**Et si tu crois que je vais juste de laisser y aller sans rien dire tu te goures aussi,**_ _répliqua Lena d'une voix froide, retrouvant son attitude Luthorienne qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps maintenant. _

— _**Mais tu te prends pour qui exactement ? Tu crois que t'as le droit de décider à ma place ? Je ne suis pas ta chose Lena, que tu m'aies ramené à la vie ou non ! Tu n'as certainement pas le droit de me dicter ce que je dois faire !**_ _Continua durement Kara en se rapprochant de la brune, augmenter la tension conflictuelle entre elles à chaque centimètre parcouru._

— _**Et toi tu n'as certainement pas le droit de te comporter de manière si égoïste ! **__Répondit la Luthor d'un ton claquant, se rapprochant elle aussi, montrant clairement qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'écraser devant la colère noire de la Kryptonienne, tandis que des veines dorées commençaient à palpiter furieusement sur son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire fortement serrée._

— _**Égoïste ? Et toi t'es quoi exactement ? Tout ce que je veux faire c'est allé aider une amie que j'ai promis d'aller chercher une fois que j'en aurais l'occasion ! Et toi-**_

— _**Et moi j'ai juste peur que tu crèves !**_ _Hurla la milliardaire, coupant la blonde qui sursauta légèrement devant la fureur de la brune qui avait juste explosé. _

_Un silence lourd et électrique tomba dans sur elles, seulement dérangé par le souffle colérique de Lena, qui tremblait tant la panique et la rage s'infiltraient en elle comme un flot dévastateur. Supergirl de son côté, serrait rageusement ses poings, faisant presque grincer ses os, ses bras tremblant et son visage se contractant de manière furieuse, ses veines pulsant et brillant de plus en plus intensément, se dirigeant vers ses yeux, qui semblaient s'illuminer de plus en plus, de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle suite à des injections de soleil liquide trop puissante. _

— _**Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois Kara, il est hors de question que je laisse ça se reproduire, **__reprit finalement Lena, sa voix de nouveau plus froide que colérique, son regard acéré dissimulant en réalité une terreur sans nom à l'idée de voir la blonde mourir une nouvelle fois. _

_Un duel de regard intense débuta, alourdissant encore plus l'atmosphère étouffante du laboratoire._

— _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**_ _Intervint Alex, les sourcils froncés, inquiète de voir le duel silencieux des deux femmes devant elle, en pénettrant de nouveau dans la pièce qu'elle n'avait quitté que quelques minutes plus tôt. _

— _**Je ne sais pas, demande à ton inconsciente de soeur,**_ _grogna Lena, les bras croisés, se détournant finalement de Supergirl, s'éloignant de quelques pas, pour essayer de se recomposer un minimum. _

_L'alien eut un rictus sans joie, nerveux et colérique, puis tourna son attention vers son aînée._

— _**Madame me fait une scène parce qu'elle refuse que je participe à l'opération de sauvetage,**_ _claqua froidement la blonde, envoyant un regard noir à la Luthor, qui l'ignora simplement, serrant la mâchoire en silence. _

_La directrice regarda tour à tour les deux femmes énervées, puis elle soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. La bonne humeur n'aura pas duré longtemps… Kara et Lena étaient bien trop têtues et fières pour céder face à la demande de l'autre. Alex comprenait sa soeur, elle-même détesterait devoir rester sur le carreau pour une mission aussi importante, en particulier quand cela concernait le sauvetage d'une amie. Cependant…. Elle comprenait aussi parfaitement le point de vue de la Luthor, étant donné qu'elles en avaient déjà parlé toutes les deux quand elles avaient eu un moment seule toutes les deux, ce qui c'était avéré assez rare ces derniers temps, étant donné que les deux scientifiques étaient rarement l'une sans l'autre depuis qu'elles avaient discuté._

— _**Ton implication dans cette mission m'a toujours paru clair,**_ _commença Alex en regardant sa cadette. _

_Celle-ci envoya puérilement un sourire satisfait à la brune, qui elle regardait Alex comme si elle avait commis la pire des trahisons. _

— _**Où plutôt ton absence d'implication je devrais dire,**_ _continua la Danvers. __**Tu ne viens pas. **_

_Kara tourna immédiatement son regard vers sa soeur, entre étonnement et choc, Lena soupirant de soulagement._

— _**Je te demande pardon ?**_ _S'indigna Supergirl. _

— _**Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Pas de soleil ? Pas de Supergirl,**_ _commenta sérieusement la directrice._

— _**Je-**_

— _**Inutile de gaspiller ta salive Kara. Ma décision est irrévocable.**_

— _**Mais-**_ _Essaya-t-elle encore de protester._

— _**C'est moi qui dirige cette opération et que ça te plaise ou non, tu ne viens pas. Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher parce que crois-moi, je vais le faire. Que ça me mette trois plombes pour trouver comment le faire ou non et entre nous, la seule chose que tu fais en voulant argumenter pour venir et de retarder l'opération et donc le sauvetage de Kate. **_

_Supergirl referma la bouche et le silence retomba, la blonde fixant sa soeur d'un air presque meurtrier, qui inquiétait un peu les deux autres femmes, qui n'avaient jamais vu Kara réagir de manière aussi furieuse, outre la fois où elle avait pété un câble sur Monitor ou lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Anti-Monitor. _

_La Kryptonienne roula férocement de la mâchoire, son souffle colérique, ses muscles tremblants, ses yeux de plus en plus brillants, puis elle apposa brutalement une main sur la table en inox derrière elle, la déforment complètement, surprenant Alex et Lena sous le coup soudain. La blonde ferma fortement les yeux, resserrant sa main sur le bord de la table qui s'écrasa avec une facilité déconcertante, Kara semblant soudainement lutter contre elle-même en ce moment, inquiétant encore plus les deux spectatrices. _

— _**Kara ?**_ _S'avança prudemment Lena, alarmée par le conflit interne de l'extraterrestre. _

_L'ancienne journaliste leva sa deuxième main inoccupée en direction de la brune, lui faisant signe de ne plus avancer, alors qu'elle gardait résolument les yeux fermés, ses veines dorées se concentrant abondamment autour d'eux. _

— _**N- Non… t'approches pas…. **__lâcha Supergirl, semblant soudainement paniquée._

_Lena se stoppa, envoyant un regard de détresse à Alex qui était tendue au possible, une main non loin de son arme qui était fixée à sa cuisse. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à s'en servir. Elle avait déjà donné sur les combats avec une Supergirl incontrôlable et elle pensait vraiment que tout ça était derrière eux maintenant, mais visiblement, il restait des choses qu'ils ignoraient sur la nouvelle condition de la Kryptonienne. _

_Kara serra encore plus les dents, grimaçant pour elles ne savaient trop quelle raison, puis finalement, elle arracha complètement un bout de la table en s'étant trop appuyée dessus, créant un bouquant qui fit mal aux oreilles. Il eut un flottement étrange de quelques secondes et enfin, Supergirl laissa tomber au sol le bout de la table qui lui était restée dans la main, puis elle poussa un lourd soupir, avant de se diriger d'un pas raide vers la sortir, son regard obstinément braqué vers le bas, ne regardant aucune des deux autres femmes. _

— _**Ton équipe à 24h Alex,**_ _intervint finalement la fille d'acier, alors qu'elle s'était stoppée juste à la sortir du labo. __**Passé ce délai, si vous n'êtes pas revenus, je vais là-bas. Que vous le vouliez ou non.**_

_Puis, sans attendre de réponse elle partie, laissant la milliardaire et la Directrice inquiète pour l'état de la blonde. _

•••

**[Présent]**

Lena soupira de nouveau, enlevant finalement ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez, juste entre les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait plus que hâte de retrouver une vie un tantinet normale. Cependant, serait-elle à jamais de nouveau "normale" ? Rien n'était moins sûr….

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers la blonde, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant toujours obstinément cette fichue horloge. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Alex et son équipe récupérait Kate et reviendraient tous avant la fin des 24h données par la Kryptonienne. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas à avoir à s'inquiéter pour la blonde, encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà depuis son retour à la vie.

Vraiment, chaque seconde de sa vie devenait un combat infernal contre son inquiétude effrayante pour Kara. Pour elle, c'était comme si la blonde pouvait simplement tomber raide morte d'un seul coup et sans crier gare et quelque part… Ça pouvait vraiment être le cas. Le simple petit coup de mou que Supergirl avait eu juste avant que l'ordinateur du vaisseau ne leur annonce que la simulation avait réussi, était un rappel dévastateur de la précarité de l'état de Kara. Précarité qui n'aidait vraiment pas Lena à vivre sereinement, malgré qu'elle avait passé d'excellentes journées ces deux dernières semaines.

Une notification apparut sur sa montre connectée, puis elle se retint de soupirer à nouveau.

— _**C'est l'heure de ton injection Kara. **_

La blonde ne réagit pas, ne laissant même pas supposer à Lena qu'elle avait même entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. La brune se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ne sachant déjà plus comment agir avec la Kryptonienne depuis leur dernière dispute. Depuis que Kara avait quitté le labo avant le départ d'Alex et son équipe, l'ancienne journaliste n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, rappelant méchamment à Lena, le comportement qu'elle avait eu après son retour à la mémoire.

La milliardaire se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la façon d'agir. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses encore plus qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus permettre à Kara de passer la nuit sans aucune injection, sinon…. elle ne la passerait pas…

Elle finit par se lever et après encore un moment d'incertitude, elle se positionna dans le champ de vision de la blonde, juste devant son bureau, bloquant son regard en direction de l'horloge.

Kara papillonna des paupières, sortant visiblement de ses pensées, puis elle porta enfin son regard vers celui de la brune, son expression un peu perdue.

— _**Quoi ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, ne semblant ni fâchée, ni même froide, juste affreusement plate et Lena n'était pas sûre qu'elle préférait cela.

— _**C'est... l'heure de ton injection**_, répéta-t-elle.

Kara soupira de lassitude, serrant légèrement le coeur de Lena qui retrouvait sa pointe de culpabilité d'être obligé d'infliger ça à la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Cependant, la blonde ne protesta pas outre mesure, se levant de son siège sans aucune motivation, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du labo pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Lena la regarda un moment, remarquant son pas lent qui indiquait clairement qu'elle préférait allait partout ailleurs que là où elle allait. Puis la brune lui emboîta finalement le pas. Autant vite en finir avec ça.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Kara s'installa automatiquement sur son lit, tel un automate bien rodé et elle attendit en silence que Lena prépare tout ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle s'approche d'elle avec la seringue de soleil liquide.

L'injection se passa dans un silence lourd, Kara ne semblant pas particulièrement fâchée contre sa voisine, mais plutôt complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois terminé, Lena rangea tout le matériel, puis vint se rassoir sur le tabouret près du lit de la Kryptonienne silencieuse, plusieurs minutes pensant ainsi sans qu'une des deux femmes n'ouvre la bouche, jusqu'à ce que la PDG ne puisse plus tenir ainsi.

— _**Kara je-**_

— _**Je suis désolé,**_ coupa Kara, fixant toujours distraitement droit devant elle, son intervention et ses excuses surprenant Lena qui perdit complètement ce qu'elle voulait dire. _**Encore…. **_

Lena devait s'avouer être étonnée que Kara s'excuse. Aussi rapidement en tout cas.

— _**Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends parfaitement que t'aies été en colère, je l'ai été aussi et-**_

— _**Non, non, arrêtes de me trouver des excuses chaque fois que je me comporte comme une sale conne ! **_Coupa Kara, agacée contre elle-même. _**Nos places auraient été inversées, j'aurais agi exactement de la même manière que toi, mais ça m'énerve tellement de devoir rester là à ne rien faire…**_

— _**Je comprends Kara, je t'assure,**_ fit doucement Lena. _**Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je veux à tout prix éviter les conflits. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissante et d'avoir l'impression de ne rien faire pendant que les autres font tout le boulot. Je ne t'en veux pas,**_ sourit-elle affectueusement.

Kara resta silencieuse un moment, tournant son regard vers le visage de la brune, sentant son coeur bondir devant le sourire adorable que lui offrait sa voisine, lui permettant de se détendre légèrement.

— _**J'ai quand même… péter un câble….**_ commenta Kara dans un soupir inquiet. _**Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais juste…. Je sais pas comment dire. **_

— _**De toute évidence, ta nouvelle condition pose plus de problèmes qu'on ne le pensait,**_ lâcha Lena avec une pointe de culpabilité, en se penchant un peu vers la blonde, son regard perdu dans le vide.

— _**Je ne veux pas que ça recommence,**_ avoua la blonde, portant un regard paniqué vers sa partenaire de labo.

— _**Je te promets que je vais faire tout mon possible pour essayer de te rendre ta vie Kara, **_jura la brune avec un air déterminé.

— _**Je- Je t'ai dis que je pouvais vivre avec Lee, c'est-**_

— _**Je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre avec,**_ coupa la brune en se redressant, restant assise mais remettant son dos droit. _**Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire,**_ reprit-elle dans un murmure.

Nouveau silence. Le regard de Kara finit par se perdre sur l'horloge et constata qu'il restait près de 10 heures avant la fin de son compte à rebours.

— _**Je déteste tellement la zone fantôme….**_

Lena redressa la tête vers sa voisine, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant le regard de la Kryptonienne, qui était prise entre panique profonde et colère.

— _**Le temps passé là-bas est… tellement étrange. C'est comme ci…. une heure durait à la fois une seconde et une éternité. **_

La brune se pinça les lèvres, curieuse, n'osant pas vraiment poser des questions, mais finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta.

— _**Combien de temps es-tu restée bloquée là-bas ?**_

— _**24 ans…. 24 ans enfermée dans ma navette où je n'avais même pas la place de me lever. 24 ans dans le noir. Le froid…. ça m'a paru tellement long et rapide en même temps. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment décrire ça, c'est une sensation vraiment dérangeante. Ton corps… est toutes ses fonctions sont comme mises en pause lorsque tu y pénètre. Tu n'as pas besoin de manger. Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, rien du tout. Tout es juste sur pause, **_expliqua Kara d'un air absent, Lena repérant un frisson sur le bras de la blonde, qui devait sans doute se souvenir de ces années atroces, qui lui avaient valu sa peur des espaces restreints.

— _**Mais… Si ton corps est comme mi sur pause, alors… si tu y pénètre juste après une injection, ton taux de rayonnements solaires ne devrait pas diminuer non ?**_ Demanda Lena, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant cela, qui était la principale inquiétude de la brune face à ce potentiel voyage.

— _**Sauf que mon taux de rayonnement solaire ne diminue pas seulement avec le temps, mais aussi de la façon dont je me sers de mes pouvoirs. Il peut donc diminuer si je m'en sers. On ne sait pas sur quoi on pourrait tomber là-haut. Il y a des entités… que tu ne veux vraiment pas croiser. Alex et toi avaient eu raison de m'interdire d'y aller. Cependant, s'ils ne sont vraiment pas revus dans le temps impartie alors j'irais quand même,**_ termina-t-elle avec détermination, bien que retourner là-haut ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

— _**Alors ne crois pas que tu partiras sans moi si l'on doit vraiment y aller.**_

Kara tourna son attention vers la brune, qui avait déclaré ça simplement.

— _**Je ne comptais pas te demander de rester,**_ sourit légèrement Kara. _**El Mayarah non ? **_Fit-elle affectueusement.

Lena fixa sa voisine, puis elle lui rendit son sourire, avant que son regard ne descende vers ses lèvres, comme attiré par un aimant. Le nombre de moment comme celui-ci, où l'une ou l'autre, voire les deux fixaient intensément l'autre, avait pullulé ces dernières semaines, mais elles n'avaient jamais cédé, n'engageant aucun nouveau baiser depuis le premier.

Cependant, en cet instant, la milliardaire lança par la fenêtre les convenances lui disant que c'était sans doute trop tôt ou quoi que ce soit, puis elle se pencha vers le visage de la Kryptonienne, engendrant un nouveau baiser, surprenant légèrement Kara, mais la soulageant totalement. Toutes deux en avaient plus que marre de devoir résister d'avantages à ce qui était de toute manière inévitable.

Le baiser était lent, doux, mais laissait transparaître tellement d'émotions qu'il en retournait complètement le coeur des deux femmes, qui s'embrassèrent en continu jusqu'à être complètement à bout de souffle.

— _**El Mayarah,**_ souffla Lena, le sourire aux lèvres, en apposant son front sur celui de Kara, qui lui renvoyait son sourire.

— _**On devrait se disputer plus souvent en fait. Si c'est comme ça qu'on finit par s'excuser à chaque fois, **_plaisanta la blonde, faisant rire la Luthor.

— _**On peut très bien faire ça sans passer par la case dispute, **_répondit Lena, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, son sourcil gauche s'arquant d'un air enjôleur.

— _**Ah oui ?**_ Rit Kara à son tour, les joues légèrement roses devant le flirt de la brune. _**Ton point de vue me paraît intéressant, cela mérite réflexion. **_

— _**Réflexion ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kara ? Tu agis avant de réfléchir généralement, **_taquina la scientifique.

— _**Hey !**_ lança Kara, faussement outrée, faisant rire Lena qui sentit la tension qu'elle avait depuis sa nouvelle dispute avec Supergirl, fondre comme neige au soleil.

Les deux femmes se chamaillèrent quelques minutes dans la bonne humeur, permettant à Kara d'oublier pendant au moins quelques minutes l'opération sauvetage, qui l'avait laissé angoissée non seulement pour Kate, mais maintenant aussi pour sa soeur, Brainy et les quelques agents qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux.

— _**Oh fait, où est Chris ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'Alex est partie.**_

— _**Chris est parti quelques jours avec son père visiter de la famille**_, expliqua Lena, l'état quelque peu absent de la Kryptonienne ces dernières heures lui ayant visiblement fait louper cet épisode.

— _**Alors, on est toute seule ici ?**_

Lena regarda suspicieusement sa voisine, un sourire un coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— _**Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelques activités intéressantes en tête Miss Danvers ?**_ Flirta immédiatement Lena.

— _**Euh non pas spécialement, je demandais ça comme ça,**_ répondit innocemment la blonde, passant complètement à côté du sous-entendu de Lena, qui éclata de rire. _**J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle avait pu dire de si drôle.

— _**Non, non, t'es juste beaucoup trop mignonne c'est tout,**_ répondit la brune, faisant rougir la blonde, qui tiqua nerveusement, la Luthor se mordillant immédiatement la lèvre.

Elle avait pas mal flirté avec la blonde au cours de sa vie, adorant toujours ses réactions absolument craquantes. Autrefois, il n'y avait pas de réels arrière pensées, mais maintenant, elle savourait vraiment les réactions de l'ancienne journaliste à leur juste valeur et flirter avec elle aux cours des derniers jours avait fait partie de ses activités préférées, en plus de travailler avec elle.

— _**Bon aller ! Si on allait travailler ? **_Se redressa soudainement Kara, la joie s'emparant de nouveau d'elle, la rendant tout de même assez lunatique constata Lena, qui sursauta devant l'agitation soudaine de la blonde.

— _**Euh… oui, ok. Sur quoi exactement ?**_

— _**L'équipe reviendra peut-être à temps, mais dans le cas contraire, autant essayer de se préparer au maximum non ?**_ Expliqua la blonde avec un petit sourire timide et tendant une main vers la brune pour lui proposer de l'aider à se relever, sachant pertinemment que ce sujet était assez sensible pour la Luthor.

Et en effet, Lena n'aimait clairement pas penser à ça. Cependant Kara était bien déterminer à y aller si tout le monde ne revenait pas dans le temps imparti qu'elle avait fixé, alors…. Autant être préparé au maximum si cela devait arriver, même si elle priait sincèrement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Elle envoya alors à son tour un sourire à la blonde et saisit sa main, se retrouvant immédiatement sur ses pieds sans aucun effort, quand Supergirl la tira doucement vers elle.

— _**Alors au boulot Miss Luthor,**_ sourit-elle à pleines dents, avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, de lui envoyer un clin d'oeil et de sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant la brune sur place, en peu étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer et se disant qu'elle pourrait parfaitement s'habituer à ce genre de petit moment.

•••

Kara soupira, essayant d'évacuer le stress et l'inquiétude qui la saisissait, se craquant nerveusement les doigts.

— _**Est-ce que tu es prête ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à sa voisine, qui n'en menait pas plus large, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux positionnées devant un mur vide du vaisseau, le fixant sans vraiment le voir.

— _**Non. Et toi ?**_

— _**Non plus, **_souffla Kara.

Silence.

— _**Ok, cool... Allons y !**_ Lâcha fébrilement l'alien, cliquant sur le bouton d'un petit boitier, qui ouvrit immédiatement un portail vers la dimension fantôme.

Le compte à rebours était passé, Lena avait réussi à leur grappiller une heure de sursis, mais l'ancienne reporter n'avait pas cédé plus et ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour, c'était donc à leur tour de jour…

Leur corps se tendit quand le portail se dessina devant elles, aussi noir qu'un ciel nocturne couvert et sans lune. Toutes étaient inquiètes pour les personnes là-haut et Kara sentait son traumatisme de la zone fantôme revenir au grand galop, tandis que Lena elle, était sa peur panique de perdre la blonde à nouveau.

Kara vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'elles avaient tous ce dont elles avaient besoin et ce qu'elles avaient préparé. Elle saisit ensuite doucement la main de Lena, lui envoyant un sourire qui se voulait le plus rassurant possible, puis elle s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers le portail.

Cependant, la main de Lena là retint avant qu'elle ne le franchisse et Kara tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle, percevant réellement la panique dans ses yeux verts.

— _**Lena…. il faut y aller. Tu sais que je vais y aller.**_

— _**Oui- Oui je sais,**_ lâcha la brune d'un souffle tremblant. _**Mais…. **_

Elle resta silencieuse et immobile pendant un instant, puis elle lâcha la main de la blonde, se dirigeant vers son bureau de travail pour en sortir une petite boîte, qu'elle regarda avec hésitation avant de la donner à la Kryptonienne.

— _**Je crois… Je crois que je serais quand même plus rassurée si tu portais ça, **_expliqua finalement la Luthor, Kara fronçant les sourcils, intriguée, en saisissant la boîte que lui tendait son vis-à-vis.

La femme d'acier examina la boîte quelques instants, puis elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, haussant les sourcils quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Kara sourit, nostalgique, sortant l'objet de la boîte qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le meuble près d'elle.

— _**Tu serais plus rassurée, si je mettais…. mes lunettes ?**_ Commenta la blonde, avec un petit sourire amusée, alors qu'elle mettait ses vieilles lunettes, qui elle s'en rendant compte maintenant, lui avait en fait manqué . _**Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais en réalité, elles ne me servent à rien,**_ rit-elle légèrement.

Lena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se stoppa quand Kara la regarda de nouveau, son regard cette fois ci encadré de ses lunettes, la brune ayant vraiment l'impression de retrouver entièrement sa meilleure amie, maintenant qu'elle les portait, en particulier quand la Danvers glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour les maintenir en queue de cheval.

— _**De quoi j'ai l'air ?**_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

— …_**. Parfaite,**_ glissa sérieusement la brune, colorant immédiatement les joues de la blonde.

Kara rit nerveusement, détournant le regard de celui intense de sa camarade, puis elle lâcha ses cheveux, ceux-ci retombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

— _**Donc… tu veux vraiment que je mette mes lunettes pour aller là-bas ?**_ Lâcha-t-elle, un peu incrédule.

Lena resta silencieuse à la fixer pendant quelques secondes encore, rendant nerveuse la Kryptonienne, puis finalement la Luthor se reprit, secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et réponde à la blonde.

— _**En fait…. Je pensais plutôt à ce que contient tes lunettes, **_avoua-t-elle, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait vraiment de revoir Kara les porter.

— _**Oh….**_ souffla l'ancienne journaliste, qui comprit enfin où Lena voulait en venir.

— _**Je… Je sais que tu n'es pas forcément prête à redevenir Supergirl. Peut-être…. Peut-être que tu ne veux même plus l'être. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivée, personne ne t'en voudras. Mais… j'ai fait quelques modifications dessus, au cas où. Il te permettrait d'emmagasiner plus de rayonnement solaire et de les stocker plus longtemps sans risque d'overdose qui te ferait perdre le contrôle. Si tes constantes deviennent critiques, il t'enverra immédiatement une dose pour te permettre de te rebooster… bref…. j'ai vraiment hésité à te le donner, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile pour toi et je ne te force à rien, mais…. vraiment, ça me rassurait que tu le mettes, au moins pour cette fois,**_ termina d'expliquer la brune.

Kara inspira et expira profondément. En fait, elle avait passé son temps à esquiver cette question, parce qu'elle se sentait incapable d'y répondre. Elle était incapable de dire, si oui ou non, Supergirl était bel et bien morte. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'être de nouveau actuellement et elle ne savait pas si elle le serait un jour.

Cependant, elle voyait parfaitement l'air presque suppliant de la Luthor, pour qu'elle accepte de le mettre et si Lena était prête à passer outre sa plus grande angoisse pour elle, alors elle, pouvait au moins faire ça.

Elle enleva alors ses lunettes, activant les nanorobots qui contenait son costume, qui se matérialisa sur elle, Lena bloquant encore quelques secondes sur elle, comme elle avait pu le faire lorsqu'elle avait mise ses lunettes.

Kara serra ses poings à interval régulier, sautillant presque sur place, mal à l'aise dans son costume, dont elle pouvait sentir le poids de l'emblème de sa famille sur sa poitrine, ses yeux se fermant. Qu'est-ce que ses parents ou sa tante penseraient de ce qu'elle était devenue c'est dernier temps ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le savoir, son père et sa tante étant partie depuis bien longtemps et sa mère ayant disparu à cause de l'Anti-Monitor…

Une main saisit doucement la sienne, la faisant rouvrir les yeux et tomber sur le regard de Lena, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé si merveilleux.

— _**Merci**_, lui sourit sincèrement la brune. _**Je sais que ça te coûte de le faire…. Ça va aller ?**_

Kara souffla, puis finalement après avoir fixé encore quelques instants la brune, elle se pencha, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Lena qui lui répondit instinctivement, puis elle se recula, lançant un petit sourire à la brune.

— _**Ça va aller. **_

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, toutes deux tendues, mais prête à affronter leurs angoisses respectives ensemble et c'est après un dernier baiser initié par la Luthor, que les deux femmes prirent tout ce dont elles avaient besoin et se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le portail.

La zone Fantôme n'attendait plus…

* * *

**Désolé, je voulais vraiment caser au moins une partie de la zone fantôme ici, mais... ça à encore une fois dérapé x) promis le prochain c'est la bonne ! **

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey ! Voici la première partie de l'opération sauvetage de la chauve-souris perdue ! Je voulais faire qu'un chapitre à la base, mais j'avoue... j'avais la flemme et un manque de foi ignoble x) Je commence sérieusement à me lasser de cette histoire et je pense qu'elle sera plié au chapitre 40 ou 42, j'espère en tout cas 😩.**

**J'ai posté une histoire original sur Wattpad sur le compte NC_Universe pour ceux que ça intéresse. Cette histoire est celle dont je me suis inspiré pour écrire Welcome to Midvale High School, si vous avez aimé cette fanfic, vous pourriez donc aussi après celle-ci. C'est aussi deux des personnages que j'ai créé pour cette inspiré, dont je me suis inspiré pour créé Sam et Keira :D**

**(PS : Je reponds à vos reviews dans quelques instants ^^)**

**Bref, sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

•••

**Zone Fantôme** **: **

Lena laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, créant immédiatement un petit nuage blanc qui s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'un frisson atroce parcourait la colonne vertébrale des deux femmes qui se tenaient toujours la main quand elles mirent enfin un pied dans la zone fantôme, qui était aussi bien l'un des pires souvenirs de Supergirl, que l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Une sensation étrange pesait sur elles. Une sensation désagréable, qu'elles n'arrivaient même pas à qualifier, mais dont la blonde se souvenait parfaitement et qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Lena avait aussi extrêmement froid, ressentant tout les désagréments physiques que cela pouvait engendrer, mais pour une raison obscure à son jugement, cela ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux pour elle, comme cela pouvait l'être sur Terre. Elles se sentaient aussi étrangement observer et avaient l'impression d'entendre des murmures juste à la limite de leur audition, qui les rendaient presque folles et les faisaient frissonner davantage.

Le lieu où elles se trouvaient, qui était en réalité la salle de commande du Waverider, était plongé dans une obscurité angoissante et étrange. Il n'y avait absolument aucune source de lumière et pourtant, Lena, qui n'avait pas la vision nocturne de Supergirl, parvenait tout de même à distinguer légèrement les lieux, comme lors des scènes de nuit tournés dans les films. Cette zone démolissait toutes les règles physiques terrestres et cela n'était pas pour rassurer la Luthor.

La brune souffla de nouveau, son coeur battant d'angoisse dans ce lieu lugubre, alors qu'elle cherchait à retrouver un peu de chaleur qui semblait l'avoir complètement délaissé quand elles avaient pénétré les lieux, puis elle tourna la tête pour voir comment se sentait Supergirl en revenant ici, ayant parfaitement compris que cet endroit devait rester un traumatisme important même pour la femme d'acier.

Kara avait la mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, les muscles tremblants, son visage contracté démontrant une angoisse atroce qui n'échappa absolument pas à la scientifique malgré le manque de lumière. La main de la Super se serrait aussi compulsivement autour de la sienne, son étreinte devenant parfois à la limite du douloureux, la panique laissant probablement moins de contrôle à l'ancienne reporter.

— _**Kara, est-ce que ça va aller ?**_ Demanda la brune, inquiète, portant toute son attention sur sa voisine, pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de son environnement angoissant.

— _**Non,**_ déclara Supergirl d'un ton monocorde. _**Mais il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour. Pas tant que l'on a pas retrouvé les autres. **_

Lena fixa l'alien quelques instants, puis elle hocha la tête, sortant sa lampe torche qu'elle avait prévu, avant de froncer les sourcils en se rendant compte que celle-ci ne voulait pas s'allumer. Elle l'avait testé juste avant de partir… Elle fonctionnait très bien. La PDG glissa un regard en direction de la Kryptonienne, qui fronça elle aussi les sourcils en fixant l'objet défectueux. Lena soupira, essayant d'évacuer la tension qui montait de plus en plus en elle à chaque instant passé ici...

C'était décidé, elle détestait cet endroit… Honnêtement, elle ne savait absolument pas comment Kara avait pu passer 24 ans ici… et encore plus en restant saine d'esprit. Ces murmures qu'elle percevait sans cesse étaient vraiment flippants et à rendre dingue.

— _**Tiens.**_

La brune sursauta légèrement, le corps tendu en sentant quelque chose effleurer ses épaules, puis elle se détendit en se rendant compte que c'était simplement Kara qui venait de déposer sa cape en tissu Kryptonien sur ses épaules, le tissu s'adaptant immédiatement par la garder au chaud, la faisant soupirer de contentement.

— _**Merci,**_ sourit légèrement Lena, se sentant étrangement plus sereine maintenant que la cape de Supergirl était sur elle. _**Et toi ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?**_ S'inquiéta la brune pour la santé quelque peu précaire de l'héroïne.

— _**Ça va pour le moment, rien à signaler…**_ _**Bien, allons-y. Mais soit prudente… il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici,**_ commenta sombrement Kara, clairement sur ses gardes, alors qu'elle commençait à amorcer une marche plus que prudente, Lena la suivant immédiatement, en resserrant à son tour sa main dans celle de la blonde qu'elle ne comptait pas lâcher de sitôt au vu du lieu où elles se trouvaient.

Se retrouver seule dans ce lieu qui rendait la pire des maisons hantés terrestres pour un lieu de vacances, n'était clairement pas dans sa liste de souhait…

— _**Comment ça, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?**_ Interrogea la brune, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir la réponse à sa propre question, le commentaire de sa voisine l'ayant laissé encore plus angoissé, même si elle usait de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser submerger par elle.

Kara resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'elles continuaient leur marche main dans la main, son visage de plus en plus crispé d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

— _**C'est….. Il y a quelque chose de différent…. par rapport à la dernière fois…. **_finit par laisser échapper la Kryptonienne, retombant ensuite dans un silence lugubre.

Génial… C'était vraiment génial se dit la Luthor, mais n'ajoutant rien, se contentant de se rapprocher de Supergirl, aussi bien pour se rassurer elle, qu'essayait d'apporter un soutien silencieux à la Danvers.

Après ces mots, elles déambulèrent lentement et silencieusement dans les couloirs, sur leurs gardes, sursautant et se retournant ou moindres bruits suspects, ne supportant déjà plus ces murmures qui résonnaient dans leur crâne et qui les rendaient folles. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'elles cherchaient un signe de vie quelconque, leur avancée semblant éternelle, comme si changer de pièce leur prenait une éternité. Elles avaient déjà complètement perdu la notion du temps, ayant l'impression d'être là depuis à peine quelques secondes, ou des années. C'était vraiment une sensation effroyable, qui rappelait constamment à la fille d'acier des souvenirs atroces, se sentant de plus en plus au bord d'une crise de panique monstrueuse. Honnêtement, si Lena n'était pas à ses côtés, le visage passablement calme malgré l'angoisse qui la rongeait, Kara savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que paniquer complètement.

Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il personne ici ! Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un ! Et pourtant elles n'avaient encore jamais croisé autre âme vivante qu'elles. C'était insensé, elles avaient pourtant fouillé quasiment l'intégralité du vaisseau et même l'audition surdéveloppée de Supergirl n'était pas parvenue à détecter qui que ce soit, bien qu'elle l'utilisait avec parcimonie pour ne pas trop tenter d'affaiblir ses réserves de rayonnement solaire.

— _**Kara…..**_ lâcha soudainement la Luthor, se stoppa brutalement dans sa marche, attirant un regard curieux de la part de la blonde.

Lena avait les yeux fixés sur un point plus loin au sol, déglutissant difficilement et la blonde aux yeux bleus suivit son regard, se tendant immédiatement en découvrant le corps de deux des cinqs agents du DEO qui étaient partis avec Alex et Brainy étalés sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang, qui s'était échappé de nombreuses plaies par balles.

Les deux femmes restèrent figées, leur inquiétude pour leurs proches disparus montant en flèche et Kara du vraiment user de tout son self contrôle Kryptonien pour ne pas juste se perdre dans des scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres et la laissée complètement en panique et incontrôlable.

— _**Nous- **_commença Lena.

— _**ARRRGHHH ! LÂCHEZ MOI DÉMONS !**_ Hurla soudainement un autre agent du DEO, qui courait complètement paniqué, faisant sursauter les filles, passant à côté d'elles sans même faire attention à leur présence, alors qu'il semblait avoir la mort aux trousses.

Supergirl rapprocha immédiatement Lena d'elle, prête à fuir ou se battre contre ce qui semblait poursuivre cet homme, mais rien ne sembla arriver, laissant les deux femmes perplexe. Plusieurs instants défilèrent, puis rien. Elles tournèrent alors de nouveau leur regard en direction du fuyard qui s'était stoppé au fond du couloir, quelques mètres devant elles. Il semblait complètement essoufflé, son corps tremblant atrocement, puis il se tenait la tête dans ses mains, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, laissant Kara et Lena frissonner devant ce spectacle angoissant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent finalement, puis d'un signe de tête, elles s'approchèrent prudemment de l'homme, faisant leur possible pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— _**Hey,**_ souffla doucement Supergirl alors qu'elles n'étaient plus que quelques pas derrière l'homme paniqué, se donnant la voix la plus rassurante possible dans cette situation ô combien angoissante et stressante pour tout le monde.

Au simple son de sa voix, l'homme sursauta atrocement et se retourna brutalement pointant son arme sur elles.

— _**CREVEZ SALES MONSTRES !**_ Hurla-t-il de nouveau, les yeux complètement fous, appuyant sur la gâchette.

La Super se positionna immédiatement devant Lena pour parer les balles de son corps, l'enveloppant dans ses bras en la protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors que la brune collait son dos à elle, grimaçant sous le coup de la pression.

Le chargeur de l'agent fou se vida rapidement, Supergirl profitant immédiatement de sa recharge pour s'avancer vers lui et pouvoir l'immobiliser, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à le saisir, une immense brume étrange sortant de nulle part se précipita sur le pauvre homme, le faisant grimacer et hurler de terreur, avant de disparaître soudainement dans l'obscure masse brumeuse et informe.

Lena et Kara reculèrent d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le brouillard semblant étrangement vivant, sentant leur panique monter en flèche. Soudainement le nuage ténébreux s'agita, changement petit à petit de forme pour prendre un aspect plus ou moins humanoïde, son corps voûté tant il était grand, le plafond du vaisseau l'empêchant de se tenir droit. Puis des yeux d'un rouge luisant se dessinèrent sur son visage ombreux, fixant intensément Supergirl qui se tenait juste à ses pieds.

Qu'est-ce que… Ce n'était pas vrai… Rao devait vraiment la détester pour lui mettre tous ses obstacles sur son chemin…. pensa amèrement la blonde, qui recula encore d'un pas, son visage se crispant de plus en plus de panique, en reconnaissant ce qui se tenait maintenant devant Lena et elle.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, les deux femmes restant figées devant le monstre nébuleux, puis soudainement, Kara réussit enfin à reprendre un tantinet ses esprits, se retournant prestement, saisissant rapidement le poignet de la Luthor.

— _**Cours !**_ Cria la Kryptonienne, courant le plus rapidement possible que Lena pouvait suivre, la brune suivant autant qu'elle pouvait.

La course devint rapidement folle, la blonde essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le monstre et elles. Mais elle le sentait…. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'importe à quelle vitesse elles couraient, il serait toujours là, quelque part non loin d'elles….

— _**Lee, bouche toi les or-**_

Supergirl ne termina pas sa phrase, se stoppant soudainement dans sa fuite, Lena lui rentrant presque dedans tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la blonde s'arrête si soudainement.

Lena fronça immédiatement les sourcils, se rendant compte que Kara lâchait subitement sa main, le coeur de la Luthor s'accélérant en avisant le comportement soudainement étrange de l'extraterrestre qui lui tournait le dos, la panique certaine qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler l'envahissant.

— _**Kara ? **_Lança-t-elle, testant la réaction de Supergirl. _**Kara ?**_ Reprit-elle en fronçant davantage les sourcils, quand elle n'aperçut aucune réaction de la blonde, qui restait le dos résolument tourné, semblant regarder fixement le mur devant elle.

Le coeur de Lena s'emballa encore désagréablement d'un cran et elle porta un regard nerveux aux alentours pour tenter de repérer si le monstre brumeux était là.

— _**Kara…. S'il te plait, réponds-moi,**_ souffla Lena, presque suppliante.

Toujours aucune réponse. La PDG inspira et expira faiblement, dirigeant une main tremblante en direction de sa partenaire de labo. Enfin, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et juste à ce moment là, Supergirl pivota rapidement la tête sur le côté, faisant sursauter Lena de surprise, qui écarquilla immédiatement les yeux en apercevant le regard lumineux de la blonde. Le même qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était complètement hors de contrôle….

— _**K- Ka- Kara ?**_ Fit-elle, la voix craquée, la panique reprenant soudainement le contrôle de son corps, alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, tandis que la blonde se tournait vers elle, semblant reconnaître enfin sa présence.

L'ancienne journaliste ne réagit pas à son prénom, fixant seulement la brune d'un air absent, puis… de plus en plus mauvais, laissant Lena paniquer de plus en plus. Supergirl s'avança vers elle d'un pas et Lena recula aussitôt. Ce schéma se répéta jusqu'à ce que la Luthor se retrouve soudainement acculée à un mur, la faisant sursauter.

— _**Kara s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît reprend toi. Ce n'est pas toi tu-**_ commença à bégayer Lena, effrayée, alors que la blonde la regardait d'un air noir, son regard s'illuminant toujours plus.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que l'alien se précipita soudainement vers elle a une vitesse hallucinante, apposant brutalement une main sur le cou de la brune, l'étouffant avec une force redoutable qui fit immédiatement monter les larmes aux yeux de la milliardaire, qui n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer.

Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Pourquoi cela devait-il recommencer ? C'était un cauchemar. Qu'on la réveille.

La Luthor essaya vainement de se sortir de la poigne de fer de la blonde, sa vue de plus en plus floue, sa respiration de plus en plus faible et douloureuse, ses pensées de plus en plus embrouillées. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça… Non… Pas comme ça….

— _**Putain respire Luthor ! **_

Lena battit soudainement des paupières à cette voix familière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à resituer. D'où venait-elle ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle est Supergirl dans les parages… Une Supergirl complètement hors de contrôle, qui la regardait sans l'ombre d'une expression et l'étranglait sans effort.

— _**Mais respire putain !**_

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Kara qui l'étranglait comme elle le faisait. Elle ne pouv-

— _**Mais merde c'est dans ta tête ! Réveille toi Luthor ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois mais ce n'est qu'une hallucination ! **_

Quoi ? Réussi à penser Lena malgré qu'elle tombait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ne comprenait rien… Quelle était cette voix ? À qui appartenait-elle ? Lena se concentra sur elle, fermant les yeux, l'entendant prononcer toujours plus ou moins le même discours qui la sommait de se réveiller.

Petit à petit, la main de Supergirl sur sa gorge commença à se faire moins pressante, puis elle eut l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à respirer, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle retrouve un souffle tout à fait normal. Elle attendit encore quelques instants indéfinissable, puis petit à petit, elle rouvrit les yeux, apercevant une silhouette se dessiner devant elle, qui n'était pas Supergirl.

— _**K- Kate ?**_

•••

— _**Lee, bouche-toi les or-**_

Kara se stoppa dans ses paroles, sentant avec panique que Lena ne lui tenait plus la main. Elle s'arrêta alors brutalement dans sa course folle et se retourna, tombant sur la vue du couloir lugubre et vide, la brune n'étant visible nulle part.

— _**Le- Lena ?**_ Interpella Kara, sa voix craquée par la panique.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. En fait, tout était devenu affreusement silencieux… il n'y avait même plus ces satanés murmures qui les avaient oppressés depuis leur arrivée dans le vaisseau. Non, tout n'était que silence. Un silence assourdissant, angoissant, lui rappelant une période de sa vie longue de 24 ans, qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu oublier…

— _**LENA !**_ Cria-t-elle, au bord de la crise de panique, son coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, lui faisant un mal de chien.

Toujours rien… Seul son cri lui répondit, faisant étrangement écho dans toute la navette.

Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était Supergirl. Elle était Supergirl. Elle était Supergirl. Elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre par la panique comme ça. Elle ne devait pas. Les gens comptaient sur elle. Il y avait encore tant de proches qu'elle devait aider… Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Elle inspira profondément, puis expira bruyamment, se mettant soudainement à fredonner la musique qu'Alex lui chantait toujours dans ses moments de crise, l'aidant à rester concentrer sur son objectif et surtout à éloigner ce silence monstrueux. Elle ouvrit alors enfin les yeux, se sentant légèrement plus en contrôle, mais… Celui-ci s'échappa bien vite, quand elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'était plus dans le Waverider….

Ce n'était pas possible. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. ELLE NE DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE ICI ! PAS DANS CE PUTAIN D'ENDROIT !

Elle se sentait brutalement suffoquer., sa respiration de plus en plus erratique, ses muscles tremblants, ses sens brouillés, sa logique éliminée. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle DEVAIT SORTIR D'ICI !

Ses membres s'agitèrent, essayant vainement de trouver une issue dans la capsule qu'elle avait pourtant quittée il y a 17 ans maintenant. Elle était de nouveau enfermée dans la petite navette qui l'avait fait s'échapper de Krypton avant son explosion. Elle savait que c'était impossible, que quelque chose n'allait pas ici, mais sa panique de se retrouver de nouveau ici, comme si tout ceci était vraiment réel, la laissait dans une terreur de plus en plus grande, qui l'empêchait de penser correctement et d'essayer de se calmer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'agiter toujours plus, essayant même de défoncer les parois de sa prison, mais rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait sortir d'ici…

Elle se mit à crier. Crier à l'aide. Elle appela d'abord sa soeur au secours. Puis Lena. Puis n'importe qui d'autre… Mais personne ne venait et sa vue commençait effroyablement à devenir flou tant elle ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Elle avait fait un nombre incalculable de crises de panique dans sa vie, mais rares étaient celles qui avaient atteint un tel seuil de terreur…

Elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver enfermée. Non. Pas encore…

— _**À L'AIDE ! **_Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, les larmes dégringolant abondamment de ses joues sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention.

Tant pis si elle ne faisait pas très Supergirl en ce moment, en réalité, elle ne s'en souciait guère, tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant était qu'elle DEVAIT à tout prix sortir d'ici, même si pour ça elle devait se péter les os à force de tambouriner de toutes ses forces sur ses putains de parois qui ne voulaient pas bouger d'un millimètre.

— _**Aidez-moi…**_ supplia-t-elle en pleurs, ses mouvements se faisant de moins en moins frénétique, se sentant de plus en plus faible soudainement.

Elle papillonna des paupières, se sentant étrangement fatiguée, faisant dorénavant à peine attention à son environnement. Elle en avait assez de se battre… elle était tellement fatiguée….. ses paupières se faisaient tellement lourdes…..

— _**Non, non, non…. Tu- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…. pas encore….. tu n'as pas le droit Kara…. s'il te plait… tu n'as pas le droit….. ouvre les yeux….. s'il te plait…. je t'en supplie… ne me laisse pas encore…. Je ne le supporterais pas… pas encore une fois….**_

La blonde fronça soudainement les sourcils en entendant ces supplications déchirantes entrecoupées de sanglots difficilement contenus, la reconnectant brutalement à la réalité et la faisant penser à autre chose que cette stupide capsule qui ne devait même pas être réelle.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur cette voix plutôt que sur son environnement fictif. Cette voix qu'elle savait connaitre, mais que son cerveau encore embrouillé avait du mal à identifier. Elle effectua un exercice de respiration rapide, ayant de se calmer le plus possible, sentant son coeur se serrer aux pleurs de plus en plus incontrôlables et dévastés de cette voix de qui lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

Finalement, après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Kara ouvrit enfin les yeux malgré l'angoisse de voir de nouveau la navette dans laquelle elle était enfermée, mais au lieu de ça, elle tomba sur une image qui lui sera atrocement le coeur, lui faisant complètement oublier sa précédente expérience terrifiante.

Là, devant elle, à à peine quelques pas, se tenait Alex, recroqueviller sur ses genoux, se serrant elle-même dans ses bras, le visage dévasté de chagrin, se balançant d'avant en arrière, alors que des torrents de larmes dégringolaient de ses joues, ses yeux rougis et son regard perdu sur un point invisible sur le sol. Du moins… invisible pour Supergirl. Cependant, elle imaginait sans mal l'hallucination que vivait actuellement sa soeur. Sa mort…

Supergirl renifla péniblement devant ce spectacle horrible, puis elle s'approcha doucement de la directrice, se penchant vers elle, avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras avec une douceur extrême.

L'agente du DEO eut d'abord le réflexe de se débattre, mais l'étreinte de la Kryptonienne était ferme, rassurante, puis finalement Alex se laissa aller et rendit le câlin à la blonde sans se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa soeur pour continuer de pleurer son immense chagrin.

— _**Ça va aller Alex. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout ça n'est pas réel. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part.**_

Kara continua de parler ainsi, d'une voix douce et tendre, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa soeur. Puis finalement, elle se mit à fredonner, berçant doucement l'une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, usant de toute la patience du monde pour réussir à la calmer.

•••

— _**Ok… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici exactement ?**_

Lena avait les bras croisés, le visage fermé, son attitude luthorienne lui permettant de garder un tant soit peu le contrôle dans cette situation plus qu'angoissante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Kate était là, devant elle, bien vivante et semblant exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'elle était partie, aucune blessure apparente ou autre. Brainy était là aussi, encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, son regard perdu dans le vague, semblant quelque peu traumatisé, lui aussi ayant dû vivre une expérience peu envieuse à bord de ce vaisseau maudit.

Ils étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire du vaisseau, qui était miraculeusement éclairé et les murmures désagréables ne semblaient pas les atteindre ici.

— _**Je ne sais pas trop,**_ commenta Kate en haussant les épaules. _**Mais mets ça si l'on sort de cette pièce,**_ reprit-elle en tendant des bouchons d'oreilles à la brune qui la regarda avec interrogation. _**Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je suis bloqué ici, mais j'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses. Depuis quelque temps, il y a un monstre étrange qui traîne dans le coin et depuis son arrivée… J'ai eu quelques hallucinantes pas très marrantes à vivre et… je me suis rendu compte que je les avais après avoir entendu les murmures un peu trop longtemps, **_expliqua-t-elle. _**Du coup dès que je sors d'ici, je prends des bouchons avec moi.**_

Lena hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant mieux au Kara avait voulu en venir quand elle avait commencé à lui dire de se boucher les oreilles. La blonde avait dû comprendre ce qui se passait, mais cela avait été trop tard visiblement….

— _**Est-ce que…. tu saurais où se trouve Alex ou Kara ? **_Questionna la Luthor, jouant nerveusement avec ses manches, Brainy restant toujours silencieux.

Kate de son côté semblait aller bien, mais la PDG percevait quand même cette lueur étrange dans son regard, une lueur hantée qui laissait comprendre que non, la femme chauve-souris ne s'en sortait pas si indemne que ça de son petit séjour dans la zone fantôme.

— _**Non… Mais Gideon peut peut-être les trouver.**_

— _**Gideon ? Elle fonctionne toujours ?**_ Fit Lena en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement étonné.

— _**Eh bien… Oui et non. Disons… que c'est grâce à elle s'il y a de la lumière dans cette pièce, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais ça semble faire fuir cette créature dehors et c'est pour ça que les murmures ne nous atteignent pas ici. Cependant, ça utilise pas mal d'énergie et visiblement nous ne pouvons pas avoir Gideon et la lumière en même temps.**_

Lena hocha de nouveau la tête, signalant qu'elle avait saisi, puis elle se tourna vers le Coluan. Ils étaient tous tendus, plus ou moins sur les nerfs, mais il fallait qu'ils gardent la tête sur les épaules s'ils voulaient tous sortir d'ici.

— _**Est-ce que tu sais quel type de créature ça pourrait être ? **_

L'homme ne réagit pas, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions internes et semblant intenses.

— _**Brainy,**_ interpella plus fermement la Luthor, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'extraterrestre.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, puis tourna enfin son attention vers les deux autres, semblant enfin revenir à la réalité. En avisant les regards insistant et inquiet de ses deux camarades, le brun remit immédiatement un masque de neutralité parfaite, prenant une posture bien droite, les mains dans le dos.

— _**Oui ?**_ Fit-il après s'être nerveusement racler la gorge.

— _**Est-ce que tu sais ce que pourrait être cette créature ?**_ Répéta Lena.

Elle était inquiète pour son ami, mais ce n'était pas le moment là, ils avaient plus important à régler. Retrouver les autres et sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici. Elle n'avait guère envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette zone effroyable qui lui donnait des frissons.

Brainy fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément, puis il reporta de nouveau son regard vers la scientifique.

— _**D'après mes calculs, il y a 97,9% de chance qu'il s'agisse d'un Kaldoran. Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres qui sont attirés par la peur et s'en nourrissent. La zone Fantôme et l'un de leurs habitats privilégiés. Celle-ci étant empli de la peur de ses prisonniers, ainsi que l'un des endroits les plus sombres de l'espace. Une fois qu'il a élu domicile quelque part, il utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour récréer les plus grandes peurs de ses victimes. Plus ils ont peur, plus il se renforce. À partir d'un certain seuil de terreur, le Kaldoran fini par dévorer sa proie et devient encore plus puissant. Certaines de ses victimes meurent même avant d'avoir été dévoré, leur terreur étant tellement grande qu'ils périssent.**_

— _**Génial. C'est vraiment fichtrement génial tout ça,**_ commenta Kate avec un rictus sans joie.

Lena se pinça l'arête du nez, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait pas signé pour ça… pourquoi tout devait être si difficile ?

— _**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes madame le génie ?**_

La brune soupira.

— _**Le plus important pour le moment et de retrouver les autres. Et après on trouvera un moyen de sortir d'ici à l'aide de Gidéon. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais visiblement il n'y a qu'elle qui parvint à faire fonctionner les appareils électroniques. J'ai essayé… je ne peux pas rouvrit de portail et toi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à Brainy.

Le brun secoua la tête. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous coincés ici…

— _**Nous- **_

— **PAN ! PAN ! — **

Les bruits de coup de feu coupèrent immédiatement la milliardaire dans sa phrase, les trois amis se retournant immédiatement dans la direction dont semblait venir le bruit qui résonnait encore plus que d'habitude dans ce lieu de malheur. Leur corps se tendit immédiatement, puis ils se glissèrent un regard en coin. Ils fallaient vraiment qu'ils trouvent un plan rapidement, sinon qui sait qui serait le prochain à disparaître…

* * *

**La suite... euh... quand elle arrivera 👀 **

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
